Impel Down
by BlackBarBooks
Summary: Sanji was a chef in Impel Down until his kind heart got him into trouble and now he's in charge of Roronoa Zoro's torture! With both of them trapped in different ways and Zoro determined to wait for Luffy to get him out! will Sanji betray his superiors and risk becoming wanted to help Zoro break out? Aternate Universe - Zoro X Sanji yaoi - Complete.
1. Chapter 1 - Enter Impel Down

**Impel Down**

* * *

The heat was unbearable. Sanji tugged at the Impel Down chef uniform with a slender finger as he carefully avoided the surveillance den den mushi. He waited for the snail to avert its gaze before he ran past, hauling a large bag on his shoulders. The eternal sun beat on his hat; sweat trickled down his neck. It wasn't as bad as Level 4, Burning Hell. That's where he spent most of his time. Warden Magellan's office and the kitchen were located there.

As one of the Impel Down chefs, it was his job to supply food for all the guards and prisoners. Well, all the prisoners except for the ones on Level 3, Starvation Hell.

It was so immoral. Disgusting. Sanji knew of nothing more horrible than starving to death, and here was an entire floor, housing thousands of men and women, sentenced to starve to death. It didn't matter that they were horrible criminals; no one deserved this fate.

His foot sunk into the desert sand. Of course, it wasn't sand; furthermore, this wasn't a desert.

The blond chef watched the bones of a long dead inmate crumble into dust, joining thousands of other former inmates as the sand on the ground. Sanji felt some of the dried up bones and dusty flesh slip into his shoes and blow down the neck of his shirt. Dead people all over him, itching at his skin. It was a feeble attempt at revenge for their long and painful death. The cook cringed. Impel Down HAD to be the worst workplace in the world.

Avoiding the third den den mushi on his path, the chef jumped the ceiling of a cell, watching with disgust as the wind swept clouds of the vast desert of remains around him. The pained sounds of people starving were clawing at his sanity. Flashbacks of his childhood hammered at his mind, causing his migraine to act up. The memory of the horrible pain as he helplessly wasted away on that damn rock. The memory of his stomach growling for food as he desperately watched the horizon hoping for someone to save him.

He pulled up a brick in the ceiling of the cell he stood on. The chiseled stonework felt rough on his fingers as he silently placed it besides him. For a moment, the terrible thought that perhaps this was made from the sand on this floor slipped through his mind. He quickly shook it away; he didn't need any more fuel for his nightmares.

He opened the bag besides him, looking around cautiously before he shook some of its contents into the cell. Leftovers from dinner fell into the cell; desperate cries and disbelieving shouts from the inmates turned into sobs as they swarmed the food, fighting for it amongst themselves. Sanji's eyes became heavy with remorse when he watched the inmates shovel the food into their mouths, complete with the sand from the cage bottom.

The ones too weak to move got their share: Sanji did his best to toss the more solid of the leftovers—meat, fruit and such— into their reach. Finally, he dropped a few bottles of water into the cage. The sobs turned into thankful sniffles. Even the most horrible of criminals felt hunger pains.

Replacing the brick, Sanji jumped from cage to cage, like a Robin Hood of food. It was only leftovers, after all; he had been tasked with throwing them out. Technically, this was throwing them out. The only difference was that this wasn't wasteful. It was a chef's job to feed the hungry; sadly, there were too many hungry to feed. The food ran out sooner than Sanji had wanted; he would have to feed the second half of the floor tomorrow.

He hid the bag under his coat, sneaking back to the corridor between floors. He had to get to his room. His skin itched with sandy remains of the dead he hadn't managed to save, people who had starved to death. People that had suffered the fate he had barely managed to escape.

He desperately needed a shower.

"Sanji!" The demanding voice reached his ears, both sending a jolt of joy through his system and chilling him to the bone. He turned to face Domino. Her long blond hair curled around her shoulders, and her sunglasses reflected the poor blue light of the hallway.

"Yes! Domino-Swan!" Sanji cooed, his eyes forming hearts as he danced towards the beautiful jailer.

"Magellan wants to talk to you in his office. Follow me." With that, Domino turned around, walking towards the giant doors at the end of the floor.

Sanji's blood ran cold, a strange feeling in this heat to be sure. Magellan wanted to talk to him PERSONALLY? This was bad. Sanji's stomach turned at the idea. What if he was being sentenced to Starvation Hell? If he were, he would throw himself into the pot of blood. He'd rather burn alive than live through starvation again.

Domino was looking at him; at least, Sanji assumed she was: her eyes were covered by hair and glasses. Knowing he had no way out, the blond chef obediently followed the woman. He kept his hands in his pockets to hide his sweating palms.

Domino held the doors open to him, gesturing to him to enter the room. Sanji was against women holding the door for him, but he knew from experience that Domino reacted badly to "ladies first", so he swallowed his principle this once, entering the room like a doomed man approaching the guillotine.

Sanji heard the door close behind him. He suddenly felt claustrophobic, trapped. To ease his mind, his eyes darted around the room, subconsciously looking for a way to escape. Sanji laughed inwardly at that. Escape? From Impel Down? Preposterous. No one had managed that since Golden Lion Shiki.

"Warden Magellan." Domino straightened her back, talking to a curtain at the far end of the room. "I have brought Sanji the Chef."

Garbled and horrid noises echoed from behind the curtain: the sound of something splattering water and loud pained grunts filled the room for a moment. Sanji felt his nose subconsciously twitch in disgust, but Domino's face was completely devoid of all emotion, so he tried his best to ignore the sounds.

Soon, the sound of a toilet being flushed filled the room like a choir of angels.

Magellan entered the room, holding a newspaper and rubbing his stomach. Sanji felt his jaw slacken a little. Magellan was huge; he had always been huge, but Sanji had only seen Magellan stand in wide open spaces, so he seemed smaller in comparison to the massive chambers of Impel Down. Now, in the small office, he looked like a giant. Magellan exhaled happily, poisonous gas escaping his lips.

"Sanji, the chef." Magellan's loud booming voice seemed to fill the room. Sanji felt helpless: a single drop of Magellan's poison and he was a dead man in 24 hours.

"Y-yes, Warden Magellan!" He tried to look as professional as he could, his handsome face the picture of innocence.

"I would like to compliment your poison soup today, very delicious."

Sanji's shoulder dropped as they trembled in shock and relief simultaneously. "T-thank you, Warden Magellan. I'm glad you liked it; I couldn't taste it, you see. None of the ingredients either."

"No. It was very delicious," Magellan continued, sitting down at his desk. "It's not often that I get such good poison food."

"No need to thank me, warden." Sanji awkwardly motioned to the door. "If that is all, I would like to get to bed. It's getting late."

"I actually like your food so much I would like you to keep making me dinner after your transfer."

"It would be an honor to— Transfer?" Sanji froze with his hand reaching for the door. He turned slowly to look at Magellan, who was sending him a very poisonous look. Of course, it was metaphorically poisonous, or he would be in pain right now.

"Yes. We know that you have been feeding the prisoners on Level 3." Magellan clasped his hands patiently, or perhaps it was impatiently, Sanji couldn't tell anymore. He was utterly terrified. His lips felt so dry he could barely open them to try to come up with some contrived excuse.

"We know that you have… issues with starvation due to childhood trauma, so we have decided that you are to be moved from the kitchen to guard duty as punishment," Magellan continued, opening his newspaper casually. "You are to report to Domino for your uniform and orders tomorrow morning, and of course, you are forbidden from entering Level 3, unless you want to stay there permanently." Magellan sent Sanji a very threatening poisoned sigh, the purple haze floating towards his face.

Sanji was smart enough to hold his breath as it wafted past. He nodded as Domino opened the door for him. Sanji didn't let go of that breath until he was halfway up to the staff quarters. There he absent-mindedly took a shower, his mind still a blur with fear.

Staring at himself in the mirror, Sanji ran a comb over his thick golden hair. He looked even paler than usually tonight. It was probably the shock: he was lucky Magellan hadn't had him locked up for what he had done. It was probably because his nightly escapades didn't make a real difference. The prisoners still starved; if anything, they suffered more from his occasional food deliveries.

The only tolerable thing about his work here was that he was a cook. Sanji loved cooking; it was his passion in life. It was what he had been born to do and had been doing since he was old enough to work. Now it was going to be taken away from him, along with that small joy he had in his current life.

Attempting to wash away the lightheadedness with a cold splash of water, Sanji locked eyes with the familiar man in the mirror. A jailor, not a chef anymore. He would actively have to hurt people now, people that couldn't fight back. It didn't matter if they were criminals. He didn't even look like a jailor: his fringe was covering one of his eyes, he had a slight beard and a slender face. The criminals here weren't going to take him seriously; he would have the kick his way to respect.

He fell into a fretful sleep, not sure if he was scared to fall asleep or scared to wake up.

"Here is your uniform." Domino handed Sanji a new jacket and hat to replace his chef ones. The pants remained the same baggy green style he was used to. "Here are your weapons. Do not hesitate to use them if need be." The lovely woman coldly handed Sanji a heavy rifle and a saber.

"Ah, Domino-chan, I am best at unarmed combat—" Sanji gently pointed out, feeling awkward holding the large firearm.

"We know." Domino handed Sanji a set of keys on a large keychain. "This is mostly for show. We are fully aware of your combat skills." She waited as Sanji donned the new coat and pulled the reddish hat over his blond locks. "If the inmates see you unarmed, they might try to riot and attack you."

Sanji looked in the mirror. The outfit fit him like a dream: the gloves lay thick on his hands, protecting them from harm, yet the heavy beige coat made the sweltering heat of Level 4 even more agonizing. He flicked a finger over the Impel Down logo on his cap, cleaning dust from the crown and angel wings that decorated the front.

"Every day, your job is to take a specific prisoner from Level 5 and bring him up to Level 1 for a round in the bladed trees, and then you will work him in the foundry here on fourth floor." Domino curtly handed Sanji a whip as she finished her explanation. "Afterwards, you are to put him back in his cell on the fifth floor, understood?"

Sanji took the whip reluctantly. He understood, but that did not mean he wanted to. "But won't he like coming up to this level after being on the fifth floor?" Sanji tried to sound as polite as possible; after all, the fifth floor was the freezing hell. "It will warm him up."

Domino didn't seem insulted, but she didn't sound happy either. "After being on the burning floor, the frost of the hell below will seem even more severe." She stated plainly, like she was explaining to a child that cookies spoil an appetite, not talking about torturing a man to death. "And we do not want him to freeze to death already; warming him up between nights will prolong his stay here, allowing us to provide maximum punishment for his crimes."

Sanji felt a little sick; he shouldn't be feeling sick around such a beautiful woman, surely he was just catching a cold! There was no way such a lovely flower could be making him sick to his stomach! Putting on a brave face he hung the whip on his belt, silently praying he would never have to use it.

"What are his crimes exactly?" Sanji asked curiously; if this was some kind of child-murdering, rapist psychopath, this would all be much easier.

"He is a pirate, believed to be the first mate in a dangerous pirate crew." Domino gestured to Sanji to follow her, and they walked down the hallway, pained screams echoed around them. "He was nicknamed the "Demon of East Blue" and is a ruthless killer. He is not to be allowed near anything sharp at any time."

"Demon of East Blue?"

"Yes. Formerly known as "The Pirate Hunter", we believed he was just a bounty hunter until he suddenly appeared as a member of a pirate crew. They have already destroyed a few towns, beaten up several marine officers, sank a number of ships, and even went so far declare war on the World Government itself." Domino slowed her walk as they closed in on a large office door. "That is why we must personally oversee his torture." Domino knocked, patiently waiting as lots of clatter and noises came from inside. "Vice-Warden Hannyabal? I have the new guardsman here."

Sanji glanced at the door. Vice-Warden Hannyabal was a very loud and obnoxious man, yet somehow popular with the guardsmen. Opening the door loudly, the pot-bellied man fixed his hat. Inside, a hastily discarded uniform that looked a lot like Warden Magellan's could be seen.

"I want to be Warden!" the man said before correcting himself. "I mean, you are here early Domino." Hannyabal frowned as he straightened his pants out, looking Sanji over. "I will take it from here." He waved off Domino with one hand as he picked his nose with the other. Sanji frowned; such disrespect towards a lady.

The disrespected lady simply saluted and turned on her heel, leaving Sanji alone in the company of the obnoxious man. Sanji allowed himself a few moments to take in the unpleasant details; the strange headdress, the cylindrical chin, and banana-shaped brows. He truly was an unattractive man.

"Let's go; I want to go back to practicing being a warden." Flicking his boogers disinterestedly across the hallway, Hannyabal started walking towards the stairs that led down. The freezing cold overpowered the heat with each step. Suddenly, Sanji was thankful for his thick jacket. His breath crystallized before him as the massive doors appeared at the end of the staircase.

Sanji could see the frost and snow blowing from beneath the doors. The two guards saluted Hannyabal cheerfully, their noses red from the cold of the chamber. "Vice-Warden Hannyabal!"

"I am here to show this newbie how to handle the prisoners. Open the door." As he said this, he took off his coat, pants, and shoes. Sanji watched with slight disgust as the man stripped; for a moment, he worried he was supposed to do the same. When the other guards took the clothing, their eyes shining with admiration, Sanji remembered the guards talking about Hannyabal being so cool to enter Level 5 in his underwear alone.

He was luckily not required to remove his clothes. The doors opened enough to let them inside and were then swiftly closed behind them. Sanji couldn't help but pity the half-naked man beside him as the cold clawed at his face and the wind pulled at his hair. He could feel the blood cool in his veins.

"Stay away from the forest; that is where the wolves are." Hannyabal pointed casually, his calm tone of voice completely overshadowed by the loud clattering of teeth and profuse running nose. They hiked through the snow. Sanji felt like his limbs would freeze off as he hugged himself for warmth.

"I-is this Pirate Hunter really so dangerous that he needs to be kept here?" Sanji tried his hardest to prevent his teeth from clattering violently. Hannyabal didn't even look like he was trying anymore. The larger man hugged himself, treading through the snow with bare feet and frozen features. His nose was red and his nipples were like little blue rocks.

Sanji shuddered. He wished he hadn't noticed that.

"His will hasn't been broken yet. He's co-operating with us now, but his attitude is worrying. We are hoping that some torture will break him."

"Attitude? Is he violent? Does he resist?" Sanji frowned; he had hoped there would be minimal risk of his death involved.

"No. On the contrary." Hannyabal's teeth stopped chattering as he looked at Sanji worriedly. "He is cooperating perfectly well."

Sanji was confused. "H-how is that a bad thing? Isn't that what we want?"

Hannyabal frowned and resumed his clattering. "He seems convinced his captain will come and break him out. He is taking all the torture with relative ease." A group of cells glazed over with frost appeared out of the blowing snow not too far ahead from them. Icicles hung precariously from the edges; snow was piled deep around them. "He even took the baptism without a single flinch."

Sanji's eyes widened slightly; he had witnessed an Impel Down baptism before. The criminals were stripped, hung by their ankles from the ceiling, and then lowered into a large pot of boiling water for disinfection. Only a few inmates had ever gotten through the baptism without showing signs of suffering; all of them were locked up down on Level 6. His hand involuntarily slid to his whip

"When you open the cell, make sure you keep him handcuffed." Hannyabal tread through the snow towards a cell to the far right. "Even without a devil fruit, he's got the strength of at least ten men."

Sanji glanced into the cells as he walked past. He spotted blue limbs, cold skin, even corpses frozen over. The criminals sat huddled, hugging their cold legs for warmth. Some glanced up to look at Sanji; others seemed to ignore him... Or maybe they were dead.

Both options were just as likely.

Eventually, they stopped at a larger cell, Hannyabal cursed. "I REALLY want to become the Warden," he exclaimed to Sanji before hurriedly shaking his head and correcting himself. "This is him. I don't care if you lose him somewhere; I can blame it on Magellan and become the Warden."

Sanji stared into the cage. "Which one is him?"

Hannyabal looked at him like he was raving mad. "The one doing the pushups, of course. The one with the green hair." He gestured to a man around Sanji's age with green wild hair and a small hint of a green beard forming around his powerful jaw. The man balanced vertically in the air on one arm. The heat from his tanned body and sweat formed a mist around him, making him look ethereal while surrounded by freezing, blue-skinned men.

Sanji's eyes locked with dark ones; a shudder travelled down his back. The man looked like a demon. He literally looked like he had somehow sucked the life-force out of his cellmates, feeding on them to supply the energy he needed. The man elegantly flipped over backwards, landing on his feet with agility Sanji hadn't known such muscular men could muster.

For a second that felt like eternity, the man stared Sanji right in the eye. There wasn't a single shred of hesitation in his eyes. The almost demonic killing intent that emanated from the other man set Sanji on edge. He hoped that whole "cooperating peacefully" part was true.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

soon.

This one will probably be quite a few chapters, I'll be updating them regularly as soon as I finish them.

-BBB

* * *

EDIT: 2013

* * *

This story now has a beta reader! A beta reader who is willing to put up with my silly grammar misconceptions! All hail Copper Cloud, the punctuation-pwner! She facepalms at my mistakes so YOU don't have to!

-BBB


	2. Chapter 2 - Lost in the Woods

Chapter 2 - Lost in the Woods

* * *

"This key opens up his cage—I mean cell," Hannyabal declared a little louder than necessary as he pointed out a large silver key. Sanji was about to ask him to keep his tone a little lower, but it didn't seem to make a difference. The only prisoner who moved in that cell was the green-haired man, who turned to them and took a single step towards the metal bars.

Sanji pulled the key from the ring to isolate it with slight trepidation before he brushed snow off the lock with a careful, gloved hand. His fingers were so cold he wasn't sure he would be able to turn the key properly.

Hannyabal handed him a set of extremely sturdy looking cuffs. "Make sure to cuff him properly," was all he said before taking a few very conspicuous steps backwards to a safe distance. How reassuring.

Sanji glanced up at the green-haired man in the cage: he was still watching him, but his breath was heavy and misted thickly around his mouth. Sanji could see the cold pull at the other man's ears and nose, a slight red tinge forming where there would soon be frostbite.

The key slid into the lock surprisingly easily. A hard skin of snow broke off the metal bars as Sanji's gloved hands twisted the key in its home. A small click was heard, and the door opened up; the other inmates of the cell raised their heads, a slight flicker of hope visible at the sight of an opening door. Their faces fell back into despair as soon as they heard the distant howls of the wolves who roamed the level.

The heavy cell doors scraped the snow as the former cook pulled them open. Sanji held out the heavy handcuffs sternly, putting on his most professional expression. The chains that connected the cuffs rattled intensely. He cleared his throat as silently as he could, keeping his face completely devoid of emotion.

"Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Come here."

Zoro frowned as he took a few steps towards him. Sanji could see a deep furrow form in the man's wide forehead. He carried himself dangerously; to an inexperienced adversary, he would have looked calm and even off his guard. Sanji was not inexperienced; he saw the tension in the other man's shoulders and back. To the cook, the man looked more like a tiger testing how far he could get out of the cage.

Sanji flicked open the handcuffs casually, moving his weight onto his left leg so he could quickly kick with his right. He had an advantage: his legs were longer than most and they were definitely longer than the swordsman's arms. He had an advantage of reach.

Before he came within arm's reach, Zoro put his hands out, baring his thick, tanned wrists to the cold steel of the cuffs. His gaze darted from Sanji to Hannyabal and then to the snowy planes around them. The sound of the cuffs snapping closed around the swordsman's wrists somehow seemed louder than the sound of the howling wind.

"Alright, let's get going." Hannyabal turned around, boldly showing his back to the prisoner as he started treading through the snow towards the door. Sanji carefully closed and locked the cell door and pocketed his keychain before he turned to the swordsman. The man had dark eyes trained on Hannyabal's back. His cuffed hands were connected with chains that looked weaker by the moment in comparison to the man's arms and the powerful chest.

"Don't even think about attacking the Vice-Warden." Sanji frowned and took a firm grasp on Zoro's shoulder. He could feel muscles ripple in his palm, and warmth crept into his hand for the first time since he entered the Freezing Hell. How could this man be warm in all this cold? "Let's go."

With a slight push from Sanji, the pirate walked after Hannyabal. Occasionally, the snow pulled at the tattered prison pants, revealing scars around both his ankles. The Vice-Warden looked over his shoulder occasionally, giving Sanji approving nods as they trudged through the snow to the gates. Maybe that shitty Hannyabal wasn't so bad after all.

The return trip to the door seemed much longer in the awkward silence. Neither Hannyabal nor the prisoner said a word, leaving Sanji to focus on how terribly cold the Freezing Hell really was; he almost looked forward to going back up to the Blazing Hell.

Almost.

Sanji wasn't sure if it was a subtle escape attempt, but occasionally the pirate seemed to make sudden turns, often at random. He kept his hand on Zoro's shoulder, steering him towards the massive iron door that was quite literally right in front of his face. Of course, the chef had expected some reluctance, but the look on the man's face was so resolutely emotionless that Sanji could have sworn he wasn't actually trying to walk off.

Hannyabal beat twice on the massive iron door, putting on an expression of boredom to mask his clattering teeth and red nose. "I will become the Warden!"

Zoro and Sanji both leveled very unimpressed frowns at him.

He decided to correct himself. "I mean, we have the prisoner, open the door."

The doors slowly cracked open, snow and hail pulling them inside as the cold wind tried to escape the snowy prison.

"Welcome back, Vice-Warden!" The guards passed Hannyabal his clothes with big smiles. Sanji had to admit he was impressed how well Hannyabal kept his expression neutral as he donned the clothes; Sanji could literally see the relief on the Vice-Warden's cold blue skin. When the doors closed behind them, the temperature rose a few blissful degrees and Sanji felt Zoro's tight shoulders slacken slightly with hidden relief. He was human after all.

Hannyabal turned to Sanji, fixing his strange hat with one hand and picking his nose with his other. "Take the prisoner up to Level 1 to walk the forest; Saldeath will instruct you on the details." He waved Sanji off casually flicking his boogers across the room. Sanji dared to roll his eyes slightly before he placed a hand between Zoro's shoulder blades, guiding him up the staircase.

They walked in silence until they reached the fourth floor. Zoro eyed the heat haze, the pot of boiling blood, and groups of prisoners carried metal and wood to the foundry with slight interest, like he was on a sightseeing tour. Sanji allowed him to take in the view for a bit while he warmed himself up after the chilly staircase. "Keep moving. You'll have plenty of time to enjoy the view later when you're working at the foundry." With a harsh push and a rattle of chains, the prisoner continued up the stairs.

The prisoner hadn't said a word, and it was making Sanji nervous. He had been preparing to have been threatened or insulted by now. Perhaps even begged for mercy. But no, the prisoner had not said a single word. It was even more unsettling than the dark look he was sent whenever he let his eyes linger too long on the other man.

He wasn't admiring him or anything; he was making sure the prisoner wouldn't try anything while they travelled up this narrow staircase. Leaving the Blazing Hell behind, Sanji lit himself a cigarette as they closed in on his personal hell, Level 3. He felt his back tense up when he heard the long groans of the inmates. It was just like those sounds he heard in his nightmares.

Sanji flinched slightly as "sand" blew in his face as they closed in on the third floor. Zoro made a sudden full stop when they reached the landing, causing Sanji to walk right into his proud back and drop his cigarette.

"Shitty bastard!" Sanji's professionalism washed clean away by the painful impact of the other man's shoulder blade with his collarbone. He frowned at the prisoner, who was staring into the desert. Neither moved as the blond jailer lit himself another cigarette, the other burning up in a pile of "sand" on the floor. Sanji wasn't going to put that filter anywhere near his mouth.

"What is it, prisoner?" He didn't feel in danger around the other man anymore, but he still set him on edge. "Going to beg me to let you go?" He stomped out the wasted cigarette, trying to ignore the fact he was stepping on someone's dried up remains, former human flesh and bones.

"Not likely, curly brow." The swordsman droned in response,leaving the blond speechless with his insult. It was the first thing the man had said this entire time, and despite the insult, Sanji noticed that Zoro's voice somehow fit him perfectly. It was much deeper than Sanji had expected and much calmer; he had imagined something a little more "evil".

"What did you just call me?" Sanji found his voice again, it had vanished somewhere between his injured pride and self-consciousness about his eyebrow.

"Curly." Zoro raised his chained hands, gesturing to Sanji's swirling eyebrow with a smirk. Suddenly, Sanji wished the man had remained mute.

It wasn't unusual for the prisoners to call the staff of Impel Down names, but it was usually something like "bastard" or "son of a bitch". Perhaps "shithead" if they were feeling particularly eloquent.

Never "Curly". For some reason that word irked Sanji more than usual when it came from HIM.

"Damn Marimo."

A massive frown appeared on the other man's face, much to Sanji's delight.

He tapped ashes from his cigarette, placing a flat palm on Zoro's back to guide him up the stairs. They remained silent for a while, both contemplating their own questions. "Why?" Sanji couldn't help but ask; he was honestly a little freaked out at how calm Zoro was being about the whole thing. "You're going to get tortured to death, you know."

There was slight silence while the travelled up the staircase to Level 2. Sanji thought for a second that the swordsman had gone mute again.

"I'm not going to die here." Zoro's eyes fell on the doors to Level 2. Screams from prisoners echoed from inside. "I have things to do," he said matter-of-factly, and Sanji gave him a little shove to get him to keep moving.

Sanji didn't really have an answer to such blatant delusions or a proper comeback, so he focused on finishing his cigarette. He understood what Hannyabal meant when he said that this man's will was worrying. This "Pirate Hunter" was either a total nutcase or very dangerous. Sanji honestly didn't know where to draw the line there; he could very well be both.

Loud clatter and thumps of fists on the floor came closer as a swarm of blue gorillas lined up in the staircase above them. Saldeath descended the staircase slowly, his sunhat bouncing uncharacteristically as his short feet struggled to manage each step. Saldeath was a short man: short and dangerous.

Sanji had always assumed Saldeath was less brutal than the other chief guards, but the Blue Gorillas made up for his lack of malice with their own. The round, blue creatures seemed cuddly enough, but under those strange costumes lay animalistic brutality. The only one who could control them was Saldeath.

"You must be Sanji." Saldeath's nasally voice made him sound like he had a terrible cold. "This is him?" Saldeath stopped on the staircase far enough from them to be at the same eye level. He sent Zoro a bored-looking glance. "Bring him in, I'll explain how the torture on Level 1 works." He turned around, and the Blue Gorillas climbed the stairs alongside their master.

Sanji felt a little nervous as he watched the massive blue creatures push open the door. He gave Zoro a rather encouraging push as they walked through the doorway, not sure if it was for Zoro or himself. Saldeath's hands were clasped behind his back as he walked; the casual body language made Sanji sick to his stomach.

Level 1 was filled with screams and shouts of those forced through the Forest of Blades, a pit full of red trees and grass. Sanji guided the swordsman to the edge, both of them taking a good look at the wailing people below. Saldeath strolled towards them, hands still grasped behind his back.

"The forest is made of blade trees and needle grass." Saldeath started explaining like a teacher to grade-schoolers. "They are full of poisonous spiders, so there is no way to stop walking or any time to be careful."

Sanji shuddered slightly; this was too cruel. He HATED spiders and other insects.

"Bring the prisoner to the first staircase." Saldeath strolled to the farthest side of the pit where a staircase led to the forest below. The tops of the blade trees were gray. It took Sanji a second to realize the entire forest was grey steel; the red was blood.

Pulling Zoro away from the edge to follow Saldeath, Sanji glanced at the pirate again. Perhaps now he was scared?

The swordsman's face was full of nothing but carved[1] determination. His hands were clenched into tight fists and his teeth were gritted, but there was no sign of fear or even annoyance. It was probably the same determined look he had worn when he was baptized on arrival.

Saldeath sent them a slightly impatient look when they caught up to him at the gates of the forest. "He enters here and travels through the forest until he reaches the other edge." Saldeath pointed to the other end of the forest, a staircase littered with blood and bleeding inmates barely visible in the distance. Sanji watched jailers drag up the injured men and throw them into cells like lumps of meat.

Criminal or not, was this really right? Those men couldn't even walk.

"When he reaches the end of the forest, you take him down to the foundry to work." Saldeath pushed the back of Zoro's knees; he would have pushed his back if he could reach it. Both were clear instructions though: 'get going.'

The swordsman paused at the edge, exhaling to calm himself as he looked the needle grass over, his gaze travelling to the other end of the pit. Sanji nervously glanced from the pit to the swordsman's face. He seemed to be meditating or something.

Sanji noticed the prisoner's hands relax as his eyes darkened with determination. Without hesitating, Zoro closed his eyes and stepped onto the carpet of blades.

Sanji winced as he watched the thick needles stab into Zoro's feet and scarred ankles. He saw the soles of Zoro's prison shoes give in, thick blood trickling down the needles, adding to the red. His disapproval must have clearly showed on his face because when he was about to object to the cruelty, Saldeath leveled him with an unimpressed look, reminding him that he was already on thin ice with the Warden.

The swordsman took another step, his other foot getting impaled on the needles. Sanji saw a small wince on the swordsman's face, but it vanished as fast as it appeared. Saldeath pulled Sanji backwards onto the safety of the stairs before he locked the gate.

Sanji couldn't move from the bottom step, his expression set in stone as he watched the pirate grow more distant as he kept walking. The chief jailer turned and walked up the stairs, completely oblivious to the emotional trauma Sanji was suffering at the moment.

"You can watch his progress from the edge of the pit." Saldeath gestured to some chairs in a staff area far from the immediate cells, next to the security room. It had a flowerpot. How tasteless.

Sanji reluctantly sat down, watching the pit with a mix of horror and disgust. There were so many people down there: some of them howled and ran through the spikes or cut themselves on the trees, leaving bloody footprints on the needle grass and red smears on the trees. Other just lay still; screaming or sobbing in a collapsed heap on the blades. Sanji lit himself a cigarette as he watched a man scream something about a spider before he fell face first into the spikes.

Sanji winced; the screaming abruptly stopped.

It was easy to find Zoro in the forest. He was the only one who was going at an even pace and walking in several circles and backtracking. Sanji felt annoyance grow in his throat. That stupid Marimo managed to get lost in a forest of blades? How could ANYONE have such a terrible sense of direction!? Several men that had entered after Zoro had managed to reach the end already!

Around his eighth cigarette, Sanji grew restless. He could see the swordsman coming closer to the exit at last. The chefs hands trembled slightly; he could see the pain and effort in the way the man carried himself. Suddenly, the swordsman lost his balance, and Sanji jolted up so fast in his seat the chair scraped the bricks. He stretched his neck out, not sure if he wanted to see another man get impaled completely on the grass.

The pirate was alive and didn't seem to be impaled: he had been able to catch himself somehow. But now he was turning away from the exit. Sanji felt slight panic: Zoro was going to get lost again. He was going to have to walk through that disgusting forest forever.

Sanji ran as fast as he could without raising suspicion, only pausing to walk casually past a couple of surveillance den den mushi, and practically jumped down the staircase, almost slipping in a puddle of blood in the process.

"MARIMO!" Sanji called out to the green, bristly hair that was slowly making its way past a blade tree and towards the pit in the middle of the forest. He couldn't call out to him by name, that would count as assisting a prisoner, but he hoped the idiot would turn around long enough to realize he was SO close to the exit.

The green-topped head turned towards him, blood dripping down the side of his face. His arms were cut and bleeding, parts of his prison outfit clung loosely to the last threads that attached them, and his shoes were missing entirely. Sanji could have sworn there was slight relief in the prisoner's eyes at the sight of him, but he could have been imagining it given how fast it was gone. Zoro struggled towards him, bare feet coated with blood.

Sanji noticed bleeding punctures around his knee and shin where he had fallen and had to resist with all his might to offer his help when the swordsman struggled out of the pit. Zoro let out a small grunt of pain as he stepped up to the stairs, his feet finding solid flat ground for the first time in hours. Blood pooled around his feet as he straightened his back, his eyes dark with pain and determination.

"Finally." Sanji masked his concern with fake anger. "I thought I was going to die from old age waiting for you." He lit himself a cigarette with slightly trembling hands. "Let's get you down to Level 4 before you get lost while standing still." He sidestepped to let the prisoner walk in front of him.

"I didn't get lost!" Zoro frowned, outraged at the idea."All those trees look the same and—" His chains rattled when he took a single step, slipping in the pool of blood, and he momentarily lost his balance. Sanji's hand darted out instinctively, latching onto Zoro's shoulder to prevent him from falling backwards into the pit.

It turned out there was no need: the swordsman had regained his balance, gritting his teeth at the pain in his feet. Sanji felt dark eyes on his face as he quickly withdrew his hand. "If you are done trying to kill yourself needlessly, we have to get you down to the Foundry. Your aimless wandering in the forest already made us late."

Slipping back on his "professional" mask, he pushed the swordsman harshly towards the stairs, trying to ignore the thick bloody footprints on the steps. They headed for the stairs to the lower levels, the bloody footprints becoming thinner as they walked.

"You're going the wrong way." Sanji commented with slight glee and steered Zoro down another corridor, earning a grumble and embarrassed frown from the swordsman. Neither of them said a thing. The silence was a little more bearable now; Sanji didn't feel as threatened as they descended the stairs.

"RAMEN"

Zoro stopped and stared at the doors to Level 2.

"PANTIES!"

"STEAK!"

"BBQ PORK!"

Sanji watched the swordsman's brow furrow in utter confusion. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

"It's the animal guardians. They pick up phrases from the inmates." Sanji explained with a small smile as he lit himself another cigarette. He could see the heavy brow raise high up the tanned, bloody forehead in a mix of amusement and confusion. Sanji tucked the cigarette between his lips and pushed the prisoner towards the stairs. Soon they reached the landing of Level 3; Sanji wondered if walking past it every single day would desensitize him to the pain and suffering.

He averted his eyes from the desert. Probably not.

"Damn it…" Zoro cursed under his breath beside him, snapping Sanji almost violently out of his thoughts. Glancing to see what could actually cause the swordsman to curse out loud, he saw that the wounds on Zoro's feet were full of "sand". Sanji felt sick at the sight: thick hard clots of sand filled the deep gashes and dark red mud coated the open wounds.

"Shit." Sanji exclaimed absent-mindedly. "That looks like it hurts like a bitch." He was too busy inspecting the clotted wounds to notice the curious look Zoro gave him.

"It's just sand." Zoro frowned and straightened his posture, his foot buried in the rough "sand" up to his ankle scars.

'It's not sand at all. It´s bones and dried up human flesh,' was what Sanji wanted to scream, but he curbed himself: there was no need to disgust the other man needlessly. He shrugged, forcing Zoro down the stairway as fast as he could without being suspicious. "Whatever you say, idiot Marimo."

No matter what the consequences, those wounds were going to be washed.

* * *

Pacing is important, I'm attempting something a little longer than usual, hope I'm not overdoing it on the pacing.

Tons of stuff will happen next chapter! (It's already half written!) It will be up in a few days. My finals are done, so I can focus on writing and drawing now! woo!

**Thank you** to everyone who reviews, your feedback makes me so very happy!

* * *

EDIT: 2013

Thanks to my Lovely beta for making this chapter clean and neat! Thank you Copper Clouds!


	3. Chapter 3 - Curly Cook

Chapter 3 - **Curly Cook**

* * *

On Level 4 was a foundry, where the prisoners—many from other floors—were forced into hard labor. This was one of the literal hotspot for torture; Sanji had lost count of how many times he had seen a prisoner forced into the giant pot of blood boiling in the center of the room.

It was this very pot that caused this level of the great prison to be so hot. Both men started sweating the moment they entered the large chamber. The space resounded with the screams of prisoners being whipped into line and pushing the scalding hot metal carts to the smelter. The foundry provided the steel for cell bars, handcuffs, and the tools of torture used to keep the prisoners in check. The irony stung.

"You are LATE." Hannyabal frowned as he joined them at the door, his lack of clothing suitable for the level's heat. He gave Zoro's feet an approving glance, and the annoyance seemed to melt off his face. "Late for a reason, I see; let's hope he can still be of some use in the foundry." Hannyabal started walking, gesturing to Sanji to follow him to the back of the giant chamber.

Sanji saluted wordlessly and pushed Zoro roughly to get him to start moving. The Marimo stumbled at the sudden shove and looked at Sanji questioningly as he walked. Sanji didn't notice; he was too busy glancing around at the groups of prisoners shuffled through torture while being whipped by Sanji's co-workers.

"He can start on the wheel." Hannyabal's high pitched voice snapped Sanji from his thoughts.

Hannyabal was facing away when Sanji looked up, so his eyes met Zoro's for a second. All he got was a knowing smirk before the swordsman turned around to look at the 'wheel', a device that looked distinctly like a massive capstan. Sanji was slightly taken aback: that smirk left a strong impression, and he didn't know why.

"Chain him here and here." Using his black trident, Hannyabal pointed to Hannyabal pointed to one of the bars jutting from the wheel. Each bar had chains attached to it, clearly meant to to keep the worker's hands on it. Sanji wasn't sure if the brown coating covering the bars and rattling chains was rust or blood; he didn't want to know either.

Sanji put on his professional face, nodding respectfully to the Vice-Warden as he guided Zoro to the metal handle. The two chains connected to Zoro's handcuffs, neatly occupying the same link. He took a step back to admire his work and noticed Zoro look up at the pot beside them. His eyes trailed the same ground Zoro's had. The horizontal wheel was connected to a giant spade-like mechanism, designed to churn the bright glowing metal in the smelter.

"When these bars are turned, the spade moves in the metal." Hannyabal's pointless explanation of the obvious returned Sanji's attention to his superior. Hannyabal looked casually at Sanji again, pointing to the whip at the blonde's belt. "Make him turn it."

Sanji felt his blood run cold in his veins. "I'm not sure it's possible with him alone, Vice-Warden." Sanji weakly attempted to rationalize his way out of the situation, his hand resting on the whip and loosening the weapon slightly to hide his reluctance. "Perhaps if we had a few more men—" A loud scraping sound caught both his and Hannyabal's attention.

The massive wheel turned slowly, metal scraping against metal as Zoro groaned with the effort. Despite how his bloody feet slid against the floor, he pushed, using all his upper body strength to force the handle forward. Sanji could see the effort in the swordsman's face, but there wasn't any defiance; it was almost like he enjoyed the workout.

"Looks like he can handle this on his own." Hannyabal grinned at Sanji, "Make sure he keeps it up; just don't kill him." Sanji received a pat on his shoulder as Hannyabal walked past. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." With that, the Vice-Warden walked off yet again announcing his intention of becoming warden.

Sanji watched the large hat disappear around a corner before he turned to the swordsman again. He lit himself a cigarette as he watched the man closely. Sweat slicked down green hair, making it cling to the back of the tanned neck. The tattered prison shirt clung to his back and chest as the prisoner kept pushing with his monstrous strength.

After an hour of gruff grunting and creaking wheels later, the silence became too much to handle for the blond. Curiosity boiled over, and his well-trained legs complained about lack of movement.

"Oi, Marimo." Sanji took a seat on a pile of rubble, fishing the cigarette from between his teeth as he sent the green-haired man a suspicious look. "What's your plan?" He blew smoke towards Zoro as the other man kept turning the wheel.

"That's my line, curly-bastard." Zoro's voice was gruff with effort as he sent the jailor a glare before his circular path broke eye contact. "Why did you call out to me in that forest earlier?" Again, he disappeared behind the central axle, the glare returning as soon as he rounded the edge.

"I told you: it's because you are a lost idiot Marimo and we were already late for this part of your torture." Sanji snorted unimpressed; the tip of his cigarette glowed as he sucked on the filter. "But you, you could have broken those chains at any time; why haven't you tried to run or fight back yet?"

"And then what?" Zoro frowned, pausing his explanation dramatically as he rounded the central pillar again, waiting for eye contact before he kept talking. "Even if I got out, you bastards still have my swords and I have no ship to get back." Sanji could see him push harder in frustration; the metal wheel groaned in pain.

"You are a world class idiot, Marimo!" Sanji knew that he was asking for a fight; he even knew that trying to rile up a prisoner to escape would lead to him getting fired if someone overheard them. "You said earlier that you weren't going to die here, but you can't both stay and live, idiot."

The swordsman's pace slowed down slightly to keep the eye contact for longer. "I'm not staying here."

Ashes fell from Sanji's cigarette onto his beige uniform blazer. Anger started swelling up in his chest as he stood up. He pocketed his hands and kicked the handle Zoro was chained too. "You're going to die here, Marimo." The metal bar creaked with the force from both sides, but it didn't move.

Zoro glared up at Sanji, arms tense as he kept pushing.

Sanji glared back with his foot lodged in the metal between Zoro's hands as he pushed back.

"Luffy will come." The calm tone sent chills up Sanji's spine.

"You can't escape this place, you stupid Mosshead." He blew smoke in the determined face of the inmate, his fists clenched in his pockets. "No one does. You better just give up now; your captain has FORGOTTEN about you!" The cigarette burned its last, but Sanji didn't notice, the burned out filter forgotten and squished between pearly white teeth. "There's no way you can be saved."

"Luffy will definitely come."

Anger swelled up inside Sanji when he realized he was the only one who was upset. "Not even Whitebeard could save you; everyone knows it's impossible to break INTO Impel Down." The stress rattled his nerves; he took his white-knuckled hands out of his pockets as he lit himself another cigarette. "It can't be done."

"It can." Zoro started pushing again, bored with the conversation. "Luffy is the man who will be the pirate king." He managed to push hard enough to force Sanji to withdraw his leg; the blond took a step back, taking his first pull of smoke from the new cigarette.

"Suit yourself, Mossbrain." Sanji stormed to the kitchen: his mood was foul enough that his former co-workers stayed away from him. Well, almost all his former co-workers.

"Hey Sanji!" A chef Sanji had taught proper knife etiquette to before walked over to him with a smile. He wiped his hands on his apron in an unsanitary way that Sanji would have objected to if his mood weren't so bad. "Shame about your transfer. How's the new job?"

"I hate it." Sanji soaked a rag and wrung the water out like it was the Marimo's stubborn neck.

The other man fell into a slightly awkward silence as he watched Sanji take out his frustrations on the rag. Small blush crept up his cheekbones. "The new uniform looks good on you."

"Thanks." The compliment flew right over Sanji's head.

"So, um… are you on break? You missed lunch so… Do you want me to make you something to eat—?"

"I'm actually still on guard." After looking the rag over and giving it a satisfied nod, he tucked it on his belt and was pleased to see that it didn't stain the jacket. "My prisoner is just an idiot who is waiting patiently for his captain to pick him up, so he's not going to run away." Sanji frowned as he left the kitchen. "Don't tell anyone I was in here."

The young chef raised his hand in a wave, realizing too late that it was pointless since Sanji was gone.

* * *

"Marimo." Sanji tossed the wet rag at him, keeping his expression neutral as it hit the green head comically. "Wipe the sand off your feet."

Zoro pulled the rag off his head, looking it over suspiciously before he glared at Sanji. "What the fuck is the deal with you, curly brow?" The chains rattled as he held the rag as far away from him as he could. "What is your motive?"

"My 'motive' is to clean your stinking feet." Sanji glared back, pointing to Zoro's feet. "Hurry it up before Hannyabal sees you." Sanji glanced around, unable to hide the uncomfortable, stress-fuelled tremor in his hands.

Zoro seemed to be evaluating him for a few extremely long and agonizingly tense seconds before he reached down as far as his chains would allow, clumsily wiping blood caked 'sand' and dried up blood off his feet. Sanji's chest eased greatly when the wounds looked clean, and Zoro tossed the rag back at him. "Whatever you want in return, I'm not giving you anything."

Sanji snorted as he tossed the rag aside. "You've got nothing I want, idiot Marimo." The swordsman went back to turning the wheel, his feet sliding less on the hot metal floor, much to Sanji's satisfaction. "You can't tell anyone about this though." Sanji felt a little nervous: he could easily be punished for this and the Marimo was unpredictable.

The swordsman had a rather suspicious and thoughtful expression as he circled the pillar. Sanji felt dark eyes settle on him; as he looked up, the swordsman's lips were slightly parted and his expression was more serious than suspicious "This job, you're—"

"SANJI!" Zoro was interrupted by Hannyabal's nasally voice as he appeared around a corner. "He's still pushing! Good job! I want to become the Warden!"

Sanji didn't notice the compliment, his mind was brainstorming an ending for Zoro's statement. He saluted Hannyabal mechanically, his hand hitting the dark auburn brim of his hat."Welcome back, Vice-Warden." He eased his salute when Hannyabal lazily waved to him. The large black trident was dangerously close to the discarded rag. Sanji's eyes glanced down to the dirty cloth: the dirt made it look like it was a rock, and the heat had already dried it.

"I'll be taking the prisoner to the carts." The Vice-Warden put his hand out for Sanji's keys. "The Warden wants to see you in his office."

Sanji's hand froze, hovering over Hannyabal's hand. AGAIN? The Warden wanted to see him AGAIN? His blood froze in his veins. He glanced fearfully at Zoro before his eyes darted down to his feet. Had the kitchen staff told on him? Did Magellan know that Sanji had treated a prisoner kindly?

Cold sweat formed at the back of Sanji's neck as he dropped the keys. Zoro was looking at him with slight concern. Great, concern from a prisoner. Sanji forced himself to be professional, fixing his hat to find something for his shaking hands to do. "At once, Vice-Warden." He tried his hardest not to break into a run as he walked away. He heard Zoro's handcuffs rattle from their fastening and a heavy hollow thump that sounded suspiciously like the handle of a trident hitting a proud back.

When Sanji entered the Warden's office, the man was sitting in his giant chair. There was a lot of paperwork on the table and a newspaper not too far from the private bathroom at the back of the room. Sanji saluted dutifully to the warden, trying to look both as professional and innocent as he could: it wasn't a good mixture. "Warden Magellan."

"Ah, sorry to interrupt your first day torturing Roronoa." Magellan put down a paper when he was saluted, leaning forward on his desk. "I wanted to clear up a few things with you I think I forgot to mention."

Sanji swallowed hard as he forced himself to look the huge poison man in the eyes. "Yes, sir?"

"The marines want him bled for information about his captain's intentions; they charged us with the duty of guarding him"—he took a sip of something that smelled faintly of sulfur and raw eggs, most likely poison—"because they are afraid he would escape a normal marine compound."

"Won't his crew attempt to come for him?" Sanji wasn't sure he wanted to tell Magellan what the prisoner had said about his captain: after all, breaking into Impel Down was impossible, and he didn't want to be laughed at for mentioning it. "We could catch them all when they try."

Magellan scoffed. "Impossible. His crew already left him for dead and ran away by themselves." The Warden stood up, reaching for his newspaper as his stomach grumbled. "He'll soon realize that his captain has abandoned him to die. Then you must be prepared to force him to talk." Magellan walked to the screen door at the back of his office. "And I would like my dinner served at the normal time, just after 9:30 this evening."

Sanji clicked his heels together and saluted when the Warden disappeared behind the screen. He hurried out of the room as soon he heard the sound of a toilet seat. Domino nodded gracefully to him as he fluttered past her. She really WAS a beauty! The loveliest thing in Impel Down!

"You have returned. When I'm warden, I'll have you make my meals too." Hannyabal stood next to Zoro; the green-haired man was pulling three carts on chains behind him, sweat dripping off his wide forehead as he struggled with the inhuman load. "He's a strong one, but his method is a bit… unique." Hannyabal gestured to Zoro with his trident, or more specifically, gestured to each chain in his hand and the one clenched between his teeth.

Sanji fought the urge to face-palm. What was that idiot Marimo doing?

"It is to be expected from 'Three Sword Style - Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro'." Hannyabal sighed like a mother over a spoiled child. "Have him finish pulling this load, feed him, and put him back in his cell." Hannyabal ordered as he fixed his hat. "When you have eaten, start the Warden's meal."

Sanji watched the pot-bellied man stroll between rows of screaming prisoners; jailers pausing their whippings as he passed. When he was out of earshot, the cook lit himself a cigarette. "You fight with three swords? Are you an idiot?"

"Fighting with three swords is not the same as using Santoryuu," the swordsman grumbled surprisingly clearly through the chain between his teeth. "Did I hear that fat bastard correctly?" Zoro turned slightly, grinning around the chains like a madman with a gag. "You're a cook?"

Sanji crushed the cigarette between his fingers. "CHEF," Sanji snapped at the prisoner, the hairs at the back of his head rising in annoyance. "Cooks fry things and follow recipes without knowing what they are doing!" Sanji was fuming: his chef pride was injured. "Chefs create foods from the heart!"

The swordsman's grin widened; Sanji wondered if those teeth were made out of some kind of white steel.

"Just like using three swords and Santouryuu isn't the same thing, Idiot Cook."

Sanji's hands twitched for the whip. It would be so easy—it was EXPECTED—for him to whip him for talking like that to him. But as soon as he felt the rough texture of leather and saw the suddenly cold and steeled eyes of the swordsman, he moved his hand casually from the weapon, relighting his poor abused cigarette. He wasn't going to stoop so low. This whole thing was beneath him.

"Talk shit to me and you'll regret it." He took a long drag of smoke and forced his face into neutrality.

He didn't care if people called him a cook, the distinction wasn't that great anyway. He'd been a cook on the Baratie and even called himself a fighting cook. It was just the way the shitty swordsman said it: like he meant it as an insult or something.

Why did he care what the prisoner thought? He had been prepared for insults, hadn't he?

Nothing was really going according to plan anymore.

"Get those stupid rocks up to the top of this track and I'll get your food." Sanji looked up to the giant furnace that was gaping wide for its coal. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

Since this morning, Sanji had himself skipped lunch since the Marimo had gotten lost in the forest around his lunch break. The prisoners only got one meal a day, dinner, which was around this time. He could hear the other man's stomach rumble in agreement.

"No. I'm not hungry." The swordsman grunted between the chain links, turning away as he started climbing the slope again.

"Bullshit." Sanji grumbled, the swordsman knew how to push all the right buttons to get him fuming. "I can hear your shitty stomach rumble, Marimo. You're starving."

"I'm not." Zoro drew closer to the incinerator, the cook trailing after him. "I've been without food for longer than this."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT OKAY!" Sanji snapped, quickly covering his mouth and looking around, afraid someone had heard him. His cigarette fell on the bricks at his feet. A few prisoners looked at him strangely, but none of them paid much attention to him when they noticed Zoro dragging three carts.

They probably assumed Sanji was forcing him to and didn't want to be tortured with the extra weight. The few prisoners that had heard him raise his voice quickly directed their gazes to the ground, pulling the heavy chains over their shoulder. It was better not knowing.

Zoro ignored his sudden outburst as sweat dripped down the back of his neck from the effort and heat of the furnace that grew closer with each step.

Sanji growled, picking up his cigarette and putting it out as he took his position near the edge of the slope. He watched wordlessly as the swordsman pulled the carts up to the balcony and dumped the contents into a large opening in the floor, the coal falling into the fire below.

"Okay Marimo, it's dinner time." Sanji frowned as the swordsman put his carts in line to be refilled, clearly not in a hurry. "Get going." He emphasized his authority with a demanding push between the shoulder blades.

The prisoners got soup, bread, and some water for dinner. It wasn't luxury cuisine and was usually made from cheap ingredients. Sanji remembered when he was on "gruel" duty at the kitchen before he had been promoted to staff-cuisine; it had been the most degrading thing he had done as a chef.

"Make sure you eat all of it." Sanji frowned and tapped his foot in annoyance at the man who sat on a pile of rubble before him, eating with the table manners of a brick.

"Sit straight already," Sanji snapped; he was itching to kick the arrogant green head. "Don't bite the bread directly; it's sourdough: you're supposed to DIP it." Sanji felt the onset of a huge headache at watching the Neanderthal eat the food with no respect.

"Shut up, curly-cook. Let me eat in peace already," Zoro argued, frowning over the bowl of thin soup.

Sanji sighed, refraining from smoking until he was away from the food. "You have NO table manners; the chef on your ship must cry himself to sleep each night."

Zoro grumbled something, Sanji was about to ask what it had been when a chained-up prisoner walked towards them, keeping his distance from Sanji.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro?" The man had the most sickening smile on his lips; his tongue dipped out of his mouth. He had a scar around the top of his forehead, which looked like someone had attempted to flay his scalp. "I knew it; you ARE him." He licked his lips as he looked him over before he added, "And unarmed, no less."

Sanji glanced at Zoro, who seemed unfazed as he kept eating; he didn't even look like he acknowledged the larger man's existence. The latter felt clearly emboldened by Zoro's lack of response.

"I heard you joined a pirate crew, Roronoa: became a dog of some kid with a straw hat." With complete disregard for his own health, the prisoner kept talking. "Do you remember me, Roronoa? You claimed my bounty a few years ago."

"I don't remember every weakling I beat up." Zoro hummed into his soup, drinking it down in a few gulps. Sanji had to stifle his laughter at other prisoner's expression; he looked like he'd been hit in the face with a salmon.

After a few moments of intense thinking to come up with a comeback without realizing the moment to save his pride was long past, the large -mouthed man kept digging his own grave.

"You shouldn't talk so big, Roronoa; you're unarmed in a place crawling with men with a grudge against you." He clearly thought his comeback was brilliant. It wasn't.

"Everyone knows swordsmen are worthless in a fight without a sword."

As if he was watching a tennis game, Sanji had directed his attention from one man to the other: now Zoro had his rapt attention. If looks could kill, the glare Zoro sent the other man would have caused him to spontaneously combust. The larger man dropped down on his knees and trembled.

Sanji had never seen such danger in anyone's face before. This was probably the expression that had earned him the title 'Demon of East Blue'. Sanji subconsciously shifted his weight off his dominant leg, just in case the 'demon' went on a rampage.

The trembling man forced himself to break eye contact, scrambling to his feet and running away. In a voice mostly resembling a sob, he called, "My cellmate is out for your blood, Roronoa! You're going to regret this!"

Rather bold words for a man that looked at the verge of tears.

Sanji directed his attention back to Zoro, expecting the man to run after the offender like a mad dog. On the contrary, the 'demon' simply kept eating calmly. Sanji's face softened with approval as he watched the Marimo use the last of the bread to clean every last drop of soup from the inside of the bowl.

Sanji waited for the other man to finish his bottle of water before he pointed towards the stairs. "Time to get you back into your cage, demon-Marimo."

Zoro frowned at him, but the bloodlust was gone from his expression.

"And don't get lost this time." Sanji couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

This chapter took forever because I kept rewriting it! Damn it! There were so many things I wanted to stuff into it, but I'm trying to make this story a little longer! I'm no good at long stories!

* * *

_Edit: BETA'D 3 february 2013! Thank you Copper Clouds!_


	4. Chapter 4 -Monster Inside

**CHAPTER 4 - Monster Inside**

* * *

**This time we have a chapter twice as long to make up for the chapter I missed publishing a week ago! Enjoy!**

* * *

He was laying in bed, unable to sleep as he stared up at the ceiling. Suddenly there was a small crack in the brick above him. Sanji sat up, reaching out to touch it.

The ceiling caved in, tons and tons of the sand from the floor above poured out, directly onto Sanji. He could feel the course texture of the sand in his clothing, his hair. There was so much he could not move, he tried to raise his arms but they were immobile, sand pouring in his face and into his nose and eyes. It never seemed to end, it piled on his shoulders, pushing him backwards into the bed again as it slowly buried him alive.

Sanji tried to kick around, his legs buried under what felt like an entire desert. He screamed from the top of his lungs, the sand entered his mouth, coating his tongue and drying his throat as badly as when he was stranded on that rock.

When the sand had filled the room and covered his body, corpses fell one by one through the massive hole in the ceiling, men he remembered trying to feed in their cells, then some of the chefs of the Baratie. His mouth was so full of sand he couldn't scream, he tried to reach out to the dried up starved bodies before him with all his might. Suddenly, Zeff's mangled body fell on the pile of corpses besides him, eyes dry and pained, he looked just like he had the last days on the rock.

Sanji's hand broke the surface of the sand, his hand was thin and mangled as he reached out, the sand on his chest so heavy it constrained his breathing. Zeff was dead and now he was going to die here too and he'd never find The All Blue.

Screaming with all the remaining air in his lungs, Sanji woke himself up. He sat up on his bed and flung himself towards the side as he threw up into the bedside bucket, panting desperately he allowed himself to lay on his stomach and convince himself the tears were a physical reaction to throwing up.

Pushing himself back up, he glanced at his bedside alarm; 4:38 am. His body trembled and shook and his hand clung to his sweaty forehead. He inhaled in gasps and tried to ignore the annoyed grumbles of men who shared his room. They were used to it, this happened almost every night.

Sitting up on the hard cot, Sanji pulled his legs in, resting his forehead on them as he drew shaky breaths. Stubborn tears clawed at the corners of his eyes. Were the nightmares never going to stop?

Feeling sick again, he got out of bed, gathering up the bucket that now held his former dinner. It had been a while since he last threw up, he thought he was getting better.

After emptying it, he used the shower head to clean it out with trembling hands. He still had the vile tangy aftertaste of gall in his mouth so he put the bucket aside as he grabbed his toothbrush. Using liberal amount of toothpaste he started scrubbing, the feeling of coarse sand on his tongue still lingering from the dream.

Carefully rinsing out his mouth he bared his teeth to the mirror, pearly white teeth sparkled back at him in the dim light of the bathroom. Subconsciously flipping his hair from half of his face he scratched at his soft 5 o'clock shadow that threatened to engulf his goatee. thinking to himself that there was no way he was going to be able to sleep after that nightmare, he decided to take a shower and start the day early.

It was strange how quickly his life had become routine again. It around a week since he had been moved from the kitchen to jailer duty. sure, he could count the days he had led Zoro to his torture on his fingers, but he welcomed the routine. Routine helped ease his sickly conscience.

The reason he was throwing up again was probably because he hadn't been able to feed the inmates on level three for a week. They ones who had been there longest were probably dead, Sanji chocked back a scowl as he rubbed shampoo into his scalp.

Death by Starvation shouldn't be a punishment, no matter the crime. He fought bile that clawed at his throat. He'd carry his toothbrush with him today, just in case.

He had become used to the sudden change in temperature after the first days. He hugged himself for warmth as he made his way across the snow towards Zoro's cell. Like usually, the man was working out for warmth when he arrived. Today, it was sit ups.

"Oi, Marimo, get your feet from the door so I can open it properly." Sanji scowled when he fished up the key for the cold lock, the other man's bare and cold feet blocking the exit. Sanji's eyes lingered on the roughly stitched scars around each ankle.

He caught a glimpse of the various cuts and deep wounds on the bottom of Zoro's feet and quickly looked away. Daily walks in the forest of blades had caused them to look rather horrible. They would probably look worse if Sanji didn't insist of cleaning that horrible 'sand' out of his fresh wounds every day.

Sanji's throat dried up at the thought of having that sand anywhere on his body.

"-ook. COOK. COOK!"

Sanji snapped back from his memories of his increasingly horrible night terrors when the marimo rattled the bars. He realized he had been staring blankly into a pile of snow for a while now.

"What!?" Sanji huffed and pulled the cell door open, stepping aside when the slightly taller man put his hands out for his usual handcuffs. It really was lucky for him that the swordsman was co-operating like this. He hadn't been forced to use any direct torture or punishment towards his charge for the six days he had been entrusted with him.

He fastened the handcuffs securely, closing the cell door behind Zoro before he turned to forcefully direct him towards the exit. Apparently the Marimo had the worst sense of direction Sanji had ever seen and often made turns at random, random turns in the freezing hell usually ended in death.

They tread the snow silently towards the massive door, neither speaking a word until they were out of the frozen prisoners' earshot. The Frozen hell was too cold for the denden mushi so there was no surveillance until they came closer to the doors. These few minutes of privacy had become the only enjoyable part of his day. Well he wouldn't exactly call it enjoyable because the marimo had the conversation talent of a fish, but it was tolerable at least.

"You look like shit, idiot Cook."

Mostly tolerable.

Sanji frowned at the comment, he very well knew he looked like shit. Even all the extra time this morning he spent on his hair, teeth, skin and such didn't hide the dark bags under his eyes or his tired expression that accompanied an expertly stifled yawn. He hadn't been able to eat a single bite at breakfast either.

"Shut up Marimo." Sanji frowned as he gave the swordsman an unnecessary push. "It's rude to point these things out you know." He was itching for a cigarette. bad. "I don't need to hear that from an overly muscular, moss brained idiot, prisoner."

"I might be the prisoner, but you look more tortured than me."

The statement struck like lightening. Sanji stared at the back of the green head as the marimo kept walking towards the door, the massive metal hinges creaking as the gatekeepers pushed them open enough for them to pass. Sanji forced on his professional mask as he followed the handcuffed man through the crack in the massive door.

He could hear Zoro's breathing ease slightly when the door closed behind them, the temperature rising slightly. He saluted the two men who nodded to him, pushing Zoro towards the stairs. "Keep walking prisoner." Sanji spat out in his most resentful sounding tone. His acting wasn't good, but it had kept the other jailers fooled for almost a week now. He hoped his luck wouldn't give out today.

Sanji was horrible at keeping his emotions hidden or even curbed. He lit himself a cigarette as they were out of earshot. "what do you mean: you look more tortured than me?" Sanji frowned, not only had the statement been surprisingly insightful but it was also worrying. Was his discomfort showing on his face?

"it means what it means." Zoro frowned without looking at him.

"what kind of idiot answer is-" Sanji growled low as he exhaled smoke, if he had learned anything these last few days, it was that the swordsman didn't explain himself. "-just mind your own damn business Marimo."

When they passed level four, there wasn't a hint of cold in their bodies. Sanji nodded once to Hannyabal as he passed, the vice warden was too busy being scolded by his subordinates to be able to talk to him. oh small miracles.

The air became dry and stale as they left the fourth floor. With each step, the sand that filled the cracks of the bricks became thicker, the smell of death stronger. Sanji felt his heart hammer in his throat as he forced himself to follow the swordsman one step at a time. His palms started sweating and he hoped that the only one who heard his blood flow in his veins was himself.

When they reached the third floor, the swordsman did his customary stop at the Metal gates. The smell of dried up remains in the air, the feeling of sand on his skin and against his face almost caused the blond to throw up. Memories of his nightmares still fresh in his mind, his head started spinning slightly as he felt his balance suffer.

Grabbing the closest thing he could to steady himself, Sanji covered his face with a trembling hand as he regained his breath and balance. The lack of sleep and breakfast combined with the heat was probably messing with his blood sugar. Yeah, that sounded good enough.

After a few seconds of cautious inhaling, Sanji regained control of his senses again. First to arrive was his sense of touch, as he felt the rough texture of prison clothing between his fingers and the heat of skin in his palm. Sanji looked up to see Zoro look at him with cautious yet curious eyes and his own hand resting high on the other man's left shoulder, fingers buried in his shirt for support as his palm caressed the tanned skin.

Sanji yanked back his hand like he had been burned, quickly looking around to see if any of the denden mushi had been looking at them. Trying his hardest to hold back the fluster that was crawling up his cheeks. The den den mushi who patrolled where they stood luckily happened to be looking away, slowly scanning towards them.

Zoro was now looking at him with slightly concerned eyes. "Cook-"

"I'm fine." Sanji hissed between his teeth as the den den mushi looked at them. "Just keep moving moss brain" giving the taller man a harsh shove to silence him, the cook breathed easier when the swordsman's eyes left his face.

Loud screams, roars and occasional names of food and underwear echoed from inside level two as they walked past.

"RAMEN!"

"PANTIES!"

"AAAH! DON'T KILL ME!" The desperate cries of someone not too far away sounded through the thick metal door. Sanji noticed Zoro's hand twitch above his vacant left hip. The awkward silence between them replaced by tension. He urged the swordsman to keep walking, doing his best to ignore the sounds he had heard too many times before.

"STRAWBERRY PANTIES!"

"LET ME BACK INTO THE CELL! PLEASE!" Again the desperate cries were barely muffled by the massive iron door.

"SOFT NOODLES!"

Silence.

Zoro looked absolutely disgusted. Sanji could smell the anger steaming off the other man and he refused to move from his spot halfway up the staircase. The blond sighed slightly. "it couldn't be helped." He said in a tone that sounded more apologetic than he wanted. "This is what happens when you're not inside a cell on level two."

"It's so shameful." His voice was low, as if the swordsman was paying his respects. "-To die at the hands of something that has…" His face twitched in anger at the thought alone, not able to say the words himself. "_Those_ kind of battle cries."

The swordsman finally moved, followed by a thoughtful cook.

Sanji couldn't blame the swordsman's anger. It might seem comical, but to be maimed and killed by something that yells out 'strawberry panties' or 'Soft boiled noodles' as it tears you apart must be horrible.

"I don't want to waste another three hours of my life waiting for you to get through this forest." Sanji frowned as they walked past rows of cells, the inmates screaming and yelling at them as they passed. "Just walk towards that door, and try not to lose sight of it." Sanji frowned, tossing his head towards a door on the opposite end of the forest. "I know it's hard for your tiny marimo brain to understand, but if you walk straight towards it, you'll actually GET there."

"shut up curly brow." Zoro huffed, frowning back as he looked at the door. "I did that last time. I didn't get lost."

"You DID. I WATCHED you walk in circles for an HOUR." Sanji frowned, resisting temptation to kick the other man in the shin. He felt much better since the tension had dropped and was even hoping the other man would forget what happened on level three while he wandered aimlessly in the forest of blades.

The two men kept bickering between themselves, keeping their voices down as to not be heard by the other prisoners. The Jailers assumed Zoro was resisting going to the forest and didn't pay them a seconds heed.

"RoronoaZoro."

Zoro stopped in his tracks, looking past Sanji's shoulder and into a cell behind him. Sanji frowned and turned around, to see what had interrupted an argument he was WINNING. Sitting in a cell besides them was a rather skinny man, large scar stretching across his face and his dirty black hair taken back in a pony tail.

"Well, well. well.." The man walked to the bars, rattling them slightly as he took hold of them, contentious look on his face as he smirked. "Look what the **dragon** dragged in."

Zoro and Sanji stared at him for a little while.

"Don't you mean 'what the _cat_ dragged in'? " Zoro pointed out helpfully, his voice devoid of emotion.

Sanji could see the other man's hairs stand on end in anger. It was quite comical.

"You should know better than to make fun of me!" The man howled in anger as he pointed at the swordsman. "You know I am out for vengeance Roronoa! Surely you remember giving me THIS!" he dramatically ran a finger across his face scar. Sanji looked at Zoro. His expression hadn't changed at all.

"No. I don't."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" The man almost cried out in frustration and slight heartbreak. "YOU DON'T… YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?!"

"I don't remember weaklings." Zoro stated, a little too bluntly for the other man, who seemed to collapse under his own emotional weight.

"I am Pin Joker!" The man yelled out, outraged at the dishonor. "I challenged you and-" Pin Joker shook his head suddenly, smug glee returning to his face. "You will regret angering me Roronoa! you might have put me in here, but now that I know you are tormented on this floor as well-" The arrogance had returned to his voice as he backed dramatically into the shadow of his cell. "I will have the last **rock**."

"Don't you mean last _laugh_?" Sanji blinked, causing Zoro to snort as he tried to hold back his laughter. Pin Joker was seething with rage as they walked away. Sanji arched his brow at Zoro as they walked to the entrance of the forest. "you don't remember him at all?"

"No." Zoro's face was devoid of emotion. "Since I don't, he's not a threat." They started descending the stairs to the forest gates. Sanji shrugged in approval, it made perfect sense to him.

"There's the door on the other side." Sanji pointed out the door subtly, "Just head straight for that." He lit his cigarette. "Try to get through the forest in less than two hours this time." Sanji frowned at the unfazed man besides him. "You are a total monster." He grumbled as he opened the gates.

Zoro had been walking the spikes for six days now, but Sanji never got used to seeing the man step out on the carpet of needle grass. He frowned as he closed the gates, biting the filter of his cigarette. Seeing Zoro step onto the needles always seemed to cause HIM more pain than the swordsman.

After he closed the gates behind Zoro, he turned to walk to the staff area.

Thankfully Sanji could eat a few slices of bread, with less than acceptable selection of condiments, without throwing up. His stomach had almost completely settled an hour after Zoro set out to the forest. Sanji sat at the viewers platform and drank coffee, his leg was twitching in a nervous fashion, of course it was because of the caffeine, not because of the group of screaming people in the forest.

"It's quite a sight." another jailer huffed delightfully as he took his seat next to Sanji. "We just added more spiders, you can see how much… livelier… it's become down there." Sanji had to hide his disgusted frown in his cup of coffee, his fist twitching in anger. He hated spiders, and the kinds used for torture in Impel Down were usually large, hairy and poisonous. They weren't deadly themselves, but caused a lot of pain and usually enough fever to kill their victim in the cold unattended cells.

"You're in charge of a specific prisoner?"

"Yeah." Sanji didn't want to talk to this man, he was big and brutish and seemed to enjoy his job too much. He looked and talked like he belonged inside the cell rather than on the outside.

"Who's the unlucky bastard?"

"The one who's walking in circles." Sanji frowned, not exactly embarrassed about his very lost prisoner, rather that he was mainly annoyed that the conversation was still going. The other man laughed cruel mocking laughter at the suffering of others.

"He's getting closer to the gates, I should really be going to get him." the blond stiffly saluted his co worker with a tilt of his hat, before he walked towards the stairs. It was a good fifteen minutes until Zoro finally staggered his way towards the blond. He looked a little more beat up than normally and Sanji felt worry crawl up his spine. "Oi, Marimo. What's the matter?"

Normally the other person would have scoffed at that question. What wasn't the matter after a walk in a torture pit? Both men knew exactly what he meant and Zoro climbed up on the solid brickwork, carefully holding his shoulder with chained up wrists.

Sanji glanced around and noticed he other guard was watching them, so he pushed Zoro towards the stairs, faking carelessness. Zoro grumbled slightly but walked with blood driven feet, allowing Sanji to guide him behind a corner where they were away from curious eyes.

"What is it?" Sanji frowned, lighting himself a cigarette. The other man was sweating abnormally much and getting paler by the second.

"Got bit." Zoro revealed a bite on his shoulder. It was bruised and swollen and the circular bite itself was a blue berry sized dangerously purple dent into the swollen skin.

Sanji dropped his cigarette, yanking Zoro downwards to get a closer look. "OI… OI marimo! This is serious." The blond glanced around frantically, eventually yanking Zoro deeper into the shadows. "Those spiders are POISONOUS spiders you know!" Sanji's fingers traced the bite, causing the swordsman to let out a small hiss of pain.

"Stop touching it idiot cook, it-"

"No. I'm going to HAVE To touch it. This stuff could rot your arm off, we need to get the poison out." Sanji frantically scrambled around as he tried to get the swordsman to lower himself enough for him to see the bite properly. "Be still marimo, we don't have time for you to struggle."

Sanji's logical mind recalled when one of the spiders from the pit managed to bite one of the chefs when he was bringing lunch to the security guards in the monitor room. When he returned, one of the veteran cooks had treated the wound right there in the kitchen.

The spiders were special creatures with very strange poison, causing great pain and tissue damage over a short period of time until it dissolved into the bloodstream. Unlike Magellan´s deadly poison mixture, the prisoners wouldn't die from the spider's poison, only suffer greatly. There was one upside to the whole ordeal, it's jello like texture could be removed to minimize the pain.

Without another word, the blond forcefully pressed down on either side of the bite, causing thick purple fluid to ooze out. The swordsman gasped out at the sudden pain, grabbing onto the wall for balance as the cook kept forcing the poison out of the swollen wound.

"Need something to clean it up." Sanji grumbled absentmindedly, more to himself than Zoro. The poison couldn't do anything unless it was in contact with an open wound, but you could never be too careful. With a bit of a fumble at his belt, he grabbed his handkerchief and wiped away at the surfaced poison.

"Be still Zoro." he moved his fingers, pushing down on the other sides of the bite mark. more purple fluid came out, accompanied by blood.

"I hit blood Marimo, look like we'll get most of it out." The only answer he got was a muffled curse from he other man, he was gritting his teeth and struggling to keep his voice down. Sanji forgot for a moment that this was a dangerous criminal who was taking the tortures of Impel Down with a relatively straight face.

Two wipes over bruised flesh later, Sanji's handkerchief was stained with thinned out blood with a dangerous purple haze over it.

"Stop squirming, I'm almost done idiot." Sanji frowned, there wasn't enough blood flow anymore. He needed to see clean blood before he would be sure that the poison was mostly gone from the swordsman. It looked like the last part of the treatment couldn't be helped.

"Don't you DARE make a sound Marimo-brain." Sanji hissed, closing his eyes hesitantly.

Swallowing his pride, Sanji yanked back on the green hair, putting his lips over the bite mark to suck out the remaining poison. He could hear the swordsman's breath still in his throat. He wasn't sure if it was from pain or the surprise.

"What are you doing you bastard-" Zoro started snarling in anger but soon fell silent when he realized what the other man was trying to do.

Sanji felt strong taut muscles ripple under his lips, he sucked hard enough to draw blood from the other man desperately thinking about something, ANYTHING else than his mouth filling with the other man's blood.

When he raised his head again he spat a mouthful of blood on the floor, scowling in disgust and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Zoro was looking at him with a mixture of horror and disbelief, chained hands holding the sill bruised bite.

"Move your hands idiot." Sanji frowned and slapped the other man's hands away. "I need to see if the blood is clean." after a couple of wipes of his white handkerchief, Sanji was satisfied with the outcome.

"You-" Zoro began, his voice wracked with disbelief.

"Shut up Marimo." Sanji snapped, his mood horrible due to the tangy metal aftertaste in his mouth. "My mouth tastes like your shitty blood." Grabbing the chains, the cook dragged him towards one of the staff bathrooms.

After a quick scan of the hallway, Sanji pushed Zoro into the narrow bathroom, hurriedly entering and closing the door with the staff key.

"Don't make a SINGLE sound marimo bastard." Sanji hissed between bloodied teeth before he ran the cold water and bend down to take a big mouthful. He rinsed out his mouth repeatedly, not satisfied until the water he spat was completely clear.

Zoro frowned, unhappy with being stuffed into such a small room. "Cook-" His voice was gruff and sounded strained, Sanji wasn't sure if it was because of the pain from the bite or lack of air. The man had such an abnormally broad torso.

"Don't complain, I got out as much of the poison as I could, some of it had already dissolved into your bloodstream" Sanji washed his hands, his tone of voice less irritated than before.

"Cook you-"

"you won't get away without pain but at least it should be manageable-"

"COOK!"

Sanji felt a large strong hand yank his shoulder sideways and suddenly he was facing Zoro. The man's face had that deadly serious expression that Sanji was sure could intimidate a pacifista.

"SHH. Be QUIET idiot marimo! Do you know what kind of trouble I would get in if someone found out I let you in here?" Sanji hissed in hushed tones, brushing the other man's hand off his shoulders. The swordsman's face was set in stone.

"Cook. why did you do that?" Zoro's voice was calm and collected. Sanji suddenly became very conscious about how loud the husky baritone really was. Zoro was a pirate after all, did he drink a lot while he was free? He looked like the type who'd be able to hold his drink.

"COOK."

Sanji was shaken again, this time out of his own thoughts. Sanji loudly hushed the other man, covering Zoro's mouth with his hand. "SHH." Sanji hissed between grit teeth, "you're being too loud!" He could feel the other man's dry lips curve into a scowl in his palm.

He opened the door, peeking out to see if it was safe to exit. The denden mushi looked away, staring at a prisoner who was fruitlessly trying to pick the lock to his cell open with a fork. Chance.

Pulling the swordsman out of the bathroom and taking up his customary position, Sanji felt better when they walked down the stairs, not a single guard giving them a second glance. With his hand resting on Zoro's upper back, he felt that the other man's skin was a little colder than usually, feeling slightly clammy even.

Pulling on the shirt he took a look at the bite from earlier, it was still red and swollen and looked very painful, but there was no visible poison oozing from it, and the swordsman could even walk upright. Had he not gotten that poison out, the other man would he howling in pain on the floor and begging them to kill him?

Sanji frowned, why had he helped the swordsman clean out his wound? He did know how to do it, and that alone should be reason enough to save another man from such an agonizing torture. Yet then again, it was his job to make the other man suffer as much and as long as possible.

Lighting himself a cigarette as they walked past the sandy desert of the third floor, he felt the swordsman's cautious eyes on him, realizing the prisoner was worried he would collapse again like he had before. Blushing slightly in embarrassment for looking weak in front of a prisoner, he gave the other man a push and returned to his thoughts, trying his best to keep his mind off the coarse sand that tickled his neck.

No. Zoro hadn't done anything wrong except be a pirate. sure, he must have harmed some marines and even some delicate army ladies, but he did not deserve to be tortured to the brink of insanity. As far as Sanji knew, Zoro's crew had never harmed civilians, a rather admirable approach for a pirate crew.

It reminded him of how Zeff used to tell him about his pirate days, when he was red leg Zeff. They had been somewhat admirable, traveling the grand line and never leaving any shipwrecked men without food, even if they would steal all their gold and treasures.

Sanji was entering level four when suddenly an idea struck the cook with such force he almost lost his balance. his breath caught slightly and his eyes widened. During their travels, maybe Zoro's crew had found the All Blue?

His mouth dried up with excitement, but before he got a chance to ask, Hannyabal had joined them.

"I want to become Warden." The abnormally large man said as he greeted Sanji with a customary salute, pointing to the wheel. "The wheel needs turning, you can bring him there."

Sanji saluted back, giving Zoro the same over exaggerated push between the shoulder blades as he had every day and felt Zoro move with his hand. Seems like the swordsman was also falling into a routine.

After shackling the other man to the wheel, the blond lent back against a wall and lit himself a cigarette. Zoro seemed to enjoy working out in general and Sanji had a feeling it was not because he wanted to look good. Everyday Sanji became more and more skeptical about the man's assumed "certain death" in the cell.

Maybe, just maybe, that Luffy character could break Zoro out.

The thought alone was absurd, but so was Zoro's strength, loyalty and apparent immunity to pain. If he was the swordsman or first mate or something, then maybe the captain was just crazy enough or strong enough to bust him out? It would take a real powerhouse to keep someone like Zoro in check.

Sanji watched the Zoro push the massive wheel. He could see the extra pained expression and slight tremble in Zoro's left arm. The bite was on Zoro's left shoulder, muscles painfully twitching and rippling under the swollen bite. The swordsman seemed to be having more difficulty with turning the wheel than the day before, the wheel moving slightly slower than usual.

Loud clattering of heels and occasional sharp snap grasped Sanji's attention, and he wiggled adoringly as Sadie-Chan, the sadistic chief Jailer waltzed towards them. "Sanji, your- Mmmmmmm!- Charge is moving a little slower than usual" Sadie half whined half moaned, her magenta pink leather pants clinging to her hips as she tugged on her whip.

"AH! Sadie-chwaaaaaaaan!" Sanji swooned, grasping his hands together as he practically spun towards her. "He's just a little beaten up after the forest, he-"

"Mmmmm~" Sadie ran a finger along Sanji's chin, silencing him with the gesture alone. "I know what will make him -Mmmmmmm~ -pick up the pace again!" She raised her whip, sadistic and aroused smile curling her shiny lips. "Let me take care - Mmmmmm~ -of this, Sanji" She pushed him aside, walking towards Zoro who was glaring at her over his shoulder.

"Ah, Sadie-Chan," Sanji shook himself out of her pheromone induced trance as he walked to her. "I'm in charge of this prisoner, and I would like to-"

"Ahnmmmmm~" Sadie pouted and yanked on her whip, her thick curled hair bouncing around her shoulders. "I haven't heard him scream-Mmmmmm~ At all!" She trembled with arousal as she looked at Zoro. "His wonderful pained screams!" She licked her lips lustfully at the idea alone.

Sanji's objections drowned in the loud clattering of her spiked leather heels as she walked over to Zoro who had now stopped pushing the wheel and was looking at the lovely tall woman with the same respect one would show a roach.

"Let me hear your... Mmmmmmm... Screams Prisoner." Sadie demanded as she raised her spiked whip and cracked it through the air skillfully, the leather whizzed through the air with a loud snap until it came in contact with Zoro's back, tearing at the neckline of his tattered prison shirt and the leather smacked against his proud tanned back.

Sanji held a gasp when he watched the whip slide against the bite as it passed down Zoro's back, watching the Swordsman's hands tighter around the handle. The swordsman didn't make a single sound and kept pushing the wheel.

"Mmmmm... stop moving." Sadie objected, kicking the opposite handle to force Zoro to stop his laborous cirling of the pillar. "Be still, I'm going to- Mmmmmmm- Punish you!"

Zoro's shoulders seemed to droop slightly as he stopped pushing the handle, his face tatue with annoyance and slight anger as he straightened himself as much as he could with his hands chained Sanji swallowed nervously when Sadie took a few decisive steps towards the swordsman.

"Mmmm... Let's hear it. Roronoa Zoro! Your pained screams!" Again the whip cracked through the air, this time tearing more of Zoro's shirt as it stripped the fabric off his back. The swordsman winched painfully, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. But no sound.

Sadie's temper started rising. "MMMMMMMMMM... Roronoa Zoro!" her elegant hand tightened around the handle of the whip. "Scream!" Again the whip cracked through the air, louder than before. Sanji was hoping Zoro would just yell out, the sooner she got what she wanted, the sooner this would be over.

The swordsman's face fell in deep shadow, his mouth frozen in a half scowl. Sanji could see the tendons in his neck tighten as his eyes grew distant, focused on something far beyond the walls of Impel Down.

Sadie was getting restless, she squirmed and frowned raising her whip higher and cracking it louder. Sanji watched as the last pieces of fabric holding together Zoro's shirt were torn apart, revealing his tanned muscular back. The swordsman hissed in pain as a particularly harsh crack of the whip left a long deep red marking over his shoulder blade and down to the top of his pants.

"Mmmm~ That's what I want to hear!" Sadie practically trembled in her clothing at the sound. "again! this time louder!" She licked her lips greedily as she raised her whip again, crackling it over her head and striking the swordsman with it, causing a bruising red lash to appear on the middle of the swordsman's back.

Zoro hissed between grit teeth, his eyes still focused on that far away thing. Maybe it was the open ocean, maybe it was his crew, maybe it was his hometown or any of the other things he would never get a chance to see again. Sanji´'s palms were itching to run to Zoro's assistance. Lady or not, she was torturing him for her rather sick sexual amusement. No matter how happy it made the lovely lady that was Sadie-chan, it was wrong.

Sanji stood firm, his eyes widened with worry as he watched lash after lash threaten to strip that sunburned sweaty skin of the twitching muscled back. Zoro's voice was still controlled, occationally a grunt of pain or hiss escaped his lips, but no words or proper exclamations had managed to slip by the rough bite of the powerful jaw.

"Mmmm~" Sadie moaned with a smile, her breathing was getting short and she was profusely licking her lips. she cracked the whip again, the thick leathery fabric snapping deep into the open wound and swollen flesh of Zoro's spider bite. Sanji's eyes widened at the sight, the whip drew blood from Zoro's back.

"HNN-" Zoro's hands gave in an inch as his mouth was forced open by the harsh grunt. His eyes regained focus, it was almost like he had been yanked back to reality. For a terrifying moment, Sanji was worried that the other man had reached his ultimate limit, that he was going to fall to his knees and beg for mercy.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHMMMM ~" Sadie's body trembled at the sound of Zoro's pained voice. Her body was starting to flush, she slid the pinky of her unoccupied hand into the corner of her mouth and sucked on it. "AGAIN."

The swordsman was struck again, blood dripping from his back as he tried to regain his composure. Much to Sanji's relief, Zoro straightened out his back, his jaw set again.

"S-sadie-chwan-" Sanji began, bowing slightly to the panting flushed woman before him. many of the other guards and prisoners around them found her rather awkward state of arousal very appealing, but even though he should have been swooning over her, he found her less appealing than ever before.

"D-don't interrupt me." Sadie half hissed, half moaned as she cracked the whip again. "Mmmmmmm~ yes, give me more of those lovely sounds..."

"Sadie-chan! That prisoner is mine to torture, I can't allow you to-" Sanji objected, straightening his back as he tried to muster some authority in his tone. He knew very well that Sadie was much higher in command than him. but he had to do something.

The whip slid down Zoro's back, blood smearing in a deep red line down the valley between his shoulder blades.

"HN-ROAAAH!" Zoro's voice broke as he buckled over from an unbearably harsh strike. Sanji watched Zoro's body buckle and arch from the pain of his skin being stuck raw. Next to him, Sadie's knees threatened to give in as she moaned and panted.

"Mmm...MMmmmmh..." The long haired woman panted and small sheen of sweat trickled down her neck. Her hand limply held the whip as she watched Zoro's body twitch as the pain slowly ebbed from his muscles.

Sanji was both terrified and disgusted.

Disgusted because he was certain that Sadie just... went over the edge right there, just from watching Zoro twitch and groan in pain, and terrified because he could feel arousal coil around in his own lower abdomen.

Like a big poisonous snake, lashing out at his insides and making him sick.

"O-oi... marimo..." Sanji walked to his charge, gingerly placing a hand on Zoro's swollen shoulder as he tilted his head to inspect his face. Zoro's eyes were still distant and darker than he remembered them being. They regained focus when Sanji got closer, locking onto his with intensity that made the snake thrash around in Sanji's body.

For the longest time, Zoro stared at him, his breathing heavy and his stare heavier. He wasn't accusing him of anything, more like he had been expecting this from the beginning.

"Oi. cook-" His voice was a hushed whisper, the worlds rolling off his tongue as his dry lips barely moved. "-I'm hungry." For a moment that seemed to last for ages, the world went completely silent, like Sanji had become deaf with the only exception being Zoro.

The snake inside thrashed violently, threatening to burst out of Sanji's guts.

After a moment of standing dumbstruck, Sanji regained his sense of hearing for the world around him. Sounds came rushing back, and blood pounded in his ears and cheeks as a red blush started spreading across his cheeks. "I-I'm going to take this prisoner to get his food." Sanji declared to the thin air as he fumbled for his keys.

Zoro gave him a rather confused look when the blond hauled him off to get his regulated amount of food. Sanji pressed a palm firmly into Zoro's bare back, heat and blood seeping between his fingers, the metaphorical snake burning hot. He was almost looking forward to cooling off in the freeing hell.

Almost.

* * *

Made this chapter longer to make up for the super long wait! I went home over the Christmas break, and turns out I forgot to take the Story with me, so I had to rewrite all of this chapter!

(I decided to stuff Pin Joker in there because I found him hilarious in the movie.)

Happy holidays all of you! And for you who don't celebrate Christmas, happy Wednesday!

P.s

I would like to thank all of you who have been giving me such kind reviews. This is the first time I've tried to make such a long story that happens in an Alternate universe, and I was worried that no one would like it!

I'm glad you find it interesting! I apologize for the long wait and hope that I can get the next chapter out soon, preferably before the end of the year!

Thank you for sticking with me!

I appreciate how many wonderful people choose to spend some of their internet time on reading my cracked up fan fiction!

Stay awesome!


	5. Chapter 5 - Stormy Minds

Chapter 5 - Stormy minds

* * *

The blood was dripping.

Zoro's back bled profusely as he ate. Sanji's hands twitched nervously as he lit himself a cigarette, his eyes repeatedly darting back to the thick rivulets of blood that slowly slid down the straight, proud back and soaked the hem of Zoro's prison pants, mingling with the sweat and 'sand' that already occupied the tiny openings in the coarse fabric.

But staring at that was normal right? After all, watching someone bleed this much without showing any signs of anything more than discomfort was perfectly acceptable.

The marimo was topless now, the shredded remnants of his prison shirt had been torn apart by Sadie-Chan's whip and then removed completely by Zoro's annoyed yank at the fabric.

Sanji noticed that Zoro had a massive scar across his chest that trailed down the washboard abs and down to the deep valley of his hipbone. The seams were just as crude and badly done as the scars around his ankles. What kind of amateur doctor had taken care of these wounds? The scars looked like the wounds had been yanked together hurriedly by Zoro himself.

Why was the uncomfortable heat and pressure still circling in his groin?

Sanji filled his lungs with the toxic smoke from his cigarette, willing his disquieting arousal out of his body as he exhaled. The heat slowly subsided, much to Sanji's relief.

"Oi, marimo." Sanji frowned as he reclined against the hot brick wall closest to Zoro. "Why didn't you just scream out right away?" The way this man's mind worked was a puzzle that Sanji doubted even Doctor Vegapunk could solve.

"It didn't hurt." The green haired man turned the cap to the bottle with a harsh twist, like he was wrenching the neck of an enemy.

"of COURSE it hurt you bastard. She was whipping you." Sanji hissed between clenched teeth.

"It was nothing."

The unfairness of it all was too much to handle. Sanji hated Impel Down, of course some of these inmates were criminals, men who had killed women and children without remorse, even sexually abused them before they killed them in cold, dirty, conscienceless power frenzy.

Those were the men Impel Down was made for. Criminals. Scum. People who were dangerous to society, people who were a threat to the public. People that had given up their right to live when they killed an innocent citizen. Torturing them was still too much and Zoro wasn't scum.

One of those scum waddled over to them, shooting a half toothless grin their way as his piercing eyes darted from Zoro to Sanji.

"Roronoa Zoro" The man started, pretending to bow slightly as his shoulders shook in a mocking laughter. "So the rumors are true, the swordsman from the famed Strawhat crew has been captured."

Sanji silently watched the conversation, Zoro seemed to have a lot of enemies in prison. Had he really been such a prolific Pirate Hunter? Why did a pirate hunter become a Pirate? The marimo didn't say a word, occupying himself with cleaning off his place with his bread.

"A lot of us never thought you would be captured alive." The man continued, his voice ringing with mockery as a few more prisoners joined him at a safe distance. "Then again, you weren't 'captured', were you? You were abandoned. That's what happens when your captain is an idiot-"

A harsh slam of Zoro's plate into the hot brick of the floor caused the gathered men around them to jump back. Zoro's eyes glanced upwards, the demonic murder intent apparent in his eyes. Sanji casually lit himself a cigarette.

The unlucky group of men trembled and crawled backwards, yelling out something like they had been struck. Sanji used the convenient diversion caused by the other prisoners to sneak an extra bottle of water from the table and to his pocket.

Other jailers turned their attention to Zoro, their hands reaching out for their whips as they looked at the tense dance of muscles in Zoro's arms and tightening of his jaw.

He might not have moved or done a single thing that could justify a whipping, but the tension in the air and murderous intent emanating from the swordsman caused Sanji to get up and pull Zoro to his feet.

Without another word, Sanji pushed the other man towards the stairs leading to the most commonly thought to be the lowest floor, the Freezing Hell. He tried his best not to place his palm on any open wounds and ended up grabbing hold of Zoro's upper arm, guiding him with his most professional expression towards the stairs.

"Stop here." Sanji said when they reached a bend in the staircase that was shielded from the view of any den den mushi. He soaked his handkerchief with the bottled water, handing it over to the swordsman. "Start with your feet." He crushed the burned out cigarette butt under his heel.

Zoro took the handkerchief and spread it. Arching an eyebrow at the blue embroidered "S" for Sanji in the lower right corner. "It has a swirl-"

"Shut up and wash your feet" Sanji's ears reddened. That "S" had been embroidered by a regular customer at the Baratie; the woman had assumed the swirl on his eyebrow was a deliberate thing.

It didn't take as long for Zoro to wash the sand and blood off his feet as it had the first time, he was getting much better at avoiding the worst of the injury, even if his feet profusely bled each time he was out of the damn forest, and he was still getting lost. Who could get lost in the same place every single day?

Zoro handed over the blood soaked rag to Sanji, who wrung the most of the bloodied water out of the cloth and soaked it again. "Now your back and shoulder." Sanji extended the rag back to the swordsman, who just looked at him with an unimpressed expression.

"I can't wash my own back when I'm chained up, idiot cook." He rattled his chains slightly for emphasis and Sanji frowned back at him.

"Idiot marimo, keep it down, I just wanted you to turn around, I'll wash your back for you."

There was a moment of rather electrified silence between them. Zoro seemed to be evaluating every single aspect of Sanji's soul with his intense glare. A droplet of water from the soaked handkerchief fell on Zoro's foot and the marimo directed his piercing glare to the handkerchief.

Without a word, he turned around, his shoulders tense.

Trying to minimize all of his unnecessary movements, Sanji slowly closed in on Zoro's back, like he would a wild animal. Slowly running the formerly white handkerchief over the bloodied back, he could feel muscles twitch and tighten under his palm. There was a light clean stripe down Zoro's back.

Sanji could feel the other man breathe out between his teeth, the burning red streaks from the whip hot under his hand. Allowing his hand to rest momentarily on the skin, Sanji felt Zoro's back relax under his palm. Slightly muffled grunt rumbled from the other man's throat.

"Bear with it. Just a bit longer." Sanji absentmindedly pulled back from the swollen and red muscle, leaving a large clean path down the other man's back. When most of the blood had been washed away, Zoro didn't seem to be too hurt, the wounds were mostly skin deep and bruises. Another silenced grunt came from the other man, whose shoulders moved slightly.

"Just your shoulder left now. Suck it up." Sanji frowned, wringing and soaking the cloth again he took a step closer, standing besides the swordsman. The bloody streak seemed to start at the bite mark and travel down Zoro's tanned shoulder, it must have hurt really bad when the whip hit the already swollen bite.

"I'm going to clean it, don't make a sound." Sanji warned before he placed the cold cloth onto the wound, he would see Zoro's jaw tighten as he bit back and clenched his fists, there wasn't a single sound heard. Sanji made sure to clean the area around the bite mark thoroughly, dragging the soaked handkerchief down the bloodied trail on Zoro's shoulder.

Another grunt from the man, the same rumbling primal sound that seemed to come from the bottom of his neck. Curious to see if the marimo even had to open his mouth to make that sound, Sanji glanced upwards, instantly wishing he hadn't.

He could feel the blood rush by in his ears when it started heading southwards. His mouth dried up slightly as he experimentally ran the handkerchief down from the bite to the end of the whiplash. Again the swordsman rumbled, his lips parting ever so slightly and his brow softening in pleasure.

Sanji's hand twitched slightly, even if it was faint, that was still a pleasured reaction from the swordsman. Sanji shook his head slightly in annoyance at his own idiocy. He was applying cold water on Zoro's swollen and sore muscles, of course it was a pleasured reaction, it was normal.

What wasn't normal was Sanji's growing erection.

Sanji realized to his horror that he was already semi-hard. He hurriedly wrung the handkerchief as close to dry as he could, handing the half-empty water bottle to the marimo. "Drink it. I'm not wasting any more water on your stupid marimo grooming." He stuffed the moist handkerchief into his pocket.

He had to get down to the freezing temperature of level 5 and fast. He needed to cool off. Zoro frowned, flicking the cap of the water bottle as he finished it off in two large gulps. Water trailed down the corner of his lips, dripping down into the valley of his collarbone where it was directed into the center of his chest.

Willing himself to think about all the most arousal killing things he could, Sanji imagined Zeff wearing nothing but the oversized hat, he imagined Magellan belly dancing and eventually he forced himself to imagine Hannyabal dancing around in a thong.

Great. Now he would probably never get an erection again in his life.

When Sanji snatched back the empty bottle, he nodded down the stairs. "After you moss-head" The swordsman obeyed, frowning at him as he descended the stairs without a word. Not even a thank you. But then again, Zoro hadn't said a single word since Sanji washed off his back.

The silence started eating at Sanji, there was strange tension in the air. Zoro's expression was one where he was clearly deep in thought. His prominent brow wrinkled slightly between the eyes and his eyes became focused on something that was out of reach.

The guardsmen saluted Sanji as they opened the gates and Sanji saluted back in silence, listening to the crunching of Zoro's bare feet in the snow. The doors creaked loudly as they closed, the wind howling around them. Sanji's teeth clattered as he felt the sweat on his forehead start freezing.

"Oi... Marimo." They were out of earshot, the cold would kill any den den mushi they set up in here. They were actually alone. "Don't ignore me. You've been way to quiet." Sanji frowned, he was starting to get a headache.

"There's nothing to say." Zoro frowned, turning half way to look the cook in the eye. The tip of his nose and ears was red, it almost looked like he was blushing. Sanji grinned, it was actually rather cute.

"I heard you were a Demon of the East blue." Sanji started, "You came all this way on the grand line with the ones who-"

"We have had plenty of adventures." Zoro frowned, interrupting him rudely. "I don't like to think about the past. It is a waste of time." He hesitated slightly when he saw the confused look on Sanji's face. "Either way, you wouldn't believe me."

Sanji was silent for a little bit, he nervously pulled at his lower lip with his teeth. Maybe he should just ask. Maybe they had already found the All Blue, it could be the confirmation he needed. As long as it was real, he'd find it.

No. Even IF Zoro knew _what_ the All Blue was, he would just laugh at him for believing such a fairy tale. Mock him for having such a childish dream.

"Where did the marines-" He paused a little, "-get you?"

"You think I was abandoned too." Zoro frowned, straightening his back. He turned around, fully facing Sanji in all his topless and scarred glory. The scar made it all the more real, the size of that scar wiped away all and any doubt that any of his alleged adventures were fiction.

"Why else would you be here?" Sanji frowned, Zoro had been left behind, the sooner he would come to terms with it, the sooner his torture could be lessened. "If you weren't abandoned, why didn't they save you?"

"I told them not to." Zoro frowned, "I told them to get Luffy to safety and I would hold them off."

"You did this yourself?" Sanji's eyes widened, what kind of madman would willingly to go Impel Down? Besides Sanji himself that is, but he regretted that decision plenty.

"I don't plan on staying here. As soon as Luffy can move, they will come for me. Luffy will definitely come."

Sanji had heard those words before. He had heard them from new inmates who still believed that their crew would go to hell and back to save them. It usually took a week to break their spirits. Somehow, when Zoro said it, it sounded much more real.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because that is what we do." Zoro's features were set in stone, snow covering his green hair and blowing past his tightly set jaw. For a little while, they stood against each other. Their appearance and ties to Impel Down contrasting like Sanji's black boots and the snow.

"How about you, Cook?" Zoro rumbled, his expression impossible to read. "Are you planning on staying here?"

Sanji stared, remaining silent as he tried to find an answer. A few seconds later a few guards came closer to them, dragging a poison covered man towards the cells. They would soon catch up to them. The time for casual chat was over.

"Get walking marimo." Sanji dodged the question. "I don't feel like pushing you."

* * *

Sanji's gloved hand sliced the poisonous mushrooms with a slow unenthusiastic rhythm. Usually he took pride in his elegant and fast cutting technique; he loved when other chefs crowded around him and "ooh-ed" and "ahh-ed" at his elegant and firm hand movements.

He would tell them with a broad smile that he could instruct them if they wished. He had learned from the very best and it had taken years of training to work up this skill, so they couldn't be disappointed if they didn't manage these adept movements right away. He lavished the attention, Sanji had always been easily flattered.

He should have been enjoying every single second he was allowed to do what he loved the best, even if he was cooking for only one person, a poisonous meal specifically for Magellan. Normally, one might have guessed that the reason he wasn't enjoying his time in the kitchen, was because he was making a dish out of all the most poisonous ingredients he could. Something he himself would not be able to smell or taste. Usually that would have been accurate, but tonight that was not the case.

The reason his hand moved unenthusiastically as he stood alone in the kitchen that night, was because his mind was caught in a storm of emotions and confusion. His mind was replaying all the new discoveries he had made over the course of the day, matching them up and categorizing them in his head.

It wasn't only his rather... worrying realization that he had become semi-hard and aroused at the sight of Sadie-Chan whipping Zoro's back raw. That _of_ _course_ had nothing to do with Zoro. After a few hours of contemplating, he had decided that he still found whipping and torture as detestable as before.

And CERTAINLY it had nothing to do with the idiotic Marimo. The man looked more like a shaved neanderthal than anything else. With his overly large muscles, calloused hands and scarred body. The short ridiculously minty green hair and dark eyes and skin, the sneer and brutish strength!

Not his type, far from it! Sanji's type was lovely delicate ladies, pale and thin with large bosoms and long silken hair! Ah~ Mellorine!

Sanji carefully added the mushrooms into the boiling pot of venom and made sure not to inhale any of the fumes.

No, his arousal from before had nothing to do with the Marimo, that was certain! It was probably caused by Sadie-Chan's sensual moans and pants when she was having her... no need to sugarcoat it from this point onward; when she was having her orgasm.

Naturally a woman as lovely as Sadie-Chan going over the edge right next to him would arouse him! Even if it was because of a man being whipped raw and bloody, the whip striking down twitching strong muscles and smearing blood along the proud back that withstood the blows with determination and sheer will.

No, it wasn't the Marimo, it was Sadie-Chan.

When Sanji added some poison berries into the pot and stirred until the broth became light orange, he rummaged around in the cupboard for the snake poison. Now that he had finally decided that his earlier fascination with Zoro had been nothing but a normal reaction to Sadie-Chan's voice, he felt a little better.

But why had the world become so silent when Zoro spoke to him? Why had those dark eyes held his attention as well as his breath for so long? He faintly remembered blushing before he dragged the prisoner off to get him his food.

Sanji added some snake venom into the pot, watching the bubbling liquid thickening into something more slime like. He'd serve that with the poisonous frogs.

But then it was the second incindent, when he was cleaning Zoro's back. Those rumbles started replaying in Sanji's head, heating his cheeks and causing his leg to tap the floor subconsciously.

Sanji frowned, there was an obvious answer to that! He had _always_ liked making people happy. Serving them food and catering to lovely ladies had always brought him great joy. He was a chef, he liked giving people what they wanted.

Yes, that was reason enought to still his leg and ease his mind.

Sanji checked on the frogs in the oven. He didn't know how to cook poisonous reptiles, nor did he particularly want to, but it was his only job in the kitchen now. Magellan had complimented his food every day since he took over this job, perhaps he'd give him a second chance at being a chef again if he did well.

But then what would happen to Zoro?

Would Sadie-Chan ask to take care of him? Would Zoro be whipped every single day?

Sanji adjusting the pan to a soft shimmer, browning poisonous mushrooms. His mind still storming the events of the day, he reached down into his pocket for his cigarettes, cold wetness greeted his fingers and he fished up a moist handkerchief. Stained with blood and dirt.

He stuck his hand into his other pocket, flicking a cigarette out of the packet with his thumb as he inspected the handkerchief. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get the handkerchief perfectly white again, but it was better than the alternative.

He tried to wash the most of the blood away, wringing the cloth dry and putting it to the side to dry as he arranged each meal on a plate. He put some protective casing on the food to prevent himself from inhaling the poisonous fumes before he took the tray to warden Magellan's office.

He gave a slight listen, his lips curled around his cigarette cutely as he rolled onto the balls of his feet with the overflowing tray teetering on his fingertips. Placing his ear casually at the door he fumbled around for his lighter in his pocket with his free hand.

Soon he heard Magellan stand up and leave for the bathroom. He waited for a minute or two to make sure he heard no other sound in the office before he pushed the door open, the office was empty. Excellent. He avoided Magellan as much as he could get away with, the warden might be a professional with a soft spot for his underlings, but he was still a monstrous poison man with a bad and deadly breath.

Sanji placed the tray of food on the table, careful not to obstruct any papers or spill soup onto any documents. When he placed down a fork, a pile of papers tumbled over the edge of the desk. Cursing himself and worriedly glancing towards the bathroom, Sanji started picking the papers up in an order he hoped fit the former.

His fingers scraped the carpet silently as he gathered up the stack of papers, they were wanted posters with papers pinned to them, some of those names had a big red X on the top corner, apparently signaling the current inmates. Others did not, Sanji disinterestedly flipped them over and eyed the bounties and names casually.

Captain Kuro – 16.000.000

Woonan -60.000.000

A.A.A -2.200.000

Bear King -11.600.00

Boo Jack -3.200.000

Alvida – 5.000.000

Pandaman – 3.333.333

Galley -3.450.000

Honey Queen – 7.800.000, (AH! MELLORINE!)

Sanji's hand stilled when it hit a thick stack of papers, the front had Zoro's wanted poster, a picture of the swordsman's most serious face looking off to the distance. Sanji looked it as he wondered how a photographer had possibly managed to get a picture of the Marimo from such a good angle without the swordsman noticing. Sanji let his eyes linger on the bloodied lips; seemed like the swordsman's natural habitat was carnage.

Sanji smiled softly at the bounty that prided the bottom of the poster, 160.000.000 million? That was not bad at all. Not many young pirates managed to get up to 100 million this early on the grand line.

Stuck to the back of Zoro's papers was a short report on Zoro that had the seal of the marines, and a lazy signature of someone called "Aokiji". To the back of that were a few more wanted posters. The first one caught Sanji's attention when he spied the name.

"Monkey D. Luffy" Sanji said low to himself, flipping the pages over so he could read the poster itself. He gave a low whistle when he spied the incredibly high number at the bottom and looked up to see what kind of brutal, blood soaked killing machine could hold such a high bounty and Zoro's high esteem.

With a quick hand over his mouth he stilled the burst of laughter that seemed to rip at his throat. Smiling back to him was a picture of a young man, probably not even 20 years old, his wide grin reminding Sanji of a child in a toy store.

They must have messed up that picture pretty bad. Sanji grinned slightly, somewhere in the world there was probably a poor bastard being hunted down by Marines because he looked like this wanted poster. Some people are just born with bad luck.

The cook piled up the papers, putting the ones he had already organized back onto the desk as he stocked the remaining few.

Most of them had a cross mark at the top, he recognized a few of these inmates, Daz Bones, Skunk One, some dude with a freaky red clown nose and then finally _that_ _man._

Sanji's fist tightened around the last poster, wrinkling it at the sides as he glared hatefully at the picture. How he hated that man. He eyed the corner, no mark, he wasn't here then. That bastard.

_Don_ _Krieg._

Sanji heard a loud flush and a folding of newspaper coming from the bathroom and he hurriedly slammed the remaining posters vengefully into the stack on the table. Two large and silent steps later, he was out the door and closing it before Magellan could even bash his curtains away.

Sanji stuffed his hands in his pockets and started storming towards the dorm he slept in. Anger still boiling in his veins from the poster, he was loudly jolted out of his thoughts when his name echoed down the hallway.

"Sanji-san!" The younger chef from before ran towards him, grinning wide like the kid mistaken for Zoro's captain. "Sanji-san!" The younger man panted, beaming up at Sanji who stood and stared at him with his hands still in his pockets.

"Yes?" Sanji furrowed his curled brow as he tried to remember the other man's name. "Shuaku?" Sanji guessed, the young chef's eyes glistening in joy in response.

"I found this in the kitchen when I was making sure everything was prepared for tomorrow!" He presented Sanji's bloodied handkerchief with a small bow, his cheeks red in embarrassment. "When I saw the embroidering, I knew it was yours." Shuaku added with a smile when Sanji took the cloth and pocketed it hurriedly.

Sanji frowned slightly, nodding to the other man in thanks. His eyebrow wasn't THAT swirly.

Shuaku continued, kicking up dust awkwardly with his toes. "Next time you go to the kitchen, could you maybe teach me how to properly prepare an elephant tuna? I keep leaving some meat on the bones..." He asked with a sparkle in his eyes Sanji couldn't say no to.

"If I am ever allowed back in the kitchen to cook anything other than poison." Sanji frowned, "Then sure." Pocketing the butt of his cigarette as he lit himself another, the younger man grinned at him enthusiastically before he ran off with a wave. Sanji felt a little awkward as he waved the stranger and walked off, desperate for a shower.

* * *

That night Sanji's dream started the same. The sand made up of dried up human remains piling up in his room, immobilizing him and slowly consuming him with the weight of all those people who starved to death while he lived.

Sanji let out a muffled scream as sand poured out of his dry mouth, he reached out as the dried up corpses of Zeff and the chefs of the Baratie landed with a thump just out of his reach.

He raised his hand, it was dry and nothing but bones, exactly like it had been on that rock. The pain gnawed at his insides. The sand reached his jaw now, he would have cried, but the sand was drying up his eyes.

Suddenly; a flash of green. Thinking it was grass, he turned his head as fast as his fully buried neck would allow. Sanji's already shallow breath was caught when he stared at the new arrival who crouched besides him.

It was Zoro.

Fully fleshed and fed, with his green hair, looking like an oasis in the desert.

"_Luffy will definitely come." _

The dream became silent except for Zoro's soft baritone, just like it had before. He watched Sanji from under the heavy brow, his unchained hands resting on his knees. He made no attempt to help as the sand stared pulling the blond downwards like a hundred bony malnourished hands.

"_Are you planning on staying?"_

Sanji opened his mouth to answer, but the sand swallowed him whole, slowly closing off his field of view, obscuring his view of Zoro.

* * *

Happy new year everyone! Let's get along this year too!

This chapter. Damn. I think the document I'm uploading it from is called

"chapter 5 -try 4"

Had to write it over and over and I'm still not happy with it. If you found it boring, just look at it as a "plot progression" chapter, where a lot of things have to happen that don't make sense yet. Please don't be too disappointed!

Next time we'll be back to good old bad-ass Zoro and Sanji being awesome and no personality-free kitchen boy or random prisoners without names! Promise!

(I would like to know if you want a chapter done from Zoro´s POV, since an ideal opportunity for one is coming up soon.)

Thank you for following me into the new year! I adore all your comments and read them all the time when I am feeling blocked!

The plot thickens even more from now on! The story has finally begun!

-BBB


	6. Chapter 6 - Rock Bottom

Chapter 6 - **Rock Bottom**

* * *

This chapter is **Zoro-centric.** Thank you for your comments and reviews!

* * *

There was an almost painful contrast between hot and cold in Zoro's body. His muscles cried out in objection, warm and sore from the intensity of the exercise, yet the biting cold of level 5 pulled at Zoro's skin.

His hand sank into the snow as he stood vertical on his right palm, doing pushups. The wind was a little less biting in the cell, but it still seemed determined to claiming his ears and nose. Hurriedly swapping hands while in the air Zoro gave a low grunt, sheltering his right hand behind his back.

If trapped in extreme cold, they say that the best way to avoid hypothermia is to keep moving at all times to keep the body warm. Zoro had no idea about that, he was just killing time.

It was good. This was good. This was no different than midwinter swimming. It was training.

Training in withstanding extreme temperatures.

Training to ignore pain.

meditation.

**Patience.**

Zoro glanced upwards when he heard the much-too familiar sound of the cook's footsteps. When had he memorized it? When had it stopped being unwanted?

While sliding off his gloves to handle the keys better, Sanji grinned at him through the thick steel bars. "Oi, Marimo. Think today will be the day you don't get lost?" There wasn't any surveillance in this place, it was the only place the cook could talk to him freely.

The cook's voice was cautious like always, but everyday it became more friendly towards him. Zoro frowned, he didn't want to be friends with the cook, he didn't even want to like him. It would only make the inevitable more difficult. There would be a day when his crew came for him. That day he could be forced to kill the cook to make his escape.

No.

Roronoa Zoro had no room for befriending his enemies.

Zoro stood up, watching the cook unlock the cell door. Why was the cook here anyway? Impel Down was not a place for him. Zoro would have asked, but talking would invite conversation, conversation could make him care.

Biting back on his words, he extended his arms out for his handcuffs, he wished they were heavier. Some extra weight could make him stronger. He watched the cook's pale hands clasp his wrists in irons. They looked strong, but in a different way than his.

Looking at Sanji's hands sliding back into the gloves and yanking on the chain between the newly attached iron cuffs, Zoro compared their hands in his mind. Sanji's were leaner, smoother. Almost unmarred. His hands were rougher and bigger, covered in cuts, scars and calluses.

"Move already Marimo!"

Zoro could feel Sanji's hand on his back, careful not to touch any of the bruising lashes from the day before. It was a friendly push, more like a suggestion than a demand. It was completely free of malice.

They started treading the snow in silence, Zoro preferred silence. He had really gotten too personal with the cook lately. The damn blond just seemed to be able to push all his buttons, he couldn't afford to go soft on anyone in this place, he was in Impel Down.

"So... you said yesterday you had seen a lot of things," The blond began, his eyes resting heavily on Zoro's head, "things no one would believe?" There was something in his voice, was it... Hope? Hope for what?

Zoro forced himself to turn around half way, the cook's eyes were curious and yet passionate. It caused his throat to go uncomfortably dry for some reason. "It's none of your business cook." Zoro tried to end the conversation, he didn't want to share his precious memories with the cook.

"Did you... find any legends?" The cook persisted.

Zoro had no idea what the blond was fishing after. The only legend was the one they were creating themselves, well... unless you count-

"Sky Island." Zoro said casually, straightening his back as he prepared for the cook to mock him. "We went to Sky Island." He turned around, preferring to take the laughter face first.

The cook was staring at him. "Sk-sky Island?" His face was a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "There is an island…"

Zoro nodded once.

"…in the sky?" Sanji clarified, pointing upwards into the fake sky above them.

Zoro nodded again.

The cook's face fell for a moment, he looked so endearingly idiotic it made Zoro grin. Until suddenly the cook started laughing.

"AN ISLAND! IN THE SKY!" Sanji laughed, bending over and holding his stomach as he laughed. Zoro's brow fell, stupid cook. He asked him to tell him about it, couldn't he at least laugh less!?

"Shut up stupid cook! I told you that you wouldn't believe it!" Zoro frowned kicking snow into the other man's face. Why was he so embarrassed? Those people in Mock-town had laughed way more when they asked about it. Why did the cook laughing piss him off so bad?

"S-sorry!" Sanji grinned, wiping at a tear with his massive gloves. "Sorry, it's just... Sky island..." He took a few calming breaths before he could straighten up again.

"We _did_ go there. It's called Jaya, it was shot up into the white white sea by something called a knock up stream." Zoro frowned, utterly serious. "It was an ocean of clouds. People had wings. The fish exploded when you cut them."

"The fish exploded?" Sanji's interest was clearly piqued. "Why? Were they made of clouds? Were they tasty?"

Zoro shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that when I cut them, they exploded. There were sharks too." Zoro could see the joy in the idiotic cook's eyes. Who would get so excited about fish?

"Was it an explosion like it ate something, or was it an explosion of AIR?" Sanji kept interrogating Zoro as they walked. "Was there any meat left on them or was it the meat that exploded?"

"I'm telling you!" Zoro frowned, deeply regretting bringing up the fish. "I don't remember! We were in a village full of clouds! No one was thinking about fish!"

Sanji grinned, the subject of cooking always made his stupid face light up like they were sitting at a bar and not trudging snow towards a torture pit.

Sanji didn't manage to ask any more questions about Zoro's outrageous Sky island adventure before they got within earshot of the guards. The doors opened slowly, creaking just like the day before, cold wind rushing between the metal like it was desperate for warmth.

Zoro felt heat creep into his body as he stepped out of the snow, allowing his muscles to relax slightly to let the slight raise in temperature creep all the way to his bones. He let out a crystallized breath before he was guided sternly up the stairs just like the day before.

It was always the same. Zoro would stand at the entrance of level 4, Blazing Hell for a minute to get some warmth into his limbs and Sanji would use that as an excuse to light himself a cigarette. Zoro could hear the match scrape against the brickwork and waited patiently for the blond to pocket his gloves and pretend to push him forward.

It wasn't just because he knew the cook wasn't all bad. If he'd make some escape attempts they might get someone stronger to walk him between places. Zoro frowned, he knew he had been cooperative, but it was a little too irresponsible to get a _cook _to drag him between floors?

Zoro glanced over his shoulder at the blond who was absentmindedly looking at the steps below them. That cook didn't look tough, in fact, Zoro was sure that when it was time for him to make his escape the cook would probably not even put up a proper fight!

He had never seen him touch a weapon while down here, he'd only seen him be scolded and bossed around from superior to superior. That guy wasn't strong at all! With his lean figure and smooth hands. Did they really think a pretty boy cook would stop him if he wanted to escape? Not that the cook was pretty or anything.

Zoro stopped at the landing to the second floor. If he would ever tell someone that there was a tower underwater, that held both a desert and a frozen wasteland, he'd be laughed out of the room. He could feel the cook tense besides him, hear his breath become a little more shallow. He wondered if the cook could feel it too. The evil coming from this floor.

Zoro didn't know what it was, but there was something about this floor that made him tense. There was something wrong about this desert and it was not just the fact that it was underwater.

Like usually, Sanji was also on edge around this floor, he seemed to get all annoyed over the sand. It was maybe for the best for Zoro, it had allowed him to clean his feet before they got infected.

"Oi, cook," Zoro began, wondering if there was some kind of gas or something on this floor that made the cook almost faint the other day. "this floor-"

"Keep walking Marimo." Sanji seemed to part his lips as little as possible, his face pale and his curly brow squished in annoyance. There came a shove on Zoro's back and he continued walking up the stairs. Zoro could feel the cold sweat in Sanji's palm on his skin.

* * *

"Don't get bitten this time idiot" Sanji hissed low as they defended the stairs towards the gates to the forest. "Just head straight for that door over there." He tossed his blond head to the side, gesturing towards the door in the other end of the room.

Zoro rolled his eyes. The cook always said that, but the door moved!

There was soft clattering at the gate when Sanji pulled it open, stepping aside for Zoro to pass onto the needle grass. Zoro inhaled and cleared his mind. This pain was nothing. This was for his nakama. He wouldn't let this kind of thing stop him. He couldn't be affected by something like this if he planned on becoming the greatest swordsman.

Kuina. Luffy. Zoro stepped onto the grass without a sound, the sharp straws cutting into his ankles and between his toes. He could feel the heat of blood seep out of his feet, but he didn't look back. One step at a time.

Zoro stepped fully onto the carpet of needles, he could see the cook wince out the corner of his eyes. He heard the gate close with almost a regretful clatter. He didn't turn around, he knew the cook was watching. No. he couldn't let the cook distract him. He had to clear his mind.

This pain was nothing.

One step at a time.

* * *

Over a hundred steps later, Zoro paused slightly and glanced around. How did the door get behind him? Stupid cook, his directions were no good. Zoro turned around and promptly walked the wrong way, eventually walking a circle and back to the center of the forest.

"I've seen that hole before..." Zoro stared at the massive black hole that looked large enough to swallow a giant. "Or maybe I haven't..." He wondered aloud, chained hands raising to scratch casually at his chin. "…or maybe it just looks the same?"

"Roronoa!"

Zoro frowned, anyone who called him this was bad news around here. He turned around, looking at a group of men who made their way painfully slow towards him. "We were told you were being tortured here too," The men smiled to each other and then winched on the spikes. "so it's true!"

If they were trying to be threatening, they were being rather pathetic. Despite the enemy's bad one liners, Zoro's fighting instincts kicked in. He quickly went over the situation in his head, they had power in numbers, he didn't have his swords and if it came to a fight the arena was made of razors and needles.

It didn't look very good, even if he won he'd get pretty badly cut up. The cook would probably yell at him- NO! It didn't matter what the stupid curly brow thought!

"Prepare yourself Roronoa!" The men yelled out and charged at Zoro, swinging chained hands at him and trying to beat him into the spikes. Thanks to the idiotic battle cry, Zoro had plenty of time to prepare for the charge, dodging and evading the men with moves he had perfected through hours of sword routines.

The men tripped and grabbed onto each other, trying to evade the razor sharp branches and needles. Zoro panted slightly, his feet were coated in blood and he was starting to slip on the bone covered ground when he moved too fast. It didn't look good, he'd have to finish this soon.

Dodging a man who lunged at him from the side, Zoro shouldered him into a tree, his foot slipping slightly. Another man threw himself at Zoro, grabbing onto the chains that bound his hands together. With a harsh twist of his torso Zoro swung the chains, sending the man flying off into the forest.

The motion set his balance slightly askew and suddenly the world was in slow-motion.

He felt the impact on his side as one of the attackers lunged themselves towards him, knocking him completely off balance and sent him flying backwards as his foot slipped on the bloodied ground. He could hear the blood rush in his ears, how long did he have before he'd fall back first on the spiked grass? Split second? Tenth of a second? He didn't have enough time to break the chains binding his hands and try to shield himself from the impending impalement.

Maybe if he raised his head, he could somehow prevent his skull from being punctured. He couldn't die here, he had promises to keep. He wasn't going to die here, until he had defeated Mihawk death himself couldn't take his life away.

Zoro raised his head to attempt to avoid certain death, gritting his teeth to brace himself for the inevitable impact of thousands of sharp needles in his spine and organs. It would be futile, the needles would get his spine, he'd bleed out before Sanji could get him.

He was a dead man, but he couldn't stop fighting. He didn't want to die alone in a prison, without his swords from multiple disgraceful wounds on his back. Suddenly, Zoro felt something, he felt like someone was calling out to him. His eyes snapped open, instantly locating the source of the feeling.

Sanji was standing at the edge of the forest, screaming something at the top of his lungs. From the distance, Zoro could see the horror in his eyes and the cigarette fall from the corner of his mouth. He couldn't hear what Sanji was saying because of all the blood rushing to his head from adrenaline.

It would have been nice, if the cook was the last thing he heard.

Then Zoro kept falling.

The darkness closed in as the light grew more distant. How Ironic, it looked like the light at the end of the tunnel was getting further and further away.

It was.

He hadn't fallen into the needle grass, he fell into the large hole in the middle of the woods.

Zoro watched the blade trees and the edge of the pit disappear. He was falling into the level below. With that realization the world came rushing back at full speed and with it came the floor. Big, grey and hard, welcoming and deadly at the same time.

When the bricks shattered around his body, Zoro could feel the impact ripple through his body. debris and sand flew everywhere, clattering on the iron bars of level two. The fall would have killed any ordinary man, but Zoro had long ago become extraordinary.

The scream that tore its way out of Zoro's throat when the impact buried him in the thick brick floor was accompanied by blood, splattering over his chest and lips as he lay still in his makeshift grave of rubble.

Allowing the world some time to stabilize again, Zoro kept his eyes closed, focusing on inhaling. Seemed like the air was staying in his lungs. Good, no major damage there. He didn't feel like anything was broken, maybe his ribs.

Experimentally he sat up, rubble falling off his body as he rose from his crater. Inmates in the cells around him stared at him in horror, screaming out in disbelief that he should be dead. He must have been quite the sight. Covered in minor wounds and bruises, leaving bloody footprints as he slowly ascended from the rubble. Rising up like a zombie.

His ribs didn't stick out of his skin. That was a good start. A little sore, maybe fractured, but not broken. Chopper was going to kill him though.

Zoro glanced around taking in the situation and his surroundings, he strained his dark eyes to try to see through the dust. He knew that there were some kind of idiot monsters here that ate humans. He was chained up, injured and had no weapons, so he should avoid fighting them if he could.

He had to get out and find the idiot cook. That shouldn't be too hard. The dust settled and slowly horror started seeping in through each and every pore on Zoro's skin. His face fell in shock when he saw it.

Level two. Wild Beast Hell. In all its labyrinthine hallway, confusing corridor and twisted stairway glory. Hosting all of hell's most ferocious creatures.

A man with an ordinary sense of direction would take hours to get out of here on the first go. Zoro had long since stopped being ordinary. In fact, he _never_ had any sense of direction.

Sanji would probably not come to get him. The blond was just a cook after all, he couldn't fight. He probably thought he was already dead. Zoro decided that his best bet would be to try to find the door and break out of this level. How hard could it be?

So the green haired man started walking, down one of the many winding hallways. There were yells and insults flying from the prisoners that rattled the bars of their cells.

"HEY! BRO! How did you get out!?"

"hey you! Open this door!"

"HAH! You're going to get eaten idiot!"

Zoro decidedly ignored the prisoners, he had enough trouble himself and he wasn't even trying to make a run for it, it was too early. If he didn't get back soon they might think he was trying to escape and lock him up properly. Then breaking out would be even more difficult than before. Zoro made a wrong turn around a corner, walking further away from the door when he came to a rather thin hallway. He paused.

A little hippo?

There was a little hippo looking at him curiously from the center of the hallway. Zoro frowned, it seemed to be harmless, it barely reached his knee. He attempted to move around it, but the damn thing just turned to look at him. Zoro's suspicions were aroused, this was strange.

Suddenly, with unexplained speed and agility, the small thing lunged towards Zoro, opening its mouth to an extent that could possibly bite off most, if not all, of Zoro's body. Zoro let out a rather surprised shout and threw himself to the side, watching as the hippo left a Franky-sized bite mark in the floor.

"T-this thing is bad news." Zoro grumbled to himself, feeling more and more vulnerable every second he was without his swords. "Got to get away. This thing will eat me whole." Before the tiny hippo could turn around properly, Zoro dashed. To his annoyance he found out that the hippo was surprisingly fast for its little stubbly legs, gaining on him rapidly with its disproportionate mouth open wide.

Zoro made a hasty turn down a corridor, to the left. The hippo ran straight through a wall, leaving only dust in its wake. Zoro kept moving, aimlessly running around in the maze that was level two. He took another right, running across a bridge between the multiple level of cells.

The swordsman had no idea where he was going. He was running, he could hear the almost constant pitter-patter of little hippo feet on the brickwork behind him. It was embarrassing, running away from something that small. But he was weaponless, chained and even not wearing anything but the idiotically striped prison pants and some equally uncomfortable underwear.

The pants chafed. They were much too tight. Zoro was used to his baggy black pants with much more room around the groin area. Loose unrestricted clothing was his favorite.

Another sudden jump towards Zoro, who in turn jumped upwards, letting the small hippo pass under his feet. The hippo ran through the brick like a pile of flowers causing the cell to crumble, leaving some of the prisoner screaming out in fear and huddling in a corner.

"THE BEASTS! THEY'LL GET IN!"

Zoro didn't pay any attention to the whimpering men in the cell, jumping up and grabbing hold of the edge of the floor above him before he hauled himself over the metal railing. If he only had a weapon, even if it was only one sword.

He suddenly felt a very uncomfortable looming presence behind him, turning slowly, Zoro was at eyelevel with something that looked like a giant chicken with a snake like face. "Wh-WHAT the hell!?" Zoro jumped just in time as the basilisk let out a loud screech and pulverized the entire bridge he stood on.

The creature was big enough to loom over Zoro as it followed him down the corridors, it's head easily reaching the roof of the chamber. Zoro sprinted along the brick floor, sliding with his bloodied feet around corners in an attempt to get away from the massive enemy set out to apparently eat him.

Realizing that his chances were slim even with his hands unbound, the swordsman grabbed the chain between his shackles in a tight grip and tore the chain apart, letting the steel links scatter across the trembling floor. He could run much faster unbound, it didn't matter if they put stronger chains on him, he'd never live to see his nakama again if he got eaten by this stupid looking thing.

Taking a right turn, Zoro saw something move in the shadows, barely managing to dodge the slashes that soared through the air to greet him. The slashes ended up on the Basilisk's face, causing it to pause it's running to howl out in pain, buying Zoro some time.

A giant praying mantis landed gracefully in front of Zoro, wearing what looked like the top half of the Impel Down jailer uniform. The new arrival raised its bladed hands threateningly before it lunged at Zoro, managing to cut a small tear in Zoro's thigh and down his left cheek as he threw himself backwards to evade the scythe blades.

The brick behind him fell apart from the cuts, sliding eerily off to the side. The Basilisk had apparently gotten over the sudden bladed attack and closed in, trying to eat Zoro whole with its scaly beak. The swordsman threw himself to the side, panting loudly as he backed up against the cell behind him. This didn't look good, maybe if he had weapons he could buy himself some time.

The praying mantis managed to strike again, grazing Zoro's green hair as he dodged. Zoro frowned, feeling the bars of the cell cave in behind his back. The praying mantis had cut the cell open, the sound of the iron bars falling to the floor echoed invitingly in Zoro's ears.

Hurriedly grabbing two of the massive black iron bars Zoro placed one in his mouth, his teeth grating painfully against the steel. He grabbed the third one just in time to block another cutting attack from the praying mantis, the sound of steel on steel rattled loudly around them.

With a loud roar of bottled up frustration, Zoro clashed again with the oversized bug, throwing it off balance so it's blades sunk deep into the brick. It was stuck in the wall, taken care of, for now. A loud flatter of feathers and a shriek almost threw Zoro off balance with the wind the basilisk's flapping wings created, he blocked most of it as he bit down on the metal bar, his bloodied feet sliding backwards from the force.

The basilisk lunged forward, striking at the swordsman's bared abdomen with its scaly beak, attempting to clip him in two for easy pickings. Zoro managed to block, all three swords colliding with the tip of the creature's beak. Shockwave from the collision blew away all the smoke and dust around them and caused a dramatic silence to fall on the prisoners.

Zoro pushed away, causing the massive creature to stumble backwards as he himself slid down the hallway. He needed to get past that creature.

_ "Santoryuu Ougi-" _

Zoro began rotating the two bars in his hands in circular and counter circular motion, bringing up dust from the floor around him. His eyes darkening as muscles in his shoulders tightened almost instinctively from the words.

_"Sanzen Sekai!" _

The swordsman seemed to appear instantly behind the basilisk, who stood still as if it had frozen. Zoro started running, not looking back even when the creature howled in pain and collapsed unconscious to the floor. Zoro knew he didn't have much time, the thing would be back soon. These bars were completely blunt, it lessened the speed and damage of his strikes and his grip on them was terrible. That thing was barely injured.

He missed his Wadou, if a single person in this place had scratched her, they would all die.

Running without any idea where he was going, Zoro tried to put as much distance between himself and the massive chicken monster as possible. Unknown to him, he ran the same hallway three times and ended up very close to where he fell down. He panted, the weight of the iron bar in his mouth making it harder for him to breathe properly.

"Panties."

Zoro paused. There was a very eerie echo coming from the hallway he was running down.

"Give me the key!"

"Strawberry panties!"

"Help me!"

Zoro rounded a corner, expecting to see prisoners, instead standing face to face with a dozen manticores. The small lion like creatures turned to Zoro, apparently just done eating another escaped prisoner. Zoro stared at the creatures, they had the faces of old men, surrounded by a thick brown mane. They looked ridiculous.

"It's too painful!" Cried a manticore, parroting a phrase it had heard too often.

"Beef steak!" Another one cried out curiously, the phrase uncomfortably fitting for the bloody streaks trailing down the corner of its human lips.

"PANTIES!" The third cried out, jumping out and making a dash towards Zoro, the others following in turn. Zoro turned on his heel, there was no way he was getting mauled by those things.

"STRAWBERRY PANTIES!" They all cried out in unison, their eyes set on Zoro's meaty figure with a trail of saliva running down their chins. They lunged at Zoro like missiles, attempting to bite off his arms and legs as he ran. He managed to block or repel their attacks, realizing with every hit he was outnumbered and in deep trouble.

Turning a corner and beating the manticores away from him, he ran into a dead end. A rather literal dead end if he didn't think of something soon. The manticores seemed to have realized his dilemma as well, as they stopped running, approaching their prey while they licked their old man lips and murmured something about loincloths.

Fuck this all. If he was going to die, he'd take down as many of these creatures he could, every single one of them would die at his hands even if it would take every single drop of blood in his body, if only he had REAL swords, this fight would be easier.

Distant echoes of footsteps blended into the chaos, ignored by the manticores who started attacking, trying to tear Zoro limb from limb. His blood splattered on the brick walls when they got an occasional bite in, but very quickly got nervous when Zoro beat them back with some strategically placed swings.

One in the stomach, another one right in the middle of the hideous old man face.

One of the manticores lunged forward and bit onto Zoro's handcuff, the sharp teeth puncturing the metal and adding to the grip. Flinging the creature across the hallway, the swordsman panted, sweat running into his open back wounds. He could feel blood slick his skin and teeth sink into his leg, threatening to tear it off. He couldn't die here, not like this.

He swung the metal pipe to the attacker, feeling the teeth sink slightly deeper as the thick metal sunk deep into the manticore's skull. Kicking it off towards its allies, he cleared a path just wide enough for him to make a sprint out of the dead end.

He cleared the corner as the manticores made another attack, screaming out for beef steak and panties. They hesitated before they came around the corner, freezing up and backing into the dead end. Zoro turned around, weapons reaised and suddenly there was a strong wind and Zoro felt a massive blow to the side. If his ribs hadn't been fractured before, they were now.

Zoro let out a strained and frustrated grunt as he fell on the floor, watching with slightly blurred vision as his metal pipes escaped his grip and clattered out of his reach. Clawing at the brick to reach his makeshift weapons. It hurt the breathe. Before he could reach his pipes, a large three toed chicken foot appeared, shattering the brick below him as it pinned him down.

The Basilisk had returned; looming over him as it screeched out in vengeance. Zoro rolled over to his back as he watched the monster raise its head. He grit his teeth, blood seeping out the corner of his mouth as his eyes hardened in determination. He grabbed the rough scaled toes and started pushing the giant creature off him, trying to make enough room to escape.

The manticores growled at the entrance of the dead end, crying out for panties at the injustice of the larger monster getting their prey. The scaly beak came closer to Zoro by the second, his jaw set defiantly, staring death in the eye as his blurred vision started clearing.

_"CONCASSE!" _

There was a heavy blow and the Basilisk's head was suddenly buried in the floor at Zoro's feet. The instant the Basilisk lost its balance, Zoro practically threw the yellow foot off him.

Zoro instantly recognized the voice but not the decidedly aggressive tone. The damn cook had come for him and kicked the Basilisk's head in. He stared at Sanji fall through the air towards him. His hands in his pockets and his leg extended elegantly from his body. Zoro's face was full of disbelief, he had been wrong. The cook could fight, exceptionally well too.

He watched the blond fall through the air, his hair disheveled from running, his hat skewed and his eyes wide with aggression and anger. Zoro forcefully broke his stare at the cook, glancing down at the Basilisk that slowly rose from the floor. It wasn't dead, not even unconscious.

"OI! ZORO!" Sanji landed next to the swordsman, concern on his face as he rushed him to his feet. "We need to get out of here, I don't smell like a guard to them!" Sanji panted and watched Zoro wobble slightly. The monsters around them were too shocked at the sudden arrival for their primitive brains to work out a course of action in an instant.

"How did you get all the way here? The drop-pit ends on the _other_ side!" Sanji hissed, frowning so his perfectly shaped lips curved around the half smoked cigarette. "Stupid lost Marimo!"

The manticores seemed to decide that this new arrival was "fair game" and got ready to attack climbing over the the still live Basilisk. The swordsman grabbed his side, coughing blood as he swiped his metal pipes from the floor.

They started running.

Zoro's head was spinning with all the new information and change of pace. Sanji had come to get him, risking his own life in doing so. What did that mean? Why was the damn cook so hard to read?! It was annoying!

More alarming concern was why he couldn't get Sanji's fiery determined expression out of his head?!

They ran side by side, Zoro glanced over to see that Sanji stared at him in slight horror. "How are you even still alive?!" the cook asked, his voice more angry than worried, the unfamiliar tone of the familiar voice sent shivers down Zoro's neck.

With a look over his shoulder at the approaching manticores, Sanji nudged Zoro's shoulder demandingly to guide him down a hallway to their left. The innocent physical contact was amplified by adrenaline rushing in Zoro's veins. It felt like electricity crawling down his spine, setting off tension he thought he learned to control years ago.

Zoro felt something swell and sting slightly in his chest as his throat became dry; it wasn't the fractured ribs.

For the second time that day, Zoro started falling.

This time, it was for the cook.

* * *

A/N:

PHEW.

It is way different to write from Zoro's perspective. This chapter had a lot of "action" scenes, I'm not really good with those. :/ I hope you understood what was going on.

Reviews are more than welcome!

p.s

I have a tumblr and i have just uploaded the full image for this story's cover there if you want to see it in full size!

blackbarbooks. tumblr .com


	7. Chapter 7 - From the bottom

Chapter 7 - From the bottom.

* * *

Sanji was up on the surveillance platform that also served as a staff area with a sick view; absentmindedly watching Zoro walk in circles below him. His mind was preoccupied with the almost impossible story Zoro had been telling him.

Sky-island? Was there really such a place? It sounded more like some sort of fever dream Zoro had suffered while on the ocean; an island floating in the sky. It sounded too amazing to be true! That someone could go there on a ship. If it had really happened and Zoro had been so nonchalant about it, what other magical things had he seen? The All Blue perhaps?

Sanji frowned. He really should have asked before, but the story about the exploding sky-fish had been way too fascinating. Zoro had seemed very serious about it and it would make sense that something that lived at that altitude needed some kind of air or gas to "float" in a way, to swim in the clouds.

Sanji took a sip from his water bottle. Surely there was something you could do to prevent the fish from exploding? He wanted to try cooking it. Sanji sighed and put down his bottle, lighting himself a cigarette when he noticed Zoro walk towards the center pit for the third time. That bastard didn't have any sense of direction.

The swordsman stood there contemplating something, he seemed to be talking to himself, raising his hands casually to scratch at his jaw. Sanji walked to the railing and leaned forward, resting his arms on it as he smoked. On the wanted poster he had seen in the Warden's office, Zoro's left ear had been decorated with three golden earrings. It was a little bit disappointing that they had been taken out, Sanji was sure that gold would look good on the swordsman.

_There are a lot of things that would look good on the swordsman_, Sanji's subconscious helpfully added, causing the cook to frown and bite down into his filter. No. Just because the stupid Marimo might have an exceptionally well toned build and a jaw line that surpassed most male models, it did not mean he found him attractive like _that_.

He was just saying that if Zoro would dress properly and maybe learn some basic manners, the damn Neanderthal could probably be counted as 'handsome', the moss-brain had this strange rustic charm.

Sanji's curled eyebrow twitched in annoyance when a few chained up prisoners got closer to Zoro. He would have liked to believe that they were simply offering to guide him out of the pit from the pure kindness of their hearts, but he knew better.

He was proven right when Zoro's posture and body language changed from 'on guard' to 'Spilling your blood'. Sanji frowned, there wasn't anything he could do while Zoro was down there. It didn't look like Zoro was in any immediate danger judging from the way he punched and pushed his enemies away into spikes and blades.

Sanji's eyes followed Zoro's rather graceful movements. It looked like he was moving from one pose into another, dodging and blocking without a single opening. Sanji exhaled smoke as his mind started drifting. _It would be pretty amazing to see him fight for real, with three swords and all that._

Sanji's attention snapped back when he saw Zoro's foot slide awkwardly in a puddle of blood, upsetting his careful balance. The cook's well protected and cared for hands gripped the railing tightly and he held his breath in fear when he watched one of the other prisoners charge for Zoro's side, knocking him over the edge of the pit and down into the level below.

" ZOOROOO!" The cigarette fell out of his wide open mouth and the side of the railing buried painfully between Sanji's ribs when he hauled himself forward. "ZORO! GRAB ONTO SOMETHING!"

Sanji could feel his own heart was racing in his chest when Zoro opened his eyes, somehow locating him despite the distance. He could see the swordsman's pained expression soften slightly before he fell backwards into the pit and was swallowed by darkness.

"ZORO!" Sanji turned around, sprinting down towards the staircase. He could feel the blood rush in his veins almost agonizingly fast. He passed a few guards who barely managed to open their mouth to get out the 'what' from 'what happened' before the blond was out of earshot. Even if they _had_ asked, Sanji wouldn't have heard them nor answered. Blood was pounding deafeningly loud in his ears and the speed he was running at was drying his throat.

His mind was in hyper drive. The fall could very well have killed the swordsman or at least broken him so badly he wouldn't be able to move. Sanji took three steps at a time when he ran down the staircase. If the Marimo was unable to move, he was helpless, an easy prey for the creatures that were down there.

He remembered how disgusted Zoro had been at the idea of being killed by the manticores. Sanji felt a desperate sting in his heart when he pictured Zoro laying unable to move on the floor, the human faced lions and that damn creepy hippo slowly walking towards him to eat him alive. The cook grit his teeth. He couldn't let that happen. Zoro couldn't die here.

He felt heat crawl up his feet when he slid down the landing of Wild Beast Hell to the front of the massive wooden doors. He grabbed onto the dark wood, trying to pry them open, when they wouldn't budge, panic flooded his system. Sanji ran up to the closest den den mushi, shouting out to the small wall mounted creature. The surveillance room was on the second floor, there was still time.

"OI! OPEN UP YOU BASTARDS!" Sanji yelled at the confused denden mushi and waved out his arms for attention. "OPEN UP! HURRY! THERE'S SOMEONE IN THERE!"

It didn't take long for three guards to open the door. "What are you talking about? Are you new? anyone in here that's not assigned to this floor will get eaten you know. Even the guards here get attacked by beasts if they stay too long..."

"Sorry, I need go get someone that's in there..." Sanji tried to force his way between the guards, who didn't seem to like being ignored. "…He fell from the first level and-"

"If he threw himself down here, he clearly wanted to die!" Argued one guard, frowning.

"The fall probably killed him already! Go back to your station!" A second grumpy sounding guard with a mustache added, trying to push Sanji away. "It's suicide to go in there!"

Sanji pocketed his hands, backing up enough to jump over the guards. "This one can't die! Magellan specifically told me to keep him alive!" Sanji yelled, annoyed at the time this explanation was taking him. "Can't you see? If I don't try to save him, I'm a dead man anyway!" Sanji lied through his teeth, glad to see that the guards believed his story, they looked at each other in defeat.

"Alright, try to be careful, we can't help you against the beasts in here!" The grumpy one added, pointing down a corridor. "The end of the pit from the above floor is down this hallway, take two lefts and a right. If you see a dead end, you've gone one hallway too far!"

"Thank you." The words hadn't stopped echoing when the cook was out of sight.

Sanji ran as fast as he could, his feet barely touched the floor and he repelled across corners with kicks when he couldn't slide. His breath was getting short. Damn it, this place was a maze, if he hadn't received directions, he would have been lost already. The damn Marimo didn't stand a chance in here, even if he COULD move there was no way he'd ever find his way out.

After the right turn he was instructed to take, Sanji cursed, he'd gone one hallway too far, there was nothing here but a dead end. He turned on his heel, his breathing was heavy and his smoker-lungs were straining from the inhuman effort.

Finally Sanji turned down the right hallway. He knew it had to be the right one from the massive gaping pit in the ceiling and the large crater in the floor.

"ZORO!" Sanji yelled out, panting heavily as he stopped at the edge of the crater and looked into it. There was nothing but rubble and blood. His blood froze in terror, he didn't see any movement.

"ZORO! ANSWER ME YOU IDIOT!" Sanji threw himself down on his knees, forcefully scooping rubble to the side looking for Zoro's body. When his hands reached the bottom of the crater, he was trembling with both relief and horror.

He dusted off his hands and jumped out to the crater, walking towards one of the cells and grabbing the neck of a curious prisoner. The man wheezed in his grip, struggling slowly before he gave up.

"What happened?" Sanji hissed, his breathing slowly getting normal as he strained himself to remain calm. The prisoner gurgled and struggled to be able to answer until Sanji loosened his grip.

"There was a guy... he fell from the pit." The prisoner began, gasping for air and holding his neck protectively. "We thought he was dead, he looked like he was dead! Then he stood up and walked away!"

"He was alive? He WALKED away?" Sanji's face fell slightly in shock when the prisoners nodded.

"He looked inhuman! Like a demon! Or a Zombie!" A prisoner in the back squawked, pointing to the side. "His footsteps were bloody too, he was so fucking scary!" Sanji looked to the direction he was pointed at, seeing bloodied footsteps covered in dust on the floor.

Without another word to the prisoners, Sanji darted down in the direction of the footprints, they were fading much too fast. When the swordsman's bloodied trail eventually disappeared, Sanji kept running straight but growled in annoyance, what should he do NOW?

Like a demented sign from the gods, a giant hole in the wall appeared at the end of the hallway. Sanji's curled brow furrowed, that meant Zoro had been spotted by something and was probably being hunted right now. Judging from the massive bite mark and terrified prisoners, it was probably the tiny hippo.

When he reached a fork in the hallway, Sanji forced himself to think and lit himself a cigarette. What did he know?

He knew that Zoro was ambidextrous, but preferred his left hand. This make him predominantly left handed. In a stressful situation, especially one where you had to make decisions in an instant, most people were inclined to move in the direction of their dominant hand. Even if you had no sense of direction.

Sanji made a left, smoke trailing behind him as he kept running. Another fork in the wall. Sanji decided that since Zoro had taken a left in a hurry without thinking and lost the hippo for the moment, he would have taken a right turn next. Sanji went with his hunch, occasionally slowing down to analyze his surroundings before making a turn.

Soon he came to another mark in the walls, this time a cell full of terrified inmates. This meant he had been right so far, it was almost delicious how brilliant he was. He stopped at the cell, glaring down an inmate.

"There was a man being chased by the hippo, where did he go?!" Sanji demanded, deep seated anger making his voice darker than it usually was.

A guard pointed upwards. "He jumped the Hippo and grabbed onto the railing!"

Sanji's chest was swelling with relief, if Zoro could jump this high and grab onto the railing, he was probably not even that badly injured. It was a pretty high jump. Sanji landed gracefully and effortlessly on top of the railing, looking from side to side. There he was! The idiot swordsman! Running across a bridge not too far away!

"OI! MARIMO!" Sanji yelled out, setting out for a sprint before he noticed that the Basilisk, a half chicken born from a snake's egg, that more so looked just like a giant chicken with a snake face, rose up from the other edge of the bridge, looming over Zoro threateningly.

Sanji tried to yell out for Zoro, but the swordsman had already turned around, staring the creature straight in the eye. The monster let out a loud screech, attacking Zoro with such force that the bridge consequently exploded from the impact.

Rubble rained over Sanji who was forced to stop and kick away a large piece of bridge before it hit him on the head. Sanji swung his feet through the air to attempt to clear the dust and as it settled, Zoro was running down the hallway on the other side of the broken bridge with the Basilisk on his heels.

Sanji cursed, he couldn't make the jump between chambers without a running start. He jumped down, running down another hallway until he could jump his way to the other side of the bridge. It took a few kicks to clear the rubble before the cook could follow the Basilisk that for some reason suddenly howled in pain in the distance.

Sanji's blood was pumping wildly, he could see bloody marks on the floor where Zoro had taken turns, he shouldn't be glad that Zoro was bleeding despite its usefulness right now. Sanji could hear a loud clash of steel on steel and suddenly something that sounded like a demonic roar from somewhere down the hallway, it sounded like Zoro!

Suddenly stepping on something that upset Sanji's balance, he jumped away, looking cautiously at the object that rolled merrily across the floor. Iron cuff-links? Sanji's eyes widened, Zoro had broken his handcuffs! He looked around for more of them, they trailed across a corner and down another hallway like a twisted trail of breadcrumbs.

Sanji was still a good distance away when he noticed a small gust travel over the floor, and a sudden silence was broken by the Basilisk's loud howl of pain, it promptly collapsed out of Sanji's view and into the maze. Sanji's heart beat a little faster in relief and slight pride. Even unarmed, the Marimo managed to take down a Basilisk!? Sanji rounded a corner, Zoro was so close, if he would only stay still right where he was.

"ZORO!" Sanji jumped the unconscious Basilisk, hoping Zoro would be laying exhausted on the floor in front of it. Instead there was nothing there but blood, slashed walls and a giant praying mantis with a hat on its head and it's bladed hands stuck awkwardly in the wall. Sanji grumbled out in frustration his curled brow twitched. Why couldn't that DAMN Marimo stay STILL for ONE MOMENT?

Sanji noticed that there was a cut door to a cell, where three thick metal bars were missing. Three. Three sword style. Sanji's head snapped up and he glared into the violated cell. "Where did he go!?" He demanded, frustration growing each second. The prisoners pointed, still dumbstruck from seeing someone take down a Basilisk.

Sanji sprinted down the hallway, that IDIOT swordsman_! Be STILL. When you are lost, WAIT where you ARE!_ If he kept running around this area, he'd run into Manticores!

"STRAWBERRY PANTIES!"

Sanji's heart sunk. Not the manticores. They usually travelled in packs and were one of the more deadly things in the entire prison! There was nothing left, not even bones when they were through with you. Sanji ran towards the source of the sound, his feet echoing loudly as he drew closer to the sounds of metal pipes hitting flesh. He was getting closer, he could feel it. He could heat Zoro's heavy breathing and grunts. Then a large shadow appeared at the other end of the hallway. It was the Basilisk, fresh from its concussion.

Suddenly, Zoro sprinted out of a dead end not too far away from Sanji. Sanji felt his heart jump in joy when he was how close the other man was. His joy faded soon since the swordsman was now much closer to the Basilisk; well within attack range.

The creature immediately raised its wing and struck Zoro in the side painfully, causing the swordsman to rumble out in a chocked grunt as the metal bars clattered out of his hand and slipped out between his lips.

Sanji started desperately yelling out for the swordsman when the Basilisk raised its chicken like leg, but his voice was drowned out when the monster started screeching out vengefully. Zoro turned around on the floor, reaching out for his metal bars as the yellow foot slammed down onto back. Sanji watched the masculine hand twitch and claw at the brick as it shattered below Zoro's body, burying him almost completely.

Sanji's adrenaline clouded his vision and suddenly it didn't matter how big the basilisk was, how damn heavy it was or how much he would get punished for this. He saw Zoro struggle to turn around, the swordsman's eyes glaring at the creature with the same determination Sanji was so used to.

Dark blood dripped down from the corner of Zoro's mouth, setting Sanji's protective instincts on fire.

_ZORO IS MINE._

The Basilisk stuck down towards the pinned man, attempting to eat him whole.

_YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM._

Burning with thick adrenaline that rushed his system and clouded his mind Sanji jumped at the massive monster, swinging his right foot straight up into the air with the righteous fury of a god.

**_"CONCASSE!"_**

The impact of Sanji's heel on the monster's skull sent a shockwave up Sanji's leg, luckily he couldn't feel it since adrenaline flushed the pain from his system instantly. The Basilisk's head sunk deep into the floor and it let out a terrified squawk of shock at the pain that seemed to travel down it's spine.

Sanji huffed in anger as he glared the monster down, landing next to Zoro and worriedly pulling at the other man's bruised arms. "OI! ZORO!" Sanji's aggression and anger faded to be replaced by concern. Zoro looked like a zombie.

"We need to get out of here! I don't smell like a guard to them!" Sanji rushed, the monsters might attack the guards, but they had learned through the years that the guards usually had weapons and could kill them if they had to.

"How did you get all the way here!?" Sanji helped the swordsman to his feet, worriedly looking back at the manticores that slowly started yelling out for underwear aggressively. "The drop-pit ends on the OTHER side!" Sanji frowned, the swordsman could have just waited or at least run a little slower.

Sanji stuck his cigarette into his pocket as Zoro grabbed his side, coughing blood as he scooped up the metal pipes. They started running, Sanji watched Zoro's bloodied face with great concern. It was amazing his lungs hadn't been punctured yet, his ribs were probably shattered. Zoro glanced over to him, his expression dark and heavy.

"HOW ARE YOU EVEN STILL ALIVE!?" Sanji hissed as he grabbed onto Zoro's shoulder, feeling the muscles twitch under his hand as he steered Zoro down the hallway he came through. He could see muscles tense in Zoro's neck and body at the contact. He regretted touching him now, the swordsman might have a broken collarbone and he just nudged it.

"BEEF STEAK!"

"PANTIES!"

Both the Manticores and Basilisk were following him, but this time hesitantly, the chicken monster had been beaten down by _both_ Zoro and Sanji. Even its primitive brain could deduce that maybe it wasn't a very good idea to fight both of them at once.

"Oi, cook." Zoro's gruff voice was less cold than Sanji was used to. The blond turned to look at the swordsman, who as glaring straight ahead with an almost awkward determination to avoid eye contact. "Even in this place, you came to find me-" The swordsman began, his eyes landing briefly on Sanji's face.

"Don't thank me yet moss-brain!" Sanji grinned through the pain of his breathing. "We're not out of this shitty-place yet!" He pointed to the right. "Make a turn here!" Sanji looked over his shoulder, watching the terrified old man faces of the manticores as they stopped following them when they rounded the corner.

"Oi, Zoro." Sanji's voice was filled with concern when the conga line of usually brave and vicious creatures backed away. The swordsman panted when he glanced from Sanji's concerned expression to the creatures who were currently in the midst of running away.

"What are they-" Zoro began, cut off when the floor trembled.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEN."

Both men stumbled backwards when the massive creature before them uncurled itself from its sleeping position, looking at them with a bored expression. It was easily the largest thing they had seen on the floor so far, utterly towering over them and at least three floors of cells.

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEN!" The Sphinx roared as it raised its mighty paw, swinging for the two men before him. Sanji and Zoro dodged the paw, but in separate directions, causing the large monster to become momentarily confused over which prey it should pursue.

Sanji looked over to see Zoro down on one knee, holding his side painfully as he panted. They didn't really have enough time. Zoro needed to lie down and rest, preferably somewhere he wouldn't get maimed.

Again the sphinx swung it's paw, this time for Zoro, who he deemed meatier of the two bites. Zoro jumped backwards, dodging the attack with a small roll and placed a metal pipe in his mouth. Sanji felt the shade of the paw loom over him before he saw it, dodging to the side nimbly before he sprinted over to Zoro.

"OI! You okay?" Sanji asked, the sphinx yelling out for noodles as it turned to the two men.

"It's... nothing." Zoro somehow managed to say around the metal pipe in his mouth, blood trailing down his chin. How much beating could this man take before he collapsed? It was actually rather frightening, he really did look like a demon.

"Cook..." Zoro's voice was gruff as he looked at him, the sphinx was coming closer. "... work with me for ten seconds."

Sanji's shoulders eased slightly. He couldn't say no to a reasonably phrased request like that. "Yeah. Sounds about right." The blond lit himself a cigarette, taking his position next to Zoro. "But we can't kill it."

Zoro snorted in reply. "Fine."

The sphinx raised both its paws, putting all of its upper body weight into the strike as it flung itself forward to crush the duo. Without a word, Zoro and Sanji jumped backwards, out of reach of the monster as they ran up the fuzzy leg. The sphinx rose up, striking the floor several times in an attempt try to shake them off like stubborn fleas until they jumped high into the air. The sphinx looked up at them curiously, not knowing the world of pain it was in for.

It's primitive mind didn't even realize what was going on until-

"-POWER SHOT!"

-Three metal bars hit the Sphinx right between the eyes, causing it to lose both consciousness and balance as it slowly swayed backwards. Zoro repelled himself away from the monster at the impact, landing roughly on his back a small distance away from the sphinx. Sanji landed gracefully next to him, worriedly placing a hand on the dirty green head.

"Oi... Marimo. Are you conscious?" Sanji asked not even paying attention to the massive sphinx slowly falling backwards besides them.

"I'm... fine." Zoro grunted and sat up with slight help from the cook still panting heavily. "Did we get it?" The head of the sphinx hit the floor with a tremulous thump.

Sanji allowed his hand to linger on Zoro's back, the adrenaline still rushing in his system."Yup. It's completely knocked out. We can get out that door now." Sanji grinned wide to the swordsman.

Unexpectedly, Zoro grinned back, the first real smile Sanji had seen on his face since he met him.

Sanji felt his blood rush through his body, it seemed like half of it was heading for his cheeks and the other half to his groin, his face heated up and his mouth went dry. Time seemed to have slowed down tremendously. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sanji could see the Sphinx's legs fall in slow motion, dust rose up around them and Zoro's smug grin slowly widened.

Sanji felt his heart beat become more prominent, his cheeks got warmer and he couldn't stop looking at the content expression on the bruised and bloody face in front of him.

Then the Sphinx's legs collided with the damaged floor besides them, completely crushing the moment when the tremble shattered the weakened floor underneath them. Light poured out through the cracks as the abused bricks gave in.

They watched the sphinx's body remain on the second floor as they fell through the sweltering air of Level three. It was too bright, it hurt their eyes. Zoro yelled out in surprise and frustration, clamping his eyes shut. The heat filled their lungs as they air got warmer with each second.

Sanji's eyes widened in horror as he fell, it was coming closer by the second. He let out a desperate scream of terror when he watched the yellowed dunes slither below.

It was going to swallow him.

Bury him.

Crush him.

The 'sand'.

* * *

How will Sanji cope with the new situation?

I reccomend reading this chapter besides chapter 6 if you want the "full" story of what was going on, I put a lot of work into making most of these things match up!

all the effort is worth it though; you are spoiling me with your reviews! 3

-BBB


	8. Chapter 8 - The Sand

chapter 8 - The Sand

* * *

The impact with the sand caused Sanji to become partially buried. He could feel the shock travel up his spine and lock down all his joints as his body hurriedly checked for any fractures. It was like he was paralyzed, his vision was blurry and his breathing shallow.

Eventually his vision cleared, the brightness of the artificial sun hurting his eyes as he managed to open them properly. Terror slowly slunk around his heart like a cold hand as he watched the sand slither downwards into his makeshift grave. It was burying him alive, just like in his nightmares.

It felt coarse and itchy, slithering into his clothes and sneaking into his body with every breath.

Sanji tried to move, he should still be able to get out, his hand was still visible after all. After a few moments of terrified concentration and glaring at his own limbs, he started sweating in fear. No matter how he struggled to raise his arm, raise his head or even move his superhumanly strong legs, he had no luck. There was something, either the shock of the impact or his own terrified mind that prevented him from moving.

He could feel the dried up human remains slither down his shirt. His hat had to be missing; he could feel the sand slide into his hair and even his ears, flowing between thick and messed up locks until Sanji felt like his scalp was swarming with parasites.

It was like the sand was claiming him, every single grain of sand was a part of someone who had died of hunger and thirst. He had survived, why? Because of Zeff. He had survived because of the kindness of a stranger.

He watched his hands vanish into the sand, his heart was beating loudly with fear now, he could hear the soft hiss of the sand as it slid down, attempting to close off the uneven spot that his body had made in the collision.

The blond lay paralyzed with fear and he watched his stomach disappear. Even the terrified shallow breathing was visible as the sand slid up and down from the mound of sand that covered his chest. He opened his mouth and raised his head slightly to call for help, but all he managed to do was upset the side of his grave and the sand flowed over the edge and over his face, filling up his mouth and nose.

It was horrible, utterly and completely terrifying. His eyes welled up, he didn't want to die. Not now. Not here. Not like this. He wanted to find it. All Blue.

There was suddenly a shadow over him, the hard backlight made the figure appear as nothing but a dark silhouette framed by the yellowed sun and sand.

"Cook?"

_Zoro?_

"COOK!"

_ZORO!_

The silhouette cleared as the swordsman, covered in blood and sand, slid down the edge of the sandy grave and dusted sand out of Sanji's face. The silhouette gained more features was it came closer, the powerful jaw line and outrageously square forehead appearing first to Sanji's strained eyes. Green hair and determined creases around Zoro's eyes followed as the swordsman crouched next to the chef, his usually thick and masculine lips a drawn in a single line with concern.

Sanji found the strength to raise his hand, leaning to the side to allow most of the sand to fall from his face. Sanji felt the coarse fingers hurriedly brush sand from his nostrils and lips. The gesture was surprisingly gentle and Zoro's calloused and rough fingertips on his lips sent all of Sanji's blood rushing southwards fast enough for him to pale.

"Shit-cook, are you okay?" Zoro's expression was dark, almost scared.

It was the first time Sanji ever saw Zoro worried.

"Z-Zoro..." Sanji spat out sand with a harked cough, it felt like his mouth was full of it. He could feel strength seep into his limbs from Zoro's touch, he wasn't alone, he was going to be fine. He grumbled in discomfort when the swordsman grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, wrapping a sturdy and bloodied arm around his torso as they started climbing up the slippery edge.

His fear had been reduced to a panic, Zoro was there and he wasn't about to drown again. He still felt like his body was crawling with horrible insects as the sand trailed off down his limbs and into his shoes, but his breathing was getting easier. He could feel the warm and coarse sand ooze from his clothing with each strained step, strength returning to him as Zoro grunted in exertion.

How was Zoro even still alive? He'd suffered so much already, especially today. He just wanted him to be safe. He would give up so much for Zoro to be safe with his crew again.

When they reached the top of the small crater Sanji's body had created in the fall, Zoro cautiously loosened his grip, crouching besides him as the blond fell on all fours and coughed up almost a mouthful of sand. He could feel Zoro's large hand resting on his back, easing his breath with its weight.

He shuddered and stared at the dusty human remains that lay soaking in his saliva, dead people in his mouth, dead people all over his body. He hurriedly ripped off his jacket, roughly pulling his shirt up from his pants to allow the sand to fall to the ground around him.

Sanji had never wanted a shower as bad as he did right now. He wanted to shower for days. Zoro needed a shower too, he smelled of sweat and blood but prisoners didn't get showers.

He glanced up at Zoro, eyes almost instantly met his when he looked up. The swordsman had been looking somewhere else, but it was impossible to tell where. Concern slowly faded from the swordsman's face. "Cook, why didn't you get out of there?" Zoro frowned, crossing his arms across his bare chest. "You don't look broken."

Sanji panted, he didn't want Zoro to think he was weak, but no one could understand this feeling.

"Is it the sand?" Zoro huffed, sitting back besides him. "It's just sand, there's no reason to-"

"IT'S NOT SAND!" Sanji yelled out, his eyes fixated on the sickening surface below him. "IT'S NOT SAND AT ALL!" His fists clenched in anger, he felt the sandy remains slip past his fingers.

Zoro's eyes narrowed and he glanced at the ground besides them. "Then..." He trailed off, waiting for Sanji's breathing to calm before he continued. "...what is it?"

Sanji didn't want to tell him. He wanted Zoro to be able to dust off the desiccated human remains casually, to not worry about them. At the end of the day, Sanji could take a shower, Zoro could not. He remained silent, maybe Zoro would let the subject die if he didn't answer. Maybe he could protect Zoro from some of the horrors of Impel Down, even if it was only knowing about them.

"Cook." Zoro pressed, annoyance in his voice. "If it's not sand, WHAT is it?" The swordsman grabbed Sanji's shoulder, forcing him to look up at him. Sanji narrowed his curled eyebrows, he didn't want to answer. He directed his eyes back to the ground.

"COOK! TELL ME!" Zoro pressed, again shaking Sanji's shoulder. Not answering wasn't an option here, Zoro wouldn't let this go.

"...people." Sanji hissed with great distaste in his voice without raising his head. Saying it out loud made it even more unbearable.

"huh?" Zoro apparently didn't hear him, he pushed his shoulder again. " I can't understand you when you mumble like that!" He said in mild annoyance, those attractive wrinkles around his brow settling in. Sanji couldn't take it anymore, it would be best to just say it properly and get away from this horrible place.

"IT'S DEAD PEOPLE." Sanji yelled, his face set in a rage as he snapped at the swordsman. "IT'S PRISONERS WHO STARVED TO DEATH ON THIS FLOOR." Zoro looked rather taken aback, he had even let his shoulder go.

"THEY DIED BECAUSE NO ONE FED THEM AND THEN THEIR CORPSES SHRIVELLED UP AND BECAME THIS!" Sanji emphasized his words by beating the sand around them, making splashes like water. "THIS IS LEVEL THREE: STARVATION HELL. YOU ARE CURRENTLY SITTING ON A PILE OF CORPSES."

He panted loudly, his head was throbbing and he was sure that those tears forming in his eyes were just because of the sun or anger. He stared the Marimo straight in the eyes, watching the shocked expression on the other man's face. He wasn't sure if it was because he snapped at him or because of the true nature of the 'sand'.

There was a strained silence between them for a few breaths. Neither of them daring to look away from the other as the sand blew across their faces. Eventually Zoro stood up, brushing off his pants before offering Sanji his hand.

"Can you walk?"

Sanji blushed slightly, he felt rather ashamed to have freaked out so bad in front of Zoro.

"Of course I can, idiot Marimo." He grabbed the swordsman's hand, hauling himself to his feet as he looked around for the exit. They thankfully seemed to be out of reach of all den den mushi on the floor, but the exit was rather far away, it could take them a while to travel the dunes to the gates.

"We need to get going and don't get lost this time." Sanji rummaged through his pockets looking for cigarettes, fishing up the packet and lighter. He could hear Zoro's footsteps shortly behind him, the broken chains at his wrists rattled softly. He blew the sand off the lighter, sand falling from his hair and down the back of his shirt.

"oi, Marimo." Sanji found the least broken cigarette out of the mess inside the package, lighting it cautiously. "What else have you seen? On the grand line?" He desperately needed some kind of distraction, the sand was almost grating on his sanity.

Zoro arched a brow at the cook, taking a couple of extra steps to catch up to his side. "Plenty." Zoro began, his fear of sharing his precious memories no longer an issue. "I've seen sakura bloom on a winter island." He began, his brow easing in fond recollection. "-And there was a completely flat island where everything was very tall, even the fruit."

"Are you being serious? Those things are utterly impossible!" Sanji frowned, not certain if the swordsman was delirious with heat stroke or just stupid.

"It's what it is." Zoro frowned, not happy with the interruption. "It's the grand line, you should know how easy it is to run into the impossible."

Sanji exhaled smoke, solemnly looking at the door rapidly approaching. "Not really." His travel down the grand line had not exactly been a sightseeing cruise. He didn't mention it to the suspicious swordsman and focused on walking. Each step he took was heavy, he was both desperate to leave this level, but also terrified of doing so.

_" You are forbidden from entering level three, unless you want to stay there permanently."_

Magellan's words echoed inside Sanji's head like the massive demon-man was standing right beside him and bellowing in his ears. Would this count? He didn't go in here on his own accord, he hadn't fed anyone either. He chewed anxiously on his filter, if he was sent here, he'd rather die in the Freezing Hell with Zoro. He couldn't handle starving to death, not again.

The sand was driving him crazy, it was in his clothes and in his shoes. He could feel it between his toes and in his underwear, actual sand would have been bad enough. He looked at Zoro, the swordsman didn't seem to be too bothered, but not as casual as before. Sand was congealing in the bloodied streaks on the other man's face and in the slowly healing wounds on his back.

"I'll try to get the doctors to look at you." Sanji took a last puff of his cigarette before he crushed it under his shoe. It was too painful, today could very well be the last time he ever saw Zoro. If he was being held in a cell somewhere, would Zoro break him out when his crew came for him?

Zoro frowned, turning halfway to look at him. "There's only one doctor I trust. He's on my ship." Zoro stated, dusting sand from his green hair. "I'll just wash my own wounds before I go to my cell like before."

Sanji hesitated slightly. "I'm..." He sighed, Zoro's eyes resting on him like a hawk's. "-not sure you can do that today Marimo-kun." He tried to ignore the sudden look he earned for his words.

"Why?" Zoro was clearly not pleased, both his tone and posture was practically screaming it.

"Because... Warden Magellan said that if I got caught in this level again, I'd get punished." He didn't have the heart to tell the swordsman he possibly be meeting him in the forest of blades tomorrow. How would he be able to look at him?

"Again?" Zoro's brow wrinkled. "Why have you been on this floor? You clearly hate it."

Deciding he might as well come clean, Sanji slowed down his walking. Most of his cigarettes were completely crushed from the fall, he only wanted one to numb the growing void in his chest. He was going to miss the idiot Marimo so bad.

"Because I used to sneak out leftovers and feed them to the inmates here." Sanji confessed, awkwardly checking his cigarettes to see if there was another one whole in the packet. "A chef's job is to feed the hungry, but then the Warden found out and I was made into a jailer instead."

There was a long silence and Sanji took a few steps before he realized the swordsman wasn't moving anymore. When he looked over his shoulder the other man was staring at him in something like a slightly disgusted realization. Sanji's heart sank when the other man frowned dangerously at him and grabbed his arm harshly.

"OI! COOK!" The swordsman was right up against him now, he could feel the heat radiate of his body and see the anger in his eyes. "Don't tell me you feel GUILTY about what goes on in here?!" The swordsman demanded, his jaw set almost painfully hard.

The expression on Zoro's face shocked Sanji enough for him to drop his abused packet of cigarettes. It fell to the sand without a sound, mirroring Sanji's sudden inability to speak. He opened and closed his mouth a few times to try to force out some words. Each time he opened his mouth without denying Zoro's accusation, another angry wrinkle formed around Zoro's brow.

"This has _nothing_ to do with you idiot-cook." Zoro hissed, pointing towards the desert behind them. "This is _not_ your fault. If you think so, you are a bigger idiot than your curly-brow makes you look."

"You don't understand, I'm a cook I-" Sanji began, angrily yanking his arm out of Zoro's grip.

"Idiot. There are people starving in more places than this prison!" Zoro frowned, withdrawing his hand slowly when Sanji didn't show any signs of running away. "Is that all your fault too?"

"well, No I-" Sanji began, he felt uncomfortable under Zoro's accusing stare.

" You can only do what you can and no more than that." Zoro interrupted, not allowing the rather staggered cook to continue arguing. "Everyone locked up in here made their choice, they became pirates knowing that it meant risking their lives!"

"It's not that simple idiot Marimo!" Sanji couldn't agree, Zoro's words were moving him deeply, but at the same time they were terrifying him. No one should have to starve to death. No one should have to be tortured. The blond pocketed his hands and glared at the other man. They stood less than an arm's length apart, directly facing each other.

"You talk big, idiot Marimo. How about YOU? You became a pirate too! Isn't it hypocritical of you to try to lecture me?" Sanji hissed, the other man was such a puzzle, it pissed him off to no end how impossible it was to understand what happened in that Marimo head of his. It also made his mouth water, Zoro's angry expression was incessantly arousing and not having the slightest idea what the other person would say or do next got Sanji's adrenaline pumping.

"When I decided to become the best swordsman in the world, I threw away my life." Zoro's face was devoid of expression as blood dripped from his jaw. "If I die before I achieve my dream, that is just how much of a man I am."

The blond stared at the other man wide eyed. He felt his tongue dry in his mouth."That's ridiculous! To become the greatest, you'd have to defeat Mihawk!" Sanji yelled out, fear in his expression as he realized that Zoro was determined to die. Not in this prison, but to fulfill some dream normal people called a fantasy.

"Don't do it! You'll get killed!" Sanji spat out angrily, his fists clenched in his pockets. "It's easy to abandon your ambitions!"

"I have chosen my path." Zoro's expression was set in stone. "I'm not going to stop following it until I either succeed or die."

"You're an idiot!" Sanji felt a desperate pain in his heart. Despite his denial and insults, he wished he could do that too, he wanted to follow his dream with the same determination. But the title of Master Swordsman was REAL. It was there, it was held by someone.

The All Blue had never been seen. No one knew if it was real.

Sanji knew in his heart that such a wonderful ocean had to be real, but he didn't have the courage to go search for it. The world was a massive place almost all of it was ocean. The odds were already against him: If the All Blue wasn't real he had already lost.

Even if it was there, how was he supposed to find it in this giant and hostile world?

Was he going to risk his life to seek something that had never been seen?

"Idiot-Cook." Zoro was looking at him with a very serious expression. "The people here are not starving because of you." Zoro's voice was warmer than it had been before, his expression still deadly and utterly set in stone, but his voice almost sounded consoling. "It's not you who is starving them. It's the world."

"The world is wrong."

"It's the same as with these." Zoro pointed at the still raw whiplashes on his bruised back. "You didn't give me these." The swordsman drew blunt nails across the bite wound on his shoulder.

Sanji's heart was beating so heavily. There was sand everywhere on his body, he was bruised and beaten, sweltering hot and craving nicotine. At the same time it was like his brain was trying to cancel out everything with a warm happy feeling that started at his chest and spread out like a flower.

"But I didn't stop her!" Sanji blurted out, still slightly horrified that he had allowed Sadie-Chan to do such damage to Zoro. Before he could stop them, his feelings came pouring out, pushed out by the growing warmth in his chest. He threw confessions at Zoro like the swordsman was the final judge of all his crimes. Suddenly a massive amount of pain and frustration he hadn't known he had been harboring started flowing from between his lips.

"I should have stopped her!" Sanji bit back, desperately trying stem the tide of confessions. "I didn't even try to make her stop! I should stop THIS all! The prisoners should be locked up but torturing them is too much!" He gestured to area around them, trying to tell Zoro how much he loathed Impel Down. "It's all immoral! It's disgusting! I'm a horrible person for letting it all happen!"

The swordsman patiently waited for Sanji to finish, not a single change in his expression as Sanji stared at him, wide eyed and ready to face the other man's judgment.

"What good would that do, shitty cook?" Zoro's voice was dripping with contained anger.

"What?" Sanji was caught off guard.

"You did try to stop her. Even if you forced her to listen, wouldn't you only have suffered as well?"

"I would have been punished but-"

"If you fed all the prisoners in here and made everyone stop torturing on the other floors, you would be killed, right?"

"That's true. I would but-"

"Then there is nothing you can do." Zoro said harshly, glaring Sanji down as he kept talking. "What good would dying for your ideals be if your death would change nothing?"

Sanji fell silent. Zoro was right, it was the world that was wrong. Both the marines and the world government treated pirates like subhuman trash. Some of them of course were no better than garbage; murderers, rapists and men and women who had done horrible crimes at the cost of many lives.

But Zoro was different, so was his crew, even if they were being hunted. Not all Pirates were the same and the world was wrong to think that.

How were the marines supposed to enforce justice when they treated their enemies so cruelly?

He wanted to help in any way he could, but he didn't have the food or opportunity. The criminals in here had killed hundreds of people. They had actively made a choice to kill every single one of them, knowing that murder and pillage carries a death sentence.

Why should he risk the life Zeff sacrificed everything to save, only to help those who actively hurt so many innocents? If he would just be punished or killed and everything would become the same again, wouldn't that do more harm than good?

He had to live no matter what. If he could find another place in the world where he could help the starving and ease the suffering of those who had no food, he would. Somewhere where helping those in need wasn't a crime.

Suddenly the sand surrounding his feet stopped feeling like it was clawing at him in anger and jealousy over the life he had. The desert pulling at his ankles and blowing between his fingers didn't feel malicious anymore, instead it felt sad and regretful.

Suddenly a warm feeling nuzzled into Sanji's chest, replacing the cold dead part of his heart that had harbored the guilt of simply being alive. Why did it have to happen? He didn't want this. It was only going to end in a disaster. His stomach tightened at the deep regret in the pit of his stomach.

He was so utterly in love with Zoro. He had often thought he had been in love, but now that he knew what actually being IN LOVE felt like, he could tell nothing could compare. He loved the Marimo. It was horrible, since Zoro most likely didn't feel the same way, and he would never get the chance to find out, since today would likely be the last day he would ever see him.

" What are you thinking about, idiot-Cook?" Zoro pressed, carefully watching the blonds' spark of life spread over the pale soft skin. Sanji looked up, his hair colored ethereal golden in contrast with the dull tan sand and his skin looked paler than ever. There was a small blush on the curly-browed face when he grinned to the swordsman.

"I think you're pretty smart for a moss brain." Sanji practically sang, his voice soft with laughter. He sidestepped to allow the swordsman to pass, not noticing the almost comical mix of adoration and badly contained arousal that flashed across the swordsman's face as the Marimo stormed past him to the usual distance they kept while under surveillance.

"We will probably be greeted by guards." Sanji said in a casual tone and walked two steps behind the unbound swordsman. "They will probably clap you in irons again and I'll ask them to take you to the infirmary."

The last thing he wanted to do as a free man was make sure Zoro's wounds were taken care of.

Zoro grumbled. "I told you cook. I don't want to go to the damn doctors in this place..."

"Zoro. It's very unlikely that I will be taking you down to the Freezing Hell." Sanji tried to keep the pain out of his voice, "...At least let me make sure your wounds get treated."

The swordsman's suspicion was heavy in his eyes as he turned his head to look at Sanji, who faked his best grin. "After what you have been through today, you look more like a zombie than a Marimo."

"Just blame all the stuff that happened on me." Zoro snorted, shaking his head like Sanji was a stubborn child. "Then the idiot warden might minimize your punishment."

"Hmmm... Well, I'm sure if I told the warden what a lost little Marimo you are, he wouldn't believe me~" Sanji teased, grinning to hide the pain in his chest. Magellan had threatened to lock him up in level three after all, he was terrified. There was a good possibility that the guards greeting them would have a set of handcuffs for him as well.

Their bickering faded just before they came within recording distance, every single den den mushi on the walls staring at them with their unblinking eyes. Before they even reached the doorway, there were already a couple of dozen guards accompanied by Hannyabal himself standing in the archway.

"Sanji!" Hannyabal exclaimed from a safe distance, pointing his halberd at Zoro. "We will send one man over with the new handcuffs, make sure Roronoa remains still, any hostile movement and we will be forced to act."

A large chorus of guns taking aim at the beaten up duo filled the air around them. Sanji nodded, his professional mask back in its place. A man holding much more robust handcuffs slowly made his way towards them, holding the massive shackles over his shoulder. The tension and silence was thick enough to taste, but both Sanji and Zoro remained perfectly calm.

When the man with the shackles came closer, Zoro raised his hands for him to fasten the handcuffs. The moment his hands raised the sound of at least twenty gun triggers drawn halfway filled the air. Sanji took the handcuffs from the other man, clasping them around Zoro's wrist and pulling at them to make sure they weren't possible to open. He gave Hannyabal a thumbs up and the weapons lowered slightly.

Zoro seemed to be evaluating the new handcuffs as they walked, experimentally tugging on the chain between them.

"I want to be Warden!" Hannyabal claimed as he joined Sanji under the archway. "Good job retrieving the prisoner Sanji." Hannyabal leant down to examine Zoro's injuries, ignoring the contempt in Zoro's expression.

He eventually seemed satisfied, straightening his back and turning to Sanji. "Are you injured in any way?"

Sanji shook his head so sand fell out of his hair. "Only bruises and maybe a minor fracture or two." he tried to keep the fear out of his tone. Not knowing if he was in trouble or not was doing horrible things to his nerves. He could also use a cigarette. "The prisoner might need to get his wounds cleaned, he was bitten by Manticores."

Magellan glanced at the bite wound on Zoro's leg, sighing slightly and nodding. "That is just what I was about to say." The potbellied man turned to a large portion of the guards. "Listen here! You ten will walk on the right of Roronoa, you ten on the left." He pointed to each group with a long badly manicured finger. "Bring him to the infirmary and make sure there are no less than ten guards at a time until I say otherwise."

The crowd saluted, aiming their weapons practically up Zoro's nose as they led him down the hallway. Zoro cast a glance at Sanji over his shoulder, his eyes worried and reluctant to leave. Sanji stared back, holding eye contact for as long as he could.

The pain was horrible. This could possibly be the last time he saw the damn Marimo again and he couldn't even say goodbye. Sanji bit down as hard as he could to keep his professional face from slipping. He buried his hands in his pants pockets, clawing at his thighs through the thin fabric as he was trying to suffocate the desperate longing whine when the last of the green hair disappeared around a corner.

He was so in love with Zoro, if he could get a single wish before he was locked up, he'd want to see the green haired idiot once more.

"Now, _I_ would-" Hannyabal began, cutting himself off with a blush and awkward claw at his chin. "the _Warden _wants to talk to you in **my** office. I mean in **HIS** office." Hannyabal said with a bit of a fluster, pointing towards the stairs down to the level below. "If you're not too injured, don't keep him waiting."

Sanji swallowed thickly and the two of them started walking.

The hairs in the back of his head rising as he started his descend, his knees felt weak and he desperately wanted a shower and a cigarette. Maybe the warden would let him have one last smoke before he was sent to his new cell?

Had this staircase always been so short? He was down all the steps before he knew it, automatically walking towards the giant door to Magellan's office. Hannyabal was rambling something about how he was going to redecorate the office when he was warden, but Sanji couldn't hear him over the sound of his freedom slipping away with every step.

He stopped in front of the door. His knees were weak and his breath was shallow. He'd love a cigarette. He mastered up all the courage he had, he wasn't going to flinch. He made his choice himself, he saved Zoro.

Did he regret it?

No.

It was his decision and now it was time to face the consequences like a man.

With newfound courage buzzing in his veins, the blond and super talented former-chef pushed the massive doors open.

* * *

This chapter was so horribly hard to write! I'm not kidding.

I think that I changed the dialogue over five times and still felt like I was breaking character. :I

Sometimes I think I'm trying too hard, but keeping every single character's personality as close to the real thing as I can matters a lot to me!

-Thank you for sticking with me so far!

-BBB


	9. Chapter 9 - Interrogation

Chapter 9 - Interrogation

* * *

Zoro didn't like doctors. Doctors usually tied him up in constricting band aid and yelled at him for getting injured. Most of Zoro's life doctors had told him to take a break from his training to relax or asked him in frantic tone how he was alive.

The worst part was when he was told to take some sort of medicine. Zoro hated all medication, mostly because he didn't understand how it worked and thus not what it really did. He also couldn't have certain medication with alcohol. Imagine that. The combination could 'KILL' him according to Chopper.

Medication was dangerous enough to make something like alcohol damage your health! Absurd!

_Normally_ he would have refused all medical treatment, he could have insisted he didn't need it and taken the horrified beating of hooves on his head when he got back on the Sunny.

_Normally_ he would have struggled and pushed doctors away, telling them all he needed was a good nap somewhere warm.

_Normally_ he wouldn't even allow the enemy to see his wounds. But the mental image of the cook, standing there silhouetted by the sand with an almost grieving expression on his handsome face, was burned into Zoro's subconscious.

He could still hear that almost breathtakingly sexy plea echo in his head, the tone proud and stubborn, but yet so very helpless.

_'...At least let me make sure your wounds get treated.'_

The cook had stood proud and tall, contrasting the entire prison around them with his caring attitude, stupid morality and code of honor. Always trying to save everyone but himself. Even blaming himself for the death of an entire desert of remains.

Zoro couldn't say no to that kind of request, he couldn't refuse the blond so determinedly grinning wide despite the helpless and defeated look in his eyes.

-And that was why he was now being shoved and dragged to the third floor, cold metal muzzles of rifles resting on his back and shoulders as the guards around him forced him around a corner. Zoro glanced over his shoulder, locking eyes with the cook. The blond stood there, his body language tense and uncomfortable, the look in his eyes fearful and almost heartbroken.

He had never seen anyone look at him this way before, there was an almost hypnotic depth to the blonde's eye contact. The cook obviously knew something he didn't, Zoro could see the cook's hands ball up into fists in those temptingly tight pants and suddenly every single nerve in his body screamed not to leave Sanji alone.

Against his will. the swordsman was forced down a corridor, reluctantly breaking eye contact with the other man as the cold barrel of a gun steered his jaw forward.

After obediently walking towards the stairway to Blazing Hell, Zoro could hear the guards at the back speak in hushed tones, clearly thinking he couldn't hear them.

"He's just lucky that he's been cooperating, this guy's a demon you know."

"You think he'll get fired? They made a pretty big mess of level 2."

"I hope so. I can't stand him; he's always waking me up at night with his screaming."

Zoro's ears twitched, maybe that was what the cook was so worried about? Suddenly he felt this uncomfortable ache in his chest, even more painful than when Mihawk stabbed him in their fight.

Impel Down would really become hell without the cook. He had felt so unstoppable with him besides him. Just thinking about never seeing the cook again sent a sharp pain up his side like he was losing a limb.

-Or maybe it was the guard pulling on his arm that was causing the pain.

"That Sanji is pretty lucky this guy is cooperating, I don't understand how the warden could put someone who refuses to use weapons as his guard." The guard kept pulling on Zoro's arm, shifting Zoro's fractured ribs. Each pull felt like a stab in the side, Zoro's temper started rising.

"Well he was being punished for that whole Level Three incident, so it makes sense to make him do something dangerous…" The guard pulled again, yanking Zoro forward down the steps. Green hair bristled at the back of Zoro's head.

_Stop insulting the cook._

"-But it's suicide! I'm amazed he lasted this long. I'd like him back in the kitchen, it's a waste if we just send him off to some marine base…"

_He could beat you all into the ground with his legs alone._

"Magellan must have overestimated his strength. There's no way-"

Zoro let out a loud snarl, grabbing the offending Jailer by the jacket and tossing him into a nearby wall with ease. He straightened his back, feeling a painful shift in his ribcage. He was breathing heavily thought his nose as he looked at the circle of gun barrels aimed at him. There was complete silence as they stood in the stairs, the offending jailer getting up with a groan of pain.

"His constant pulling on my arm was… hurting me." Zoro rumbled as threateningly as he could. causing the jailers to send each other worried glances. "I'm not going to run for it." He stated, noticing how a few guards let out a relieved breath.

"Even if it's much easier without that damn blond." He added with a scowl that could have fooled Chopper and perhaps Luffy, but anyone who even remotely knew him would have seen it was fake. The guards clearly didn't know him very well, since they all swallowed thickly and then kept guiding him down the stairs. Suddenly, no one wanted to walk besides him or in front of him. Curious.

The main medical laboratory was a very well equipped main hall, with a small separate chamber full of uncomfortable looking beds. They were metallic and had various belts and unsettling metal clasps around the neck, wrist and ankle area. At least the medical bay in the Sunny looked inviting.

Various doctors walked back and forth in the main hall; looking at bubbling liquids on the walls and scribbling down on their notepads. With the complete absence of any patients, the medical bay looked more like a laboratory filled with mad scientists.

The guards accompanying him stopped, two of them walking up to a doctor with an impressive beard, talking in hushed tones. Zoro glanced around, not seeing a single roll of bandages or a caster on any of the tables, he saw plenty of bottles, glass reflecting the colors of the surrounding liquids with an eerie glow.

"It's amazing he's even alive." The doctor circled Zoro slowly, evaluating him as one would cattle.

The swordsman rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time he'd heard a doctor say that and certainly not the last. He wasn't ordinary, if he was going to be the best, he couldn't allow himself to be ordinary.

"Bring him here, I'll fix him up." The doctor gestured to one of the strap-down benches, turning around and fishing a roll of gauze out of a small cupboard. "Make him sit on there, I need to clean his wounds properly."

Zoro didn't wait for secondary instructions. He raised his shackled hands and took a seat on the sorry excuse for a bed in front of him. It looked more like a torture device or an autopsy table. But an autopsy table wouldn't need big metal clasps and thick leather straps.

Right?

The doctor walked to him, holding a small tray housing carious kinds of band aid and a bottle that he already knew was full of stinging, burning disinfectant. He frowned, he preferred the cook's half-soaked handkerchief or Chopper's special herbal ointment.

That sticky green stuff the little reindeer favored looked more like salad dressing than medicine. At least he had been allowed to see what the little doctor put in that stuff, he didn't understand how it all worked together, but he knew most of the plants and knew Chopper could be trusted.

Then again, he didn't have the luxury of a choice at the moment. The doctor was soaking a cotton ball on a stick and walking around him to get to his back. He could feel the cotton slide against his open wounds, the disinfectant burning and bubbling in the dry blood and exposed flesh.

This doctor was clearly not as skilled as Chopper; the little reindeer usually worked much faster and was much more thorough in his work. Zoro grit his teeth when the doctor poured a strange green liquid over Zoro's swollen bite mark. Feeling human hands and fingers bandage and care for his wounds felt strangely unnatural, little hooves were much better.

"Now his feet. Strap them down, I don't want him to kick me." The doctor declared with a sneer, much to Zoro's anger. He let out a low growl from the bottom of his throat in disapproval and the entire room froze, Zoro realized he hadn't said a word since his outburst in the staircase earlier.

There was a loud clatter as the door to the infirmary slammed open. Zoro's heart jumped slightly, was it the cook? Was he in a bad mood? The thought of Sanji's handsome face molded in anger and raw emotion would never leave his subconscious, he knew for a fact it would be the biggest hindrance to his meditation for the rest of his life

Much to Zoro's displeasure, the silhouette in the door resembled Sanji as much as Jimbei resembled Franky. Zoro hid his disappointment behind a scowl, glaring at the man in the door who dared not to be the long legged blond.

" I want to be warden!" Hannyabal exclaimed as he entered the medical room, his short legs carrying him slowly towards them. The exposed potbelly and strange headwear bouncing with each step. Zoro Shuddered. He also knew for a fact he couldn't ignore the vice Warden's existence and just forget about him, because if he ever had to get rid of an untimely erection almost instantly, all he had to do was think about Hannyabal.

The doctor, that was currently too scared to get close to Zoro, seized this opportunity to distance himself from the swordsman. He walked towards the vice warden in large strides, speaking to him in hushed tones that Hannyabal returned with his own. Zoro glanced to the side to see the dirty cotton ball that was used to clean his wound. It was almost black and grimy with 'sand'.

Chopper was going to kill him when he got back.

The less-that-Chopper-quality doctor returned to the table with Hannyabal, turning his back to Zoro and fiddling with some medical supplies that he pulled seemingly out of nowhere. Zoro glanced to the vice warden, trying his hardest not to commit the details of his face and body to memory.

Why wasn't the cook here? Had he gone to pack his things? Was he being forced to scrub bathrooms? Did he stop for a piss on his way here?

Where was Sanji? If only Zoro could ask. Asking about something like that could reveal his personal attachment to the handsome blond and that could only end violently. Zoro narrowed his eyes at the doctor when he turned around, holding a very large syringe full of light blue liquid.

"What is that?" Zoro rumbled, he was not going to allow them to pump him full of some drugs he knew nothing about. Not without a struggle.

"Just a shot to prevent… blood poisoning." The doctor said carefully, slowly taking hesitant steps towards Zoro like one would approach a sleeping tiger.

"Bullshit." Zoro could tell a bad lie from miles away thanks to Usopp.

"It's for your… liver." The doctor lied again, speaking in something that he probably thought was a calming tone, but to Zoro sounded threatening.

Zoro rolled back his shoulders, inhaling and ready to attack the doctor if that syringe came any closer to his body. Every muscle is his body was pulled tight; ready to go. The doctor froze in his steps when he noticed Zoro's deadly posture.

"Hit him with the tranquilizers!" Hannyabal ordered, his ingenuous order giving Zoro enough time and warning to kick over the metal table and jump for cover behind it, hearing multiple darts hit the metal with a sharp scrape.

He knew there was nowhere he could to run. If he would put up a proper fight, he'd never be able to escape when Luffy came for him, but his intuition told him that the clear blue liquid in that shot was bad news.

Suddenly Zoro's cover was pulled back, multiple small guns armed with suspicious darts directed at his chest. The swordsman acted purely on instinct, back flipping over another operation table and grabbing it by the thick metal legs. Chains rattled between his wrists as he hauled it up by one of its leg, murderous aura causing the jailers to stare at him in horror.

He swung the table, sending three guards flying into a shelf of fragile bottles, shattering them so their contents gushed in rivers over the floor, mixing and filling the room with nauseating smells. Multiple darts lodged in Zoro's newfound weapon and with a single swipe a couple of other guards flew across the room.

"I GOT HIM!" A guard shouted triumphantly, causing Zoro to hit him with the metal table, sending him flying into the pile of doctors who were trying worriedly to save the remaining bottles from the broken shelf.

Suddenly Zoro felt an uncomfortable numbness in his thigh, spreading up his body and causing the strength in his left arm to fade away. There was a large tranquilizer dart lodged in his thigh. Zoro dropped the table, collapsing down his now numb knee as he yanked the dart out, seeing that it's container was completely empty.

The bastards got him.

"TIE HIM DOWN! HURRY!" Hannyabal ordered, fearful guards carefully scurrying towards him. He caught the first two by the collar, throwing them into the crowd with a feral growl. He was losing strength in his other arm now.

Cold sweat ran down Zoro's back, sweat agitating his wounds. He could still feel everything perfectly, but not move at all. He didn't seem to be losing consciousness either, so whatever they wanted with him, they wanted him both conscious and feeling it.

"Get him now!" Hannyabal demanded and the jailers approached him slowly, like a wounded animal. After all, both animals and humans were most dangerous when injured and cornered.

Zoro felt the jailers grab his chained up arms, removing the handcuffs and hauling him onto one of the metal operating tables. "You BASTARDS." He could still speak, his breathing felt heavy.

Heavy metal clasps fastened around his ankles and wrists. The guards strapped down his torso and neck as well, thick leather resting on Zoro's throat and bare abdomen. He could feel the metal clasp brush against his Adam's apple.

"He can still speak. Good." Hannyabal noted, nodding to the doctor who still held the suspicious blue syringe. The doctor nodded back, walking over to Zoro and dabbing at his throat with a disinfected cotton ball. Zoro sent the man his deadliest glare, his teeth grit defiantly.

"This will only sting a little." -Apparently this doctor was one of those men who can't read the mood.

The needle sunk into his neck along a main artery. Zoro grimaced as he felt something cold flow upwards in his vein before the needle was withdrawn with a cold sting. He felt the cold trickle over his face and down his shoulder, like a thousand tiny ice crystals in his veins.

His head started feeling fuzzy, just what was this cold creeping feeling in his lungs? What had they injected him with!?

"What is your full name?" The doctor asked, placing the empty syringe on a platter besides Zoro's bed.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro answered against his will, his mouth letting go of the words before his brain filtered them properly.

"Good. It seems like it's working." The doctor concluded, stepping aside to allow Hannyabal to take his place. The potbellied man towered over Zoro, who glared defiantly at him in return.

"Roronoa Zoro, did you get captured on purpose on your captain's orders?" Hannyabal asked, crossing his arms over his small sunken chest. "-to bring Chaos to Impel Down?"

"No." Zoro grimaced, it wasn't his plan to bring chaos to anything. He also knew that after Luffy and the others busted him out of here, Luffy was going to give him hell for sacrificing himself for the crew.

"Not? Well then, WHERE is your captain hiding?"

Zoro grit his teeth. He had a faint idea where they could have gone to nurse Luffy back to health but he wasn't going to tell them that. He wasn't telling them anything. Adrenaline rushed his system, driving out some of the cold from his body.

"I- I have no idea." Zoro managed to lie. Breathing was getting harder, he felt like someone was stomping on his chest. Someone as strong as the cook.

Hannyabal didn't seem convinced, with a small nod to the doctor, another needle pierced Zoro's skin. The cold returned again, similar to Aokiiji's frozen touch. It crawled up his shoulder and to his head, impairing his ability to lie.

The doctor withdrew his syringe, slight concern on his face. "If he gets anymore, his heart will stop."

"where is your captain hiding?" Hannyabal nodded to the doctor, who backed up as if he expected Zoro to explode.

Cold rushed to Zoro's head. "I… don't know…" He managed to choke up, the mental image of the island his crew could possibly be resting at burning in his mind. He should tell them about it. It was the truth after all.

" I guess if they abandoned you they wouldn't tell you where to find them."

Zoro bit down hard. He hadn't been abandoned, but it would be better if Hannyabal thought that was the case. He had to resist the urge to correct him. He had to ignore the painful numbness in his judgment.

"Does Monkey D Luffy have a lover?" Hannyabal asked brazenly, his face completely stern. Zoro wondered how often Garp had been questioned about Luffy's weaknesses.

"Yes." Zoro breathed thickly thought grit teeth. Hannyabal suddenl tensed and he could feel the rapt attention of everyone in the room. An almost involuntary smile curved his lips at the memory of his captain. "The captain… loves… adventure… and food."

"You are from East Blue. Tell me the name of your home village."

"Sh-Shimotsuki…" Zoro growled up. He was sure the marines knew this already and there wasn't anything they could do with that information. The worst thing they could do was to try to hurt Koshiro, but his teacher was innocent. Even the marines wouldn't sink that low.

"Looks like he's telling the truth." Hannyabal said with a sage like stroke of his chin. "what a shame." Hannyabal crouched next to Zoro's table, level with his face. The expression on the vice warden's face was darker and more serious than Zoro had ever seen before.

"Do you have a family? siblings? Parents?"

"No." Zoro growled out. "Just… my crew…"

"That must be hard; to be betrayed by your family... That's what pirates do." Zoro knew the vice warden was trying to upset him. Hannyabal was fishing for someone he cared for, someone he could threaten him with. "You don't have a wife? Children?"

"No."

There was a cold silence in the room. The doctors had all stopped working on their respective experiments, watching Zoro with a mix of fear and pity.

"Are you truly a demon… incapable of love?" Hannyabal rose up to his full height, the heavy feeling of his breath thankfully leaving Zoro's face. Zoro served him up with his most stern and deadly glare in return. "Do you have a lover?" Hannyabal demanded, the question caused a cold to tingle in the back of Zoro's head.

"No. I don't have a lover." Zoro refused, his line of work had never allowed him the luxury of forming a proper relationship. He wasn't exactly proud that his longest relationships had been either casual sex or a week long.

"Is there someone outside of your former crew that you love?"

The question rolled over Zoro like an avalanche, a wave of cold flushed over his body and clamped down on his lungs. He could feel the drug stained blood rushing in his veins, he could even taste it.

_The cook. _

"the-" Zoro bit his tongue and forced his eyes shut. He could see the cook so clearly, his mind was conjuring up mental images at an alarming pace.

_It's the cook._

"There isn't…" Zoro growled, the cook's wide smile and blond hair haunting him as he lied.

_Sanji._

"There isn't anyone I love." Zoro snarled from the table.

Hannyabal frowned and scratched his potbelly. "What do you hope to gain from all of this?"

For a brief second through the drugged up haze of truth serum, Zoro could see Sanji standing in the Sunny's kitchen, grinning wide with almost childlike enthusiasm. He swallowed thickly, his heart aching with truth he hadn't realized himself."Nothing."

Hannyabal sighed in disappointment, turning to the doctor besides him. "Keep him tied up and bandage his feet." The vice warden walked to the door, turning to the few guards left uninjured and issuing a few orders Zoro didn't hear.

The doctor began cleaning and bandaging Zoro's feet. Even if it was painful and tickled at the same time, the swordsman couldn't move or twitch due to the muscle relaxant rushing in his veins. He felt too vulnerable. He needed someone he could trust.

Where was the cook?

We have finals in January in Iceland too, it didn't leave much time for writing!

Because of how late this chapter is, the next one will be uploaded **tomorrow**! It's all written down, all I need to do is to check it a little.

Sorry if this chapter was a little short, the next one is a little longer!

Forgive me, I'll try to be on time from now on!

-BBB


	10. Chapter 10 - Confidential

**Chapter 10 - Confidential**

* * *

Sanji entered Magellan's office with his heart pounding in his chest and his throat almost dry. The warden was sitting at his desk, his expression even darker than usually. When Sanji stepped into the office Magellan looked up, starting Sanji straight in the eyes.

"Sanji."

Sanji took another step into the office, saluting sternly as he tried to keep his expression calm. Hannyabal entered the office behind him, closing the door with an almost damning click. He was trapped. Completely and utterly trapped with no hope of escape.

"Yes, Warden Magellan? You wanted to see me?" Sanji tried to sound as professional as he could , his voice trembling slightly with hesitation. No regrets. The truly regrettable thing would have been to let Zoro die. He wouldn't have been able to live knowing he allowed that to happen.

"Yes. It is about the whole thing that just happened." Magellan put papers aside, Sanji's fingers twitching uncomfortably when he caught a glimpse of picture of green hair on one of the papers. "Has Roronoa told you anything worthwhile? Such as the location of his crew or the intentions of his captain?"

Sanji stared dumbly at Magellan for a minute before he realized that the subject had taken a very unexpected turn "N-no sir. All he has told me is that his captain aims to find One Piece. Just like most other Pirates."

"I see." Magellan grumbled, leaning back in his chair. "It's strange that his spirit still remains intact after all the torture he has been through." Magellan sighed a poisonous breath. "It's extraordinary and his cooperation is even more unnerving."

"Warden-Magellan!" A guard who seemed utterly terrified barged in, receiving a very dangerous glare from the warden. He seemed to realize his error, swallowing thickly. "I'm sorry Warden, but it's about the prisoner." The guard averted his eyes, glancing at Hannyabal before he turned back to the warden.

All three men turned to the guard in unison. Sanji felt fear grab hold of his heart like a vice. When the room had been silent for an agonizing minute, the guard caught the hint and continued his explanation. "He lashed out at a guard in the staircase, we think he's going to get violent..." The guard gestured worriedly to the door, sending another hopeful look to Hannyabal.

Magellan's brow raised slightly in surprise. "He has been very cooperative so far. Do you think he's trying to escape?" Magellan frowned and Sanji felt the warden's piercing eyes drill into the back of his skull. He didn't know why, but the warden was staring at him. That couldn't be a positive thing.

"I don't think so Warden." The guard said awkwardly, glancing at Sanji from below the brim of his hat. "He said he wasn't." The guard mumbled, clearly embarrassed to have felt reassured by the words of a dangerous prisoner.

"Did he say something else?" Magellan asked with a rather skeptical expression.

"He... said he wasn't running. Even if it was easier without 'the damn blond' around…" The guard sent Sanji another skeptical glance before he turned to Magellan. "He should be in the infirmary now, what should we do?"

Magellan looked from Sanji to Hannyabal, crossing his massive arms over his chest and thinking deeply for a few minutes. After a long moment filled with sounds of Magellan's digestive system, the warden turned to his second in command.

"Hannyabal. Go to the infirmary and have him tranquilized." Magellan rumbled, sitting back in his chair. "I also want him to be injected with the Truth Serum and interrogated. Get him to tell you everything he knows about Monkey D. Luffy's whereabouts." There was a rumble in Magellan's throat as he fixed his hat. "The marines also want to find out if Roronoa has a family. Wife, children, parents or lover. Anything we can use to threaten him with."

"Yes warden!" With that, both Hannyabal and the guard left the office, leaving the highly distracted Sanji and Magellan alone.

Sanji felt a cold chill crawl up his spine. Wasn't this going too far? Would they really use Zoro's children to get him to betray his nakama?

Did Zoro even HAVE children?

He didn't _seem_ like the type who'd have children and leave them, he didn't look much older than himself. Then again, there were younger parents out there.

Sanji felt a slight tinge of jealousy coil around in the pit of his stomach. If Zoro had kids, then he probably had a woman. There was probably a beautiful and headstrong swordswoman waiting for Zoro to return. Sanji had learned over the course of the last week that Zoro was a ferociously loyal man, if he was already taken, he had no hope of to have his feelings returned.

"You seem distraught." Magellan's voice snapped Sanji almost audibly from his thoughts. The warden was staring at him again. He fought back the blush crawling up his cheeks.

"I was only trying to figure out what the sudden outburst meant Warden." Sanji lied flawlessly, relieved when he saw Magellan's brow often in agreement.

"Yes." Magellan nodded slowly and leant forward in his chair. "Roronoa's cooperation with our torture has been bothering me. Today's incident and how much chaos he managed to cause as soon as he was away from your command just goes to show how dangerous he is."

Sanji swallowed hard, here it came. The subject of his crime.

"I am impressed that you risked your life to secure the prisoner before he could free anymore prisoners and start a riot on level two. If you hadn't managed to restrain him it could have harmed our reputation."

Sanji froze on the spot. Impressed? Magellan was PLEASED? He wasn't going to get punished?

"But Warden-" Sanji swallowed hard, he needed to know for sure. "I entered level three without permission and-" He was cut off by Magellan's poison sigh, forcing him to cover his mouth and nose.

"Not willingly. You didn't interact with any of the prisoners there either. I will overlook it this once."

Relief rushed through Sanji's body, his knees weakened slightly and he let go of a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. He wasn't going to be punished. "Thank you warden." Sanji gave his most courteous nod, only to be brushed off by Magellan who was currently holding his stomach.

"I need a few days to decide what to do with the prisoner." Magellan growled low, thoughtful expression on his face. "Roronoa will sleep in the infirmary tonight. Bring him something to eat and make sure he doesn't attempt to escape or cause any mischief."

Sanji's heart fluttered in joy of being allowed to cook real food.

Magellan stood up, loud and painful noises emanating from his stomach. "I... do not want dinner tonight. Go now, if you need to eat yourself or use the bathroom or some such while on guard duty, ask one of the jailers to keep watch. Do not leave Roronoa unguarded at any time."

Sanji saluted when Magellan stalked off to his private bathroom, groaning in pain as Sanji heard the clatter of a toilet seat. Usually Sanji would have hurried out of the office before the sounds of Magellan's involuntary bowel movements filled the room, but he stood still, waiting for the muffled sound of water on water and flicks of newspaper pages.

There was something on that desk that had caught the chef's attention. Waiting until Magellan was DEFINITELY unable to stand up, he darted to the table, carefully brushing aside a couple of papers before he found the image that had caught his eye. A picture of Zoro facing away from the camera, brandishing three swords. One in his mouth.

It was a report; stamped, approved and three pages long. The first was some official decree, Sanji skimmed over it quickly, paranoid he would get caught. It was a letter claiming ownership of Zoro's swords, signed by an admiral called Akainu and Sengoku. Apparently someone called Tashigi had requested the swords, naming one specifically, the Wadou Ichimonji.

The cook nervously stared at the door to the bathroom, waiting for another wave of sounds to start before he flipped the page cautiously, eyeing another picture decorating the report. It was a close up of the three swords, one of them the white sword that "The demon of East blue" supposedly wielded in his mouth.

According to the papers included, the Wado was something called a "O wazamono" and only 21 swords of this quality existed in the world. Sanji bit his lower lip subconsciously. If the sword was so well made, it would be a great loss for Zoro if he lost it. The other two swords also looked well made, though the white one called out to him the most.

Sanji nibbled nervously on his lip as he skimmed over the information. Supposedly the swords had already been sealed away and ready to be shipped out of Impel Down to be given to this Tashigi. They were being sent out in the morning, that meant Zoro would lose his swords. It could be dangerous for Zoro to have anything else than the swords he was used to and he would need all his power to defeat Mihawk.

Should he go get them? Steal them before they were sent off?

But that would mean he had to steal them form under the warden's nose, knowing that as soon as the swords supposedly arrived at the marine headquarters, they would know that someone had taken them.

No. It was much too risky.

Zoro could get new swords. If he could knock out a basilisk with pipes, he could use standard swords. after all, it was the swordsman, not the swords who were true power. He couldn't go get the swords, after all, they were just swords.

Sanji tucked the pages back into the pile. He needed cigarettes and Zoro was probably hungry. The swordsman hadn't tasted his cooking yet. Sanji smirked to himself as he slid soundlessly out of Magellan's office, taking wide strides to his room for his much needed nicotine.

He might be powerless to get those swords back, but he was going to make the swordsman the best damn food he'd ever tasted.

* * *

After a quick shower to get the horrible feeling of dusty human remains out of his hair and off his skin, Sanji lit himself a much needed cigarette. He felt the nicotine flow up to his brain, calming and soothing the almost numbing whirlpool of emotions inside.

He hadn't been punished. The thought alone made him almost chuckle in joy. He had been so sure his life was over. Nothing left. He had believed he was done for. It was like he had received a second chance, and he was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

First, he was going to feed the Marimo. He had watched with contempt as Zoro ate the watered down food he received once a day in this prison. The swordsman had probably forgotten how real food tasted, he'd probably forgotten what it was like to be completely full.

He couldn't go get the swords. It was much too dangerous. That Tashigi sounded like a lovely lady who would take good care of them.

He entered the kitchen before he finished his cigarette, his nimble hands caressing knifes and skillfully flipping pans and pots as he mixed and matched different ingredients. He was about to throw the meat onto the oiled up frying pan when he realized that he hadn't eaten properly either. Not for a long time. He cut a few extra slices of meat, deciding he'd join the swordsman for a meal this time.

Sanji felt joy and excitement flow from his fingertips and down his spine. He wanted to run and see Zoro now. But seeing him without a reason might raise suspicion and it had been so long since he was allowed to cook anything non-toxic.

He fell into rhythm, allowing his mind to wander as his body settled back into the comfortable mechanics of cooking. Flipping meat, stirring sauce. Tasting, boiling and frying. He could almost hear the clatter of the Baratie around him, his body filled with calm. Everything was alright for the moment.

For a blissful second, Sanji wondered how perfect it would have been, if Zoro's crew had taken their time and stopped at the Baratie. Sanji grinned to himself. He probably wouldn't have fallen for Zoro on the spot. He preferred women to be honest: only a few men ever caught his eye.

No, he would probably have been annoyed at Zoro's calm demeanor, something he had never possessed himself. If they would have argued like they did now, he would have warmed up to the man quickly; possibly fallen for him if he had seen the determined and loyal side he had been exposed to the last weeks.

It would have been great. If both of them were free men, roaming the sea. Nothing would be able to stop them. Perhaps they knew about the All Blue. Sanji could feel deep-seated warmth coil around his insides. Imagining a world where he could both have Zoro at his side as an equal and also find the All Blue seemed almost selfish. It was like the concept alone made his hands unsteady with joy.

He shook his head and focused on cooking. Dreams were only dreams. Reality was harsh and dreaming was only going to make it seem harsher. He had to do what he could and right now, he could feed the Marimo proper food.

Making sure this was the best damn meal he had ever made, Sanji cut a small bite out of his own meat, allowing the juices to seep onto the plate as he checked how well the meat was cooked. He smiled to himself when he saw the faint pink center: He had really outdone himself this time.

Spending a few extra moments to make sure his meals were presented as well as they tasted, Sanji scooped both plates onto his arms with practiced ease. Covering the plates gingerly with cloth to prevent any of Impel Down's grime getting to the perfection on a plate as he set his course to Zoro.

He tried to look casual as he carried the divine smelling food past a few guards, kicking open the door to the infirmary and flicking a light to his cigarette. "Oi. Asshole Marimo. Food." Sanji faked his surliest face, acting as if the entire world was against him to forcing him to cook for a prisoner.

The guards inside seemed fooled, grinning in compassion to Sanji when he exhaled smoke into the air away from the plates. Zoro grumbled something from his pinned down position on the table, unable to look up or even properly turn his head because of the leather belt around his neck.

Sanji felt an uncomfortable sting of arousal threaten to expose his true feeling right there, blood rushing downwards at the sight of Zoro's gloriously carved body and defiant grin. Guards stood up, for some reason they seemed to respect Sanji more now. Not that the cook cared or noticed.

"You guys can go eat dinner." Sanji nodded towards the exit, seemingly without a care in the world. "Leave the shithead to me. I got his slop here anyway." He gestured to the five star cuisine in his hands.

"That... doesn't smell like slop. It actually smells heavenly!" One guard objected, attempting to tug at the fabric covering the plates. Sanji decidedly put an end to the effort with a menacing heel brushing against the offending man's chin.

"That's my food. Yours is in the dininghall." Sanji hissed out, unable to see the almost pained expression on Zoro's face. After all, he had no idea his determined and dangerous tone of voice had become a rather blatant weakness of the swordsman.

"o-okay." The guard swallowed heavily, taking a step backwards to free himself from the deadly proximity to Sanji's leg. "The drugs should be wearing off right about now. He still mostly tells the truth, but he rampaged pretty bad earlier." The guard awkwardly nodded to his bruised and bandaged fellow guardsmen, the whole group leaving the infirmary.

Leaving Zoro and Sanji completely alone. Not even a single den den mushi within earshot.

"Oi, Marimo-kun." Sanji frowned, placing the plates and cutlery on a table at a safe distance from Zoro. "What did you do? They were terrified!" Sanji huffed, flicking ashes of his cigarette as he walked to the table Zoro was strapped to.

"I..." Zoro growled, awkwardly looking away. "I might have... hit some of them with a table." Zoro clenched his fists, trying to ignore Sanji's accusing stare and redirect his blood back to his brain. He couldn't even hide it if he got hard now and while he was still under the effect of the truth serum, it was a hassle to lie.

"TABLE?" Sanji gasped out in disbelief, staring at Zoro with a bewildered expression. The swordsman just nodded, refusing to look at the cook. Sanji erupted with laughter, almost collapsing into Zoro's chest. "You hit them... with a TABLE?" Sanji grinned widely, tears in his eyes as he tried to contain his glee at the absurd notion.

"Stop laughing at me! Idiot cook!" Zoro struggled against the buckles, blush creeping up his cheeks as Sanji's smiling face joined his already overflowing library of mental images. The cook was so close and grinning so wide and happily.

"I thought you got a knife and cut someone open!" Sanji laughed as he awkwardly covered his grinning face with his hand, trying to calm down. "I thought someone died you shithead!"

Zoro snorted, sulking as he turned away from the cook. "I'm a swordsman. It has to be swords or it's no good." He huffed, looking all the more adorable for the effort.

Sanji's heart ached. Swords. His laughter died almost instantly, his eyes narrowing into the distance.

He started unbuckling Zoro's throat, pale fingers grazing the hot and dirty skin. Sanji held his breath, he could hear the familiar sound of blood running in his veins. His fingers seemed to willingly slide off the buckle to caress the other man's strong neck, Sanji fought back the blush. Thank god Zoro wasn't looking at him.

Zoro was thinking about all the least sexy things he could possibly imagine at that moment. Sanji's fingers brushing the sensitive skin of his throat sent chills down his spine. The cook was blushing the faintest shade of pink over the bridge of his nose too! It was so unfair!

Zoro was desperately trying to meditate away his desires, hoping he could somehow resist the almost animalistic urge to kiss those perfectly soft and plump lips as soon as he was freed.

"There!" Sanji smiled when the belt buckle fanned open, clattering on the table next to Zoro's head. He made the mistake of glancing at the swordsman, the involuntary eye contact rooting them both to the ground. The room fell silent as two breaths were practically caught halfway.

Sanji's mind was practically spinning. He had never wanted to kiss anyone as bad in his life. Zoro was laying there, his thick masculine lips slightly parted and moist. They looked so soft. Sanji glanced back to Zoro's eyes, noticing how Zoro's face seemed to be flushed a darker color all the way to his dirty green hairline.

No. He couldn't kiss him. Zoro was strapped down to a table, completely unable to fight back or even argue, if he kissed him like this, Zoro would hate him. He'd be taking an advantage of him, he'd be abusing him just like everyone else in this horrible place.

"I brought food, but I'm not going to feed you like you're an infant or something." Sanji huffed, distracting himself by unfastening Zoro's wrists. He turned around and slunk to the plates, completely unaware of Zoro's inner battle to not reach out for Sanji's waist, wanting to haul the cook towards him.

"Can you sit up? It's probably getting cold." Sanji didn't notice the swordsman's inner turmoil, he was busy pulling the covers off the food to check the temperature. It was still steaming hot and looking even better than before. He could hear Zoro sniff the air, looking curiously at him when he glanced smugly over his shoulder.

"What's that? It's not the normal soup?" Zoro stretched his neck, trying to see what sort of delicacy Sanji was hiding on the opposite bench. Sanji grinned widely, turning around with a great flourish before he presented the most delicious looking plate of food Zoro had ever seen in his entire life.

The swordsman just stared.

"What is it? Some kind of joke?" Zoro glared up at Sanji, who visibly recoiled. He had not expected that reaction. In fact, he had never received that reaction.

"What are you talking about you shitty bastard?!" Sanji growled, "I made this for you!" He practically buried the plate in Zoro's chest, his mood dropping rapidly. How could he ever have liked that bastard?

"Seriously? " Zoro said with slight disbelief, reaching out for the practically glimmering plate. "I've never had food like this before." He rumbled, looking at the plate like its contents were completely alien.

"It's just some meat with potatoes, vegetables and gravy." Sanji lit himself a cigarette. "There's nothing special in there." Going against the first rule of "Do not give the prisoner anything sharp", he passed the knife and fork, his nerves calming slightly with the first puff of nicotine. He hauled himself gracefully onto the counter, out of Zoro's reach, crossing his long legs as he started eating his own food.

Zoro carefully, almost reverently, cut a piece of the perfectly cooked meat, bathed it in the carefully made gravy before he attempted to get the dripping bite into his mouth. The explosion of flavor that bathed his tongue after weeks of tasteless slop made Zoro audibly groan.

Sanji stared.

Zoro started chewing, staring at the plate in front of him like he just rediscovered breathing. He was chewing slowly and carefully, inhaling deeply with his nose to keep his mouth closed. The perfect texture was almost too much, he had never eaten anything as good as this before. Ever.

Zoro swallowed loudly, staring at the plate in front of him. Still in shock that someone had made such perfect food specifically for him. If Luffy could taste this, the captain would be screaming how delicious it was, banging together pots and pans like an idiot.

Sanji stared, realizing that between his crossed legs, he was rock hard. It was almost painful, watching the swordsman eat so slowly and meticulously, it was like the other man had never eaten food before.

"Y-" Sanji cleared his throat to get rid of the almost needy tone. "Your ship's cook doesn't cook things like this?" Sanji asked, feeling very accomplished.

Zoro grumbled in return, carefully chewing and swallowing a potato before he answered. "Something like that." Zoro took another bite of meat, the pleasured expression on his face almost driving Sanji over the edge. He'd always been a little kinky when it came to food, giving people what they wanted to eat was almost as satisfying as giving them what they needed in bed.

Sanji inhaled deeply, trying to will his erection away. He tried to focus on his own meal, occasional grunts and heavy breathing from the swordsman making it rather difficult. By the end of the meal, Sanji watched Zoro practically lick his plate, cleaning it off with the last potato before he placed it down on the table between them.

There was a long silence when Sanji put down his own plate, lighting himself a cigarette. He had to get rid of this erection somehow or he wouldn't be able to move.

"Thanks you for the meal" Zoro grumbled, looking away awkwardly.

"You sound like you enjoyed it." Sanji teased, grinning widely around his cigarette.

"Shut up, idiot cook!" Zoro snapped, rubbing his sore wrists.

"You're sleeping here tonight, so enjoy not having to worry about hypothermia." Sanji smiled and curled up on the counter. The swordsman looked at his surprised at first, until he relaxed slightly, the chill travelling up his spine.

"Tell me about something you've seen." Sanji insisted affectionately, hugging his knees with one hand and servicing his cigarette with the other. "Something cool." He could use a good distraction.

Zoro looked utterly satisfied and sleepy, completely full. The truth serum was faintly buzzing in his veins, making him more talkative than usually. "We were once on an island, it was prehistoric and had all sorts of strange dinosaurs. Luffy ran out ahead, but we were running out of food so I had to go hunting..."

Sanji listened with rapt attention. That could have been his adventure too, in another life. He flicked off his cigarette, watching Zoro's brow furrow and rise in rhythm to the story. Giants having a duel for a 100 years? Dinosaur meat? Wax statues?

Sanji bit down on his filter. He had decided. Tonight, he was going to get Zoro's swords.

* * *

OH SNAP! Double digit chapters? I honestly didn't think I'd even write anything this long!

I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story so far. Thank you. I hope you enjoy this and will keep enjoying it until the end!

For all those who review my story and/or mention them on Tumblr and elsewhere, an extra thank you for you.

You really make this all worthwhile and so much more enjoyable! So many kind words, even reading your hilarious "plot ponderings" never fails to make me smile!

-BBB


	11. Chapter 11 - Heist

**Chapter 11 - The Heist**

* * *

Zoro's stories had always been more like fantasy than reality. Sanji payed special attention as the swordsman tried to explain in detail how the giants had made the prehistoric island named Little Garden into their sacred battlefield for a century.

"—The iron wax pinned the giant to the ground with a splatter of blood." Zoro gestured to the back of his hand with a grimace.

Sanji winced at the thought of his own hand being skewered in a similar fashion, hugging his knee a little closer as he listened with rapt attention.

"It looked pretty hopeless. Luffy was nowhere to be seen, and my lungs were filling up with wax." Zoro's brow furrowed at the uncomfortable memory. "Nami and Vivi were terrified, and the only way out of it at the time was to knock the wax-bastard unconscious to disable his devil fruit. I couldn't cut steel at the time, so the only way out was to cut my feet free."

Sanji's gaze snapped to the massive scars around Zoro's ankles. He had made these himself? What kind of iron will did he have if he had managed to cut through his own feet? "Are you an idiot?" Sanji lit himself another cigarette, glancing pityingly at Zoro, who rolled his eyes.

"It was the only thing I could think of. I wasn't going to go down without a proper fight," Zoro argued, seemingly loosing his enthusiasm for story telling.

"So?" Sanji slid off the counter and to his feet, fixing his shoe absent-mindedly. "How did you escape? You still have your feet, and you're not a statue."

"I stopped cutting about halfway through them." Zoro looked at his ankles and scratched the scars. "Luffy showed up. He always does." The swordsman's expression softened slightly.

Sanji bristled with jealousy. He masked it with a snort as he collected the dirty plates. "Like you think he will for you now?" Sanji's heart was aching with uncertainty; was Zoro maybe in love with his captain?

"I know he will," Zoro said decisively, laying back on the table his lower body was chained to.

Sanji grumbled. If Zoro was in love with Luffy, he was going to lose no matter what. He wanted Zoro to be free, but if he helped him escape, he'd only be freeing him into the arms of another. It didn't matter; the moment Zoro left the prison, he had lost him forever anyway.

"Why? How can you be so sure he'll brave the strongest prison in the world for one man?" the blond argued, knuckles whitening around the tableware. This was all so frustrating. Just because Zoro felt so strongly for his captain, it wasn't a given Luffy felt the same.

"Because I would." Zoro paused slightly, looking Sanji directly in the eyes as if he was challenging him to argue. "We're nakama after all; it's what we do."

"Do you love him?" Sanji blurted out in a fit of emotion. Blood drained from his face as Sanji caught himself. Fear forbade him from looking away from Zoro's rather confused expression.

The swordsman arched a thin eyebrow, rising up to his elbows lazily. "Love? He's so cheery and annoying, you need to love him to be around him constantly." Zoro laughed; somehow his joyful expression seemed to fill the room with warmth. It was almost like it was contagious; it washed away Sanji's jealousy and replaced it with a grin.

"Oh? So, Marimo-kun"—Sanji grinned as he lit himself a cigarette—"reckless simpletons are your type then?"

"Type?" The swordsman seemed to have a hard time understanding what he was referring to, until the realization washed over him and sent him laughing again. "Ha! Pervert-cook! Not that kind of love; are you an idiot?" Zoro grinned widely as he regained control of his voice.

"He's an impulsive idiot with no planning skills! Not at all like you—" There was a sudden stop as the swordsman reddened from the neck up. His expression was almost comical in its mixture of horror and awkwardness. It was almost like he'd been caught cross-dressing.

Sanji stood still, staring at the swordsman in shock with his cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"—THINK HE IS," Zoro hurriedly added, waving his hand as if he could bat away the slip of tongue. "He's not at all like you think he is, idiot-cook."

Hope spread warmly across through Sanji, giving him butterflies in his stomach. On the outside, the cook remained oblivious to Zoro's near-confession and instead gleefully began making fun of Zoro's awkward hesitation. "What was that, idiot Marimo?" Sanji grinned sadistically. "Pausing your sentence in such a strange place." Was he REALLY the Marimo's type?

"Shut up. I'm just tired." Zoro lay flat on his back on the table, trying to get comfortable, a slight pink blush visibly stretching across his nose.

The blond sighed in disappointment as he walked past the swordsman. "Then go to sleep; it's 10 p.m. already."

"That's not late at all…" Zoro pointed out, arching a brow at Sanji's motherly tone.

"It is when you have so many injuries to recover from." Sanji held the cutlery with one hand as he pushed the door partway open.

"Oi! Wait a minute!" Zoro grumbled, sitting up halfway and looking at Sanji accusingly. "You're just going to leave?"

Sanji smiled softly; there was something about the almost hurt tone of voice that made him want to smother the other man's furrowed brow in kisses. "I'm just going to bring the plates to the kitchen. You already missing me?" He grinned smugly at the other man.

Zoro frowned childishly, looking away from him. "No. Who'd miss a perverted-idiot like you? I just don't want the other guards to bother me while I sleep! They are such a pain, always aiming their guns at me."

Sanji's curled brow raised slightly as he exhaled the thick smoke from his cigarette. "It's okay. The doctors won't be coming back until tomorrow morning. If you confirm that I never left the room, I don't have to get the others to guard you while I'm gone." He smiled, biting onto the filter. "It's not like you are going to try to escape yet, right?"

There was a moment of silence. Sanji rested his hand on the doorknob, waiting for Zoro to stop staring at him in disbelief.

"But won't you get caught by the den den mushi?" Zoro asked, slightly thrown off by Sanji's charming smile.

The cook laughed and stepped on his cigarette stub. "Don't overload you moss brain with all this thinking, Marimo. Just go to sleep." He left the infirmary, closing the door soundlessly behind him as he began sneaking to the kitchen.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Sanji was frowning at his reflection on the far side of the infirmary. He reluctantly stuffed his golden fringe under the cap, scowling at the sight of completely identical spiral eyebrows. He suddenly felt extremely self conscious, glancing past himself in the mirror to see if Zoro was still asleep.

He watched the swordsman's broad and scarred chest rise and fall with each light snore. The man was asleep, just like he had been when Sanji had begun disguising himself. He was sure the swordsman would never let him live it down if he saw what he kept hidden under the fringe.

Sanji grimaced at the thought, sliding on the sizable sunglasses to hide a large portion of his face, including his distinct eyebrows.

Sanji gave himself a content once over; he didn't look like himself anymore. He looked like everyone else who worked here, and that was exactly what he wanted.

He had been going over mental blueprints of Impel Down's top floor for an hour, and he had realized there was no possible way to avoid being seen by the den den mushi around the storage room.

Just because he would undoubtedly be seen, it didn't mean he would be recognized.

Sanji walked to the table Zoro was strapped down to. He paused by the swordsman's side, watching the other man's lips part and close softly with each breath. There was a dark bruise along Zoro's cheekbone, trailing down to his jaw. On closer inspection, blood and dirt caked the green hair, forcing the locks to stick together unnaturally.

A slight trail of saliva glimmered in the soft light of the infirmary, dripping from the corner of Zoro's mouth and onto the metal table. Sanji rolled his eyes; how could someone so irritating and crude be so attractive at the same time?

Maybe he should say goodbye to the swordsman? Just in case he was caught?

Sanji lit himself a cigarette, savoring the nicotine, knowing that it would be the last one for a while. He couldn't smoke during the heist in case someone realized his identity.

"Oi. Marimo-kun." Sanji leant over the swordsman; hands buried deep in his pockets. It was almost criminal how kissable those coarse lips looked. "Ma-ri-mo!" Sanji grumbled, raising his hand to poke Zoro in the side. He hesitated.

The memory of Zoro grabbing his side painfully reminded him in a flash that it was not good to poke that bandaged mess that made up the lower half of Zoro's ribcage. He allowed his gaze to wander across the other man's injured body, trying to locate a spot he could nudge without causing the other man too much pain or directly sinking his finger into a wound.

He settled on poking the green-haired man in the face, specifically the broad temple. Zoro snorted and slurred something irritably before he settled back into sleep. Sanji grinned; the man slept like a log.

"Ma-ri-mo~!" Sanji hummed as he poked the swordsman in the nose, enjoying the slight wrinkling of the sleeping man's forehead. "Wake up~!" He pulled slightly on Zoro's cheek, grinning at the annoyed expression that fell over his face. His grip softened, and his gloved fingers slid over the prominent jaw and brushed against the light green stubble.

His thumb ghosted over the parted lips, leather pulling the lower lip down enough to reveal a row of white teeth razed by years of holding a sword in his mouth. Did the swordsman's mouth taste like steel or maybe tangy iron?

He reluctantly let go of Zoro's face, flicking ashes into a small ashtray he had brought from the kitchen. It didn't look like the idiot was going to wake up anytime soon, so maybe he should just leave him and come back before he woke up.

Sanji grumbled, wiggling the cigarette between his lips as he thought. He could forcefully wake up the swordsman: kick to the head should do it. But the idiot had probably not been able to sleep properly for a while and was injured enough already.

Besides, he didn't want to tell him what he was trying to do. If he told the swordsman he was planning a suicide mission to break his three swords out of the Impel Down vault, Zoro might get worried. Or worse: hopeful.

There was no guarantee Sanji was going to be able to bring back the swords. In fact, there was no guarantee he was coming back at all. No, it would be for the best if Zoro didn't know.

Sanji made for the door, allowing himself a final glance at the swordsman before he blended into a group of three guards heading upstairs. He should be able to get into the storage without raising any suspicion as long as he kept quiet.

The storage room was full of boxes and crates, all ready to be shipped to Marine Headquarters in the morning. The blond slipped off his sunglasses, the darkness of the storage room straining his eyes as he tiptoed between boxes and various weapons.

Sanji's eyes began to adjust to the dark as he walked around the storage room. Much to his chagrin, there were a lot more crates and boxes in here than he had expected: boxes on top of boxes, all piled together, and none of them properly labeled. Trying to fight back the slight panic that crept up his spine, the cook began calculating in his head.

Zoro was similar height to him, perhaps an inch or so taller. His katana were standard length and when hanging at an angle on the swordsman's hip left an approximate 8 inch or 20 cm gap between the tip and ground.

Judging from Zoro being slightly taller than him, but with slightly shorter legs, the katana's length was approximately 60 to 73 centimeters or 23 to 30 inches long. Most of the boxes were shorter than that, narrowing the suspects down tremendously.

With the new measurements in mind, Sanji took another careful walk around the storage room, making mental notes of all boxes that fit the length of the swords. He had just begun to itch for a cigarette when his eyes fell on the large lacquered wood strongbox.

It looked old but also very sturdy. The thick, dark wood seemed designed to contain more than just normal weapons. Traditional carvings and heavy metal handles on the sides added to the almost treasure-chest-like impression. It was the right length and the only one that had no other boxes on top of it. The cook kneeled beside the box, running his gloved hands over it. The leather ran effortlessly across the polished surface.

If they were inside this box, Zoro's swords were undoubtedly very valuable. Judging from the massive carved lock on the chest, Sanji was almost certain it contained the weapons he was looking for. The most important thing now would be to somehow open the chest without any visible damage to the lock or the chest itself.

Sanji grimaced; he had never really been a good thief. Zeff used to catch him all the time when he tried to steal ingredients from the kitchen for his own recipe experiments. Here, the key was not to avoid being caught but to make the theft be noticed as late as possible.

Sanji's fingers trailed the padlock, the metal weighty in his palm. He could break it easily with a good kick, but that would be noticed immediately, even before they shipped the goods in the morning. He had to be smart about this; he would have to pick it.

But with what? He didn't have anything he could pick open the lock with, and even if he did, it could take him hours because of his inexperience. There had to be some other way around this puzzle. He couldn't stop now; the prize was so close.

Around? That's it. Sanji let out a soft hum of approval as he grinned at his own brilliance. He fished out the sunglasses from his pocket, stepping over the sword box before he crouched in the shadows. Using his lighter to illuminate his discovery, Sanji couldn't help but run his fingers affectionately over the hinges of the chest.

Most old treasure chests, briefcases, and other beautifully detailed containers had hinges called 'case hinges'. These were mostly decorative, and large parts were often kept on the outside of a container to add to the look. Much to Sanji's joy, this particular treasure chest had two large and beautifully detailed case hinges, with the nails holding it to the wood fully exposed.

Sanji removed the temple tip around the curved earpiece of his sunglasses and slid the metal along the polished wood under the hinge itself. It was rather tricky to achieve with only one hand free, but slowly and surely the bottom row of nails loosened, sliding out of their age-old homes.

When the bottom half of the right hinge came loose with a soft pop sound, Sanji let go of a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. His heart was beating wildly, and nervous sweat slicked down the hair at the back of his neck. It had worked. One down; only one to go.

He grimaced at the bent and broken metal that used to rest above his right ear when he donned his sunglasses and began nibbling at the plastic on the left side. He needed a straight piece of metal to pull off the other hinge.

A sudden clatter startled Sanji enough that his sudden gasp put out the flame of his lighter, and he rolled himself behind a large pile of boxes labeled 'sea stone cuffs'. Dust twirled around him, threatening to fill his nostrils with tickly particles. He tried to still his breathing and keep it as inaudible as possible as two guards entered the storage room.

"No, really, it sliced off the guy's hand!"

Sanji's ears twitched;, the voices were drawing closer. One sounded like one of the guards on Level 1; they were usually doing their rounds around this area. They shouldn't stop long.

"He was putting it in the box, and he somehow lost his grip! His hand was sliced clean off!"

"That's bullshit…"

"No really! It's a Kitetsu; those things are cursed! They say that everyone who's ever wielded a Kitetsu has died an unnatural death… killed by the demon who lives in the sword!" The guards were standing over the chest now; thankfully, the loose hinge at the back was covered in shadow.

"I'm not going to be scared of a legend just because some idiot dropped a sword." The disbelieving man sighed at his partner, both of them standing a little too close to Sanji.

The cook listened intently to their conversation, almost certain they could hear his thumping heartbeat.

"Besides, if those things are cursed, how come Roronoa has been wielding one since before he entered the Grand Line?" The disbelieving guard snorted, much to his friend's annoyance.

"Maybe the demon in the sword is scared of Roronoa? I mean, that guy is really scary!" the gullible guard said. "Between the Sandai Kitetsu and Roronoa, which demon would win?"

Sanji had to resist sighing in relief when their footsteps headed towards the exit. The door closed with a soft creak. He allowed a few minutes to pass, avoiding all movement until the voices of the two guards died out completely.

Dragging his thumb across the flint wheel, Sanji lit his surroundings again, yanking the last of the plastic off his sunglasses before he slid it under upper leaf of the remaining hinge. It would be less likely for the chest to fall apart if the loose leaves of the hinges were not both on the bottom, possibly buying him a few hours while the marines wondered how the swords could disappear from a locked chest. With any luck, something supernatural would be blamed.

Sanji made short work of his second hinge;, the loose nails holding the beautifully hammered metal against the wood fell into his gloved hand. He held his breath as he pocketed his ruined sunglasses, carefully lowering the leaf to bare the dark seam where the wooden box split.

With the roles thoroughly switched, the lock at the front of the chest took over as the hinge when Sanji opened the box, revealing thick black velvet coated with paper seals. Trying to crumple the thin paper as little as possible, Sanji scooped the seals into the lid of the strongbox before carefully placing it onto the floor. With his breath caught with excitement, he folded the velvet over to reveal three beautifully distinct swords resting in the fabric.

In a moment of reverence, Sanji pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth, running his bare hands across the hilt of the closest one, feeling the rough leather bump against his fingertips as the scent of the swordsman filled his highly sensitive nostrils.

The swords smelled like Zoro? Or did Zoro smell like his swords?

No matter which, the scent alone relaxed Sanji, allowing him to carefully remove the swords one by one from their silky resting place. He raised the first one, a dark heavy sword with a lovely flower-shaped hand guard and he felt power surge up his arm, sending tingles over his skin as the sword seemed to evaluate him down to his core.

Sanji tried to clatter the sword as little as possible as he put it on the floor beside him and reached out for the white-hilted sword he had heard so much about. Warmth crept up his arm curiously, blooming in his chest with strength and power as he ran his fingers feather lightly across the white scabbard.

There was something so terribly sad about that sword, something melancholy and regretful. He carefully slid his fingers under the scabbard, expecting it to weigh much more than it did when he raised it from its resting place. It was not made of the same heavy material as the first sword, but it somehow felt much weightier.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back to your owner soon," Sanji cooed to the sword like a lost child, taking care the sword didn't scrape against the brick floor as he put it down.

When Sanji reached out for the third sword, he felt his arm hair bristle. There was an almost malicious aura around the sword, daring him to use it to shed blood. This had to be the Sandai Kitetsu, the demon sword the guards had spoken of.

As a safety precaution, Sanji pulled his glove back on. Holding the Kitetsu carefully by its scabbard, he put it on the floor as far away from him as he could. The maliciousness and pulsating blood thirst slowly ebbed away when it was out of his grip. Sanji carefully replaced the velvety fabric and seals before he closed the chest. He fastened the hinges using the plastic from the glasses, melting a small drop into each hole and then forcing the nails into their old homes before it hardened. When he was happy with the result, he gathered the three swords into his arms, careful not to drop them or scrape them against anything as he turned to the door.

Fuck.

He hadn't thought about how he would get out after acquiring the swords.

His glasses were bent and broken, so his swirled eyebrows would instantly give him away, and he had no possible way of hiding three large swords from the den den mushi patrolling the hallways. He fought the urge to face palm, looking around for something he could use to cover the swords with or a proper place to hide them.

The darkness was thick enough to cause Sanji stub his toe on a small box, making him fumble slightly. A chill shot up his back when he heard the sinister hiss of a sword slipping out of its scabbard. He was hit by a sudden wave of malice; glancing down almost fearfully, he saw the fire-like edge of the Kitetsu reflect the dim glow of his lighter.

The Kitetsu was drawn halfway out of the scabbard, seemingly by accident. But katana of this quality did not slip out of their scabbards so easily. For a terrifying second, Sanji believed every word of the demon theory. There was a demon possessing that sword, and it was out for blood.

It was resting against the groove of Sanji's elbow, blade towards his skin threateningly. Sanji knew enough about blades and knives to know that the razor- sharp edge of this sword would cut through his arm like butter without much effort, so why hadn't it?

Taking care not to cut off his own limb on the half-drawn sword, Sanji shifted his grip to sheathe it. Much to his surprise, the white-hilted sword, the Wado Ichimonji, had also seemingly slipped out of its scabbard. Its blunt spine was resting against Sanji's forearm.

He carefully placed the swords on the ground, hiding them between two large boxes. Seemingly by pure luck, the Wado Ichimonji had blocked the Kitetsu from slicing his arm clean off. He needed something to wrap the swords in. Something thick and elastic to keep them all tightly secured when he attempted to sneak out.

Of course, when he said 'sneak out', he was talking about the incredibly difficult and complicated part of his plan that he still had not figured out. Sanji grumbled as he raised his lighter high above his head, glancing around the room.

One problem at a time; he needed something he could wrap the swords in.

A soft golden glint from the far corner of the room caught Sanji's eye. He cast a nervous glance towards the swords before he made his way to the flickering light on the floor, crouching next to it as he lowered his lighter. There was a small piece of gold stuck in the groove between the floor bricks, glimmering joyfully from its narrow hiding spot.

The floor around it seemed to be completely dust free. Sanji lowered his lighter to investigate, raising his brows in surprise when the flame flickered softly towards his thumb. He could feel a slight breeze when he placed his palm flat against the brick;, there was a draft? In Impel Down?

Sanji pulled up his destroyed sunglasses, using a bent temple to pull up the small cylinder from the floor. The glittering object hooked onto the metal, almost effortlessly popping out of the groove and into Sanji's hand.

It was an earring.

The cook rolled the oblong golden drop in his palm for a few minutes, trying to remember where he had seen the distinct piece of jewelry before. It was well made, classy even. Did it belong to Domino-swan? Maybe Sadie-chan?

His oral fixation was acting up, causing the blond to nibble on his lower lip in frustration. He wanted to smoke.

The gold was surprisingly smooth; it was probably high quality. Sanji ran his finger across the metal. Usually, such expensive earrings were used by sailors and pirates to pay for the funeral of the owner if their bodies washed up on shore.

Pirates.

ZORO.

The mental image of Zoro's wanted poster flashed in his mind, the three golden earrings resting at the top of the broad jaw line. His mouth dried. This was one of Zoro's earrings. There ought to be three together; maybe the others were lying around here somewhere?

The cook got down on all fours, carefully checking the mortar filled rims between the rough brick for any sign of gold or clasp. The rest of Zoro's belongings could be here too; maybe he had some kind of clothing he could use to store the swords in, pants or even a belt?

It wasn't long before Sanji spotted the telltale glimmer of gold from a pile of messily discarded clothing. After a slight rummage, Sanji held the second earring against the light, comparing it to the one he already found.

"Two down. I wonder if you represent the swords he uses," Sanji murmured softly, pocketing the earrings as he folded up the clothing he had been searching: black pants, massive black boots, and a hideous green haramaki, all stained in blood.

He grimaced.

He knew Zoro used to wear haramaki; he had heard about it: the demon Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman wearing a black bandana and a green haramaki. Even though he knew, he hadn't expected it to be so…

Tacky.

Well, it was thick and elastic, and that was exactly what he needed. He decided to leave the boots for now. If all of Zoro's belongings disappeared in one night, including his cheap dirty clothes, it would be more suspicious than if only the unique and expensive swords happened to be gone.

After wrapping the haramaki around the swords, Sanji felt a little more confident about carrying them around. He tucked them under his arm carefully, making his way back to the strange dust free corner. Maybe the floor was weaker here? If he could just remove a few bricks and hide the swords under the floor for a day or two, he could come back for them later.

He balanced the swords against the nearby wall, crouching on the floor and burying his fingers in the grooves as he tried to pull the bricks out of their ancient slots. It only took a few minutes of awkward struggle before the cook gave up. It was no use, they were either too heavy or the mortar wasn't weaker here at all. He was risking his precious hands.

He could try to use one of Zoro's swords to get the brick out, but wielding the swords without permission felt almost… dirty. Maybe there was a broken piece of brick somewhere he could start with to get better grip.

Again, the soft sound of flint sparking Sanji's lighter hissed across the room. The flame danced around in the breeze, threatening to snuff Sanji's tiny light.

He glanced to the swords; maybe if he hid them in a corner, they wouldn't be taken? He knew he could get himself out of the storage without being seen, but not if he was carrying three large katana. Maybe he could sneak one out at a time, but that would risk being noticed by the den den mushi.

If he had to save only one katana, which should it be? Sanji frowned as he turned to the bundled-up swords. Sanji himself felt strangely drawn to the white one: it was so very lovely, and luckily, it had stopped the other blade from slicing off his arm earlier. He had no idea which of the three swords Zoro favored; maybe it was the demonic one?

A familiar golden glimmer coming from the groove against the wall caught Sanji's eye. It had to be the third earring. The shimmer disappeared when he drew closer to the wall, forcing him to crawl closer. Careful not to bare his neck to the Kitetsu, the cook laidy his face the side of his head flat against the floor, a soft breeze ghosting over his face.

The last of Zoro's earrings was under the wall. More specifically, it was in the space between the wall and floor. There was a secret tunnel in the storage room.

Sanji felt a slight tremble of excitement in his shoulders; what was a secret tunnel doing here? If it was really something none of the guards or the warden knew about, it was truly a godsend. Sanji moved Zoro swords gingerly away from the possible escape route. If no one had found this secret door before, it had to be activated with a hidden button, right?

There had been so many different things and people stored in here, so the only place where the button had no chance of being accidentally pushed was the ceiling.

There was one particularly suspicious brick in the ceiling above Sanji's head, seemingly coated in dust, just like the other bricks. On closer inspection, the edges were strangely mortar free, and there was a dust-free spot right at the center.

It was barely an effort for Sanji's powerful legs to make the jump to push the button. A smirk slowly spread across his face when the targeted brick sank into the ceiling at his touch and the secret door opened soundlessly. It led into a very deep and completely dark hallway. The gentle breeze coming from within faintly smelled of perfume. How strange.

He crouched casually, collecting the earring from the doorway and giving it an affectionate rub before he dropped it in the pocket with the other two. It seemed like the bastard Marimo really did have the devil's luck.

Sanji carefully gathered the tied-up swords into his arms and walked to the hidden hallway that seemed to extend along the corridors on the first floor. He could hide the swords here and come back for them one at a time. It seemed strangely built into the prison;, maybe it was a long-forgotten service tunnel some of the guards were using to escape from their shifts?

The blond ran a thumb lovingly over the hilt of the Wado Ichimonji. If someone was really using this tunnel like it seemed, it wouldn't be a good idea to leave these swords at the door. He decided he should go a little further and see if he could hide them properly.

He took one step inside the hallway, stepping on a piston that shut the door behind him. He barely managed to bite back his startled yell when the massive brick door smacked the back of his heels.

Trying to rattle the precious swords as little as possible in his arms, he began rummaging through his pockets for a lighter. If he wasn't careful in this dark place, a sword could slip out of the haramaki and slice off his arm or fingers. That flame-patterned Kitetsu, it had a very uncomfortable bloodthirsty aura; it even seemed to be vibrating!

Sanji paused to stare at the bundle of swords in his arms. Why could he see them so clearly? Had his eyes adjusted to the dark so soon?

There was a small line of light coming from one wall to his right; there seemed to be a peeping hole. Was it maybe a peeping hole into Domino-chan's room!? If there was some gross pervert peeping on Domino-chan, he'd have to bring them to justice!

Sanji practically skipped to the hole and leaned against the wall to look inside. "Forgive me, Domino-chan~!" He hummed happily as he peeked, disappointed when there was no beautiful blond maiden conveniently stripping. In fact, this was just the room next to the storage room, a break room for the guards.

Now that he was surrounded by darkness, Sanji noticed that there were irregular beams of light coming from the walls, like a row of peeping holes beckoning him further down. Occasionally, these peeping holes were accompanied by a sharp cut in the stone where there was a door; these hallways seemed to run along all the main hallways.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Sanji realized that these tunnels were much more complex than they seemed at first, some even leading along and into the cells themselves! Sanji could hear guards mumbling amongst themselves, prisoners arguing, and once he could have sworn he heard some rather suspiciously throaty and pleased sounds coming from one of the cells on Level 2.

He ignored them all, heading for the sounds of computers and monitors humming softly. He could even see into the surveillance room? Sanji held his breath as he watched the footage flickering on the monitors. It was from the fight against the sphinx; it was playing from different angles on all monitors. Seeing himself and Zoro work together so perfectly, even if it was from a considerable distance, made Sanji's heart flutter slightly.

"Play that again. The part where he kicks him." There was an annoyed rumble from a person to the left of the peeping hole. The voice made Sanji freeze up on the spot.

"Yes, Warden Magellan!" One of the guards turned something that made the footage roll backwards. It was an eerie sight, seeing Zoro jump backwards from the Sphinx's face and perch gracefully on Sanji's leg like a giant parrot.

The Warden was watching this footage in the middle of the night? Why?

"There, stop there." Magellan stood up, walking to the screen so his broad back obscured Sanji's view completely. "Look here, Hannyabal. They both look like they are smiling," Magellan began;, the sound of the Vice-Warden joining his superior caused a nervous tremble to crawl down Sanji's back.

"It's probably just an error; no one would smile while facing down the sphinx," Hannyabal cooed in an almost comforting tone. "You are worrying over nothing, Warden."

Magellan sat down again, allowing Sanji a clear view of Hannyabal's torso and parts of the security tapes. The poison man sighed softly as he gestured to the screen. "I want you to keep a close eye on Sanji and his interaction with Roronoa. It's possible he has become…" Magellan paused, seemingly looking for an appropriate word. "Attached."

Sanji backed away from the wall in disbelief. They didn't trust him at all; if anything they were already suspecting things. This was bad: if the Warden found out that he really had an "attachment" to Zoro, he was going to be the main suspect when they found out Zoro's swords were gone.

"Hannyabal. Go down to the infirmary right now. Make sure Sanji is doing his job as a guard properly and report back to me."

Sanji was running before the Warden finished. He had to hurry and hide the swords somewhere. He had to be in the infirmary when Hannyabal showed up, or his alibi was bust. They would lock him up. He'd lose the swords, he'd lose Zoro, and he'd lose all hope of ever getting out of this terrible place.

* * *

Thank you so much for the comments, reviews and patience! Fanfiction sent you an email promising chapter 12, but sadly, it's nor ready yet! It was a bug in the system. Don't fret! It should be here soon!

The sudden jump in quality is thanks to my new beta! Copper Clouds!


	12. Chapter 12 - Come With Me

Chapter 12 - **Come with me**

* * *

There was a squawk of a seagull soaring overhead. The waves caressed the side of the Sunny Go, and the trees on deck rustled, the uneven shadows from the leaves dancing across Zoro's face. It seemed like almost forever since he had felt grass tickle his skin and had smelled the salt on the ocean breeze. It wasn't home; something was missing.

"It's an ISLAND!" Luffy's overly enthusiastic screams were accompanied by heavy footsteps on the deck, and two more voices joined the chorus.

"Island! Summer island!" Usopp and Chopper sang in a terrifyingly uneven and discordant chorus alongside their captain; Zoro knew without opening his eyes that the three youngest members of the crew were dancing around Franky at the wheel.

"I'm feeling particularly SUPER about this island!" Franky's smirk was almost audible. "I have a new secret weapon we can try out!"

The promise of a new secret weapon thrilled the trio, who started loudly cheering for Franky's weapon show. When Nami began yelling something about treasure on the island, Zoro was completely awake and felt entirely at home.

Being back on the Sunny felt so nice; he appreciated it so much more after his stay in that prison.

That prison.

When did he get out?

Zoro started up to his elbows, looking around the deck of the Sunny. There was an island in the distance: dark green, inviting, and practically humming with adventure. Was this a dream?

Zoro got to his feet, looking himself over to see that he wasn't injured, he had no new scars, and his swords were tucked into his haramaki. Maybe Impel Down was the dream?

His throat felt dry and rough; the thirst seemed all the more grating with the sounds of waves lapping at the sides of the ship. He walked past Nami and Robin sunbathing; he wouldn't have spared them a second glance if Nami hadn't grabbed the hem of his shirt.

"If you are going to the kitchen, could you bring us some water?" Nami phrased it like a question, but it sounded like a command.

"Get it yourself," Zoro groused, tired as always of being that woman's servant.

"Then I'll just have to add to your debt~!" Nami hummed as she let go of his shirt, returning to her sunbathing.

Zoro grumbled. "Devil woman." He stepped into the kitchen; he was just going to fill a pitcher with water and bring them glasses. There would be no ice, no lemon, or any of that stupid shit. She asked for WATER after all.

Robin chuckled softly; the older woman was usually amused by the navigator's demonic blackmailing methods. The swordsman rolled his eyes as he closed the door, contemplating if he was ever going to get out of Nami's debt hell.

"Yo! Marimo-kun."

Zoro froze.

"What are you doing in my kitchen? It's not dinner yet." Sanji frowned, pointing in Zoro's direction with a spatula. His blond hair was hat free, just like it had been in the desert, wild and unruly in contrast with his well-groomed clothes and facial hair.

Zoro's previously parched throat shriveled up like he was being choked by Crocodile. He could taste blood in his mouth as he watched the cook lean against the counter of the Sunny, his long legs stretched out at an acute angle with the floor as he lit himself a cigarette. Zoro watched with envy as the filter was tucked between those perfectly soft lips, the trance only broken when the cook turned around to tend to something on the stove.

"You're... here?" Zoro's breathing was shallow; there was an uncomfortable feeling creeping up on him. The cook didn't answer even though he must have heard him; the kitchen was completely silent.

Zoro glanced around; it wasn't only the kitchen that was silent. He couldn't hear the Luffy or the others anymore. He couldn't hear the sizzling of the frying pan either even if he was looking at the bacon frying in it.

"Zoro!" The cook sounded frantic but at the same time was casually picking out spices from the shelf; his lips weren't moving either.

"ZORO." Sanji's voice was more like an urgent hiss now, seemingly coming from the Sunny Go itself. Zoro suddenly felt cold. Was he about to faint? He couldn't move his legs; it was almost like they had been chained up.

Out of nowhere, sharp pain blossomed across his chest, startling him awake with a groan. He tried to cover his chest, but he couldn't move his hand. Slowly, the dark masonry of the ceiling came into focus along with an incredibly long leg resting on his chest.

"Wake up, idiot Marimo!" Sanji hissed, pale as a ghost and sweating. The blond removed his leg from Zoro's chest, pale fingers ghosting over his throat as he buckled the belt. "When he asks, you were awake the whole time and I was here with you."

Zoro shook his head slowly, still groggy with sleep. "Cook?"

"Shhhhh!" The blond brought a pale finger to his own lips, backing a few steps away to sit at a nearby desk. Zoro watched the usual professional mask fall across Sanji's handsome features as loud clapping footsteps paused at the door.

He could see the cook hold his breath when the doorknob turned, giving Zoro a very nervous look for a second as the door opened and Hannyabal waltzed in.

"I want to be Warden!" The Vice-Warden didn't even bother correcting himself as he sauntered to Zoro, who tried his best to blow up the Vice-Warden's head with his mind. Sanji stood up as the pot-bellied man came closer, saluting him with one hand and nervously hiding the other behind his back.

"Everything is in order?" Hannyabal inquired, examining Zoro's injuries thoroughly and scratching his chin. Zoro growled low and struggled in his restraints, trying to avoid Hannyabal's pudgy fingers on his bandages.

"Yes, Vice-Warden." Zoro could hear the strain in Sanji's voice; he glanced at the Vice-Warden, who seemed more preoccupied with picking his nose than trying to read into Sanji's tone.

"You are very pale, Sanji. Did something happen?" Hannyabal turned to Sanji, who paled even further as his blood seemed to stop running.

"I... uh... I am very tired, Vice-Warden," Sanji lied flawlessly; even Usopp would have mistaken his hesitation for embarrassment. "After running through Level 2 and fighting that Sphinx—"

"Ah. Of course," Hannyabal interrupted with a sage nod of understanding as he turned to the door. "I will get a few guards to stay in here with you."

"There really is no need for more than one; he is secured to the table and exhausted as well—" Sanji began objecting, shooting Zoro a nervous look when Hannyabal paused his walking.

"Someone needs to be awake with the prisoner at all times," Hannyabal declared with a swing of his halberd. "His subconscious is still affected by the truth serum, so we need to take care to listen to every single word he might say in his sleep."

Zoro grimaced; so far, his dreams had included Sanji as a member of the Strawhat crew. It would be very lucky if his dreams remained that innocent. He didn't have a long history of talking in his sleep; occasionally, he would wake up frantically yelling for someone in the crew to look out only to realize it was all a dream and that there was no imminent danger.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Hannyabal's face barged into Zoro's field of view much to the swordsman's displeasure. "Have you fallen asleep since you were brought here?"

Zoro frowned. "No. This table is even more uncomfortable than the snow," he lied with a smug grin, remembering what Sanji has asked him in hushed tones earlier.

"You are not here to be comfortable, prisoner," Hannyabal pointed out, striking the floor with his weapon. "Has this guard been in here with you the entire time?"

Zoro didn't dare glance at Sanji's nervous expression, instead conjuring up all the most annoying memories and ideas he could to lend authenticity to his expression. "The bastard won't leave me alone, always asking me questions about my nakama."

He grimaced as if Sanji's presence really did disgust him, even though nothing could be further from the truth. Hannyabal seemed convinced, nodding in approval to Sanji as he left the room to get the evening guards to accompany Sanji on his shift.

In the brief moment they were alone, Sanji smiled in relief at Zoro while giving him a subtle thumbs-up. Zoro could see color returning in the pale cheeks, nervous hands fishing up a lighter from the jacket pocket.

"Oi... Marimo." The cook looked anxiously at the door, walking closer as he lit his cigarette. "I just went into the storage room and got—" Sanji froze when Hannyabal reentered the room.

"Make sure you listen properly," Hannyabal told the three guards who joined them and took their seats around Zoro's table. "Write down everything he says."

Sanji withdrew quickly, worriedly chewing on his filter as he took his seat far out of Zoro's reach. Thus began the longest silence of Zoro's life.

* * *

They were being watched. It was clear as day from the morning after Zoro slept in the infirmary. Sanji had been on edge the moment he woke up, and Hannyabal himself had come to greet them at the door. Zoro felt much better after a good night's sleep; he had always been able to sleep off injuries that would cripple a normal man.

His joints were slightly sore from sleeping chained up, but the moment the guards wearily undid his shackles, he cracked his neck and shoulders with a heavy yawn.

"He is not to walk the Forest today until we fix the damages he caused on Level 2." Hannyabal gestured to Zoro like one would point out a misbehaving puppy. "Have him serve extra time on Level 4 and then bring him back to his cell down in Freezing Hell."

Zoro grumbled; he wanted to cut off Hannyabal's idiotic face. Good luck becoming a warden without it.

Sanji was still twitchy. There had barely been any chance to exchange anything other than hollow insults and fake threats since Zoro had begun dragging the carts of iron to the smelter. Every moment that there was a slight gap in the guard patrols, Sanji attempted to tell him something, but he never got past the first two or three words before another guard was within earshot.

It was almost like the guards took special care to walk past them every two minutes, and Zoro was almost certain that one of the den den mushi moved alongside them to record their conversations.

Time seemed to pass much slower in silence. It was almost a relief when a guard passed them and Sanji felt a need to insult him or threaten him with violence if he didn't put his back into his work. The cook's words always rang a little too hollow to take seriously.

Zoro grumbled as he pulled the three carts down the track, straining under the careful watch of at least five guards who shook their heads in disbelief. Zoro's skin itched with pent up aggression. He wanted to talk to Sanji. The REAL Sanji, the cook.

Of course, he enjoyed looking at him, stealing an occasional glance at his handsome, if not slightly sulking, face. Of course, he was attracted to Sanji; he was a very good-looking man, but that wasn't the only reason.

Because of his past, Zoro's gender preferences were almost nonexistent. Loosing 2001 times to a girl who then proclaimed he would one day win simply because he was a man had left him completely unbiased towards genders. He honestly didn't understand any form of chauvinism. Strong people were strong people, and an attractive person was an attractive person; gender had nothing to do with either.

Yes, Sanji was just his type. It had little to do with the way he looked, even if that helped. Zoro didn't prefer blonds to brunettes. He didn't prefer lean to muscular. He didn't even prefer men to women.

Strangely, Sanji's charm was only half without a voice. The contrast between Sanji's carefully groomed self and his sailor-like cursing was oddly attractive. Knowing that the calm collected shell housed an extremely determined and passionate person was almost erotic. There was just something about Sanji that made Zoro feel more than he usually did about anything.

It wasn't just arousal, even if there was plenty of that. Sanji pissed him off. He made Zoro lose control of his usually meticulously trained self, but despite the cook's threats and verbal attacks, Zoro felt content around the cook; he felt relaxed.

After Zoro had left his home village, he had always been on edge, knowing that he had to be prepared for trouble every waking moment. It wasn't until he had met Luffy that he had felt relaxed for the first time since leaving home. It was a bit ironic that Luffy's presence soothed him, since the younger boy seemed to do nothing but get himself and everyone associated with him into trouble.

As Zoro tilted the cart over the edge and watched the iron blocks fall into the fire below, he thought back to his dream of having Sanji on the Sunny. He should ask the cook to join the crew. Usually, it was the job of the captain to recruit, but with Sanji's cooking skills, he was more than certain Luffy would be demanding Sanji join the crew after hearing he was a chef.

Yes. He should ask the cook to join him when Luffy came to get him. Zoro glanced at the cook, their eyes meeting for the first time in what felt like hours. Sanji's expression was anxious as he raised a curled eyebrow at him in a silent question. Zoro figured his resolution somehow showed on his face, and suddenly, he couldn't even consider leaving without the curly-browed idiot.

* * *

Zoro had been worried that there would be a guard accompanying them to his cell. Judging from the sigh of relief escaping the cook's lips when the doors closed, they had been worrying about the same thing. Finally, it was just the two of them.

After walking for a few silent minutes Zoro opened his mouth, turning to the cook to start a conversation. He was promptly silenced by Sanji's palm firmly clamping over his mouth. Zoro let out a muffled mumble, seeing the blond's finger rise up to his lips to signal him to keep silent.

Zoro nodded once, confusion on his face as Sanji withdrew his hand. "Keep up, Roronoa," Sanji grumbled, the same forcefully professional tone in his voice as when they were around the guards. Zoro grumbled something under his breath, giving Sanji an understanding nod as he continued walking.

A few minutes later, Sanji began unbuttoning his uniform jacket as he walked. Somehow the cook managed to undo every single button flawlessly without disturbing his clothing too much, smoothly sliding the jacket off his shoulders.

Neither of them had paused their walking, keeping the sound of their footsteps consistent as Sanji spread out his uniform jacket in front of them. There didn't seem to be anything unusual on the back, prompting Sanji to turn the jacket over.

There, hidden in the folds at the back, was a small padded bag securely pinned to the cloth. Opening the bag revealed a den den mushi, its stalk eyes staring at Sanji through the cold. Of course, there wasn't a visual feed being sent from this one since it was the palm-sized baby variation. The bag was still warm from resting between the cook's clothes, and the den den mushi withdrew halfway into its swirled home to escape the cold.

Sanji closed the bag again, careful not to make a single sound as he dropped it on the snowy ground, casually bending the safety pin open before he placed it next to the bag.

Sanji gestured to Zoro to keep walking, donning his coat again after a quick scan of his clothing. "Poor thing," Sanji whispered softly into Zoro's ear, sending pleasant warmth coursing through his body. "I'll have to bring it back with me." Zoro rolled his eyes; Sanji was a very compassionate person, even when it came to oversized snails.

Chopper would love him.

They kept walking. Snow blew around them and pulled at their skin, threatening to claim their noses and fingertips. In the distance, the monstrous wolves of Impel Down howled for blood. Eventually, they were safely out of earshot of the abandoned den den mushi, and Sanji caught up to Zoro's side.

"Zoro, last night—"

"Join our crew."

Zoro stared directly at Sanji with almost intimidating determination. The demand hung thickly in the air despite the wind's best attempts to blow it away. Sanji's gaping mouth closed and reopened for a few minutes while he tried to form words.

"But your cook—" the cook began, but Zoro interrupted with an annoyed frown.

"We don't have one." Zoro refused to look away, more determined than ever. "We don't have a cook. We take turns."

Sanji was speechless. A ship without a cook was doomed to all sorts of nutritional and health problems. "H-how could you… Grand Line… no cook?" Sanji mumbled, still unable to form full sentences.

"We take turns. It's a hassle. We need a cook." Zoro growled, forcing himself to look away from the blond. "Luffy usually asks just about anyone to join the crew: transforming reindeer, talking skeletons, and even talking trees. But he hasn't recruited a cook yet." Zoro turned around again. "I'm certain he'd want you to take the job."

He knew in every single muscle in his body that Sanji was the right man for the job. If Sanji wasn't going to be the cook, no one was. He had the feeling Sanji should have joined the crew ages ago. He should have joined them before they entered the Grand Line.

Everything the crew had endured so far would have been so much easier with Sanji around.

Someone had always had to push themselves to the brink of death. There had always been someone in the crew who had had to pull double duty. There had been too many injuries, too many enemies and too much death so far.

Always one man short.

"Zoro, I wish I could but—" Sanji hesitated, his face pinched with agony; he was obviously at war with himself. Conflicted. Zoro held his breath; if he had been a religious man, he would have prayed.

For a long moment, the only sounds were the howling of the wind and snarls of wolves. Snow crunched under massive paws around them. Both men startled from the uncomfortable silence.

Wolves?

The wolves of Level 5 were in a league of their own. At first, they had occupied Level 2 alongside the other animals, but after viciously hunting down and attacking even the Sphinx, they had been reassigned to a level of their own.

Their white fur camouflaged them well in the snowy plains, and their large paws carried them effortlessly on top of the snow. If it weren't for their deranged-looking, bloodshot eyes and constantly open mouths, they would look just like giant white wolves.

The pack had them completely surrounded; Zoro watched them prowl across the snow, thick slobber freezing instantly when it hit the frozen ground. He felt Sanji's hand collide with his own, glancing over as the cook's back aligned with his. Back to back.

Suddenly, a weaponless fight in a snow-covered wasteland against savage carnivores didn't seem as daunting anymore. The warmth shared between their backs added to their bravery; neither of them flinched when the alpha of the wolf pack snarled at them and circled them instinctively.

Zoro's feet buried themselves in the snow as the swordsman raised his chained hands. His leg strength was nowhere near comparable to Sanji's, but his upper body strength was far greater than average. Some even called it monstrous or "inhuman". If he could keep his balance, he could fight.

The pack leader charged at Zoro's throat with its mouth wide open as saliva dripped from between the rows of sharp teeth. With lighting fast movements, Zoro strung the chain tightly between his wrists and held it out to meet the wolf's gaping mouth.

The force of the creature's jump forced the metal into the wolf's wide open mouth until the skin pushed back to reveal gums. The impact pushed Zoro backwards into Sanji's body, the chain ripping up the inner corners of the wolf's mouth and flooding its gums with blood.

Zoro's arms bulged with the effort of pushing back the momentum of the wolf's body, its wet nose and slobbering tongue brushing against his neck for a split second before the swordsman securely grabbed the back of the creature's head.

With his fingers buried in the thick white fur, he let out a mighty roar and swung the monster like a stuffed animal over his head, letting go mid swing so the howling creature flew rear first into a row of its charging pack members.

"Anti-manner Kick Course!" Sanji's voice was followed by a loud yelp and a thump, and less than a second later, a few wolves flew over Zoro's head and were buried in an awkward face-down position in the snow. Grinning at his partner's amusingly named attack, Zoro glanced over to comment on Sanji's less-than-stellar naming skills.

He got distracted by the sight of Sanji's long leg stretched straight into the air, splitting Zoro's field of view as his eyes trailed down the completely vertical line from one heel to the other.

Fuck. Aside from Luffy, Zoro had never seen anyone without any devil fruit powers stretch like that. The damn cook should come with a warning label. His mind immediately trailed over to less than appropriate territories as he went over a mental list of positions he'd never thought possible.

Zoro shook his head to regain his focus; now was not the time nor the place. This was why meditation and self control was an important part of his training.

Taking out his pent-up frustrations by elbowing a charging wolf in the throat, Zoro decided not to spare the cook another glance until the fight was over. He couldn't afford the distraction. He missed his swords; he would have already finished the whole pack off if he had had as much as a single sword. Just his Wado would have been enough.

Two wolves charged at him simultaneously from either side. Realizing a moment too late that his hands were chained too closely together to use his no sword style and unable to part far enough to block both of them at once, Zoro started cursing, preparing himself for the feel of sharp teeth in his sides.

Before he had finished tying together the string of curses, he felt Sanji's soft hand push down on his shoulder. He glanced upwards, seeing the determined and handsome face of the cook right above his own.

It was like the world slowed down as the blond aimed an almost unbearably sexy smile at Zoro, golden hair flowing out of place as Sanji's torso balanced vertically on the arm rooted on Zoro's collarbone. The cook effortlessly flipped over Zoro's head, drop-kicking the heads of the attacking wolves into the deep snow at Zoro's feet.

Zoro had to resist the almost paralyzing urge to runs his hands over the cook's perfectly straight back. Reminding himself that he was supposed to be protecting it, not fondling it, he turned around in time to elbow a wolf in the snout, breaking a few teeth as the creature flew backwards and dripped blood onto the red-stained snow.

After a few more splatters of blood and teeth, the rest of the wolves scurried away with a snarl. Both men stood back to back, panting heavily as they watched the pack disappear over a snowy hill. They listened to each other breathing, silently competing over who could stabilize their breath first.

"They'll be back, you know." Sanji fished a bent cigarette out of its box, carefully supporting it as he placed the lucky bastard between his lips. Adrenaline was rushing through Zoro's system. Had the cook always had such a wonderful mouth?

Sanji scraped the wheel of his lighter repeatedly, cursing the biting gale that snuffed out each flicker of flame. "Can you stand over there, Marimo? I can't get a light," Sanji grumbled, turning away from the wind.

Zoro did as he was asked, taking his position close by Sanji's side, blocking the wind over the blond's shoulder. Sanji mumbled something in thanks, shaking his Zippo a few times before he ground his thumb over the wheel.

Sanji grinned when a stubborn flame flickered at the top of his lighter, a smile so wide and cheery it made Zoro's heart ache. He watched the cook bring the flame carefully to his cigarette, sucking in the smoke eagerly.

With the precision of an expert swordsman, Zoro snatched the cigarette the instant it was lit, childishly holding it out of the cook's reach. Sanji seemed paralyzed for a moment, staring at the vacant fingers that had held his precious tobacco moments ago. The surprise faded almost instantly, replaced by the fury of a smoker who'd been denied his fix.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Marimo bastar—?" Sanji turned around with an angry huff, facing the swordsman as he reached out for his cigarette. Realizing he had already pissed the cook thoroughly by his point, Zoro decided to go all out, closing his eyes as he let his instinct take over.

Sanji froze instantly when Zoro closed the inch between their faces, breaking the invisible barrier that separated them. Despite not touching anything but Sanji's lips, Zoro could feel a soft shudder travel down the blond's body.

The kiss was soft, lips pressing innocently together for only a short moment. It was an invitation.

He didn't try to tease the cook's mouth open; he wasn't even touching the other man. His hand held the now-forgotten cigarette just out of Sanji's reach. Neither of them moved an inch. Zoro's eyes were clamped shut in determination, Sanji's open in shock.

It took all of his self control, but Zoro pulled away, breaking the kiss before it properly began. The cold pulled and bit at their skin, crystallizing the breath that finally escaped as their lips parted.

Zoro inhaled deeply, calming himself before he glanced up at the cook. Sanji stood still in shock, staring at Zoro in bewilderment. The look on Sanji's face instantly turned from complete disbelief to fury.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, YOU SHITTY-BASTARD?!" Sanji yelled, reddening from ear to ear and grabbing Zoro by the tightly wrapped bandages that covered his chest.

"Who do you think you are!?" Sanji continued, his voice dropping into a threatening low rumble, leaving Zoro almost petrified with shock, thinking maybe he should run for it. "DON'T touch my cigarettes." Sanji yanked the cigarette out of Zoro's motionless hand and snuffed it between his pale fingers, carefully tucking it back into its packet.

Taking this as a clear hint to back off and start running for his life and future career as a master swordsman, Zoro eveb considered taking a step backwards. Sanji's caught his wrist before he even managed to distance himself. Zoro knew he could win in a battle of upper body strength, but doing so, he might risk injuring Sanji. Besides, he couldn't possibly block Sanji's kicks from such a close range without flying across the entire level.

The blond's tight grip eased slightly, pulling him forward and securing the swordsman's hand at his hip.

Zoro felt heat crawl up his face; the cook was glaring at him irritably, but at the same time, he was closing the gap between their bodies. The swordsman stared at his hand caressing the slight groove of Sanji's hip. He attempted to subtly gauge out Sanji's reaction; the cook was being so terribly hard to read! Judging from Sanji's expression, he couldn't tell if touching was allowed or a one way ticket to breaking both his arms.

He cautiously placed his other hand in the only safe place he could within the reach of the chain: Sanji's other hip. He expected a kick or a shove, but all he got was a soft chuckle. He glared up at the cook, who was looking at him with a smirk, clearly amused by Zoro's caution and insecurity.

"W-What the hell is the problem, curly?" Confusion made way for annoyance, and Zoro's cheeks flushed a deep red. "You yell at me one second and get all touchy with me the next!" He instantly regretted his words when he saw Sanji's beautifully smirking and within reach lips ease into a subtle pout.

"Because…"Sanji trailed off in an almost agonizingly casual tone, clearly less than impressed with Zoro's social skills. For a silent moment that felt like an eternity, the swordsman berated himself mentally. The cook was letting him touch him! Did he really have to ruin it by asking WHY?

"I've been trying hard not to kiss you, and when I finally get the chance, you just break it off without letting me return it!" Sanji huffed, insulted, reaching out to caress Zoro's jaw. A soft finger brushed against a weak spot. "Now, let's kiss properly, you idiot, or do you need me to show you how?"

Zoro was about to argue that he knew how to kiss when he realized that it was a rhetorical question. Sanji's fingers caressed the hair in the back of his head, pulling him forward to close the small gap between their lips, almost like the cook was either scared of him running off or making sure he couldn't.

The cook's lips were just as soft as before but were much more responsive this time around. They took turns caressing and lightly sucking on each other's lips, the heat and velvety texture even greater than the swordsman had imagined. He could already feel the blond's tongue asking for entrance, teasing his lower lip eagerly.

Never one to run away from a challenge, Zoro parted his lips, countering and teasing Sanji's tongue with his own as they tested the waters. Unfortunately, both men attempted to deepen the kiss at the same time, tilting their heads in unison so their noses collided almost painfully.

Sanji grunted and pulled away, rubbing his nose without taking a single step back or breaking the connection. "When I asked if I had to show you how; I was trying to be funny and ease the tension," the blond huffed in an annoyed tone. "I didn't realize you needed it." Zoro felt Sanji's fingers returning to that comfortable sensitive spot just at the top of his jawline.

"Shut up, idiot cook; I know how to kiss. You keep getting in my way!" Zoro grumbled, running a thumb over Sanji's lips to wipe away a thin layer of rapidly freezing saliva. "Just let me lead."

"No!" Sanji grinned teasingly, caressing the super sensitive skin and fine hair at the base of Zoro's jaw. "If I let you lead, you'll get us lost."

"Bastard!" Zoro blushed; he hated when people accused him of having no sense of direction! It was ridiculous; he had a perfectly fine sense of direction. "It's not like I can get lost in your mouth or something!" Zoro huffed, anxious to get back to kissing.

Sanji seemed endlessly amused, laughing at Zoro for a few long breaths before leaning in obediently with a slight cant of his head. "We'll take turns. You first; then I'll show you how it's done."

Zoro didn't hesitate for a second before he kissed the arrogant grin right off Sanji's face, tilting his head as he teased the cook's mouth open with his tongue. He felt Sanji's fingertips sink softly into the bandages on his arm. Zoro grunted softly as Sanji's slender fingers began raking his hairline before they tangled in his dirty green hair.

When he was finally allowed to explore Sanji's mouth, he began memorizing the tangy taste of cigarettes and spices. He did his best to keep the kiss slow, desperately clinging to his self control as blood and hormones rushed through his veins.

He challenged Sanji's tongue for dominance, tagging and teasing it to the front of Sanji's mouth to caress it properly with his own. Eventually forced to pause and part for breath, he nibbled on Sanji's lower lip before parting completely, drawing a long moan from the blond as a reward for his efforts.

Without moving away, both men panted heavily, the cold air of the Freezing Hell around them crystallizing their breaths. Zoro could still feel the tingle in his lips; he wasn't sure if it was lingering remnants of the kiss or the frost punishing him for the luxury of Sanji's saliva on his lips.

"D-damn it, Marimo…" Sanji panted and kicked Zoro lightly in the shin. "Who said you could go that deep? Your turn took way too long!"

"Sorry," Zoro rumbled, tilting his head slightly and parting his lips in a smirk. "I got lost."

Zoro watched the cook become flustered at that; his smirk grew wider as he realized it was the cook's turn to kiss away his smug expression. Sanji pulled him down the one centimeter needed for their heights to be equal, sliding his arm around Zoro's neck to keep him securely level.

Reluctantly, Zoro gave Sanji control of the kiss, knowing that the deal had been to take turns exploring. He didn't regret it. The very second he allowed Sanji's talented tongue to roam freely along his, he barely managed to stifle a pleasured groan, somehow turning it into a appreciative rumble from the bottom of his throat.

The cook turned out to be more vocal than he was, grunting happily in response to Zoro's stifled grunt and wrapping his other arm over Zoro's shoulders. Zoro silently cursed his handcuffs; the chain that connected his wrists limited his movements to running his hands up and down Sanji's hips and sides.

He couldn't even steal a quick fondle of the cook's backside! Every time he tried to determine if the cook really had the most perfect ass known to man, the chain was stung taut across the cook's hips, making the overall reach of Zoro's fingertips less than the edge of Sanji's back pockets.

He felt the damn cook smile into the kiss when the chain rattled; shitty curly brow knew what he was trying to do too! He was about to object to the unfairness of Sanji's freely roaming hands versus his limited reach when a snowball hit the back of Sanji's head, spattering over Zoro's shocked face and crumbling down the back of Sanji's coat.

The pair stood paralyzed with fear as they allowed the concept to sink in.

Someone had thrown a snowball at them.

Someone they couldn't see was close enough to them to throw a snowball at Sanji's head.

Both of them had been so preoccupied with the kissing that they hadn't even realized how cold the biting wind was. Zoro's sharp eyes caught a glimpse of something moving in the snow behind Sanji, not too far away from them. Sanji hurriedly pushed away from him with a horrified expression.

"Z-Zoro…" Sanji's stare was locked over Zoro's shoulder, the aroused blush washed away as Sanji paled almost instantly. Zoro recognized the anxious and almost physically ill look on his cook's face and turned around, scanning the area for what had startled the other man.

Struggling in the distance were no less than five guards heading in their general direction holding what seemed to be large rifles; they were yelling something into the wind and seemingly arguing amongst themselves about where to go.

"Do you think they saw us?" Sanji panted, nervously fishing a cigarette from the half-empty package.

"If they have, they didn't see what we were doing, or they would have started shooting." Zoro honestly didn't think they had noticed them judging from how the group somewhat wandered vaguely towards the cells, but it was only a matter of time. "I think they are looking for us though." He glanced over his shoulder at Sanji, who turned his back to the wind and lit his cigarette with a slightly trembling hand.

"Let's go, Marimo; we need to get you to your cell before they see us talking." Sanji placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder, tightening his grip reassuringly as he steered him towards the group of cells. The guards seemed to be headed that way as well, adding to Zoro's unease.

They walked in silence, slowly gaining a small lead by the time the guards happened to notice them. Both of them remained silent as the guards began calling out for them, preparing to dodge bullets. Strangely, the guards didn't fire at them and seemed surprised to see them, some of them even falling over comically as they hurried towards them.

"Sanji-san!" One of the guards who usually guarded this level's gates panted as he caught up. Sanji turned around, raising a curled brow in question.

"We heard the wolves howling earlier, and when you didn't come back right away, we thought you were dead. " The guards nodded to each other, glancing at the blood on Sanji's shoes and Zoro's handcuffs.

Zoro's suspicions mounted. The explanation almost sounded rehearsed and he could have sworn on the wado that he caught a glimpse of the bagged denden mushi clumsily hidden in a guard's pocket. Sanji seemed to have noticed it as well, since he gave Zoro a brief uneasy glance before assuming his usual cold guard character.

"Ah, thank you." Sanji sighed, trying to keep professional despite the unease, "They attacked, but I somehow managed to fight them off."

Zoro could see the admiration and disbelief in the eyes of the guards; they stared at Sanji expectantly, like they wanted the cook to break into song about how he had defeated a whole pack of army wolves alone.

When Sanji started walking towards the cells without as much as a note, the guards followed. Zoro's eyes narrowed, if they had only been worried about Sanji's safety, they probably would have gone back to their patrols now.

"It's probably the blood," one of the guards began explaining without even the slightest provocation. "The wolves can smell that Roronoa is injured and defenseless."

Zoro snorted loudly at that. If only the guards knew. He was more than capable of killing them all with nothing but the chain between his handcuffs. He could feel Sanji's thumb slide soothingly over his shoulder as if to calm his anger. Much too soon, the cells came into view through the haze of the snow-laden wind.

Zoro glanced around his cell to see if anything had changed. He half expected an unlucky guard to be dressed up as a dead guy to spy on him sleeping. He didn't note anything out of the ordinary as he entered the cell, his sharp eyes searching corners for a bundled up den den mushi like the one who'd stowed away on the cook's back.

Sanji locked the cell under the careful watch of the guards and sent Zoro an almost desperately longing glance before he turned around, walking away without a word. Zoro grabbed the freezing metal bars, watching the cook's back as he accompanied the other guards towards the gates.

When Sanji's silhouette had disappeared over a snowy hill, Zoro sat down to meditate. There had been so many things left unsaid and unexplained. What had Sanji been trying to tell him all day? Who had thrown that conveniently distracting snowball?

He also meditated on everything he wanted to ask and tell the cook next time he had a chance.

Zoro rubbed miniature icicles off his lips; his hands still smelled like the cook. His mouth still tasted of spices and cigarettes.

He supposed that if he managed to get the cook alone for a second, it would be enough.

He'd tell the cook properly how he felt.

He might not have been able to today, but there was always tomorrow.

Right?

Wrong.

* * *

Finally a kiss!

Thanks go to my lovely beta for making this chapter a much more enjoyable read! Thank you Copper Clouds!


	13. Chapter 13 - No More Torture

Chapter 13 - **No More Torture**

* * *

It took all of Sanji's self control not to look back after he locked Zoro's cell. He almost had to hold his head in place to avoid it, his body almost moving on its own. During the long and awkwardly silent walk back to the door, Sanji made sure to retrace his steps, hoping to secretly pick up the bagged den den mushi. When he reached its hiding place, it was gone, nothing in its place except for the bent safety pin.

Figuring there wasn't anything he could do for the poor animal, Sanji kept his professional expression, allowing his tongue to secretly linger around the inside of his lips, trying to savor the slightly metallic aftertaste of Zoro's kiss as he left the freezing level in the watchful company of the other guards.

The idiot swordsman didn't look it, but holy fuck could he kiss. Sanji's lips still tingled with excitement, and it felt like forever since he had last kissed. Of course, Sanji had kissed and been kissed plenty of times before. He had always had plenty of attention from both genders. He'd flirted with his fair share of women, and during a dry spell, he'd even flirt up an occasional man who caught his eye. Sanji loved to flirt.

He was a flirter by nature; he'd often been scolded back at the Baratie for giving women free desserts and fawning over them. Sanji knew most of the women who responded to his flirting back at the Baratie were only hoping to skip out on the bill or get a discount. He had convinced himself he didn't care about those minor details. If it was by lovely ladies, he didn't mind being used a little!

Sanji would even admit that the majority of the charming women that had blessed him with a night of intimacy had only been superficially attracted to him. He didn't expect them to remember his name, and despite his inner gentleman reprimanding him for it, he barely remembered theirs. He knew all of this, yet he couldn't help it. The love cook loved to love!

Or at least, he had thought that was what he loved.

Most of his romantic advances had been either one night stands with occasional customers or on and off flings with the delivery men who supplied the Baratie. Most of Sanji's kisses had been fevered and desperate in the heat of the moment. Kisses had always been the side dish, never the main course.

Then the damn swordsman had swooped in and kissed him out of the blue in such an innocent and agonizingly cautious way that made his heart flutter. At first, it had only been an innocent kiss, a harmless peck in an almost childish display of emotion, the kind kids give on playgrounds before they learn the value of true affection.

But it had been heart wrenchingly honest.

There hadn't been any sexual intent or even tongue at that point; it had been a kiss for the sole purpose of it being a kiss. That was something Sanji had never experienced before. In a way, it had been Sanji's first kiss.

Sanji expertly navigated his way up to the staff canteen with skill Zoro could never hope to possess. As usual, Sanji joined his fellow chefs at their designated table at the back. Before he began eating, he eyed the food with slight paranoia, and he made sure to eat from shared serving bowls only. He couldn't be sure that Impel Down's 'respect-your-co-workers' policy covered spicing his food with some truth serum or something equally damning.

He could effortlessly participate in the routine conversation about cutlery and ingredients, allowing his mind to wander back to the way Zoro's skin had twitched under his fingertips when they kissed and how hot and eager Zoro's tongue had been.

Zoro had kissed him with the desperation of a drowning man; Sanji remembered how overwhelmed he'd been by the need. It had been a different kind than he was used to: it hadn't only been sexual; it had almost been like the other man's emotions had reached their boiling point and poured over.

Sanji was so zoned out in his thoughts that he was visibly startled when the chef beside him elbowed him in the side. The flustered blond almost dropped the bowl of soup onto the table before he looked up at the crowd of expectant faces. He swallowed thickly; had they asked him a question?

"Can't you shitty bastards see I'm eating?" Sanji frowned, placing his bowl on the table.

The cooks glanced apathetically at each other before the one who had elbowed him grinned solemnly at him. "We thought you'd like to join us; he did idolize you after all."

Sanji blinked a few times, the subject and expectant looks confusing him. "Who? What are you talking about?" He had the uneasy feeling that he was acting inappropriately.

Another chef leant across the table, cupping his hand at his mouth in an obvious whisper. Sanji felt uncomfortable; he didn't need to look any more suspicious than he already did, and he knew the guards at the nearby table were watching him.

"Shukaku was 'demoned away'."

Sanji blinked and stared wide-eyed at the other man. He remembered Shukaku, that shy new recruit in the kitchen who'd always been asking him for tips. He'd promised to teach him to debone an elephant tuna what felt like a lifetime ago. "What? He's just… gone?" Sanji's voice was filled with disbelief.

The other chefs nodded solemnly. "It happened a few days ago. It's so very sad. He had a lot of potential." One of the other cooks sighed, raising his glass. "To Shukaku!"

Sanji couldn't help but shudder as he joined the subtle toast. Occasionally prisoners or staff were 'demoned away', seemingly eaten by Impel Down itself. The ones who disappeared never came back; it was one of Impel Down's biggest mysteries and most carefully guarded secrets.

* * *

Sanji was itching to get away from the guard who was following him around. He wanted to check on Zoro's swords and spy on Magellan and Hannyabal to see if there was any new information. Knowledge was power, and Sanji needed all the help he could get right now.

Sanji faked an excessive yawn, heading for the barracks where the guards slept. It was still in the middle of shift , so the people inside were all fast asleep and wouldn't have to get up in the next four hours or so.

That meant Sanji had a two-hour window to spy on his superiors when he managed to throw this guy off. He heard the double footsteps halt as the base of small staircase leading to the guard barracks, where he had been stationed weeks ago after his 'promotion'. He kept walking as if he hadn't noticed anything, entered the room, and leaned against the doorframe.

He couldn't hear any footsteps. He tiptoed between loudly snoring guards, keeping to the wall and cautiously looking around. The walls were completely void of all surveillance den den mushi, suspiciously so. Even if the only official exit from the sleeping quarters happened to be the main entrance, this was too careless.

After a casual stroll around the area closest to Sanji's bed, the cook was assured that there were no surveillance den den mushi watching him to make sure he was sleeping for real. This didn't ease Sanji's worries at all; there had to be something. For a moment, Sanji sat on his bed with his legs crossed, casually smoking as he contemplated where HE would hide a surveillance den den mushi in the room.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Ah… shit…" Sanji casually stretched his arm out, unceremoniously dropping his trusty Zippo on the floor with a soft clatter. He slid out of the bed, resting a knee and hand on the floor as he reached out for his lighter. He turned it slightly sideways towards the dark brick under the bed as he picked it up, seeing the stalk eyes of a surveillance den den mushi reflect in the metal.

Gotcha, Sanji thought proudly, snatching his lighter from the floor and his pajamas from his nightstand and sauntering victoriously over to the bathroom. Alright, he had a surveillance den den mushi recording everything that happened in front of his bed along with audio. This was much more believable than a single guard outside the room.

Sanji went over the plan as he buttoned up his blue pajamas. The other guards had appeared soundly asleep, and each 'room' had a rather high divider, because no one wanted to see someone else masturbate. Unless… No, he had limited time and had to focus; Zoro-related thoughts came later.

When Sanji returned from the bathroom, he sat down on his bed, wary of the den den mushi recording his every move. Roughly calculating the creature's position, he placed his shoes directly in front of the animal and discarded his pants and jacket on a chair in clear view of it. He sat like a mischievous child on top of his bed, making subtle squeaking sounds and ruffling his cover like he was tucking himself in.

_Now I just have to hope it works._

Trying to make as little noise as possible, Sanji balanced his weight on his nightstand, jumping soundlessly onto the tall divider, walking on the dusty top of the walls like a cat. Sneaking up at night to cook at the Baratie was really paying off in more ways than one.

Sanji felt a little vulnerable in his pajamas, but his bare feet didn't make a single sound as he waited for his chance to sneak past the guard and down the hallway towards the slipped into the entrance he had used to exit the tunnel on the night of the heist without hesitation. These tunnels were almost too convenient, and Sanji cautiously tiptoed past various exits and peeking holes on his way to Magellan's office.

Taking a short detour down a side tunnel on his way , Sanji stopped briefly to see if the swords' hiding place had been disturbed; luckily nothing seemed to have been disturbed so the swords had not been discovered yet.

The cook let out a slight breath of relief. It would be terrible if the swords were found; not only were they covered in his fingerprints, but also because he hadn't even told Zoro they were safe yet! He hadn't been able to with the heavy surveillance over the day, and as soon as he had gotten the chance, Zoro had interrupted him and kissed all the sense he had right out of his head!

When Sanji arrived at the wall separating the dark tunnel from Magellan's office, he felt a slight tinge of regret in his chest. He heard his name dropped on the other side, and his heart sank; the conversation had already started. Sanji carefully peered inside the office, determined not to miss another word. What if he missed the one detail he needed to get Zoro out of Impel Down alive?

"So there was NO recorded footage from what happened on Level 5 today?" Magellan growled from across the room. The massive poison man was sitting at his desk, holding his stomach to alleviate the pain. Sanji nervously rubbed his chin, straining his eyes to watch Magellan's expression.

"No, the bag we pinned on him seems to have fallen off." One of the guards standing by the other side of Sanji's wall apologized. It was one of the guards who'd been watching Zoro while he was sleeping in the infirmary. That explained how they managed to get that den den mushi on him without him knowing.

Sanji would have been angry, but delivering bad news to Warden Magellan was almost punishment enough. Almost.

"And the wolves?" Hannyabal pressed, walking closer to the unlucky guard. He almost seemed to be trying to take over Magellan's job right there, probably subconsciously. "What did you find out?"

The guard closest to Hannyabal became flustered; Sanji could see the other guards exchange confused and sceptical glances. "N-nothing... Sanji seemed to have scared them off. Roronoa's cuffs were still locked, and they weren't even talking when we arrived." The guard was sweating, clearly uncomfortable with having Hannyabal's face so close to his own. "There was no evidence of anything other than hostility between them… I don't think Sanji is guilty of anything."

"How can this be!?" Hannyabal hummed, turning to Magellan with an annoyed expression. "Warden! If there isn't any evidence, then you must be wrong! Step down and allow ME to become War—"

"Be silent, Hannyabal. It could very well be that we have just read the situation wrong." The Warden rubbed slow circles on his stomach. Hannyabal tried to object to the 'we' but was comically interrupted by poison breath."If we act without evidence and we are wrong, it would be a disgrace to Impel Down!" Magellan grumbled, glancing at the guards, who all tried their best not to inhale.

There was a pause when Magellan's poison breath prevented Hannyabal from opening his mouth or inhaling. The Warden seemed to misunderstand the silence for approval, since he leant back in his chair with a groan.

"I still want them watched carefully, Hannyabal. If we see even as much as a hint of anything suspicious, immediate action will be taken. We just need a single slip of the tongue here, a touch or gesture." Magellan stood up, heading for the bathroom. "I am expecting a call early in the morning, so we'll call it a night. Take the opportunity to check on Sanji as you change shifts."

The guards saluted stiffly, mumbling to themselves about how absurd the whole concept was. Sanji heard various heated discussions about his sexuality arise between his coworkers as he dusted off his sleepwear. He watched Hannyabal occupy Magellan's seat and spin gleefully in the massive chair, singing something about how his 'warden-ness' was the greatest.

Sanji made his way back to his bed, waiting a few heart-pounding minutes for his opportunity to slink up the stairs past his guard. He'd always been good at sneaking; he supposed he could thank the old fart for that, as well as almost everything else.

His heart was still beating madly by the time he was under his covers, the adrenaline still rushing in his veins hard enough for him to feel it. His mind was fluttering with both relief and worry. So Magellan had no evidence of him and Zoro sharing anything more than insults.

At the same time, Magellan wasn't giving up; he'd have to be very careful not to give a single eyebrow waggle at the wrong time, no matter the circumstances. He couldn't lose his cool, or it could cost him greatly.

When it was time for the shift change, the guards returning to their rooms walked over to him; he could feel their eyes on his body, some of them even trailing a little too low and intimately for his tastes.

He had to remain calm, no matter what. This was practice, just practice for the moment he brought Zoro out of Level 5 and they had to pretend again. If he could just get one honest kiss at the end of the day, he'd suffer all these dirty looks and even pretend not to care when Zoro was being insulted.

"You think he goes for men? I always thought he was trying to get with Domino," one of the guards whispered as they walked off, clearly thinking Sanji was asleep from their conversation. No one would talk about these things in front of a fully awake and listening Sanji.

"I dun'no. I guess he's pretty cute if you like that kind of stuff; maybe he plays both teams."

Sanji's curled eyebrow twitched slightly; so what if he played both teams? Most sailors did. He'd been raised on a ship since he was a kid. Just because he usually preferred women, it didn't mean he wouldn't take what he could get when times were hard. Pun intended.

Sanji barely slept a wink the rest of the night, listening intently to the snores of all of his coworkers as his subtle paranoia and thoughts of Zoro fluttered along with him back and forth from consciousness.

It was during one of those lucid moments where dreams crossed over with reality when Sanji could practically feel the warmth of Zoro's body in the bed next to him; the green-haired man was turning away from him, snoring softly. Sanji groaned in disappointment; he knew it had to be a dream because he could hear the sounds of the ocean mixing in with Zoro's soft snoring. He hadn't heard the ocean since he had entered Impel Down, even if he was surrounded by it.

It had been so long since he had slept without a nightmare. Ever since he had been brought to Impel Down and walked past that desert, he hadn't been able to sleep peacefully for a single night. His body felt so tired and heavy now that he was almost inside his dream. He reached out for Zoro's shoulder; with more effort that he thought he would need, he turned the larger man around, eager to see his peaceful sleeping face.

The doors to the barracks practically flew open with a loud bang, startling Sanji and several other guards out of their dreams. Damn it. He wanted to have a nice dream for a change. Before Sanji could even properly sit up and complain, various guards stormed his little cubicle, some with weapons drawn and hard looks on their faces.

Sanji felt his heart skip a beat; the world became so terribly cold all of a sudden as he saw the stern faces of his coworkers. Hannyabal joined them, scowling down at Sanji more seriously than usual. Sanji remembered his resolution, putting on his most innocent face as he looked around in a confused manner.

"Search it. All of it. The other beds too." Hannyabal's tone was stern, and he wasn't taking his eyes off Sanji, who felt like he had just been stripped naked and pretend not to care. He looked at the various guards searching his room and under his bed, securing the den den mushi and putting it in a bag before they shook out all of Sanji's clothes.

"W-what's going on?" Sanji asked, trying to keep his voice as newly-awoken and hoarse as he could. That phone call Magellan had been expecting was probably Marineford. They knew Zoro's swords were missing.

"Stay where you are," Hannyabal instructed, leveling the massive pitchfork at Sanji's face as the guards spread out to search all the other beds in the barracks. Sanji stilled his slightly trembling hands. They were looking for the swords in here. They would never find them here, so again they had no evidence.

For a few agonizing minutes, Sanji simply sat silent in his bed, faking confusion and reminding himself that there was nothing they could find that would incriminate him. The swords and haramaki were all bundled up in a safe place, and he didn't have anything else—

_Earrings._

Sanji felt the world slow down around him. He had put Zoro's earrings in the same hiding place, right? He had tucked all of them away into the dark. He recalled his hands fishing the smooth jewelry out of his pocket and dropping both of them into the haramaki.

Both of them or was it all three of them?

Sanji's jacket was raised, his pockets searched, and the blond snuck a nervous breath when the guard rummaged around in the fabric. The man pulled up a lighter and Sanji's cigarettes, dismissing them casually and throwing them back into the pocket.

Good. He had put all three of them there.

A few uncomfortable minutes later, the guards returned, whispering something to the Vice-Warden, who lowered his weapon in response.

"The Warden wants to see you. Right now," Hannyabal said awkwardly, tossing Sanji's uniform to him as he took a step back. "We apologize for waking you up extra early." The pot-bellied man didn't leave, instead courteously turning halfway from Sanji as he dressed. He was being polite, but Sanji knew he was being watched.

* * *

He felt like a criminal as he was walked by a group of people down through the sweltering heat of the Blazing Hell on his way to Magellan's office. He went over how a single Freudian slip or eye contact lasting too long could very possibly damn him and crush all of his hopes of ever sailing the ocean with the Marimo.

Magellan was standing by his table and going over papers with a furious scowl on his face. It eased a bit when Sanji entered, his eyes looking a little less deadly than before. Sanji stood still like a man before the guillotine, watching Hannyabal walk to the Warden and shake his head before he whispered something.

Magellan looked thoughtful for a moment, whispering something back before Hannyabal walked out of the office, leaving Sanji alone with numerous guards, a furious Warden, and almost crushing silence.

"Good morning, Sanji," Magellan began, Sanji's alarms raised by the terrifyingly casual tone. It was almost like the Warden knew. Sanji donned his professional mask, feeling calm wash over him as he saluted stiffly.

"Good morning, Warden," Sanji offered, trying to sound more surprised than terrified. The massive venom-man put the papers down on the table, turning fully to the blond. Sanji felt like a cornered mouse; he desperately tried not to show how petrifiedhe was.

"I'm sorry about the sudden search, but something dreadful has happened," Magellan began, not giving Sanji enough room to force in a token 'Oh no!' before the giant continued. "Roronoa's swords have disappeared. This is a disgrace to Impel Down." Magellan growled, poison passing from between his lips.

Sanji faked concern and shock, hoping he didn't go overboard. "Gone? How is that possible?" Sanji instantly regretted his phrasing, as Magellan took a step closer, hovering over him like a predator.

"That is what I would like to know as well." Magellan was glaring him down, his narrow eyes seemingly staring into his soul. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No, Warden Magellan." Sanji suppressed a shiver; Magellan was starting to sweat poison. One drop of that and he'd be comatose. If it wasn't lethal, it would knock him out for at least half a day. He had to be strong, or he would never get Zoro out of Impel Down. He had to remain calm.

"We'll see about that."

Just as Magellan let go of the words, the door to his office slammed open as ten guards entered the room along with Hannyabal. It took Sanji a minute to realize Zoro was in the middle of the crowd. The swordsman looked bemused and even furious. For a second, their eyes met. The tension was almost palpable; heavy, audible silence hung in the air.

Sanji knew Magellan was watching him for any reaction, but he couldn't break the eye contact, desperately trying to warn Zoro against doing or saying anything drastic. The tension in his face hurt; it was so hard not to make an expression.

Zoro was caught by the throat and forced down on his knees with a painful smack against the brickwork. A particularly brave guard let go of Zoro's shoulder to yank his hair back, exposing his neck and face to the Warden, who gave the swordsman an apathetic look.

Zoro was glaring at the Warden, tension rippling through the well defined, strong muscles. Sanji could see Zoro's eyes glaze over softly with concentration. It was going to be alright, Zoro wasn't going to say anything. They would be fine.

"Roronoa Zoro." Magellan's booming voice filled the room and rattled Sanji's high strung nerves. "Where are your swords?"

There was dead silence in the room. Sanji's professional mask almost slipped off for a terrifying second; he hadn't managed to tell Zoro he had his swords. He had been so distracted by the kiss he had completely forgotten. This would mean that Zoro wouldn't have to act or fake his reaction to the news. As long as he didn't provoke the guards or the warden, he'd be alright.

_Please don't do anything stupid, Zoro._

The look on Zoro's face was a mixture of anger and pure horror. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly open in shock. For a moment, he stared in disbelief at Magellan, as if his brain was trying to register what he had just heard.

"MY SWORDS?" Zoro's voice boomed around the room as a deadly look fell across his face. "YOU HAVE THEM." Sanji could hear the pain in Zoro's words, those swords were apparently precious to him and now the Marimo thought they were gone forever.

_No, I have them. They are safe._

Magellan wasn't even the slightest bit intimidated; why should he be? Zoro was outnumbered and not even a very high profile prisoner. "No. We sent your swords to Marine HQ yesterday, and they were gone when they opened the box," Magellan calmly continued, his eyes staring into what felt like Zoro's soul. Sanji desperately tried to calm his heartbeat. Zoro looked highly disturbed by this news, almost wounded.

_Please don't make me watch this._

Hannyabal was watching Sanji's face closely, looking for a hint of weakness. Sanji felt like he had to throw up. Zoro began struggling, his chains rattled, and Sanji could see the pure murder in Zoro's expression.

_Please. Zoro. Don't make them hurt you._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GONE'?!" Zoro's voice rattled Sanji's core; it sounded so hollow. What exactly did those swords mean to him?

_Calm down. Just a little._

"They were shipped from Impel Down and disappeared. Their location is unknown." Magellan studied Zoro for a sign of weakness or even mental breakdown. The guards desperately tried to keep Zoro down on his knees, pushing him down and aiming their guns.

_They want to make you talk; keep your head clear, Zoro._

"GIVE ME BACK MY SWORDS." Zoro was the closest Sanji had ever seen him to the demon people described him as. The swords were safe but Zoro looked so shaken with anger and grief. Sanji wanted desperately to scream his reassurance about the weapons' safety out loud.

_It hurts so much._

"We can't." Magellan's expression was set in stone. "They are lost; they could be on the bottom of the Grand Line for all we know." There was a hint of malicious intent in the Warden's tone. It was obvious Sanji was being tested just as much as Zoro was. He had to keep calm for both of them.

_Make it stop._

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT. DON'T LOOSE THINGS THAT DON'T BELONG TO YOU!" Zoro was absolutely livid; the guards were gasping in pain and the effort of dog-piling Zoro to the ground. Magellan seemed unfazed, watching the struggle on the floor in front of him.

_Zoro._

He wanted to tell Zoro he had them. He felt Hannyabal's unfaltering stare on his face. He couldn't let them know. Sanji felt the burning sensation of angry tears at the back of his eyes. This was so unfair. He couldn't let them do this. Magellan calmly stood beside him, watching them both for any sign of weakness.

_I can't take it. No more._

"GIVE HER BACK! SHE WAS ENTRUSTED TO ME! I PROMISED!" Zoro's voice was desperate and angry. It hurt to see the calm and level-headed Zoro so distraught, his teeth gritted in anger and his eyes dark with sorrow and bloodlust. Sanji felt like his heart was being ripped right out of his chest.

_No more torture._

Sanji's nails pressed into his palms, leaving deep marks in the soft skin. He had to be strong. Magellan took a single step closer to Zoro, crouching down until he was face to face with the struggling prisoner. Sanji's eyes widened.

_No, please no. Not Zoro. Not my Zoro. Leave him alone. Zoro. Anything but Zoro._

The guards screamed in fear when Magellan opening his mouth, poisonous vapors escaping and wafting across their and Zoro's features. The swordsman's face scrunched up in terrible pain, and then his body went limp. Sanji's breath was caught in his throat, and his heart skipped a beat; the world seemed to slow down for the second time that day.

Zoro fell face down into the brick floor with a sickening crack of jaw. The guards around the swordsman collapsed as well, piling around the swordsman like dead insects. Hannyabal yelled something incoherent, looking at the pile of limb bodies in shock.

Sanji tried to muffle his horrified scream by biting down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood. His nails punctured his palm, and he felt his knees tremble, threatening to give in. He couldn't move; his body was frozen in shock and loss.

Sanji's face was numb in utter disbelief. Zoro. Was Zoro dead?

He couldn't breathe; everything was swimming before his eyes. He couldn't make a sound; his tongue was numb between his teeth. He had never gotten to tell Zoro how he felt either. First time he had ever truly been in love, and he never got a chance to confess.

Once again, he had been unable to stop the cruelty of Impel Down. It had seemed like the most sensible thing to do, enduring the torturous display so he could walk the halls relatively free, so they could make their escape. Now, it just seemed cowardly. Weak.

If Zoro was dead, he didn't care about escaping. He was going to go down fighting; he was going to kick Magellan's ass right into the pot of blood. Sanji felt strength slowly return to his limbs along with the tingle of adrenaline. His blood was boiling; he could feel the heat bloom in his chest.

"WARDEN! Be more careful!" Hannyabal yelled in outrage at Magellan, who sent Hannyabal a sheepish look. "Don't poison OUR MEN too!"

"They aren't dead, Hannyabal."

Sanji froze in the middle of shifting his weight.

Magellan gave the Vice-Warden a hit on the head. "They are all unconscious. Roronoa was going wild." Magellan turned to the guards that had been far enough away to avoid the poison gas. They all looked about as relieved as Sanji was. They had all been scared for their coworkers lives.

"Without knowing where Roronoa's swords are, it's too risky to let him walk around Impel Down." Magellan pointed to Zoro's limp body. "Take him and lock him up on Level 3. Marine HQ wants him dead."

Magellan turned to Sanji, who was still paralyzed with shock. "Sanji, now that this Roronoa case has been finished, you are no longer needed as a guard. I think you have made up for your crimes on Level 3, and I would like you to return to the kitchen."

Sanji's alarms were raised; there was no way the Warden would allow him to return to serving food for the staff of Impel Down if there was even the slightest hint of him not being trustworthy. Cooking was power; it was having the health and life of those who eat in the chef's hands. This had to be a trap.

The Warden took his seat at the massive desk, watching as the guards picked up Zoro's body and cooperated in carrying it out of the office. Sanji watched Zoro's unconscious face disappear around a corner before turning to the Warden with the most professional face he could muster.

"I had my concerns about your connection to the prisoner, but you surprised me," Magellan continued in a pleasant tone. Sanji's body was tense; this had all been a test. They had specifically made sure Sanji had been there to witness the whole ordeal to see if he would react.

Hannyabal started picking his nose, mumbling something about Magellan not being fit to be Warden, and that he should replace him. Sanji nodded once, hoping to be dismissed so he could go lock himself in a bathroom and scream out his lungs. He had to save Zoro, somehow; he had to save Zoro from that horrible place of starvation and heat.

"However," Magellan continued, leaning over on his desk. "I will not allow you to prepare any food without surveillance, and you are to make food for the prisoners alone. None for the staff." Magellan started filling in some paperwork. "You will be under watch during your work hours, and if you are seen anywhere inside or around Level 3, you will be charged with treason and locked up. Understood?"

"Yes, Warden." Sanji forced the answer, saluting stiffly.

Magellan nodded and dismissed him with a subtle hand movement. "Move your things back to the staff quarters and get to the kitchen and help out. There is a lot of food that needs to be cooked before mealtime. "

Sanji nodded again, lowering his hand from the salute and walking towards the doors. Domino arrived in her beautiful glory with a group of guards, who scooped their unconscious coworkers up and carried them out of the office. Sanji barely noticed the lovely woman, his calculative mind already spinning with potential plans.

He had to get Zoro out of Level 3. Zoro couldn't wait for Luffy on that floor; he would die or be beyond repair when his captain arrived. One of the guards followed him casually towards the guard quarters, watching as Sanji gathered the few personal affects he had into a the same bag he had brought them in.

Sanji was relieved to see that his old bed in the chef quarters was still empty. He felt a little sting of loss when he noticed that Shukaku's bed was also completely devoid of sheets. All of the little personal things the young chef had kept around his cubicle were packed neatly into two boxes on the floor; ready to be shipped to his closest of kin.

After changing to the chef's uniform, Sanji entered the kitchen, donned an apron, and walked to the chef stirring the massive pots.

"Ah, Sanji!" The chef smiled widely. "Good to see you back where you belong!" The other chefs smiled as well, welcoming Sanji back warmly.

Sanji grinned to them in return, yet his smile wasn't genuine. "My prisoner was sent to Level 3 moments ago, so I'm back in the kitchen." Sanji faked relief, his eyes travelling over the multiple surveillance den den mushi that practically covered every corner of the kitchen. This was what Magellan meant by surveillance?

Sanji would never poison food, but he didn't blame the Warden for being cautious. This was better than live surveillance too, even if he was certain there would be at least one conveniently strolling guard following him back and forth when he left the kitchen for a walk to smoke.

Sanji fished around in his pocket for his packet of cigarettes, his nerves screaming for a shot of nicotine he had been too busy to indulge in since he returned to his room the night before. He pulled one out of the packet. Tucking it between his lips, Sanji hurriedly lit up and took a deep inhalation of smoke as he felt the nicotine flow through his system and nerves.

He had to calm down. He had to concentrate. The battle might be lost, but that war was not over.

What he really needed was to get Zoro out of Level 3 without being suspicious or caught. The newly discovered tunnel system could be his ticket to Zoro's freedom. He could even hide Zoro in the narrow and dark corridors until the mythical captain of the Straw Hats somehow managed to barge in with an entire pirate crew and ship and magically spirit Zoro away.

Zoro and him? Could he maybe go too? Those adventures all sounded wonderful and exciting, and the open ocean and exotic ingredients were tempting.

Sanji added some more oats to the thin slop he was stirring. No. He couldn't leave Impel Down; he owed the old fart that much at least. Zeff had given everything up for him; the least he could do was repay him properly.

The day seemed to pass painfully slowly for Sanji. Even if he was allowed to cook again, even this damn slop, Sanji sometimes felt like each moment passed slower than the one before. It was probably the effort of keeping a neutral expression and occasionally faking joy that caused Sanji's day to drag on to a torturous, everlasting, sweltering hell. Even cooking became a bittersweet occupation knowing Zoro was currently going hungry in a pile of dried up human remains.

Sanji's mouth dried up at the thought alone. Zoro's soft yet rough lips were probably dry now. Soon, they would become cracked, and then the dirt would set in the sores. The 'sand' might even be speeding the process. Sanji's hand trembled as memories of thirst and hunger flooded back.

The day ended up being one of the worst in Sanji's life, right up there with the day he crossed Reverse Mountain. While trying to occupy himself in the kitchen, Sanji got more irked by the constant stares of the surveillance den den mushi and even being followed to the bathroom by a not-so-inconspicuously placed guard.

It wasn't until evening that Sanji managed to slip away from the guard on his way to the chef sleeping quarters. He crept past a surveillance den den mushi and darted down a hallway back to the kitchen. There were at least ten surveillance den den mushi in the kitchen alone. After his initial annoyance, Sanji had spent a large part of the day trying to find their patterns and calculating a relatively safe path to the storage room.

Yes, Sanji had finally discovered how food disappeared from storage. Whoever was using those secret paths had an entrance in the freezer. Luckily, it was too cold to keep a den den mushi inside, and Sanji had by chance discovered this very cold entrance while running towards the infirmary the night of the heist.

Sanji used his trusty lighter to illuminate the cold interior of the freezer. Luckily it only took a few bone-chilling minutes to locate the hidden button. The temperature inside the cooler was nothing compared to the biting winds of Level 5. Sanji's mind flickered back to the kiss, his body heating up at the memory alone.

There were small ice crystals coating the inside of the tunnel closest to the freezer, forming condensation on the floor where the heat of Level 4 met the ceiling. Sanji made his way through the labyrinth of tunnels, following the hallway leading to the infirmary.

These tunnels were a lifesaver; Sanji made his way past numerous hallways covered with den den mushi, completely undetected by the guards patrolling the prison. There was a faint scent of perfume in the hallway, a strange but not unusual occurrence.

Sanji had a feeling someone else was using the tunnels as well, someone who used perfume but didn't have the delicate scent of feminine pheromones. He strained his ears to listen for extra footsteps, but he seemed to be alone for the moment.

Knowing someone else was also using the tunnel made it hard for Sanji to relax. He had originally thought the tunnels were a safe hiding place for Zoro's swords, but after noticing some fresh footprints, Sanji had decided that it was better to be safe than sorry.

The blond looked around casually studying the brickwork in the tunnel. He raised his lighter to look for the marked brick, eventually finding the one with an obscure X mark in the corner.

X marks the spot. Three down, two left, and the pirate treasure is yours. Sanji hummed to himself, counting three bricks downwards and removing two inconspicuously loose bricks from the left side of the row. He stuck his hand into the dry dirt wall behind the brickwork, pulling out the soft fabric.

Glittering in the glow of Sanji's lighter were Zoro's swords, wrapped carefully in the beaten old haramaki and coated with a light layer of dust and dirt. Sanji fished the three golden earrings off the top of the fabric and rolled them around in his palm lovingly. He let go of a nervous breath he hadn't realized he was holding; the swords were safe and all earrings were accounted for after all. All he had to do now was get the swords to Zoro and get him out of Impel Down.

_Somehow._

Sanji laughed softly to himself, falling backwards against the wall and sliding down in hopelessness. He stared at the jewelry in his palm. How was he supposed to do all of this? Without a ship or backup, he was sure he could never make it past the gates. He was only human: a handsome, talented, and modest human, but human none the less. If Luffy never came for Zoro, what would he do?

The blond pocketed the earrings with one hand and untied the swords with the other. Zoro hadn't reacted with even the slightest hostility when he was being tortured, whipped, and put to hard labor. But he had reacted so violently, so utterly and completely franticly when he thought his swords were gone. Sanji placed the weapons on the floor, avoiding all contact with the Kitetsu.

Sanji took the sword with the flowerlike hand guard, placing it gently in his lap and dusting the hilt with his thumb. He lit himself a cigarette, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark as he slipped the blade out of its guard. The blade was black and beautiful; Sanji could feel the sword humming in his hand, surging with power so it practically vibrated in his palm.

It was very heavy, extremely heavy even. Sanji flicked off the cigarette, tucking it back in the corner of his mouth as he returned the sword to its home. How was he supposed to get Zoro out of Level 3 without being caught? Magellan was already keeping an eye on him; if Zoro disappeared while Sanji was nowhere to be seen, he'd know he was the one who did it and he'd never be able to walk the hallways of Impel Down a free man again.

The cook rolled the cigarette to the other corner of his mouth. There had to be some way to get Zoro out of his cell without being suspicious. Maybe if he found someone who sort of looked like him and knocked him out? Then he could pretend he was napping somewhere?

No, bad idea, mixing in other guards was just going to cause a lot of trouble. Sanji shook his head slowly, trying to clear his mind for long enough to formulate a plan. Maybe he could just disappear as well?

Sanji carefully brushed dirt off the white hilt of the Wado Ichimonji. There was no way he could handle living the rest of his life like a rat in the walls of Impel Down. Besides, Zoro had to become the world's greatest swordsman, and he was going to watch.

The Wado felt heavy in his hands but not physically heavy, more like it was heavier than it felt, like there was some great burden on it. Sanji tapped ashes off his cigarette before he drew the blade slowly, enjoying how the soft light of his cigarette illuminated the perfectly straight edge of the blade. Sanji felt warmth creep up his fingertips when the blade slid from its resting place.

It looked older than both him and Zoro but was obviously very well cared for. Maybe it was some sort of heirloom passed down from Zoro's father and grandfather? That would explain why he was so upset about losing them. Zoro had been yelling something about a promise in the Warden's office. He allowed the blade to slide back into its housing, the reflection of his agonized expression disappearing as the hand guard hit the top of the sheath.

"I'm sorry." Sanji's voice was barely audible in the deafening silence of the tunnel, the ember of his cigarette burning out as Sanji's hand clenched tightly around the hilt of the Wado. "Because I forgot to tell your idiot owner I saved you... "

Sanji couldn't help it; his shoulders started shaking, the bottled up frustration and emotion he had so desperately tried to hide from every single member of the staff flooding out of his mouth without his consent. His hand trembled around the Wado as he covered his face with his free hand.

"It's my fault... I should have told him right away..." If he had told Zoro his swords had been saved, then maybe the Marimo wouldn't have lost his control. Maybe Zoro wouldn't be in such an unreachable place. No matter how hard he wracked his brain, there was no way he could get Zoro out of the cell without being the prime suspect.

The only way for Magellan not to lock him up the moment Zoro disappeared was if he was standing right in his office when it happened. It was completely impossible. Sanji's chest began to hurt terribly; the guilt was coming back, washing over him like it had so many times before.

Zoro was starving on Level 3, and here Sanji sat on the floor like a coward. He was such a terrible person; the old fart was right: he was a completely useless little eggplant who couldn't even protect both the men he loved at the same time.

_I can't protect anyone. I can't protect anything._

"Shitty old man..." Sanji held the white sword close as he buried his head in his knees. "...what do I do?"

Sanji would have been able to notice the extra strong perfume smell if he hadn't been covering his face. The distraught chef was startled by a rough manly voice, disguised in a feminine tone.

**"We found the intruder!"**

Sanji's survival instinct and adrenaline kicked his reflexes into overdrive as he instantly collected Zoro's katana in his arms and prepared to run for his life. He didn't manage to rise further than his knees before his eyes met the double barrel of the shotgun brushing against his bangs.

**"Come with us in the name of the Queen!"**

**TBC**

* * *

SUPER CHAPTER to make up for the wait!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! over 10.000 views and 85 followers?! That's more that I thought I'd get... ever! Your comments, guesses and reviews make me smile so big my cheeks hurt!

Thanks to my lovely darling beta CopperClouds for reading this chapter over and over to hammer it into shape!

-BBB


	14. Chapter 14 - Newcomer

Chapter 14 - **Newcomer**

* * *

Sanji clutched the swords close as he was led at gunpoint through a labyrinth of twisted hallways. The slightly beaten and grumpy "men" who were pushing him onwards to god-knew-where had already tried snatching the weapons away from him once, and he was not about to let them get their leather-gloved hands on Zoro's possessions.

He had stolen them, so they were his responsibility. Sanji grimaced when the rhythm of high heels clicking against the brickwork started grating on his eardrums. The cook glanced down at the man next to him, immediately regretting his curiosity when he saw the leather boots and fishnet stocking seemed to end in some sort of miniature leather skirt.

He shuddered. Okama.

Sanji had no idea where he was being led; he could tell that the strange echo was becoming louder and clearer with each second that passed, and the heady smell of perfume and sweat was starting to hurt his nostrils.

"Where are you taking me?" Sanji tried again, but these damn Okama weren't telling him anything. Should he risk running off and having to hide the swords somewhere else? If he couldn't use these tunnels, it would be impossible to even try to get Zoro out.

"To our King-Queen," the man to the right said casually, lipstick smeared down his bottom lip sloppily. Sanji's curled eyebrow twitched at the sight; even he could put on lipstick better than that. If those shitty bastards wanted to live their life dressing like women, at least they could do it properly!

Don't disrespect women with your half-assed makeup attempts!

The noise got louder; it sounded like music and laughter. How long had it been since he had heard music? It felt like music had been a part of another life, another reality. It sounded almost surreal, the sound of instruments and laughter and singing. Happy? Was anyone allowed to be happy in Impel Down?

It was like Impel Down took everything that made you happy and tore it out of your heart. Music made him happy; why was it here? Why wasn't it locked away with the ocean, sun, and Zoro?

The men turned a corner, dragging Sanji away from the music and the heady smell of perfume and pheromones and down to a dark and roughly carved room. It was noticeably colder down that hallway and eerily quiet. Sanji stumbled forward, clutching the swords close as he was forced into a room that was completely empty save for a single chair in the center of the room and an array of boxes that seemed to be full of clothing.

"Ah. Sanji the Chef." An elegant voice and the sound of a soft sip from a glass of wine startled Sanji almost enough to make him drop the weapons. "Take a seat."

Sanji stared at the man before him. Orange and white? Right down the middle? He didn't want to sit down; his legs were his weapon and he wasn't about to sheathe them. The way the two-color newcomer's hands extended from his sides bothered him: straight out by the sides, almost like he was holding a weapon.

"Who are you?" Sanji demanded, trying to keep the nerves from messing up his threatening tone. "You are the ones who made these tunnels?" Sanji found it hard to believe a society of Okama somehow decided to dig a tunnel through the most secure prison in the world.

"We're not the ones who dug it even if we did refine it. A prisoner with a digging devil fruit made these years ago." The man brought a glass of wine to his lips, carefully, like he had extremely long nails or claws. He reminded Sanji of that stuck up cat-pirate Zoro had told him about, he had long swords attached to his gloves and couldn't bring them to his face either.

He didn't feel comfortable; he always got a little twitchy around Okama. He liked his women ladylike and his men masculine. He'd grown up at sea: masculine men were what he was comfortable around, but he had no idea what was going on in the head of an Okama. It was strange and unnerving, not knowing what to expect.

"I am Inazuma," the dual-colored man told Sanji in the same indifferent voice as before; it was too hard to read his pokerface. "We have been watching you, Sanji-kun."

Sanji's stomach took a nosedive. What was that supposed to mean? how much did they know?

"W-who are 'we'!?" Sanji demanded; the swords clattered in his arms, secured tightly by the tattered and dirty haramaki. He didn't like this; what if they had told someone? What if Hannyabal or Magellan were just playing around with him?

"That is not mine to tell, Sanji-kun." Inazuma lowered his glass, his two-tone spectacles glimmering as he glared over their edge. "Come with me." The man turned around casually, waiting for Sanji to do as he asked.

"I refuse!" Sanji barked, fuming and confused. "I want nothing to do with you and your 'queen'! What makes you think that—?"

"Roronoa Zoro." Inazuma's voice instantly silenced the entire room.

Sanji's blood ran a little colder. They knew. They knew his weakness, the one thing physically close enough to him in his life to use against him. It was over. Sanji's cunning mind clicked from one possible lie to another, yet none of them were good enough to get out of this situation. With every silent second, the odds in his favor steadily dwindled away.

Sanji took a hesitant step towards Inazuma, who didn't even glance over his shoulder and started walking. He walked in a very peculiar way, his back and arms straighter than Sanji had thought Zoro was when they first met.

Painfully straight.

It took slight effort to keep up, with the distracting sounds and laughter coming from almost every room they passed. Sanji's keen hearing detected the beautiful alto and high pitches of women's voices along with some grating Okama shrieks. Male voices were supposed to be deep and preferably a little husky, and why were there women down here?!

There turned out to be an ample supply of both genders in Newkama Land. Inazuma opened the door with a single push, revealing a large hall with a bar, tables, and even a stage! A STAGE! With lights and a microphone and everything!

Sanji walked past, the smell of perfume and testosterone numbing his brain as they made their way between tables. There were Okamas everywhere: men in fishnet stockings and heels, men in dresses, and even women wearing manlier clothing than Sanji had even seen on a man!

Sanji felt eyes run over his body; he felt hot and cold at the same time. If the men around this place stared any harder at his backside, he'd probably combust. A hairy hand clad in a lovely glove caught his arm, pulling him towards a table and almost causing Sanji to trip in surprise.

"Ah! It's a newcomer!" the man, who was wearing something similar to a leather mask, yelled out joyfully, raising his glass while he held Sanji in place with his other hand. "Let's welcome the handsome new addition to—"

Sanji smacked his leg onto the table, causing all the men around the table to stare at him with shocked expressions. Yanking his arm free, Sanji took a step back, clutching the swords protectively, unsure if he was protecting himself or the swords.

"Don't yank on me like that, you bastard!" Sanji spat out, his head was buzzing with adrenaline and nicotine withdrawal. "You almost made me drop the swords!" Sanji huffed in outrage, glancing around for Inazuma, who was gone.

The men at the table started laughing, and a couple of other tables around him joined in, a few lovely women giggling elegantly.

"Sorry, sorry. My bad" The man in the mask raised his hands as he stopped laughing. "I didn't know you were taken."

"T-taken!?" Sanji practically howled in shock. "W-what makes you think I'm—"

"Those belong to your boyfriend, don't they?" a lovely woman at the table beside Sanji said in a rather masculine voice, pointing a long finger towards the swords in Sanji's arms. "You are practically shielding yourself with them.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sanji was outraged and flushing hard. He hated this: he felt so lost and out of place; only the sight of the beautiful woman was making this better. But that Inazuma guy was gone, and he was completely surrounded by Okama. Where was he supposed to go?

Suddenly, the lights dimmed slightly, and the entire hall of people began chanting for 'IVAN-sama'. Sanji's heart started beating a bit faster, falling into rhythm with the chants as the music began. What was this place? Why were all these people so happy and carefree? Maybe he had hit his head or fallen asleep. Maybe he was dead and had gone to hell?

The spotlight illuminated a giant purple afro, easily three times the size of normal-human-sized hair. There was a red swimsuit and fishnet stockings there too, but Sanji decided to censor that out of his mind to try to keep his sanity. There was a wiggle of a butt, the spandex-like material stretched perfectly around the inner bend of the buttocks, and the fishnet cape swung from side to side.

"Welcome, candy boy." An effeminate voice with a hint of seduction caught the microphone, seemingly filling the room. The entire horde of people wolf whistled and yelled out something about the strange pervert on stage being 'sexy'.

"Or would you rather I call you Sanji-boy~?"

The shudder that travelled up Sanji's spine at that moment was visible even from the very back of the room. Sanji stood there, paralyzed in shock, when the man on stage turned around, purple lipstick and swimsuit neatly curved around his groin in a spirited attempt to conceal as little as possible.

"Relax! Here we have everything: drinks and food, games and music!" Ivankov continued; a few scantily clad men began dancing on the stage on either side of him as he spoke. "We have been watching you, candy boy~." Ivankov's purple lips stretched in a very mischievous smile. "You've been very naughty, but that's alright here! HEE-HAW!"

The entire hall raised their glasses, joining Ivankov in another loud "HEE-HAW" before the giant-headed man began dancing along with his fellow perverts on stage. Sanji was frozen in horror, unable to move. He wasn't sure what horrified him more: the sight in front of him or the fact that seemingly every single person in this room knew about his crimes.

"Don't look so scared, candy boy!" Ivankov jumped from the stage, landing smack in the middle of a table right in front of Sanji. The blond was at eye level with the jiggling spandex-clad groin. His head was spinning; he didn't want to be here.

"Why have you been watching me, you bastards?! Are you some kind of perverts!?" Sanji glared up at the larger man in front of him. What was the deal with his chin? Was it an arrowhead?

"We have been watching you, candy boy, since you stumbled into our tunnels!" Ivankov stepped down, running a red-gloved finger over Sanji's jaw until the blond yanked back his head and backed up, bathed in cold sweat. He hugged the swords close, not quite sure why they made him feel a little more at ease.

Ivankov laughed in an elegant manner, yet his laughter was as elegant as you would expect from a man with a mouth the size of an average dinner table. It was grating and actually a little pretentious.

"Ah, candy boy." Ivankov hushed, forcibly pushing Sanji towards the stage. His heels dug into the brickwork as the transvestites around him cheered him on. "This is Newkama Land, Level 5.5, the Paradise in Hell!"

"Enough bullshit!" Sanji growled, jumping forward and turning around, cigarette blazing as he pointed at Ivankov. "Are you telling me that all the prisoners who have disappeared so far are all here? Dressed as women!?"

Ivankov's tone dropped, becoming dangerous as well as silken. "Hmm, not only dressed as women, candy boy!" Something like nails protruded from Ivankov's fingertips, and the massive man stabbed himself in the masculine side. "In here, you are free to be what you want to be!"

Sanji could barely believe what he was seeing when Ivankov's body morphed into a female right before his eyes. Breasts sprung out from the flat chest, and the buttocks blossomed in the swimsuit with an audible 'plop'.

He was never going to get that sound out of his head. Ever.

"HEE-HAW!" Ivankov stood there in all his female glory, his head at least slightly more proportionate to his body in the more curvaceous form.

Sanji ogled the cleavage until he realized his position and grimaced. "What is going on here? and why are you telling me this?" Sanji barked demands; he was tired of being taken in so easily. He wasn't going to take any more of this.

"Hmm, a feisty one!" Ivankov purred, pointing to a door besides the stage. "Come with me, I'll explain the situation." His female hips swayed dramatically from side to side as he walked to the stage right dressing room. The movement hypnotized Sanji right up to the point when the older man suddenly turned male and the view changed drastically.

"I'm not going to let you make a fool out of me!" Sanji snarled as he refused to enter the room proper. "Why are you telling me this? I'm not going to stay here, you know! I could be a spy for the Warden!"

"I doubt that, candy boy. We have evidence of how naughty you have been the last few days." The giant-headed man sat in a throne-like seat and crossed his short and hairy legs. The rough fishnet stockings were pulled over his knees. What were those stockings stuck to anyway? Sanji couldn't see a garter belt or panty line anywhere, so either the stockings were tied directly to the spandex suit somehow or Ivankov was wearing a thong.

Sanji shuddered; he shouldn't be thinking about these things. He was cornered now; he could only begin to imagine all the "evidence" the damn king could have on him. The Warden didn't need anything more than a picture of him with the swords for it to be 'game over'.

"We have been keeping an eye on you since you stumbled into our tunnels in the storage room," Ivankov began, ignoring Sanji's insolence. "At first, we were going to catch you and make sure you didn't tell anyone about our tunnels." The queen winked playfully at Sanji. "But you've been putting them to good use, you naughty boy~." Sanji followed Ivankov's stare down to the swords in his arms.

"You have many fans in my candies; some of them came from Level 3 and owe their lives to your little… escapades~." The door in the back of the room opened. "One in particular believed you could be trusted." Inazuma and a lovely young lady entered the room. Sanji instantly livened up when he saw the cute woman who hid timidly behind Inazuma.

"The reason we gave you the benefit of the doubt was because this candy begged us to."

"Oh! The heavens have smiled upon me!" Sanji swooned over, bowing gracefully, and took the elegant hand in his, raising it to his lips as the swords clattered jealously in his arms. "Ah~ such a lovely woman has faith in me?"

"O-of course, Sanji-kun." The woman smiled, and Sanji's face fell. He knew that face.

"Sh-Shukaku?" Sanji gaped; the woman only smiled back, retracting her hand shyly.

"W-wha?" Sanji was so confused. It was logical that Shukaku would be here if this was where those who were spirited away went, but… a female?

"I already told you, candy boy." Ivankov laughed and took his position besides Sanji. "This is a garden of freedom! You can be anything you want!"

"Shut up!" Sanji growled. "I am a man, and I don't want to change it!"

"Sanji-kun!" Shukaku caught Sanji's attention like only a female could. "I know you are unhappy in Impel Down, and even if you don't want to stay here in Level 5.5, then you could beg Ivan-sama to help you escape!"

Sanji stared. Escape? From Impel Down?

"Mmm~. This isn't a charity case, candy boy," Ivankov began, his tone more serious than before. "We're criminals; we're not nice enough to just help anyone who asks. This is a serious offer. You are lucky that my candies like you." Ivankov's tone had a sadistic sting to it. "Since you saved so many of their lives, if you beg me, I'll help you escape this place."

Sanji's blood was rushing through his veins. This Ivankov clearly knew Impel Down better than anyone; to be able to snatch these prisoners and live like royalty inside the walls of Impel Down was amazing.

"Of course, from what we have seen, you are a very proud person. If you can't ask me honestly, I'm not going to be able to trust you, candy boy."

This would be his only chance, the one offer he couldn't let slip away. He had to grab it.

"Then…" Sanji's fists clenched as he turned to the Okama king, lowering his head respectfully as he gritted his teeth. This wasn't the time to doubt. This wasn't the time to cling to pride. He put the swords on the floor as he got down on all fours.

Ivankov's finely penciled eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Then please…" Sanji clenched his teeth painfully. He didn't want to beg like this; it wasn't his style. But he would. He had too.

"Please… GET ZORO OUT OF HERE."

There was a thick silence in the air. Even the distant sound of music seemed to have stopped. Ivankov seemed visibly startled, and if possible, Inazuma's back and arms were stiffer than usual. He felt the stare of the two transvestites and the former male on him.

Ivankov watched in admiration as Sanji looked up to meet his gaze. There was passion there, determination. From what he had heard, Sanji the cook was a fiercely proud man. For him to beg like this, it had to be for someone else's sake.

"Sanji-kun!" Shukaku recovered from his shock and bit on his lower lip in frustration. "You won't get out if—"

"Like hell I am," Sanji growled. "I can't leave anyway, so I would like Zoro to be the one who is saved! He has a dream he needs to accomplish. A captain he needs to help." His voice was nearing breaking at this point. He didn't want Zoro to go. He selfishly wanted to keep Zoro with him. What was that old saying Zeff had told him? If you love something, let it go?

"But, Sanji-kun don't you want to leave—?"

"Silence, Candy-chan." Ivankov raised a hand to cover Shukaku's red-painted lips. "There are some bonds that can't be broken, even behind bars." Ivankov smiled to Inazuma, who nodded stoically.

Sanji stood up, glaring from one Okama to the other. "Will you do it? Will you get Zoro out of Impel Down?"

Ivankov simply smirked and rubbed his purple-colored lips together to even out his lipstick. "It is one thing to sneak you out of Impel Down, candy boy." Ivankov's voice sounded almost regretful. "Breaking out a wanted man like your boyfriend is a whole different matter."

"NOT MY BOYFRIEND."

"But I like you. You have spirit," Ivankov said in a smooth tone, waving Shukaku out of the room as he opened the door. The woman cast a sad glance at Sanji before she disappeared down the hallway.

"I can help you reunite with your lover-boy, but I'm not going to be able to get him out." Ivankov waited for Inazuma to exit the room. "It's not yet time for me to break out of here." The Okama king walked out of the room, and after a brief pause, the reluctant blond followed.

"Th-that's fine!" Sanji felt the heat in his cheeks. If they could get Zoro to disappear while Sanji was standing next to Magellan or under surveillance, then there would be no way to blame it on him. He'd be safe and could maybe even spend some worry-free time with Zoro. He could talk to him freely, give him the swords.

Sanji's heart was beating a little faster now with excitement. The idea of spending time with Zoro as an equal was thrilling. Then maybe they could… pick up where they'd left off last? The idea alone made Sanji's lips tingle.

Ivankov and Inazuma led Sanji into a room full of monitors and maps. It was like every single visual den den mushi in the entire prison was being tapped by the Okama. This place was a gold mine of information. Sanji looked from one wall of monitors to the other: images of guards, prisoners, and even the kitchen flickered across the screens.

Sanji walked to a monitor showing a live feed from Magellan's office, where the demon-man was busy reading over paperwork; on the screen beside it, Hannyabal was putting on something akin to Magellan's uniform and saluting himself in the mirror.

"This is amazing. You see everything that happens in here." Sanji breathed out, tucking a cigarette between his lips as he watched Hannyabal do a little dance.

"That's how we have been watching you, candy boy." Magellan sang as he walked to the back of the room. "Magellan has been very thorough in watching you since he realized you stole THESE." Ivankov's finger trailed up the silken white fabric on the Wado.

"How did he know it was me?" Sanji took a step back; he didn't want just anyone to touch the swords he was responsible for. "It could have been someone outside the prison! How did he—?"

"Because of these, candy boy."

Inazuma tossed the bloodied rags Sanji recognized as Zoro's old clothing on the table in the center of the room. For a moment, he stared at them, trying to remember how the clothes could have given away that this was an inside job. When he realized, he cursed himself to North Blue and back.

He'd FOLDED them. He had actually found them discarded in a pile, and like the neat freak he was, he had FOLDED them! Sanji fought the urge to face-palm and instead sucked hard on his cigarette to calm his nerves.

"Seems like you understand." Ivankov laughed and sat down at the table. "These clothes didn't get sent to headquarters. It's understandable; they are practically rags. My candies didn't even bother collecting such un-cute clothes when they raided the storage room. If you hadn't snuck in there, they wouldn't have dropped those earrings you found in their hurry to escape the room either."

"Th-those were your doing?" Sanji's curled eyebrow raised in shock, and then it dawned on him. "Th-then, that uhm… snowball… yesterday?"

"HEE-HAW!" Ivankov smirked wide at Sanji, who was currently turning red like a tomato. "I told you that you had a few fans among my candies?"

"Th-then—"Sanji's cheeks flushed out to his ears.

"It was a little private show, and it had to end before the jailers crashed the party~."

Sanji's face was almost completely scarlet. "YOU PERVERTS!" He aimed a kick at Ivankov's massive head, yet his foot only caught air. Ivankov was falling backwards, slowly swaying from side to side.

"I'm falling… falling…. going to fall." For a second, Sanji wasn't sure if his foot had connected or not; usually, when he kicked something and hit it, it flew into a wall.

"NOT FALLING AT ALL. HEE-HAW!" Ivankov shouted and began laughing like a madman "Ah, your kicking requires work; it's nothing compared to newkama kenpo."

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled out, tired of this man's fooling around. Figuring it was alright for now, he placed the swords on the table, feeling how tired his arms had become from the weight of the swords.

"HEE-HAW!" Ivankov did a little bow, sitting at the table. When Sanji was about to do the same, Ivankov cleared his throat. "Before you sit down, candy boy, there is something in the back you might want to see." A leather-clad hand gestured to a few monitors in the back of the room.

Sanji suspiciously glanced from the swords and over at Ivankov, but eventually decided that the swords wouldn't do the Okama any good. He decided that it was time for him to place a little trust in the man he was about to work with to save Zoro from his cell.

The blond reluctantly turned away from the table, taking a few steps over to the back of the room and glancing over at the monitors. He flicked the ashes from his cigarette into an empty packet of cigarettes, trying to figure out what Ivankov wanted him to see.

For a minute, Sanji wondered why there would be four live feeds coming from an empty cell, until there was a soft movement at the back. Sanji almost dropped his cigarette when he saw him. Why did he have fresh bruises and bumps?

Zoro was chained to a wooden cross, his injured feet bare and partially buried in the sand from struggling, his arms twisted downwards and wrapped in chains as the sun beat down on his head from the ceiling bars. Clear streaks where sweat had washed away the 'sand' ran down Zoro's neck and chest, Sanji could see the signs of the onset of dehydration on his Marimo.

"You have good taste in men, candy boy." Ivankov's tone was more sympathetic now. "They beat on him a little earlier, and some lady, wearing the loveliest shade of pink, whipped him a bit to try to get him to talk ,and he didn't say a word."

Sanji's fists tightened; with the combined blood loss the Marimo had suffered the last few weeks and the heat, Zoro should already be feeling the telltale headache of dehydration. Sanji remembered it too well. He didn't wish this upon anyone. Zoro had to get out as soon as possible.

He tucked the cigarette back between his lips, rekindling the flare at the end with a sharp inhale as he turned around. The monitors cast an eerie glow on Sanji's silhouette that almost made him look like his determination was visible around him.

"Ivan-san" Sanji blew a long stream of smoke from between his firmly set lips. "I have a plan."

* * *

The stage is set.

I'm sorry that there wasn't much plot going on here, it's not a very action-y chapter but this is only the calm before the storm! I promise next chapter won't take as long to write as this one.

Thank you all for your wonderful comments! If it wasn't for them encouraging me each chapter would probably take twice as long! You guys remind me of the reason I put up this fic on the internet in the first place; for all to enjoy!

We'll thank my lovely beta for checking this chapter despite being sick; Thank you CopperClouds!


	15. Chapter 15 - Collateral Damage

Chapter 15 - **Collateral Damage**

* * *

Sanji lay in bed for a few minutes, going over the plan in detail for what could possibly be the hundredth time since he had gotten under the covers. The plan was foolproof and threefold. If it worked out the way Sanji's calculative mind had hypothesized, the three biggest worries of his current life would be moot.

The biggest and most urgent worry was Zoro's freedom and safety. By freedom, of course, he meant Zoro's short term freedom; he wasn't sure how he was going to get Zoro out of Impel Down proper, but getting him out of that horrible nightmare that was Level 3 was enough of a victory for now.

The second largest worry, and the one that had been hanging over Sanji since the day he had snatched Zoro's swords from the storage room, was the surveillance he was under. Naturally, if he managed to prove to Magellan and Hannyabal indisputably that he was not a part of Zoro's escape, they wouldn't see the point in watching him as closely anymore. Right?

The third and least pressing yet equally heavy worry was Zoro's health. Ivankov had seemed very concerned about this, especially when Sanji had told him in detail about the state of Zoro's feet, spider bite he had suffered, poor hygiene, and less-than-stellar diet. According to Ivankov, an ordinary man wouldn't be alive, but Sanji didn't want to think too hard about that.

Zoro wasn't ordinary; he was the man who was going to become the world's greatest swordsman.

Besides, Sanji wasn't sure how he would hold up if Zoro died inside this prison. Despite only he having known Zoro for a few months—Zeff excluded—he had never been more emotionally attached to another person. Zoro infuriated him, calmed him, and excited him all at the same time. He had never felt more powerful than with Zoro's back against his and never as determined as he did now.

Even if he was very determined, he still wanted the day to be over. He was sure he was going to be on pins and needles the entire day, pretending to be fine and not knowing anything. He also had to willingly enter the fire, trying to be around the Warden or Hannyabal when Zoro was 'demoned away'.

Sanji's heart almost stopped dead in his chest when he heard rustling around him. For a tense moment, he forced his eyes to remain shut, hearing feet on the stone floor and pants being pulled up with grumbles. Deeper in the room, an alarm sounded cheerfully. He glanced his own clock; 5:32 in the morning. This was the time he would usually be on his way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

He wasn't allowed to make breakfast anymore, since only staff was allowed breakfast. The most important meal of the day, and the prisoners got none. Sanji's work wouldn't begin until after breakfast; he'd be able to at least get an extra hour of sleep before he got up: he'd only managed to sleep for two. Today was a big day, one that might decide the rest of his life.

Sanji felt a little colder at the thought alone. He pulled in his knees, his feet retreating into the cave of covers, and he felt the warmth slowly work its way into his skin. He felt anxious, but he knew all this stomach churning and these budding headaches were going to be worth it. In less than twenty-four hours, he wouldn't feel so alone anymore. Hopefully, he'd be with Zoro. Sanji's fingers clenched the sheets, his fingertips trailing the rough texture he had become so used to now.

Maybe they could pick up where they had left off? Sanji felt warmth flush his body at the memory. It had only been a kiss, but it had felt so deep and heated. It had set his nerves on fire like nothing ever had before. Even the most heated make out sessions at the back of the Baratie had never caused his body to flush with such need.

Maybe he could properly explore Zoro's body this time. Sanji turned around in his covers, hiding his face by turning to the wall. His eyes bored metaphorical holes in the hideous attempt at a wallpaper when his mind began wandering. Zoro's body had seemed so warm even in the freezing winds of Level 5. He could feel the pattern of Zoro's fingers on his hips as he tried to remember every single second of the most intense romantic encounter of his life. Well, most intense up to this point at least.

Soft shivers travelled down his body when he wondered where his exploring might lead. There were so many places on Zoro's body he wanted to touch; regrettably, he would have to wait for Zoro's injuries to heal before he could touch all these places. They were places Sanji had never considered particularly erotic before.

Sanji tried to rationalize that this was only because he hadn't had a chance and thus his body was hyping up every single aspect of Zoro's body in his mind, but he wasn't sure this was the case.

The blond glanced over his shoulder to check the time, 6:12 AM. If he got up now, he might be able to catch some alone time in the showers before the others who shared his shift woke up. He needed to relieve some... stress. All this thinking of Zoro hadn't done much to help him sleep anyway, and it wouldn't help his focus to be sexually pent up. No, he needed to keep a clear head today.

* * *

The plan was simple. Not easy, but simple. All Sanji had to do was make sure that he was under strict surveillance the entire day; he couldn't be alone for more than a minute or two, or his alibi would be in question.

Sanji entered the kitchen as casually as he could; for the first time, he was happy to see the crowd of stalk eyes focus on him. That's it. Don't miss a second of my innocence. It was almost poetic that Magellan's intense surveillance would be what cleared him of suspicion. That was, if the plan worked smoothly. Sanji shot the head chef a happy grin, washing his hands thoroughly as he made smalltalk.

Due to his previous little secret trip through the kitchen, Sanji knew exactly where the blind spots in the net of den den mushi were, and for once, he made sure he never entered any of those spots for longer than the second it took to move through them. He had to make sure they had his entire day recorded. Hopefully, that would be enough.

The cook was hoping to ease his stress with a cigarette, making sure that he was being carefully followed and standing directly in front of a den den mushi as he reached into his pocket for his cigarettes. Sanji felt the vial in his pants pocket slip against his fingertips as he grasped his lighter, an unwelcome reminder that the most stressful and difficult part of the entire plan was about to begin.

This was the part that mostly relied on luck. Sanji didn't like luck; it never seemed to favor him much. Zoro seemed to have the devil's luck; since this plan was in Zoro's benefit, maybe some of that luck would rub onto him?

There was only an hour until the appointed time; should he take it now or later? It needed some time to kick in, but it also wore off in two hours time. Sanji casually rested his hand in his pocket, feeling the ever vigilant eyes of the strange sentient surveillance creature on him. The person who discovered how the den den mushi could be used was either insane or Doctor Vegapunk.

Sanji gritted his teeth; he didn't want to trust Ivankov with Zoro's life. He had even hidden Zoro's swords just to be safe. But he didn't have a choice; he had considered many different plans, and this was the only one that had more than 50% chance of success.

* * *

Sanji glanced at the clock; it was two hours past lunch and almost time for Zoro to disappear. Casually walking off to the freezer, Sanji slipped inside, grabbing the bag of frozen leftover bread he had prepared as close to the door as possible and snatched the bottle from his pocket.

The antidote for the truth serum.

The blond devoted a whole fraction of a second to memorize how beautifully green the clear fluid looked before he downed it like a shot of vodka, swallowing it in a large gulp and stepping on the bottle, reducing it to fine powder. He kicked it far away from all the food. It looked just like frost as it glittered harmlessly from the groove of the hidden door. He'd have to remember to clean that up later.

Sanji was in and out of the freezer before the other chefs had noticed he'd been gone. Humming casually to himself, he poured the frozen bread into the large pot of oats and spices. He could feel the strangely comforting heat of the antidote blossom in his chest.

Sanji went over the plan again in his head. There was no way Magellan was going to let him off the hook this time. With Zoro gone, the Warden wouldn't hesitate to drug him up to find out where the swordsman had gone. After all, there was no way that Marine HQ was going to let the disappearance of someone as high profile as Zoro go uninvestigated.

Sanji's nerves were flaring up, and he was dying for a cigarette; it had already been twenty minutes since the appointed time, and nothing had happened. Surely they would suspect him? Or maybe Ivankov had failed and Zoro hadn't been saved?

Sanji watched his steady hands slice through herbs with confidence that could only be gained through years of training. He was a big fan of fresh spices and chopping them was almost like his meditation. He was just about to calm down when the door to the kitchen flew open with a violent crash. Sanji didn't even have to fake his surprise when multiple guards and Hannyabal himself burst into the kitchen.

"Sanji the chef, please accompany me to my office, I mean the Warden's office," Hannyabal said in a rather annoyed tone, reflecting just how little faith the Vice-Warden had in Magellan's suspicions. The chefs in the kitchen stared in shock at the numerous jailers and guards surrounding the blond, whispering amongst themselves as they glanced at Sanji's innocent expression.

"Alright, Vice-Warden." Sanji put his knife in the sink and washed his hands shortly, wiping them on his apron as he turned back to the pot-bellied man. "Is there a problem?"

"Come along; the Warden will explain everything." Without another word, Sanji was led out of the kitchen and down the hallways to the Warden's office. The massive doors were open wide and various guards and staff elbowed through the crowd holding den den mushi and papers.

"Make way for the Warden!" Hannyabal demanded, raising his voice enough to silence all the jailers, who stared at him in confusion. Magellan glared at Hannyabal through the crowd, causing the Vice-Warden to take a clumsy step back and mumble awkwardly. "I... I mean the VICE-Warden!"

The jailers made enough room for the second in command to make his way inside, leaving plenty of room behind him for Sanji and the other jailers to follow. Magellan sat at his desk, poison oozing from his pores as he watched them carefully.

"Sanji the chef, where were you thirty minutes ago?" Magellan's voice was thick with suspicion. The Warden wanted answers, and Sanji was his prime suspect. Now it was all a matter of how well Sanji could act; hopefully, his nervousness would be mistaken for fear.

"I- I was in the kitchen, Warden," Sanji said honestly, feigning ignorance. "I was helping the others with the food for the prisoners since just after breakfast." This was really aggravating; Sanji wasn't used to being so meek, but even major villains avoided a fight with the Warden. Magellan's power could easily kill him, even from a distance.

Magellan called over a man holding a pile of papers, drumming on the table with his fingertips and leaving purple pools on the wooden surface. "I want video footage from the kitchen on my table in less than ten minutes," Magellan snarled, a thick cloud of poison gas oozing from his nostrils as the unlucky guard saluted and ran out the door, leaving the papers on Magellan's desk.

"Warden." Sanji decided to play it cool; what would he do if he were completely clueless about the situation? "What's going on? Is someone important being sent here?"

Magellan looked at him in that particular way that seemed to burn right into his soul. Sanji stared back, his face the picture of curious innocence before the Warden gestured to a chair beside his desk.

"Take a seat." Magellan's voice sounded tired and annoyed. Sanji did as he was told, watching the group of guards set up various screens and visual den den mushi at the side of the room.

A few minutes later, the guard sent away earlier returned with two other men, all of them carrying a large projection den den mushi between them. Magellan rested his elbows on his desk, ignoring his groaning bowels as the large snail was connected to the monitors and images were projected onto the screens.

Sanji watched himself from almost every angle flicker across the screens and saw the other chefs strut back and forth, glancing at his work and making comments to each other. He noticed that he held the knife a little too horizontally when he cut celery and reprimanded himself mentally. Zeff would have kicked him for that.

The footage followed him outside the kitchen for a couple of smokes, and eventually, he was gone for less than three seconds when he left to grab the bread from the freezer. It had felt much longer when he downed the drink, but on the footage, he was barely gone for long enough for his ladle to settle in the pot.

Eventually, the recorded version of him was ushered out of the kitchen by Hannyabal, and Magellan sighed once contentedly. Sanji blinked a few times to add to his confused expression. The massive demon man's shoulders relaxed noticeably, and the furrows in his brow eased.

"Roronoa Zoro has disappeared from his cell." Magellan grumbled, clearly more comfortable now.

Sanji faked shock, gaping a little for dramatic effect. "D-Disappeared? Did he escape?!"

Magellan shook his head slowly, still keeping his eyes on Sanji and waiting for some sort of slip of the tongue. "He seems to have been demoned away, and regrettably, as his former torturer, you are our prime suspect."

"Me? Why?!" Sanji was easing into his role now, seeming outraged at the idea alone.

"You were the one who interacted with him the most." Magellan nodded to the guards again, who turned some knobs attached to the massive den den mushi. "With both his swords and Roronoa gone, we need to assume that he has allies inside the prison."

Sanji fumbled for his cigarettes, faking fear subtly enough for it to be believable. "Can I smoke?"

"Go ahead."

Sanji lit up carefully, pocketed his lighter again, and turned to the massive demon man beside him. "How could anyone help him in here? There's no way to escape this place—"

"Look." Magellan gestured to the screens, which now showed Zoro tied up and gritting his teeth in the cage Sanji had seen him in the night before. Sanji watched the screens intently, seeing Zoro's abdominals tighten and define with each breath and the coarse thick lips split and bled when he gritted his teeth painfully. He looked more damaged than before, like all the torture had finally caught up with him.

With three guards and four den den mushi constantly watching Zoro from all angles, Sanji wasn't sure how Ivankov was going to manage to snatch a large and securely chained man from a steel cage. Ivankov had been doing this for a long time though, and the purple-afroed queen had told Sanji not to worry about THAT part of the plan.

There was a sudden cloud of dust obscuring the cage and when it settled, Zoro was gone. The chains that were clamped around Zoro's arms and wrists moments before scraped softly against the steel bars with the cuffs themselves missing. Sanji's eyes widened in shock; how the hell had Ivankov done that?

"W-what? That's like magic; I—" Sanji wasn't pretending anymore; he was honestly shocked at how suddenly Zoro had been demoned away by the Okama King.

"That is what I would like to know." Magellan rubbed his temples slowly, stress dripping off his arms in poisonous pools. "Sanji, I want to interrogate you properly, but I can't inject my staff with this without their consent."

Magellan pointed at a vial of blue liquid that rested on a desk behind Hannyabal.

"It's truth serum. If you have nothing to hide, it shouldn't be a problem." There was a short pause as Hannyabal placed the vial on the desk in front of the Warden. "But if you refuse to be injected with this, I will take that as a confession."

Sanji swallowed thickly, the reassuring heat in his chest fuelling his confidence as he pulled up his sleeve and bared his veins to the Warden. "Is this alright? Or do you need to inject it in some other place?"

Hannyabal and Magellan exchanged looks for a brief second before the Warden shook his head. "The arm is fine." Sanji tried to keep his face neutral when the giant poison man turned in his seat to address a guard. "Get me a doctor!"

* * *

When the needle pierced Sanji's skin, an uncomfortable chill crawled up his arm, spreading towards his chest as the needle was withdrawn with a cold sting. It almost felt like they had injected him with little ice cubes, and there was an uncomfortable stinging sensation like his body was slowly falling numb.

Sanji felt a little fuzzy, and his lungs seemed to contract in the cold, but then the warmth from the antidote flushed his system, clearing his head almost completely and numbing the stinging sensation. It was working; hopefully, it wouldn't wear off until he had answered all the questions.

"State your name and occupation." The doctor placed the syringe on the table, watching Sanji's response time.

"Sanji, chef." Sanji felt the words burst out from his mouth; the question was harmless, so he didn't even try to stop the answer. The doctor nodded in agreement and stepped aside, allowing Magellan and Hannyabal to take center stage.

Magellan cleared his throat awkwardly before he spoke, "Sanji, I am going to ask you a few questions, and you will answer them truthfully; understand?"

"Yes, Warden." Sanji felt the cold gushing in his veins ebbing away as the warmth of the antidote countered its effects.

"What is your relationship with Roronoa Zoro?" Magellan's expression was grave and intense, and Hannyabal stood beside the table, holding his breath. For a terrifying second, Sanji felt his feelings spill out from the tip of his tongue.

"I lo-athe him." Sanji corrected himself, biting the inside of his cheek. "And as his former jailer, I assume he loathes me as well."

"Are you in any way connected to Roronoa's break-out from Level 3?"

"No." Sanji answered curtly; he had prepared for that question earlier and had a ready answer. "As a chef, I have no direct connection to any part of Impel Down security." Sanji felt dizzy with the war of hot and cold buzzing through his senses.

"Hmm… This is true." Magellan stroked his black beard sagely as Hannyabal leant forward on the desk to glare at Sanji.

"Warden, I think you have made a mistake and you should resign and give me the title of Warden," the Vice-Warden suggested casually as Magellan nodded contemplatively before rewarding Hannyabal's ambitions with a swift smack to the head.

"Silence, Hannyabal!" Magellan growled, poison fumes slipping from his nostrils and causing everyone but Sanji to recoil in worry. Magellan leant forward to inspect Sanji's expression closely, sharp eyes burning holes in Sanji's head.

"Why are you still working here, Sanji? You could have applied for work at a marine outpost in North or East Blue by now."

Sanji felt his body tighten; he hadn't expected that question and didn't have a ready answer. This one wasn't about Zoro; it wasn't just about him either. This was a straightforward attack on the very reason Sanji had been trapped here all this time.

He felt his heart beat faster and knew that each second the question remained unanswered would only elevate Magellan's suspicions. If the Warden realized that he was capable of lying, then everything so far had been for nothing; he was risking both of his most important people by not answering. Why couldn't he come up with a believable answer?!

"Because of—" Sanji felt the truth grace his lips but swallowed it thickly, grinning awkwardly at Magellan as he glanced around the room "Because of Domino-Swaaaaaaaaaaan~!" He was so glad that he had taken the antidote; if he had told them the truth in this case, he'd never been able to live with himself.

Stifled giggles filled the room around him; he wasn't sure if it was because of what he had said or because of the dumbstruck look on Magellan's face. Sanji could see the bemused expression on Domino's lovely face as she stood at the door. It had been a good lie, hopefully good enough to end this interrogation.

Hannyabal sighed and shook his head. "Warden, it's mean to use truth serum to get gossip."

Sanji felt like digging himself a hole; the guards around him started laughing, and the Warden's face paled a few shades. A loud sound erupted from Magellan's abdomen, silencing everyone in the room instantly. Sanji kept his face neutral.

"Do you have any idea how Roronoa escaped?" Magellan was speaking faster now, a few beads of poisonous sweat forming on his forehead. He was squirming in his seat.

"No." It was almost the truth: he knew who had done it, but he had no idea how.

"Do you have any ill intentions towards the safety of Impel Down?" Magellan's eyes darted to the bathroom, and his lips curved in a grimace.

"No." Sanji swallowed thickly as the truth tried to burst out. Unless helping Zoro escape counts as ill intentions.

"Are you in love with and/or in a physical relationship with the inmate Roronoa Zoro?" The office fell silent; not even Magellan's pained bowels made a sound. Sanji felt dozens of sets of eyes on his face.

"No."

"Then you are dismissed." Magellan practically ran to the bathroom, where the loud clatter of a toilet seat signaled to everyone to get back to their work. Sanji sat still for a little, relief washing over him and elevating the budding headache.

"The Warden has dismissed you." Hannyabal joined Sanji and stood by his side, Sanji's head level with the softly jiggling potbelly. "I told him you had nothing to do with this; when I'm Warden, I'll never accuse you of crimes unless you committed them," the Vice-Warden boasted casually as Sanji stood up.

"I… feel a little off," Sanji lied, the cold was still rushing in his veins mixing with the adrenaline. This worst part was over; he'd hopefully absolved himself in the eyes of Warden Magellan or at least he wouldn't be under watch while he slept anymore.

"I knew you had nothing to do with this. I thought that the truth serum was a little too much, but that will change when I become Warden." Hannyabal walked Sanji to the door, past the table of wires and walls of monitors showing recorded feeds from all over Impel Down. It seemed like the Warden was going through a lot of trouble to see who was being suspicious at the time of the disappearance.

"With such a high profile prisoner demoned away, it will be hard to explain to HQ, Hopefully the Warden gets fired, and I can take his job." Hannyabal laughed loudly, clearly happy with the mess Magellan was in. "I think it would be best to lie and say he fell into the pot of blood and died. Maybe if I tell the Warden my idea, he will step down and give me his job."

Sanji's head was spinning. He was so tired; he'd barely slept at all for days. Despite the relief, he couldn't shake an uncomfortable feeling at the back of his head that told him something wasn't alright.

"You look terrible; you should go to the infirmary. Sometimes, too much truth serum can make you sick," Hannyabal suggested as Sanji avoided eye contact with Domino's glasses. She didn't look amused at all. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered him, but he had lied about his feelings, so he had technically lied to a lovely lady like Domino-swan! He was the worst!

"I'll be fine if I just sleep for a bit in my room. I feel a bit sick," Sanji agreed vaguely, saluting Hannyabal as he made his way towards his sleeping quarters and watching carefully to see if he was being followed. It could after all be a trap to get him to lower his guard.

* * *

Sanji tried to forget how pained Zoro had looked on the monitors. The swordsman had appeared to be more dead than alive; he'd been paler than usual and covered in sweat. Sanji felt like throwing everything away and just going to make sure Zoro was alright, but it could risk the entire purpose of his plan. It was still risky to disappear so soon after Zoro had been demoned away.

After laying in bed for an hour, arguing with himself about why he COULDN'T go and see Zoro, the many sleepless nights and the rush of drugs in his veins caught up with Sanji, and he fell into a shallow, uncomfortable sleep only to be startled awake by someone walking past his bed three hours later.

Sanji listened to the other chef's crawling into their beds, shuffling covers, and yawning before their snores mixed with the chorus. The curled brow twitched in annoyance when Sanji glanced at the clock and saw that it was still an hour to midnight. Sanji had planned not to make his move until a few days had passed, but he had a terrible nagging feeling pulsating at the back of his head, and he couldn't wait much longer.

Lights out for the chefs In Impel Down was usually around ten in the evening, since they had to be up between five and six in the morning. Sanji figured that he wouldn't be missed if he just sneaked away for a little bit. Just to make sure Zoro was alright—he'd looked awfully sickly back there on the monitors. He wouldn't be able to sleep anymore anyway.

Yes. That was the plan, just a quick visit; it shouldn't even take more than thirty minutes. He had to tell Zoro that he had his swords after all. Maybe Zoro would be angry at him for not telling him about them right away, or maybe he'd be ecstatic that he had been clever enough to snatch them away before they were confiscated by this Tashigi.

* * *

There was a guard sitting beside the door to the chef's quarters; either Magellan was still keeping him under surveillance to be safe or the guard was stationed there to protect him from Zoro's wrath. Sanji grinned; either way, the guard was doing a horrible job, chattering sleepily to the guards making their rounds.

Sanji made sure to keep out of the way of den den mushi, sneaking off along the walls and past the guards; he kept to the shadows, not daring to relax until the narrow walls of the secret tunnel surrounded him and the dust muffled his footsteps. He really should have waited past midnight, but he just had to know. He'd just go, make sure Zoro was being fed properly, and leave.

The blond lit up as he tried to make his way down every single twisted corridor he could find, relying on his womanizer instincts to guide him to the heart of Newkama Land, where song and dance filled the halls and both men and women dressed shamelessly. It would have been a true paradise if the men hadn't all been so damn terrifying and inept at doing their mascara.

Just a quick peek at Zoro and then he'd go back to the kitchen and pretend to be innocent. Maybe the Marimo was all freaked out and didn't understand why all these effeminate men had saved him. Sanji laughed softly, looking around for Inazuma or someone who could tell him where they had put Zoro.

Maybe there were some okama who found Zoro attractive? It wouldn't be a surprise: Zoro was very masculine and handsome in a primal way; naturally, some of the more effeminate men and women in this place would love to gawk at such a handsome pirate. Sanji felt a twinge of jealousy in his shoulders, but ignored it as his annoyance started rising. Why was there no one here who would look him in the eye? The uncomfortable nagging sensation got worse.

"Oi," Sanji rumbled, leaning over a table to stare harshly at a bald man wearing nothing but a speedo and high heels. "That guy who got saved earlier, where is he?" Sanji's sharp eyes watched the other occupants of the table glance worriedly between them, their fake smiles shrinking a few molars.

"He's uhm…" one of them began, seemingly regretting it the moment he made a sound, shrinking under the glare Sanji sent him now that he had his rapt attention. "You should talk to Ivankov about that. We don't know. Right?" The man looked at his fellow drinkers, who all hesitated for a moment before nodding a little too enthusiastically.

Sanji gritted his teeth, crushing the filter angrily as the horrible feeling slowly started taking over every fiber of his being. "Where is Ivankov?" Sanji demanded but received nothing but awkward nervous laughter and some hesitant stutters.

He was about to get violent when a hand graced his upper arm.

"Sanji-kun." Shukaku's face was solemn and a little worried. "You weren't supposed to come here for at least a day." There was soft accusation in her voice; if Sanji hadn't known better, he'd never have guessed that this person had been born a man.

"Something is wrong, Shukaku-chan~. It's almost like the men on this table are not telling me the truth!" Sanji pointed an accusing finger at the people, and Shukaku shook her head.

"Come with me, Sanji-kun; I'll take you to Ivan-sama." And with that, Sanji was led to a back door and down a dark hallway. Sanji swooned happily over having such a lovely woman at his arm, but with every step they took away from the main hall, the music faded away and the sinister silence grew thicker.

Sanji strained his ears; the silence was broken by nothing but the sound of Shukaku's lovely heels on the stone, clattering away as they walked wordlessly. Sanji felt the worry creep up his spine; something was wrong, and it involved Zoro. He lit himself another cigarette, steeling himself when the soft echo of something obscure started filling the silence, something that chilled him to the bone.

"HEE-HAW!" Ivankov shattered the tension-filled atmosphere when he practically somersaulted into the hallway. "Candy boy! I thought that your plan included you waiting for at least a few days!" The queer-king's face was the same as always, but there was a glint of apprehension.

"Cut the crap!" Sanji growled; he was tired of everyone beating around the bush. "Something's WORNG! Take me to see Zoro right now!"

"I'm afraid that is impossible, candy boy." Ivankov's tone of voice dropped in pitch and became dark and serious. This wasn't the plan; this wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"What do you—?" Sanji began, his voice weakening slightly as multiple horrible possibilities flashed through his mind. Had they been too late? Why was Shukaku refusing to look him in the eyes, and why was Ivankov's face so serious?

"Come with me, candy boy. I'll explain it to you." Ivankov started walking down the hallway. Shukaku let go of Sanji's arm and nodded to him to follow, leaving Sanji to face the mounting fears and Ivankov's serious mood alone.

They walked for a little without a word passing between them, and Sanji could swear the silence got louder with each second. When Ivankov eventually spoke, his voice grated on Sanji's ears like the man was screaming into a megaphone beside him.

"When we brought Roronoa down here, we had one of our former doctors take a look at the state he was in." Ivankov's voice was that gravely serious tone that riled up Sanji's nerves in all the wrong ways.

He didn't like where this was going. Not at all.

"What the doctor found out was quite magnificent really. " Ivankov made a thoughtful sound from the back of his throat. "He had never seen anything like it before."

"Get to the point!" Sanji snarled, reduced to a pile of nerves after all this prologue. Was Zoro going to be okay?

"There wasn't just superficial damage from Impel Down torture dragging down that man, Sanji. There was internal damage too."

"Internal? You mean like mental?" Sanji questioned, the nagging feeling coiling around and making him lightheaded. He sucked absentmindedly on the forgotten cigarette in an attempt to calm himself as Ivankov shook his head slowly.

"No, candy boy, I'm talking about damage inside his body." Ivankov paused a little, and his face became a little too serious for Sanji's taste. "It's almost as if he was mauled by a giant. Twice."

"That can't be! He was doing push-ups; he was fighting and everything!" Sanji stared at the devil fruit user in front of him. "I was with him all that time; he didn't suffer any massive injuries like that!"

Ivankov sighed and shook his head. "The strain of those very fights probably opened up some old wounds; it's amazing he is still breathing. His body has far surpassed all possible human levels already."

"But if he's alright, then why was everyone avoiding me? Everything is fine, right?"

Ivankov's tone was even more serious, and he beckoned him closer to the door at the end of the hallway. "Come here, candy boy."

Sanji stared at the door, and for a minute, he was unable to move. His feet felt heavy, and for a full second, there was nothing more terrifying than that dark thick wooden door. Manning up, the blond chef took a step closer to the okama, watching with dread as the door opened up and the ricocheting echoes and howling screams of pain assaulted Sanji's eardrums.

"ZORO!" Sanji's cigarette dropped from his mouth as he frantically started running down the hall, gasps and screams of pain bouncing off the walls and coming at Sanji from every side. He kept running towards the sound, feeling the painful tinge of adrenaline rush through his body.

Zoro was screaming. Discounting the time Sadie whipped Zoro's back raw, Sanji hadn't witnessed Zoro flinch in pain and had never heard more than a gasp or a grunt escape his lips. Something horrible must be happening, something unforgivable and impossible to fix.

"ZORO!" Sanji glared at the massive door in the wall. It was locked, bolted, and the only thing separating him from Zoro. Sanji's adrenaline was messing with his mind: he'd break down that door; he'd break down the entire prison if he had to. His protective instincts were buzzing in his head, and he saw red with anger.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ivankov grabbed Sanji's leg with ease no one had ever displayed before, blocking Sanji's kick and protecting the door. Sanji tried to pull his leg free, he even tried to kick with his other leg, but Ivankov didn't move.

"LET ME GO, YOU DAMN BASTARD! ZORO IS BEING TORTURED IN THERE!"

"No, he is being healed," Ivankov corrected, and Sanji's eyes snapped to the large man's face. "To help fix the internal damage and strain of malnutrition, I injected him with the Emporio Healing Hormone." Ivankov raised his free hand, revealing syringe-like nails on his fingertips. "He's been screaming in there for almost five hours."

"Healing Hormone?" Sanji's anger ebbed away slowly, but each pained gasp from inside the room caused it to spike enough to reach homicidal levels.

"Yes. Luckily, he wasn't poisoned by Magellan or frozen, so even if his injures were incredible he should be fine within one day," Ivankov mused, giving Sanji the benefit of the doubt by letting go of his leg. "It all depends on his will to live of course, but judging from how he could somehow still ask us to get you out of here, he should be fine."

Sanji stared at the door, watching chains rattle and listening to the scrapes of something metal from inside the room. "So… can I see him?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure you want to, but if you must, there is a small latch on the door you can use." Ivankov gestured to a small oblong metal box on the door, and Sanji slid it to the side as he peered into the room.

Zoro's body was arched painfully in the dark room, chains wrapped around him in a pathetic attempt to strap him down to the table. A pained snarl erupted from Zoro's mouth, and Sanji slid the bolt back into its home. He felt sick to his stomach; there wasn't anything he could do for Zoro at the moment; he couldn't even ease his suffering.

"I want to stay here," Sanji said softly, reaching for his cigarettes. "Do you think there is someone who can take my place up there and make it look like I'm sleeping?"

"Don't be ridiculous; there's no reason for you to stay. You look horrible; have you been sleeping at all?" Ivankov argued, crossing his stubby arms over his chest. "Not sleeping is bad for your skin."

"Just shut your yap and answer me! I want to wait right here; what does it matter to you!?" Sanji lit up a cigarette, stubbornly sitting down beside the chained up door.

Ivankov gave him a rather dirty look, his disdain clear on his face. "Alright, candy boy." Ivankov shook his head so his purple afro bounced and rustled. "But this is the final favor I am going to do for you. After this, you are on your own. Understood?"

"Yeah, whatever." Sanji blew smoke rings, leaning his head on the cold stone. "Thank you for everything you've done so far; if you will let us hide out here for a little longer, I'd appreciate it."

Ivankov seemed genuinely amused by this, laughing and pointing at Sanji arrogantly. "You say that you'll stay a 'little longer'? Preposterous! How are you planning to escape exactly? You could both join my candies~. I could get you your own room here in Newkama Land!"

"I REFUSE!" Sanji's hair stood on end at the idea alone; there was no way he was going to become an okama! He was a man after all!

"It's going to be impossible to escape without my help, candy boy. Especially since your boyfriend is a high profile criminal!"

"It's fine because..." Sanji flicked ashes of his cigarette, smirking when he saw the disbelief in Ivankov's expression. The blond grinned around the filter as he closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on Zoro.

"Luffy will definitely come."

* * *

Thanks to CopperClouds for being the beta for this story! It's thanks to her that the quality has improved!

AH! There are so many people following this story! Every review makes me so happy and I'm actually amazed how some of those reviews are so deep, detailed and thought out!

Thank you for all your support so far, I'm going to keep writing and I hope you'll keep reading!

-BBB


	16. Chapter 16 - Reunited

**Chapter 16 - Reunited**

* * *

Sanji had spent two hours outside Zoro's chamber, listening to the gasps and screams of the swordsman that echoed off the walls. He lit a cigarette with the dying butt of the latest addition to the pile and leaned backwards against the wall as he hugged his knees.

A particularly painful scream ripped from Zoro's throat, and the blond chef fisted the fabric at his knees, biting down and closing his eyes tightly. He'd gladly take on some of Zoro's pain if he could, but that wasn't an option. It was Zoro's fight, and he wasn't allowed to meddle with it.

"Sanji-kun." Shukaku made her way over to Sanji and crouched elegantly, handing him a warm cup of tea and a blanket. "Why are you tormenting yourself like this? You can't do anything for Roronoa right now."

Sanji swooned as he took the blanket, putting it beside him as he sipped the warm drink. "Ah, don't worry about me, Shukaku-chan~!" Sanji smiled brightly, his curled brow lowering slightly in pain when another gasp of pain and splatter of blood sounded from the room beside him. "I'm fine."

"No— Please, Sanji-kun, come with me and wait somewhere warmer. You can't do anything for him right now. It´s impossible to ease his pain until he's healed and—" Shukaku argued, pulling at Sanji's pant leg cutely.

"I know I can't ease his pain." Sanji sipped from the teacup, sending Shukaku a soft thankful look. "I know it sounds silly, but if I stay like this, it feels a little like I'm sharing it." Shukaku's eyes softened considerably at that; she withdrew her hands and shook her head.

"You're both just as stubborn. Did you know that while he was tied up on Level 3, he was kicked and taunted to try to get information about his captain"—Shukaku's eyes were averted when she rose up.—"and you."

Sanji stared at the lovely young woman in front of him in shock. "Did he say anything? To Magellan?" Sanji's knuckles whitened around the teacup; he had to relax: if he broke it, he might cut his hands.

Shukaku folded her arms across her chest. "No. He didn't say a single word."

Sanji breathed easier, sipping the last drops of his tea. He felt much warmer now, and his ears weren't ringing anymore now that the screaming had stopped. Sanji closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence.

Silence.

"ZORO!" Sanji jumped from his seat, the teacup falling to the floor and spilling the last few drops onto the brickwork as Sanji assaulted the door, ripping open the latch to look inside. "ZORO! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Shukaku gasped as Sanji stared inside. The cook's nails made marks in the wooden door as he glared into the dark room; his eyes slowly—way too slowly—started getting used to the dark.

He could see the faint silhouette of Zoro's body in the darkness. A few completely silent moments passed as Sanji's heart hesitated to beat. If Zoro was silent, then he was either dead or healed. He wasn't supposed to heal until tomorrow at the earliest, so Sanji's heart ached and his head buzzed with worry.

"OI! ANSWER ME, YOU BASTARD!" Sanji started beating on the door, trying to get some reaction from the other man. He felt like a cold iron vice had his heart pinned, slowly crushing it with every second he stared into the motionless room. Please, Zoro. Please be alright.

"Sh-shut up, idiot cook… My head…" Zoro groaned from inside of the room, chains rattling as the swordsman attempted to move. Sanji's knees buckled for a second; the relief was almost painful.

"It can't be! It was supposed to take at least a day!" Shukaku gasped and turned on her heel. "I'm going to get Ivan-sama! He has the keys!"

Sanji's knees regained their superhuman strength. He took a single step backwards, a dangerous shadow falling across his face as he glared at the chain blocking him from Zoro. He raised his leg straight into the air, fury on his face, before he slammed it down on the lock, crushing it under his heel and into the floor. It opened with a pained 'click', and the massive chains fell on the floor.

Sanji kicked the wooden door, sending it flying to the other end of the room as he ran to the table. Light from the hall outside fell into the room; Sanji's shadow stretched into the room before him, falling on the puddle of blood and metal table.

"C-cook?" The voice was throaty and weak, just like it should be after screaming non-stop for hours. It was still a delight to hear, and Sanji dashed across the room to touch the man he'd missed so badly.

"I have a name, you bastard…." Sanji placed a hand on Zoro's forehead; it was cold and covered in sweat. Zoro's skin was pale and sickly, but his eyes were awake and alert. He'd been so worried—so horribly terribly worried—but it was over now; Zoro was going to be perfectly fine.

Sanji leant down, his lips barely brushing Zoro's dry and weak ones. Zoro closed his eyes contentedly, pressing back so their lips met fully. Neither of them tried to deepen the kiss; there wasn't any need for it. Sanji could taste the blood on Zoro's breath and felt a content sigh slip from the swordsman before he pulled away. It was a little promise between them: later.

"I'm… so hungry…." Zoro groaned, trying to move to look over Sanji's shoulder. The clatter of high heels and excited voices rang through the hallway, and amidst the crowd of fishnet tights and flamboyant colors, Sanji could see the purple afro of Ivankov appear at the back.

"I'll make you something right away." Sanji grinned, receiving a weak crooked smirk back. "We'll have to get you out of this room first." Sanji turned to face the ruler of this little safe haven, lighting up a cigarette.

"HEE-HAW!" Ivankov somersaulted into the room, posing valiantly as he stared at Zoro's dumbfounded face. Sanji couldn't help but laugh. It seemed Zoro hadn't been able to properly take in Ivankov's features before, either due to the his damaged mental state or simple because he hadn't cared enough to really look at the giant-headed man. The look on Zoro's pale and weak face was one of shock, horror, and confusion. It was adorable.

"He seems to have healed at an incredibly fast rate—" Ivankov turned to Sanji, smiling until he noticed the former door behind Sanji. "OI! CANDY BOY!" Ivankov pointed in shock at the pile of broken wood. "Where are your manners?!"

"It was in the way." Sanji frowned, receiving weak laughter from the swordsman and a rather impressive purple pout from Ivankov. "Anyway, get the chains off the swordsman; he's hungry. I'm going to feed him."

Inazuma made his way into the room, his wineglass cradled in his palm as he raised his free hand. Both Zoro and Sanji stared in bewilderment when his hand transformed into giant scissors, and the two-tone man sipped his wine nonchalantly.

There was a frighteningly easy snapping sound, and the chains holding Zoro's body down fell in a big pile on the bloody brickwork around the table. Inazuma's hand returned to normal, and the dual-colored man walked back to join his leader.

Zoro attempted to stand up, straightening his back, and walked a few steps towards Sanji until he lost his balance and fell forward. Sanji managed to catch the newly healed man, pulling a pale arm over his shoulder and enjoying the weight and heat of the other man's presence by his side.

"It's normal for him to be weak for a few days," Ivankov began as they exited the room. A crowd of newcomers 'ooh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' when Sanji supported Zoro as they left of the room, causing both of them to blush slightly. Ivankov seemed unaffected, shaking his finger at Zoro like he was a petulant child.

"You will need to rest for at least two days after the healing; we have already provided a room you can use while you regain your strength." The okama in the corridor started praising Ivankov's generosity and beauty, and Sanji shot Zoro a content look. The swordsman grinned back, his expression pained as Sanji supported him to the dining hall.

"Where's your kitchen?" Sanji asked as he helped Zoro sit down at one of the large tables; the swordsman groaned a little and rubbed his head. The doctor who had attended to him when he had first arrived was testing his joints and fingers.

"It's right here, Sanji-kun." Shukaku gestured to the blond to come with him, and Sanji gave the green-haired man a reassuring pet on the shoulder. "Wait here, Marimo-kun; I'll make you something that will get your strength back in no time."

"D-damn it, curly, don't leave me alone here—" Zoro began, but the table he sat at was instantly flooded with various okama. They all talked about the swordsman being 'cute' and 'handsome', causing Sanji to grin mischievously at Zoro's annoyance.

* * *

Shukaku's elegant fingers washed the vegetables and placed them on the counter next to Sanji's cutting board. The blond cook was beaming softly as he chopped up the celery, angling his knife properly this time. Zoro was fine! Well, not exactly 'fine'. He was okay, a little tired and beaten, but alive, and that was all that mattered.

Sanji hummed happily as he added the celery to the broth, stirring it absentmindedly as he flipped the chicken skillfully on the pan. Shukaku wiped her hands, turning off the water after placing the last potato on the counter.

"He's very handsome." She smiled gently, giggling at Sanji's confusion. "That pirate hunter."

Sanji frowned a little with a concerned expression. "Shukaku-chan~! You can do so much better! A lovely thing like you shouldn't have to put up with a brutish neanderthal like him!" Sanji made short work of the potatoes, little even cubes that even Zeff wouldn't have been able to find a fault in.

"And you should?" Shukaku asked, grabbing a knife from the holder and slicing up mushrooms with slow, secure movements. "I was originally a man, you know. Even though Roronoa isn't exactly my type, I can see what you see in him."

There was a heavy silence in the room as Sanji lowered his eyes, watching the chicken sizzle for a moment before adding it to the soup. Shukaku added the rest of the vegetables to the broth, and Sanji put the lid on the pot to let it simmer.

"I'm afraid that you are wrong, Shukaku-chan," Sanji said apologetically, his natural instinct to agree with everything a lovely lady said making him sound more like a beaten puppy. "I don't think you can see."

The woman was a little taken aback at this, blinking in surprise at the somber tone of Sanji's voice. "Of course I do, Sanji-kun. Roronoa is strong, loyal, and handsome, just like you. It's only normal that you—"

"He's also pigheaded, crude, and directionally challenged," Sanji's expression was serious as he made his way to the sink and organize the dirtied cutlery that, the compliment from a lovely woman slipping him by unnoticed. "Normally, a guy like that wouldn't even piss me off, but I can't help but get riled up by him all the time."

"Why?" Shukaku took her place at Sanji's side, drying the cutting board carefully as Sanji spoke.

"Because he's determined to see his dream through or die. I could never do that before, so I gave up." Sanji's tone was casual but thoughtful.

"He sounds pretty irrational." Shukaku placed the freshly dried knives into their stand.

"It's because he's irrational that he's going to become the world's strongest swordsman." Sanji sighed a little. "And it's because I'm rational that I never tried to realize my dream."

"Sanji-kun, many great people were irrational. Maybe you should go for it—"

"Shukaku-chan…" The blond turned off the stove, stirring the rapidly thickening soup. "Have you ever heard of 'All Blue'?" Sanji tasted the food as he watched the shocked expression fall on Shukaku´s lovely features.

"That imaginary ocean?" Shukaku smiled. "Of course! All chefs have heard about it; it's like a fairytale for chefs! Wouldn't it be wonderful if it was real? Imagine all the kinds of dishes you could make—"

"That ocean is my dream." Sanji's face was dead serious as he pulled the pot off the stove, pausing to collect a bowl and spoon from a shelf before making his way to the door.

"Sanji-kun." Shukaku looked sad, wiping off the counter around the stove. "Sometimes it's not a good idea to follow certain dreams irrationally."

* * *

"Nothing happened," Zoro insisted tiredly over his third serving of soup. Sanji sat right in front of him, resting his head in his palm as he watched the swordsman deny Ivankov's accusations.

"That can't be," the doctor argued, poking Zoro in the head with a roll of bandages. "Ivan-sama wants to know what happened to you. When Ivan-sama is kind enough to shelter you and heal you, the least you could do is tell him the truth!"

Sanji watched Zoro's expression change from cold to annoyed. Their eyes met briefly as Zoro silently asked Sanji if these people could really be trusted. The blond smiled softly, his cheek squished as he nodded softly into his palm. "Go ahead, Marimo; Ivankov DOES have the right to know. Mind your shitty manners."

Zoro groaned and rolled his eyes, putting down his spoon as he gritted his teeth. "We were on Thriller Bark," Zoro began, earning some gasps and enthusiastic nods from the 'audience'. Sanji relaxed when Zoro started recounting some very incredible events. Entering the Florian Triangle, having his shadow stolen, the entire crew having a great battle with a giant of giants called "Odz" who was supposedly meant to be dead centuries ago. Some of the okama recoiled in fear when he mentioned the shichibukai Gecko Moria and how he was defeated by Luffy while powered by a hundred shadows.

"And when the sun came up, our shadows hadn't returned, so we started burning up." Zoro raised his hand; it was regaining some color, but was still paler than Zoro usually was. "But they were returned just in time, and we were returned."

"Those battles you just described are plenty of reason for your damage—" the doctor began, shaking himself from the trance he'd fallen into at Zoro's storytelling. "But was this long before you were caught? Your injuries didn't seem to have healed too much—"

"I was caught that day." Zoro gritted his teeth. "Just after we defeated Moria, another shichibukai showed up and said he wanted to take Luffy's head. He was a devil fruit user, and his palms had these strange paws on them. He knocked everyone out, even Luffy."

"P-PAWS?!" Ivankov interrupted, his large face becoming even larger as he gaped in shock. "A-Are you talking about Bartholomew Kuma?!"

Zoro nodded once, his eyes narrowing dangerously at Ivankov. The expression on Ivankov's giant face became dark and thoughtful, more serious than Sanji had ever seen him before. Whatever it was that was bothering him, Ivankov didn't say a word, nodding to Zoro to continue with the same grave expression.

"I fought him and lost." Sanji could see Zoro's fingers bury into his palm when he started talking again. "He was going to kill Luffy; he was going to end everyone's dreams."

Sanji held his breath; there was something about the almost deadly determination in Zoro's eyes. Ivankov's expression also became darker, almost as if something in his mind wasn't adding up.

Zoro's jaw set defiantly, and the swordsman continued through clenched teeth. "So I asked him to take my life instead."

"WHAT?!" Sanji stood up so fast his chair hit the floor. Everyone else was staring at him, but Zoro avoided eye contact. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR DREAM?! HOW COULD YOU JUST THROW THAT AWAY? DIDN'T IT MATTER TO YOU!?"

"IT DID!" Zoro stood up, slamming his hands on the table as he returned Sanji's furious stare. "But I COULDN'T let Luffy die! IF LUFFY'S DREAM DOES NOT COME TRUE, NEITHER WILL MINE."

"BE REASONABLE, IDIOT MARIMO!" Sanji was furious. Loyalty was one thing, but this was another; did that Luffy even appreciate what Zoro had done for him!?

"LUFFY IS THE MAN WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING," Zoro thundered across the table, buckling from the strain and falling back into his seat. They both panted, glaring each other down until their breathing had eased. When Zoro had his breathing under control, he continued.

"That Kuma guy agreed to take me instead. But in return, I had to take on all of Luffy's damage." Zoro's voice was a little rougher now, but he was still staring up at Sanji through the thick dark green lashes. "He made it into a bubble. I took it all in. When I woke up, I was in some Marine prison."

Sanji sat back down, lighting himself a cigarette with a trembling hand. He was boiling with anger and jealousy. That Luffy had better appreciate Zoro, or else there was no way Sanji was giving him back. Ivankov turned around, his cape fluttering softly in contrast with Ivankov's clenched fists.

"So they fixed you up?" The doctor asked cautiously with a nervous tremble in his voice, glancing from Zoro to Sanji. "They must have since you survived all of that…."

"I suppose." Zoro groaned and resumed his eating. "They tried to interrogate me for a few days, then I was sent here." Sanji met Zoro's eyes; they were questioning, like he wanted to know if Sanji was still angry.

"You really are an idiot." Sanji sighed and sucked on his cigarette. He smiled a little, seeing Zoro's brow soften as his worries were alleviated. "Don't you dare try to pull anything like that self-sacrificing bullshit again."

"Shut up, curly bastard," Zoro grumbled, his spoon clattering in the empty bowl. "You're not the boss of me. I'm going to do whatever I damn well please and—" The swordsman was about to add something, probably a colorful insult, when he interrupted himself with a massive yawn

Sanji shook his head, getting up and circling the table to Zoro. "You need to get some sleep." Sanji watched the weakened swordsman get up on his feet, offering his shoulder as support. Zoro looked much better now; there was some of that bronze color returning to his skin, and he wasn't as wobbly on his feet. The comfortable heat of Zoro's arm around Sanji's shoulder relaxed the cook's nerves considerably.

"The room we prepared is down the hallway over there and to the left." Inazuma gestured gracefully with his wineglass. None of the okama moved a muscle as Sanji supported the green-haired man down the hallway. Sanji could hear some amused giggles from the dining hall when they entered the hallway. Sanji was sure Zoro would be able to get lost on his way down these hallways if he wasn't supporting him.

They walked in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence, and suddenly all this time spent apart didn't seem so bad. It felt so nice to be able to touch and help Zoro without fearing being seen, just walking down the hallway together like equals. It would be nice to be free to do this all the time.

"Oi… cook." Zoro's voice was low and husky; Sanji was sure that there wasn't anyone around who had heard it but him. Sanji glanced at the swordsman, his cigarette dangling between his lips.

"Hmm? What is it, Marimo?" Sanji could see the tired bags under Zoro's eyes, dirty and blood-caked skin, and rough hint of green facial hair. The cook noticed the line of three holes in Zoro's left ear, where his earrings should be. The earrings! He should really give them back and tell Zoro about the swords while he was—

"Sleep with me?"

Sanji's trail of thought derailed, and he promptly reddened like a tomato, almost throwing Zoro away in surprise. "SH-SH-SHUT UP! You shitty bastard! You don't just say things like that out of nowhere!" Sanji's cheeks were glowing.

After a few embarrassing seconds of blank staring, Zoro realized what Sanji thought he had meant and erupted with laughter. "Ah! You perverted love-cook!" Zoro's cheekbones had a slight red hue, and his mouth was stretched in a giant lopsided grin. "I'm way too tried for **that** now. I meant sleep, just sleep!"

Sanji grumbled a little, kicking Zoro in the shin as punishment for making fun of him. "YOU are the biggest pervert here, Marimo!" Sanji glared at the swordsman, who rolled his eyes at his baseless accusations. "Even if you mean JUST sleep, I have work in a few hours and you smell like shit." Sanji pouted and wiggled his cigarette between his lips teasingly.

Zoro rolled his eyes, frowning a little as they entered the room prepared. Sanji did a double take when he saw the bed, a large double bed. Zoro lit up a little seeing it; it was impossible to tell if that was from seeing it was clearly meant for two people or just because it was the first proper bed Zoro had seen in a long time.

The swordsman climbed onto the sheets, his dirty and blood-caked skin staining them as he sprawled out on the cover. Sanji watched the swordsman's chest rise and fall as a content look spread over his handsome features. "It feels so nice. I haven't been able to sleep properly for weeks."

"I didn't take you for a snob when it came to beds Marimo. I thought pirates slept in hammocks." Sanji shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Despite the grime and sand on his skin Zoro looked so inviting.

"We do. We have wooden hammocks on the sunny and a couch. There's a big grassy deck too." Zoro droned tiredly; sprawled out on the bed with a big childish grin on his stupid grimy face. "I can sleep anywhere on the sunny really. It's home after all. It's safe -_mostly_." Zoro's voice softened into a rumble, his brow eased and he looked like it was the easiest thing in the world to just climb in and join him.

"If it matters this much to you, m-maybe I'll just stay until you fall asleep—" Sanji cleared his throat awkwardly, blush staining his cheeks as he made his way to the bed and sat down on the covers farthest away from Zoro. "But as soon as you fall asleep, I'll—" He glanced over his back hoping to see a smug victorious smirk on Zoro's face but instead—

Zoro was already snoring.

Sanji's face fell in annoyance. He growled in frustration and frowned heavily at the lost chance. The swordsman was snoring away loudly, catching up on all the energy he had expended while healing. Sanji didn't bother taking off his shoes and lay on the far side of the bed, glaring the bastard down for tempting him so and leaving him hanging. Sanji resisted the urge to kick Zoro in the stomach as punishment.

After watching Zoro snore away for roughly ten minutes, the cook sighed and got up. This was for the best after all. He'd sneak away to visit again tomorrow, and hopefully Zoro would be awake enough to keep him company for a couple of hours. Sanji made his way to the door, his hand pausing at the doorknob at the thought.

_'Sleep with me?'_

Sanji shuddered at the memory. Heat was creeping up his spine and pooling in his groin. He glanced over his shoulder at the swordsman, who was still snoring away with a slight trail of drool at the corner of his mouth.

_'I'm way to tried for __**that**__now__.'_

Sanji let out an audible groan when he tore his eyes from Zoro's happily sleeping form. He forced himself to leave the room, closing the door securely behind him as he made his way to the dining hall.

Ivankov had apparently gone somewhere important with Inazuma, so Sanji settled for giving Shukaku his thanks and asking him to give his regards and thanks to Ivankov. After reassuring the crowd of whining okama that he'd visit again tomorrow after dark, he stomped back up to try to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Oh yeah! Less than a week between uploads? How do you like THEM Apples?

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews supporting me and motivating me each day!**

_THANKS TO COPPERCLOUDS for beta'ing this despite her busy busy shedule!_

_p.s_

Chapter 17 _coming_ **up**. Be prepared.


	17. Chapter 17 - Private Moment

** Chapter 17 - Private Moment**

* * *

This chapter contains moderately explicit male on male action.

* * *

When Zoro woke up, he felt rejuvenated. The consistent pain in his limbs and fatigue was all gone. In fact, he hadn't felt so good since Water Seven. He decided to lay still for a bit before Luffy or Chopper woke him up. It felt like it had been forever since he had gotten a good night sleep, not since before that night at Thriller Bark—

Zoro opened his eyes staring into the cavern-like ceiling of his room. It took three long seconds for Zoro's half-asleep brain to piece together all the details he knew. He'd been tied to a post on Level 3, then suddenly there had been a lot of sand, giant scissors had cut open his chains, and he had been pulled down a tunnel of some kind.

Zoro sat up and scratched his chest, feeling calmer now that the details had settled in. There had been a man split into two colors and another man who had a really big head and a purple afro. They were apparently working with the cook to save him. The swordsman looked around; this place didn't look like a part of Impel Down at all—it was all 'homely'.

He remembered he had asked them to get the cook out of there, and then there had been a doctor and he had passed out. Next thing he had known, there had been nothing but darkness and pain, feeling like he was being ripped apart and burned alive. It had been similar to the pain he'd felt when he had taken on Luffy's suffering back on Thriller Bark.

Zoro's feet felt heavy when he got up, stretching and flexing his muscles to try to ease them in. Ruffling his green hair, he made his way out of his room, each step easier than the one before it. How long had he slept? It felt like quite a few hours; he was starving too.

Zoro walked back and forth down various hallways, getting lost three times and walking past the kitchen twice before he accidentally stumbled into the right room. The kitchen was roomy and well equipped, but things didn't match, almost like they had been collected over some period of time, and by collected he meant stolen.

In the back of the room was a young woman, modestly dressed and not bad looking at all. Zoro cleared his throat to alert the woman to his presence, and she turned around with a soft gasp.

She looked him over critically, her brow furrowed softly before she wiped her hands. "Roronoa-kun, can I help you?"

"Ah, well, can I get something to eat?" Zoro gestured to the fridge, hoping to get his hands on some alcohol while he was at it. He wasn't sure that they would let him drink this soon after being injured.

"Oh, of course, you must be hungry." The woman smiled a little. "It's past dinner, but we have some leftovers I can heat for you."

"Past dinner?" Zoro furrowed his brow; he'd gone to sleep sometime between 2 and 4 AM if he wasn't mistaken—he could faintly remember a clock at the dining hall striking 3-something AM while he was telling that afro-guy about Thriller Bark.

"Yes, it's 11 PM," the woman said casually. "You've been asleep for about twenty hours; we didn't expect you to wake up until tomorrow morning."

"Twenty hours?" Zoro stared at the woman in front of him; had it really been that many hours? It had almost been a whole day since he had eaten, since he had used the bathroom, and since he had met the cook last.

The woman nodded and fished a large container out of a giant fridge in the back. "I'll heat the leftovers for you and bring them to the dining hall; please wait there." She turned her back to the swordsman, who walked out of the kitchen and tried to remember where the dining room was. He could rely these strange okama; Sanji at least seemed to trust them. He would have felt more safe with eating Sanji's cooking, but he figured that if he could eat Franky's cooking, he could eat anything.

He walked down the hallway, feeling strength return to his body slowly as his muscles woke up properly. He was still sore, but a hot shower would fix that. A shower sounded nice; Sanji had talked about him being smelly before. After getting lost a few times, Zoro managed to find his way to the dining hall, where his food was actually waiting for him.

"Sanji-kun said you were directionally challenged, but I thought he was just joking around." The woman stared at him in disbelief. "It's amazing you managed to get lost when the dining hall is only a little further down the hall."

"That curly-cook doesn't know what he's talking about," Zoro grumbled as he took his seat at the table and picked up a fork. "Where are the showers? I need to clean off the blood and sand." Zoro began eating, noting that even if it wasn't close to being as good as Sanji's food, it was damn good.

"There are plenty of showers down the hallway, both communal and personal. We have razors and such there too." The woman was watching him closely, and Zoro could swear she was evaluating him. "I'll lead you there when you finish eating so you won't get lost, and I guess we can lend you clothes."

"NO WAY." Zoro frowned, horrified at the idea. "I'm not wearing anything like that." He pointed at an okama walking past on yellow high heels and a leotard two sizes too small; it barely covered his nipples.

The woman laughed, sitting down at the table. "Of course not. We have boring male clothes too." There was an awkward silence as Zoro ate silently, grimacing when the man in the leotard winked at him suggestively, running a hand up his hairy thigh. The swordsman decided to erase that from his memory forever and focused on eating.

"I'm going to go see if we have anything boring in your size, so wait here." And with that, she was gone down a hallway, leaving Zoro sitting alone in the dining room with his large serving of some kind of omelet and bread.

Maybe he should have refused to eat until the cook could make him something. That soup he faintly remembered eating the night before had been delicious, but then again, he didn't want Sanji to go off alone to the kitchen as soon as he got back. Zoro's shoulder ached a bit, muscles sore from lack of exercise and twenty hours of sleep.

"Are you in pain?" The two-toned man who'd cut Zoro free from those chains earlier walked to the table. "We were told you woke a while ago; it's normal for you to be sore for at least a day after such intense healing."

"I'm fine. Not even sore, so mind your own business."

"Ah. A hostile one aren't you?" Inazuma sipped his wine, clearly not bothering to be insulted. "Even after all we did for you, you still act so crude."

Zoro grumbled into his plate, anger easing as he realized his hostilities were baseless.

"No need to apologize," Inazuma continued, his hands pointing straight from his sides. "We all know you aren't here by choice, and this is probably most annoying for you."

"It is." Zoro growled a little, finishing off his plate and pushing it away. "I have a captain. I have a crew. We need to get out of here; the Grand Line isn't going to sail itself." Zoro felt the heavy longing for creaking wood and gushing waves.

"We?" Inazuma was staring at him through two-toned glasses.

"Yes. Me and the cook." The swordsman got to his feet, finishing off his glass of water before he looked around for the woman who'd been talking to him earlier.

"You want to take him with you?" Inazuma's face was impossible to read.

"I am taking him with me. We're nakama now and the crew needs a good cook…." Zoro scratched the back of his head, frowning at the feel of blood-caked sand under his nails. "Besides, he's unhappy here. I can tell."

"And if for some reason I refuses to join your crew or your captain bans him from joining?" Inazuma's voice was so cold and matter-of-fact Zoro got a bad taste in his mouth.

"You don't know my captain." Zoro's voice was low and threatening, yet not entirely hostile. It was a warning tone. It was the 'one-more-bad-word-about-my-captain-and-you-will-r egret-it' kind of voice. Before Inazuma could temper the mood further, the woman returned with her arms full of clothes.

"Ah, Inazuma-san!" She smiled, and Inazuma nodded gracefully.

"Shukaku-chan." The tall man sipped his wine as Shukaku turned to Zoro.

"Roronoa-kun—"

"Please stop with all the names," Zoro growled. "Just call me 'Zoro'; it's much faster."

Both okama glanced at each other meaningfully before Shukaku rushed Zoro down a hallway to the showers.

"Here are some clothes I think should more or less fit you." Zoro studied the pile of various clothes on the floor. "We found your boots in the storage and even your pants. We're washing them though, and your shirt was in shreds."

"My pants?" Zoro grabbed the first comfortable-looking pair of black pants he saw from the pile and held them up to compare the waist. After deciding it should fit well enough, he yanked a red and white striped shirt from the pile.

"The towels are over there. Take all the time you need; everyone else has already showered, so you shouldn't be disturbed." And with that, Zoro was left alone in the large communal-looking bathroom. After using the toilet and grabbing some strange-looking soap and razors from the flower-patterned shelf, Zoro discarded the dirty and tattered prison pants and got into one of the shower stalls.

There were various shampoos and a small mirror at Zoro's eye height littering the walls. He turned on the water, waiting for his preferred temperature before stepping under the beam. The water hit his face, and he could feel the itchy layer of dirt start softening up and dripping down his jaw.

Zoro let the water beat on his forehead and kept his eyes closed, focusing on the smell of filtered salt water. It smelled almost like the water on the Sunny, except not as good. Franky's filter system was apparently "super".

After standing still and enjoying the feel of water hammering his sore muscles and heating up his body, Zoro tilted his head down to soak the back of his head and shoulders. When he opened his eyes, he could see almost black water poolin at his feet before it was sucked into the drain, leaving rough sand and hair gathering at its sides.

When the superficial dirt and largest patches of sand and blood were gone, Zoro grabbed the soap, lathering up and clawing softly at his scalp to try to get rid of the largest chunks of dried blood. The soap smelled like some strange herb; it reminded him of the ones Chopper used for the disinfectant he'd become so used to.

Some softer side of Zoro enjoyed the smell. He lathered himself up completely, scratching at stubborn stains, and watched the water dripping off him become clearer by the second. After managing to scrub himself clean enough for his skin to look evenly colored, the water pooling around his feet became clear.

The swordsman moved the shower head to the side, aiming the water in the corner while he ran his hand over the fogged mirror, his familiar dark eyes greeting him before he started shaving. The mirror slowly fogged up again, but Zoro didn't bother wiping it down. He was almost finished shaving; one more stroke and he'd be done.

The edges of the blades slid against his skin, relieving him of the last of the tickling feeling on his jaw. The razor was clearly new; it was almost as sharp as his swords.

My swords.

Zoro's knuckles whitened around the razor and trembled with anger, cutting a tiny slit along his cheek as he gritted his teeth painfully.

MY SWORDS.

A thick trail of blood dripped down Zoro's jaw as the swordsman growled in anger and threw the razor on the floor of the shower; the stall of the shower rattled loudly when he punched it in exasperation, resting his forehead on the warm misty surface as he tried to regain control of his temper.

He was completely unarmed. Even when Luffy came for them, he wouldn't be of any use during the breakout or afterwards until he found a sword shop. Zoro groaned in pain, turning around and leaning against the wall.

It would never be the same. Loosing Kitetsu and Shusui was bad enough; he liked those swords and he'd grown to know them. They felt like an extension of himself when he fought. He felt a little like he had lost a good friend.

But he'd also lost the WADO. The thought alone cut him down to his soul. The family sword he'd been entrusted with, the sword Koshiro had given him as a symbol of Kuina's dreams and future. It was his only memento of her; he'd left everything he owned behind in his village. The past was for the weak after all.

It was Kuina's sword. It held her hopes and soul.

The sword she used in their final duel that night when they vowed to become the best.

The sword whose whetstone she'd been reaching for when she had fallen down and had split her head.

All because I wanted to fight with 'real swords' that night.

The guilt pooled in Zoro's gut; he'd give anything to have that sword back. It was the sword he was going to use to defeat Mihawk; if he didn't have the Wado, they wouldn't be realizing their dream 'together'.

Even if some damn Marine had her, as long as she wasn't rusting alone at the bottom of the dark and cold Grand Line, he'd find her. He knew Luffy would agree to help him find his 'treasure'; he'd do the same. Luffy had that hat; he knew how important some things could be.

He ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the feeling of clean scalp for a few guilt-ridden seconds before he turned the water off and stepped out into the chilly air. When he wiped his face with the pink-embroidered towel, he noticed a small smudge of blood at the side. Seemed like the cut wasn't bleeding as much anymore.

Zoro grumbled in frustration, not bothering to dry himself off completely before he pulled on the pants he'd picked from the pile. A little tight around the groin, but he could probably sit down in them. Shukaku has said they had found his pants, so he wouldn't have to wear these for long. He pulled the striped shirt on, not bothering to button it up as he made his way out of the bathroom.

He wanted to work out, meditate, anything to clear his head. He wanted to work out until he couldn't remember losing his swords; he could use the exercise to loosen up his stiff muscles, and he had more than enough energy after sleeping for almost a day. He'd weight lift some furniture and do pushups until he collapsed.

He hoped the cook would show up tonight. He could really use someone to take his mind off his swords for now, and he still hadn't received a proper 'yes' from the cook about joining the crew. He'd talked big earlier, but he wasn't sure if Luffy would like it if he knocked Sanji out and forced him to join.

There was no way he'd leave without him though. He wasn't about to let the damn blond bastard get away. He'd keep asking until he got a 'yes', just like Luffy had done to him and pretty much everyone else in the crew.

* * *

Zoro stared at the dead end. He was trying to make his way back to his room, so why was there a wall in the way? Never mind, he'd just go around it. The swordsman did a one-eighty and walked back down the hallway, making three wrong turns and ending up in the bathroom again.

After a few false starts and kicking the dead end in annoyance when he glared it down the fifth time, Zoro yanked the bedroom door open, stomping inside when he recognized the bed. His mood was heavy, he wanted a drink, his body was tense and in dire need of exercise, and someone was rearranging the hallways to mess with him!

"Yo, Marimo-kun."

Zoro turned on his heel, feeling his dark mood evaporate when he saw the sly grin curling Sanji's lips. The blond was sitting on a counter at the farthest side of the room, smoking languidly with his legs crossed and a bored expression on his face.

"Got lost?" The blond snickered, blowing a long stream of smoke towards Zoro before his curled eyebrow twitched mischievously.

"No." Zoro huffed a little, the comfortable feeling of playful rivalry settling his nerves when Sanji slid off the counter. "I was looking around." He eyed the cook warily when the blond sauntered over, looking more and more irresistible with each step.

"Oh? I've been waiting here for a while. Shukaku told me you were showering." Strong soft fingers grabbed Zoro's chin, turning his head forcibly as the blond examined his shaving job. Zoro could feel the blood rush in his veins at Sanji's fingertips; he swallowed, catching Sanji's dark eyes watching the bobbing of his Adam's apple.

"You got a cut, you shitty swordsman." Sanji let go of Zoro's chin, running a finger over the small cut. "Are you really so hopeless you can't even shave? Next time, you should let me do it."

"I can shave perfectly fine," Zoro objected, the need flowing through his entire body aching for him to touch the cook. He'd been allowed to touch him once; he was probably permitted to do it again. This time he wasn't chained up either; he could do some well-deserved exploring.

"You look much less like a demon when you aren't coated in dirt, you know." Sanji smiled a little, his fingers still softly grazing Zoro's cheek as his eyes filled with mischief. "You look less shitty than usual." The smile grew into a 'come and get me' smirk; it was a challenge more than anything. Seeing which one of them could stand their ground longer.

The swordsman steeled himself. No. He wasn't going to give in like that; he needed Sanji to agree to come with him first. He had to be the stronger person here; he NEEDED to have more self control. No matter how much he wanted to touch. How much he wanted to kiss.

He HAD to restrain himself; all of his emotions had to be contained. He was aching to be as close as possible to the damn cook, but he wanted him on the Sunny Go even more. He focused on the mental image from his dream, the cook standing in the kitchen of the Sunny, grinning at him as he leant against the counter. It soothed the boiling need in his lower abdomen a little.

"Still tired or something? Your stupid face is all distant," Sanji grumbled with a hint of disappointment in his tone, withdrawing his hand to put out his cigarette in an ashtray on the counter. "I can't believe you though; you get healed up by some sort of hormone injection and not even a day later you have a new cut? Will I ever get to see you without a scratch?"

"Shut up, idiot cook; it'll be gone tomorrow." Zoro said awkwardly, folding his arms over his chest as he leveled Sanji an unimpressed look. "YOU are the one who looks tired, shit cook. Keep it up and you'll cut off your precious fingers."

There was a long silence while Sanji's visible eye widened as if he had just remembered something. Zoro watched the thinner man grin awkwardly, the curled end of his brow lowering slightly in worry.

"Talking about cutting," Sanji began, scratching the back of his head clumsily. "I hope you won't get mad at me for not telling you sooner, but—"

Zoro watched with interest as Sanji bent over, pushing a box aside and fishing something covered in a thick dusty white sheet from the bottom of a crate. The swordsman arched a brow curiously; the cook looked nervous and there was a slight blush staining the top of his cheeks.

"When you were in the infirmary, I actually—"

Zoro stared as Sanji paused and began to unwrap the parcel, the familiar clang of metal drying up Zoro's throat and causing his breath to stop in his throat.

No way.

NO FUCKING WAY.

Sanji's fingers ghosted nervously over the fabric, pulling it off the top of the bundle, revealing a white hilt and scabbard. It was the Wado; the cook had all his swords!

"—heard about them from Magellan and—"

Zoro stared in complete shock at the three swords, wrapped securely in his haramaki and clattering happily in Sanji's arms. They were all safe. He didn't even have words to describe how relieved he felt; he was utterly speechless.

"—I snuck into the storage room and stole your swords back before they were sent to HQ."

Zoro glanced in disbelief at the cook, who grinned sheepishly at him and wasn't asking for anything in return. Sanji had saved his most prized possessions. Without being asked, the blond had risked his life to generously help someone whom he owed nothing to.

Zoro's self-restraint snapped almost audibly at that moment, and he practically lunged for the cook. Sanji's eyes widened in shock when Zoro crashed their bodies together, the swords clattering between them as Zoro pinned him against the wall and kissed him. Zoro was determined to show the kindhearted idiot just how much he appreciated what he'd done for him, and he wasn't good enough with words to do that verbally.

* * *

**Mature content ahead. **

* * *

"—I snuck into the storage room and stole your swords back before they were sent to HQ." Sanji grinned, happy to see the lack of anger on the swordsman's face. He seemed to be speechless, staring at him for a few seconds before his eyes darkened and set off the familiar thrashing need inside Sanji's body.

He thought the swordsman was lunging for the swords, so he raised them slightly, only to have them buried under his ribs when the swordsman's body slammed against his and pinned him against the wall. Sanji might have opened his mouth to gasp or curse at the sudden attack, but the sound drowned somewhere between Zoro's lips.

The kiss left them both breathless, saliva staining their lips as Sanji groaned into the kiss. His mind was wiped completely blank by the hot tongue aggressively fighting with his own for dominance. He'd wanted this since they had been interrupted on Level 5. He wanted to pull Zoro even closer; he wanted to feel all of his body flush against his. His arms were occupied though, holding the clattering swords that separated them jealously.

"Hmnf— Zoro… Let me just—" Sanji gasped for breath, leaning his head backwards against the wall to try to get enough room to speak. He could feel Zoro's breath move onto his exposed neck, sending sparks through his entire body when he felt soft wet kisses on his carotid artery.

Zoro rumbled before he nibbled on the white skin just below Sanji's Adam's apple. "Cook—" Sanji could feel the lust-filled vibrations of Zoro's voice on his skin, causing the blond's hips to buck against the swordsman's body subconsciously.

"W-wait just a second, idiot Marimo!" Sanji shuffled between Zoro's arms, raising the swords. "I just need ONE second to—" Sanji gave up trying to explain and buried his knee in Zoro's chest, pushing the larger man backwards just enough to place the swords safely on the counter beside them.

Sanji lowered his knee, wrapping his arms around Zoro's shoulders when the swordsman closed the gap between them eagerly. Sanji could feel Zoro's thigh brush up between his legs, sending jolts of excitement running through his body and pooling in his groin. He could feel that Zoro was just as excited, his breath hot against his skin when they parted for air. Sanji watched the saliva coating the corner of Zoro's mouth before he started nibbling a trail down Sanji's neck, each bite causing the blond to jolt involuntarily in pleasure.

"Shit… You're good at that…" Sanji groaned, fisting Zoro's shirt when the swordsman's skilled mouth made its way further down his neck, pausing momentarily at his collarbone. Sanji was about to warn Zoro about leaving marks on his skin when impatient fingers started unbuttoning his shirt, greeting each new exposed inch with blunt nails that left wonderful burning trails down his chest.

Sanji arched into Zoro's body, fisting green hair with one hand as he rested his forehead on top of Zoro's head. He could hear the last of the buttons on his shirt give into Zoro's fingers, nails ghosting over his hipbones and brushing against the hem of his pants.

"Take off your shirt." The swordsman was pulling impatiently at the fabric that hung lazily from Sanji's shoulders. "If you don't, I'll rip it." The green-haired man looked up, cheeks stained red with arousal and eyes dark and seductive.

"Fine." The cook couldn't help but grin at the frustrated expression on Zoro's face. "You're such a crude bastard." Sanji let go of Zoro's shirt and hair, dropping his own shirt to the floor before pulling at Zoro's. "Take yours off too."

Zoro let out a satisfied growl when Sanji's shirt pooled at his feet, and he impatiently discarded his own shirt before they kissed again. Sanji could feel the contours of Zoro's chest scar press against his skin, the beaten, scarred, and tanned chest contrasting with his own pale and flawless one.

He'd never been so hard in his life, and his pants weren't even off yet. It felt so amazing just kissing and touching like this. Chasing after the slick tongue that teased his own and leaning forward to taste and memorize the inside of the swordsman's mouth. The aroused growling sounds coming from the swordsman and vibrating against his lips only made him more aggressive.

Sanji buried his fingers in Zoro's short green hair at the back of his head and clawed long possessive trails up the swordsman's freshly healed back. Zoro groaned in approval, hands trailing down Sanji's sides and his fingers 'innocently' slipping fingertip deep down the hem of the uniform pants.

Sanji's muffled objections only encouraged the swordsman, who smirked against Sanji's lips; Sanji could feel the laugher on Zoro's breath and the taste of victory on his tongue. The cook didn't mind, biting down on Zoro's bottom lip when they parted for air. There was something about knowing how much Zoro wanted him that made the idea of this whole thing even more erotic.

"Let's move to the bed." Sanji pushed Zoro's face away from him with his entire hand, causing the swordsman to grumble in annoyance and refuse to move. "Just get on the damn bed, you Marimo-bastard."

Zoro rolled his eyes stubbornly but obeyed, sitting down at the edge of the bed and raising his arms towards his partner. "Hurry up, curly-brow."

"Moss-brain." Sanji walked in between Zoro's arms, resting one knee on the bed beside him as Zoro started undoing Sanji's belt. He could feel the heavy breathing on his stomach and rough lips trail the soft valley between his abdominals.

"Curly-brow." Zoro ran his thumb over the considerable bump on the front of Sanji's pants, eliciting a pained hiss of pleasure from the blond and an vengeful hand in his green hair. Another hand trailed his neck and down his shoulder, leaving marks in his flushed skin.

"Marimo." There was some teasing in the Sanji's voice when he dragged his fingers up the back of Zoro's neck, sending visible shivers down the swordsman's body. He could hear the clasp of his belt being undone, the sound alone causing him to bite his lip with excitement.

"Cook." Zoro pulled Sanji's pants off his hips, smirking at the sight of light blue boxers before dropping the uniform pants to the floor. The cook swiftly removed his socks and shoes with his feet, kicking everything to the side before resting his other knee on the other side of Zoro's waist.

Sanji leaned to the side, grabbing Zoro's earrings from the nightstand and handing them to the swordsman. "Put these on."

"You got my earrings back too." Zoro's voice was husky with disbelief and arousal; he ran the metal through their holes before clasping them tightly. Sanji pushed the swordsman backwards into the bed, straddling his lower abdomen before leaning down to nibble on the freshly placed jewelry.

Sanji returned his attention to Zoro's skin, kissing his way down Zoro's jaw and neck. He could feel Zoro's hands massage down his back, eventually reaching the top of his boxers where the fingers lingered, playing with the elastic teasingly. Sanji bit down on Zoro's neck, sucking on tight muscle and enjoying the hiss of pleasure that escaped Zoro's gritted teeth.

"So, do you want to top or bottom?" Zoro asked seemingly out of nowhere, causing Sanji to recoil from his neck and sit up in shock. The blond stared at the other man, who was looking back at him expectantly. "Well?" Zoro pressed, hand running up Sanji's strong thigh as his thumb ghosted along the sensitive skin between his legs.

"Y-you don't care?" Sanji shook his head slightly, groaning slightly at the feel of Zoro's erection brushing against him through two sets of fabrics. He'd never been asked this question before; he'd always played along with his male partners' preference.

"I usually prefer being the top, but if it's with you, anything is fine."

Sanji's heart was beating like crazy, and his stomach was coiling with a mix of arousal and butterflies. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, blushing heavily and groaning at the aching throb between his legs. Zoro seemed to tire of Sanji's emotional distress, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down into another bone-melting kiss.

Sanji had only topped one man before, but that man had been slender, elegant, and smaller than him. Zoro was none of those things. The men who came close to Zoro's build had all topped without even asking. Sanji broke free of the kiss, staring into those lust-filled eyes without pulling away. Zoro arched his eyebrow at him, impatient for an answer.

"W-what kind of QUESTION is that?" The blond glanced away, grimacing awkwardly as his face flushed a bright red. "You REALLY should READ THE MOOD, idiot." Sanji tried to sound annoyed but felt like kicking himself when he sounded more like a reluctant virgin. "I'll let you top this time, but I'm not going to let you do all the work all the time."

Zoro grinned at the cook, leaning up to kiss the grimace off his flustered face. He felt Sanji groan in a mix of annoyance and pleasure, greeting his tongue with his own as Zoro's hand cupped the perfect ass through the blue boxers. With Sanji as a bottom, it would make Zoro's plan to show his appreciation for the cook so much easier.

Completely oblivious to Zoro's resolve, Sanji closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Zoro's lips against his. His mind was buzzing with the heat and taste, the feeling of rough fingers kneading his behind, and the delicious friction of Zoro's throbbing groin against his own. He was completely at ease; he could trust Zoro with this. Usually, he'd be a little nervous before letting another man top him, but not this time. This time, he´d chosen to bottom.

He pulled at the sheets on either side of Zoro's head, moaning against the swordsman's mouth when a hand slipped under the elastic of his boxers and began stroking down his throbbing erection experimentally.

"F-fuck… Zoro, stop it…" Sanji breathed in frustration against Zoro's lips, feeling their mouths brush together as he spoke. "I'll fucking cum before we even start…" Sanji warned, teeth gritted as he felt the coarse fingers run along the base. Zoro's hand retreated reluctantly, slipping off the blue boxers and tossing them to the floor.

Sanji could feel Zoro groan softly against his lips, and the cook glanced up at Zoro's face. The swordsman's dark eyes rested on Sanji's throbbing member. Sanji smirked; he knew he was impressive—he'd been complimented on his size by pretty much everyone he'd bedded so far.

"Take off your pants, Marimo." Sanji pulled at the tight fabric at Zoro's waist, enjoying the sight of the defined edges of Zoro's hips plunging into the front of the pants. "I don't want to be the only one naked here."

"I can't take them off if you're straddling me," Zoro argued, grabbing Sanji's shoulders and pushing him into the covers as they switched positions. "Go on," Zoro teased as he raked his eyes over his cook: the soft white skin, the golden hair fanned over the covers, and the flustered face and arousal. Zoro leant forward, resting on his elbows on either side of Sanji's head and kissing the cook heatedly as the blond pulled off his pants.

When the pants fell down to Zoro's knees, he pulled away from the kiss, leaning backwards to throw the pants on the floor and pull open the cupboard at the bedside. If the okama had thought ahead to get him a room with a bed for two, then hopefully—

"Ah, found it!" Zoro grinned triumphantly, slamming the drawer back in its place as he turned back to his lover with lubrication in hand. He caught the blond's gaze snapping back from his erection; he grinned when Sanji blushed and avoided eye contact, mumbling something about 'nice' under his breath. It was nice to know the cook approved; most men felt rather intimidated by his size.

Sanji knew how it worked. He spread his legs a little, watching Zoro pour a liberal amount of lubrication on his fingers. The swordsman kissed the inside of Sanji's thigh, causing him to hiss in pleasure as he slid a single finger inside. The lubrication felt cold and unnaturally slick but not uncomfortable. He felt his muscles ease, growing accustomed to the pressure of Zoro's digit inside of him.

The pressure started mounting, and when Zoro started moving his finger back and forth, Sanji clawed at the sheets around him and arched his back. He'd never liked this part of sex very much, trying to relax while an impatient man prodded demandingly around inside him. But it was different now; this was Zoro. It actually felt exciting, like a taste of what was to come.

"I'm going to add another finger," Zoro rumbled, and another finger slid past the rapidly relaxing ring of muscle at Sanji's entrance. The blond clenched his teeth; the feeling of being stretched out was uncomfortable but not painful. Usually, it was at least a little painful, but when Zoro started moving his fingers, bending them slightly and scissoring them, the cook's mouth hung open in bliss.

Just seeing Sanji's pleasured expression was grating on Zoro's self-restraint; it was without a doubt the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Even better than Sanji's angered expression. He had to make sure to thoroughly prepare the blond; he didn't want to mess this up. The last thing he wanted was to cause him pain or take away that erotic need in Sanji's eyes. No, he was looking forward to seeing that proud, reluctant expression as often as possible.

"Put it in…" Sanji covered his face with his hand, trying to cover up his embarrassed blush. "Just fucking stick it in, Marimo; I can handle it." The blond muffled his groan with his hand when Zoro scissored again, feeling the muscles relax around his fingers. He could fit three fingers now; it should be enough.

Sanji exhaled when the swordsman withdrew his fingers; he felt strangely empty now that the pressure was gone. Zoro kept glancing at him with aroused eyes, reverently, like Sanji was the best thing he'd ever touched or tasted. It inflated Sanji's ego considerably; he felt like he was the most attractive person in the world.

He could feel the heat pooling off Zoro's body before he felt it, the tip pressing against his thoroughly stretched entrance. It was coated in slick lubrication and with little effort and little to no discomfort slid inside. Sanji arched his back slightly, clawing at the sheets when Zoro rubbed against areas that had long ago been forgotten. It wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable, and Sanji gritted his teeth when Zoro kept sliding deeper and deeper.

"Relax…." Zoro kissed Sanji's neck, trying to calm the other man so he wouldn't hurt him. Sanji glared at him, leaning his head back and taking a deep calming breath. Zoro felt Sanji's body ease up and effectively slid inside to the hilt. "You're tight, cook…. It feels fucking amazing." Zoro resisted his urge to move, waiting for Sanji's body to adjust and for the blond to give him permission to start.

Sanji laughed softly, his back returning from its graceful arch and his fingers sprawling out on the sheets. He didn't know why Zoro wasn't moving, but he appreciated the time to adjust. It was different; there wasn't any pain at all, and the uncomfortable feeling was fading rapidly.

"Tell me when I can move." Zoro leaned over, licking at Sanji's parted lips and stroking soothing circles on his upper thighs. The damn cook looked beyond lovely, sprawled out and panting like that. Zoro's favorite part wasn't Sanji's strong slender body or the deep labored breathing; it was the soft curses slipping from between his lips, almost soundless obscenities that contrasted with his gentle appearance.

"Hng… Go on… Move, you shitty bastard…" the cook demanded, his voice husky and trembling with need. Zoro kissed the filthy mouth, licking at the soft gentle lips that housed such crude, dirty words. He moved; slowly, he set a rhythm, pulling back halfway before sinking back into the twitching, warm body.

"Ah—" Sanji hissed, clutching at the sheets he sank into as their hips met. "That's good…" He let his head fall back into the covers, looking down his nose at the swordsman's determined and pleasured expression. It felt good, better than it usually did.

"Hn… cook…" Zoro groaned appreciatively, panting heavily as he took hold of Sanji's thigh to hold him steady. He angled his thrusts, keeping a solid pace as he sucked longingly on Sanji's collarbone.

"Zoro, don't leave any marks; don't forget wha—AAH?!" Sanji's fingers clutched the sheets tightly, his back snapping upward in an arc Zoro had never seen any other human capable of doing. The cook was so flexible.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Zoro slowed down his thrusts, licking the soft skin of Sanji's chest as he listened to the cook's hammering heartbeat.

Sanji sucked in air through his teeth, his neglected erection dripping onto his stomach. "No! It was good, just, fuck…" Sanji's half-lidded eyes settled on Zoro's face, causing the swordsman's hair to bristle with arousal. "Do that again, you idiot… I'm not a delicate lady; I'll tell you if I want you to fucking stop!"

The sounds of grunts and smacking hips filled the room as Zoro angled his thrust the way he'd done to get the cook so vocal. He felt Sanji's strong deadly legs wrap tightly around his waist, urging him deeper as the blond arched underneath him. Zoro could hear breathy groans and curses tangle with his name as Sanji's head fell back, mouth hanging open and sweat glistening on the pale skin.

The cook clutched at the sheets; it felt so damn good he wanted to come. He was seeing stars with each thrust and knew it couldn't be long now. Fuck, he could get addicted to this. He didn't want to come before the swordsman did; his pride ached at the thought.

A particularly loud and deep grunt from Zoro snapped Sanji from his trance of pleasure, and he glanced at the man above him. Zoro looked absolutely gorgeous, dripping with sweat and looking at him almost reverently. Their eyes met, and suddenly everything became twice as real; Sanji could feel every muscle in his body twitch in pleasure as the swordsman drove inside.

"Come with me…" Zoro growled low, leaning forward to suck at Sanji's neck. The heat was too much; Zoro's mouth felt like fire to his skin, and Sanji grabbed onto Zoro's shoulders, clawing desperately at his back as his own back arched. He'd never felt this good before.

"F-fuck…" The cook clamped his teeth together and pressed into Zoro's chest, hearing the jangling of the three gold earrings as the cold metal hit his hot skin. The pleasure erupted in his groin, his toes curled, and his vision flashed white as he came between them, hissing out Zoro's name through clenched teeth.

The unbearable tightness in Sanji's body and the almost sinful hiss of his name from the cook's lips sent Zoro over the edge, holding onto Sanji for dear life as he came harder than he'd ever done before. He let out a particularly loud and desperate grunt he'd never admit to outside of the bedroom, complete ease rushing through his veins as the pleasure spread through his system.

For a moment they both lay there, clutching each other in the afterglow, listening to their blood rushing through their veins and their frantic heartbeats, and silently competing over who could stabilize their breath first.

"That was... damn good, shitty bastard." Sanji groaned, releasing his leg's vice-like grip on Zoro's waist as he played with the cold metal earrings. The swordsman rumbled in approval as he pulled out, running his fingers up Sanji's thigh and trailing soft kisses from his neck to his mouth.

"You weren't bad at all yourself, love-cook." Zoro grinned, sitting up on his knees and taking in the view. If anything, the damn blond even looked better this smug and satisfied, covered in sweat and cum with his usually carefully groomed hair all out of place.

"Get my tobacco." Sanji drove his heel into Zoro's lower back playfully, gesturing to the jacket hanging on the foot of the bed. "I don't think I can move for a bit because of you, bastard."

Zoro grinned at that, reaching out and fishing up a packet of cigarettes and the lighter before laying down on the bed beside his idiot-cook. Deciding to go all the way with catering to the idiot's 'no moving' bullshit, he tucked it between Sanji's lips and lit it with the Zippo.

"Ahh..." Sanji sighed long, taking an extended drag and feeling the double ease flush over him. Yes, he could become addicted to this. Zoro stretched out on the bed beside him, closing his eyes contently. Sanji reached over, running his free hand through the short green hair, trying to figure out what was going through the swordsman's mind.

When the cigarette was half-gone, the marimo's face became more stern and he turned to look Sanji straight in the eyes. "Come with me, cook."

Sanji blushed a little, grimacing at the bastard and pulling on the hair he was touching. "I already DID that; you're a horny shitty bastard if—"

"No, I mean come with me to the Grand Line. Join the Strawhat Crew. Say you will." Zoro's face was dead serious.

Sanji looked away, flicking the ashes off his cigarette onto the floor besides the bed. He tucked it back in between his lips, the buzz of pleasure slowly leaving his body. "I can't."

"Bullshit." Zoro's expression didn't change, but there was tension in his jaw and his voice was a little rougher than before.

"It's true, Zoro. I've wanted to leave for a while, but…"

"Why?" Zoro demanded, leaning over and glaring him down. "If you REALLY can't leave, tell me why."

Sanji swallowed thickly; he felt like he was about to leave Zoro and treat him like just another one of his one-night stands. He wanted to stay with him; he didn't want to disappoint him. "Fine, I'll tell you."

* * *

PHEW! I don't like 'headhopping' But I prefer to write yaoi that way, I hope it didn't get too confusing to read. Next chapter we'll be back to good old fashion solid one person at a time perspective!

thank to my beta Copper Clouds for Beta-ing this!


	18. Chapter 18 - Debts

**Chapter 18: Debts**

* * *

Sanji sat up as he started sobering from the pleasure, servicing his cigarette into the makeshift ashtray on the nightstand. He supposed it was time to tell the swordsman about his dilemma, and he did look interested. Sanji felt Zoro's dark eyes on his face, heat oozing from his body and warming Sanji even without them touching.

"Spit it out," Zoro prodded, sitting up and crossing his legs slightly, close enough for his feet to brush against Sanji's. The warmth felt reassuring; the contact urged Sanji on. He met the swordsman's eyes; he should just explain everything. Zoro would understand; of course he would, but…

Wasn't that the problem? What if Zoro understood, and would stop trying to persuade him to tag along? The idea alone broke Sanji's heart in a thousand different ways. He shouldn't want to go; the guilt of wanting to run off was eating him up inside.

"When I was a kid..." Sanji began, his mouth drying as he told Zoro things he hadn't told anyone, things only he and Zeff knew. "I was in a shipwreck and was saved by an old man; I woke up on a cliff and we were stuck there... without much food... for three months" Sanji's voice became huskier as he remembered the heat, horrible hunger, and thirst.

He swallowed thickly, realizing he was trembling nervously. He probably looked so pathetic. Sanji glanced up at Zoro, expecting the dark eyes to be full of hideous and sickening pity, but they weren't. Zoro's eyes and mouth were closed, and he seemed to be listening intently.

"Go on," Zoro encouraged, eyes still closed and shoulders relaxed. Whatever the reason, Sanji was grateful for the gesture. It was probably some sort of pirate code, to close your eyes and allow a man a moment of weakness. Zeff always did this as well; when he had asked as a child, the old man had always huffed, 'When a man shares his feelings, repay him with your attention, not your pity.'

"The old man almost died for my sake, and when we were rescued, he took me in and we opened a restaurant on the sea, the Baratie."

Zoro hummed something, eyebrows raised in interest. "I've been there. Loud chefs, no waiters, and an old man with a braided mustache."

"That's the old geezer." Sanji smiled happily, the tension slipping out of his body when he continued. "The old man used to be a pirate, a damn good one too; he returned from the Grand Line because he wanted to; he wasn't driven out like everyone else. He can't fight anymore though; he gave up his leg to save me."

"He didn't look like much of a pirate, even if he had a peg-leg. His hat was tall," Zoro mused, eyes still closed, and he nodded to Sanji to continue.

"The men who worked at the Baratie were bastards, but good bastards." Sanji lit himself another cigarette with the dying tip of his last one. "I was going to stay with the old man until he croaked, make sure he got to live his dream."

There was a soft silence as the question hung in the air. Sanji swallowed; he didn't want to start talking about it. Maybe if he didn't mention it, he could just dwell on the good part of his past. There was a soft encouraging brush against his foot.

Sanji looked down, seeing the swordsman's stitched up ankle resting against his. He didn't know if it was intentional or not, but it did make him feel a little better. It was hard to imagine Zoro being this considerate though, so he brushed it off as a coincidence and continued.

"One shitty day, this Marine bastard appeared out of nowhere." Sanji gritted his teeth, remembering the obnoxious brass knuckles and designer suit. "He started talking shit about the wine and when I corrected him, he snuck a bug into the soup I'd spent three days making." Sanji blew smoke into the air, staring up at the ceiling as his mind ran over the scene like he had a thousand times before.

"He ended up flipping the table, wasting the soup, and upsetting a lovely lady. So I kicked his ass out of the Baratie." Zoro's mouth widened in a silent smile, his arms crossed as he listened intently. Sanji shook his head in disbelief at the memory. "Can you believe it? He started yelling and threatened to be back with backup to close the Baratie!"

Zoro silently nodded in agreement as if to agree that the Marine was an idiot.

"But then there was this guy, who'd escaped from the Marine ship docked outside. His name was Gin or something, and he had been starved almost to death."

Zoro's brow furrowed, and his mouth eased into a slight scowl. Sanji watched the disapproval on the swordsman's face and shook his head; Zoro wouldn't approve of what came next.

"He was thrown out to the back, and I fed him despite being told not to. I couldn't let him starve." Sanji paused, watching the still furrowed brow on the swordsman's face. "You think that was stupid?" he asked, convincing himself that the slight tremble in his voice was from the slight chill in the room.

"No." Zoro didn't change his expression in the least, his face very serious. "You did what you wanted, so you shouldn't regret it." There was a certain finality in Zoro's tone that caused Sanji to laugh nervously. Zoro might understand now, but he wouldn't in a minute.

"I leant the bastard a boat, and he rowed off. I thought that it would be the last I'd see of him, but he returned." Sanji gritted his teeth; he remembered the shadow that had fallen on the Baratie that day, the shadow of a giant pirate ship, a barely floating shipwreck. "He returned with the shitty bastard Don Krieg."

Zoro's brow furrowed. "The man who claimed to be 'the strongest' in East Blue?"

"Yes. His ship was wrecked and his crew was starving... As cooks, we couldn't let them die, so the old man prepared food for roughly 100 men." The venom in Sanji's tone surely told Zoro what had happened then, but the swordsman waited, sitting still like a statue. "The bastard said that he wanted the ship, the shit-face even threatened to kill the old man."

Sanji didn't bother going into details about the battle, the way the chefs put up a futile but good fight, sending most of Don Krieg's men into the ocean. "It was looking rather hopeless though; there were some pretty strong fighters on there. Then this guy showed up and sliced right through the giant galleon."

Zoro's interest was piqued, and for the first time in a while, he looked up at the cook. Sanji smiled a little, tilting his head and rubbing the back of his neck. "It was that Shichibukai, Mihawk."

Zoro's face was blank for a moment; then there was a slight twitch in Zoro's hand. For a moment, Sanji expected the swordsman to bombard him with questions, but Zoro settled down without a sound, nodding once and closing his eyes again. "Continue."

"Oh... Well, he sliced the giant ship up like confetti. It turned out he was the one who sent Don Krieg back from the Grand Line with his tail between his legs, because he was bored." Sanji watched Zoro's clenched fists. "He's pretty amazing, that Shichibukai."

Zoro nodded once. "Naturally; he's the best in the world. Continue your story, cook."

Sanji noticed Zoro's fingers absently slide along the lower part of the massive chest scar. He shrugged it off, flicking ashes off his cigarette. "He said he was bored and sliced up pretty much everyone in Don Krieg's crew before he sailed off, saying something about finding something worth killing his boredom." Sanji watched Zoro's face carefully; talking about Mihawk made Zoro a little squirmy: it was adorable.

"He left Don Krieg pretty badly wounded, but the bastard wasn't completely dead. Apparently, there was someone in his crew unharmed, a bastard named Pearl. I fought him off until Gin had the Geezer's head at gunpoint. There wasn't anything we could do."

Zoro's expression darkened.

Sanji let the last sentence linger in the air for a little, trying to find the best way to explain what had happened next. He eventually decided to swallow his pride and be brutally honest. "I couldn't do anything without risking them killing the old man, so I got kicked around pretty badly." Sanji grimaced, looking away in slight shame. "Turns out Gin couldn't let anyone else kill me, so he wanted to finish me off himself." Sanji took a big inhalation of smoke, allowing it to slip through his lips as he closed his eyes.

"He couldn't do it either." Sanji clenched his teeth, covering his face in shame. "He took pity on me."

"That's bullshit," Zoro grumbled in annoyance, crossing his arms across his chest and exhaling. "You saved his life, you saved ALL of their lives. It's not pity; it's admiration. It's repaying you."

"But the—" Sanji started arguing, raising his hands in apprehension.

Zoro silenced him with a glare. "I don't pity you, cook."

The weight of the sentence hung in the air, dripping with deeper meaning from what Zoro had said before. Sanji looked away to hide the slight blush on his cheeks; how the hell could the swordsman say so little but mean so much?

"So. What happened then?" Zoro urged, closing his eyes again and listening intently.

"Ah... Don Krieg got angry because Gin couldn't finish me off. So he shot poison gas at us all. Gin gave me his mask and collapsed." Sanji killed off his cigarette in the ashtray, running a finger over Zoro's ankle scar. "He took pity—I mean... he repaid me again."

Sanji trailed lazy strokes over the rough ankle scars, feeling their edges against his sensitive fingertips. He felt Zoro's eyes on his face but couldn't look up. He'd spent days and nights trying to find the will to regret saving Gin that day, but he couldn't.

He'd secretly hated himself a little for having Gin pity him enough to spare his life twice in the same fight. But Zoro made it sound so sensible; it wasn't pity. He made it sound like the only logical and rational solution, just like he had that day in the desert.

Were all of Sanji's mental wounds self inflicted?

"It must be so nice to have moss for brains." Sanji sighed, a little envious, feeling Zoro tense under his fingertips in annoyance.

"YOU are the one who's an idiot, cook," Zoro said, nudging Sanji to continue with his foot. "You still haven't told me why the hell you are in this place."

"I'm GETTING to that, insensitive bastard." Sanji grumbled, lighting another cigarette. "After the gas was gone, there was a while where no one could move. Gin was down and so was the Pearl bastard. Don Krieg just walked into the Baratie. Well, he limped actually; Mihawk would make an excellent butcher."

Zoro huffed a little at that, shaking his head softly at the idea.

"I somehow managed to get out from under Gin and kick the bastard Don Krieg into the wall. Then there was a cannonball that hit the Baratie." Sanji's face twitched a little. "It was that bastard Marine; he came back with more men to try to close the Baratie. Turns out he took all the credit for Don Krieg's capture and hauled the whole lot with him."

Zoro grumbled. "The Marines would probably have given him credit even if he told them Mihawk took him down."

"Yeah, but he arrested me too." Sanji hissed angrily. "He said we'd all been 'aiding' pirates and shit like that. He threatened to close the Baratie for harboring escaped convicts. I— I couldn't let him—"

"You offered to go, didn't you?" Zoro glared up at the cook, who squirmed a little.

"I had to: the old man's still wanted. If they found him, they'd lock him up for the rest of his life," Sanji argued, avoiding eye contact with the other man. "I told him I was the only one who fed them and I was accused of aiding pirates and attacking a Marine officer."

"You're a fucking hypocrite." Zoro sighed, annoyance in his tone but no anger. "You have no right to scold me for doing anything."

Sanji grimaced, kicking Zoro lightly in the shin. "It's different." Sanji huffed, ignoring the eye roll it earned him from Zoro and continuing. "Because Don Krieg did some major damage to the restaurant, I was acquitted from the 'aiding pirates' part but found guilty of attacking an officer."

"I didn't get any jail time though; I was sentenced to 'community service' or something like that. Figuring I had talent in the kitchen, they decided to make the most of it, and I was unluckily sent here as a chef to work off my sentence."

Zoro grimaced. "That's all?" He leant over, running his fingers through Sanji's hair."Don't be an idiot, cook; you don't have to serve a sentence for something that isn't wrong."

"That's not why— Are you listening properly?" Sanji struggled; Zoro wasn't going to let go of his hair, and the short distance between their faces was making it hard to think. "I already served my sentence and more!"

Zoro's eyes hardened instantly as he paused, his nose inches away from Sanji's own. The cook swallowed nervously; what if Zoro would just give up? Would he then just leave when Luffy came to get him? Would he even remember him while he sailed across the world?

"Why can't you leave, cook?"

"Because I got in here as a prisoner; they didn't run a background check on me." Sanji felt so trapped; he wanted to run off with Zoro so badly. He hated Impel Down from the bottom of his heart. But Zeff came first. The Baratie. The old man had almost died for him; he could suffer for a few decades in return.

"They... allowed me to 'join' without running a background check on me. Impel Down doesn't do this, since they need Marine authorization for it, but if I ask to leave or transfer, they'll find out—" Sanji shook his head, feeling a sharp stab of disappointment when Zoro's hand was untangled from his hair. "You understand now, Zoro?"

Zoro's expression was grave, thoughtful even. How could he be so expressive without moving a muscle? Sanji supposed it was all in the eyes. "The old man isn't blood-related to me, so he shouldn't show up without a thorough background check. So Magellan would only be able to dig up my criminal record and the fact that I worked at the Baratie, but the Marines are another story."

"If they start digging around about my past and my family, the old man would be discovered," Sanji continued to explain, staring at his hands in exasperation as his voice rose in pitch and became a little more desperate than he'd ever admit. "The old man still has an active bounty! He'd lose everything! His freedom, his dream, his restaurant. The restaurant I helped him build with THESE hands!" The cook raised his hands for emphasis.

"I want to go." Sanji whispered as he covered his face with his shaking hands. "But I owe the old man my life." He felt horrible; he was the worst. "I stole his dreams. I CAN'T go." Sanji hissed in pain, biting down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. "I... can't let them lock him up on that level. I can't let him suffer the pain of starving again, just so I can live."

There was a long moment of silence. Sanji's heart sank with each second. Zoro was giving up. There was no 'right' answer here, no matter how much Zoro would think. He'd spent months trying to find a loophole, there was no way he could walk out of here a free man.

"Oi, cook." Zoro's voice was husky as he grabbed Sanji's ankles, yanking him onto his back on the bed. Sanji stared in bewilderment as Zoro leant over him, his eyes even more determined than before. "Come with me."

Sanji's heart felt like it was about to burst. He was happy Zoro wasn't giving up, but the bastard wasn't even considering his feelings? Maybe Zoro didn't understand at all. "You bastard, you haven't been listening to a shitty word I said!" Sanji struggled, trying to free his legs so he could kick the bastard into next week. "Let me go, you shitty Marimo!"

"No, I was." Zoro let go of Sanji's legs, blocking a halfhearted kick with his forearm. "Think about it, cook; it's the only way."

"You're talking out of your ass!" Sanji growled in anger, rising up to his elbows and glaring Zoro down. "How the hell could it be the ONLY way?!"

"LISTEN to me!" Zoro grabbed his shoulders, pushing him back down into the bed and glaring at him with fury Sanji had only seen once before: back when they fought the monsters on Level 2. The blond relaxed a little, knowing that he couldn't defeat Zoro in a battle of upper body strength, especially since Zoro had the advantage of his weight.

"Don't just say things that are convenient to you, shitty Marimo bastard!" Sanji growled, sinking into the sheets as he clenched his fists. Zoro's grip was tight, not painfully so, but he could feel Zoro's pulse against his skin. It was almost like Zoro was scared he'd run away.

"I'm not. Think about this." Zoro eased his grip a little when Sanji relaxed. "Come with me." The swordsman's face was utterly free of any doubt. "Betray the Marines openly."

Sanji's eyes widened. He had never thought about that. He'd never had anywhere to go but the Baratie, and if he left a wanted man, he'd be tracked there. He'd never had anyone else to depend on in the middle of the big unforgiving Grand Line. Now he did.

"Idiot. Just betray them openly. Join the crew right before their eyes." Zoro let go of Sanji's shoulders, running his thumb over the red marks his tight grip had left on the pale skin. "If you kick them in the head and run off with us, they won't bother to run a background check on you; you'll be put on the wanted list instantly."

Sanji stared up at Zoro; it was true. Background checks were only mandatory for those who joined the Marines; criminals didn't need one. He'd never even thought about it that way.

There was a way out? Really? All he had to do was become a wanted man and swear allegiance to a man he'd never met and risk his life sailing the Pirate Graveyard with Zoro and that Strawhat crew.

"Come with me, cook," Zoro asked again, leaning down to put their foreheads together. "Say you will."

"I'll become a wanted man... I'll never be able to live a normal life," Sanji argued weakly, staring distantly into Zoro's eyes as he thought it over and over again. Yes, it was possible. It was even easy! All he had to do was... give himself up for dead.

His mind wandered back to that day in the desert, that day when Zoro had changed his life.

'_I have chosen my path; I'm not going to stop following it until I either succeed or die.'_

Sanji had always wished that he could follow his dream this easily. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes.

_´'When I decided to become the best swordsman in the world, I threw away my life.'_

It was so easy; the opportunity was here. All he had to do was say yes, and he'd have given his life for the All Blue, like he and the old man had always wanted. He could finally do it. He was finally free to follow his dreams.

"Cook... come with me." Zoro's plea was endlessly sexy, threatening to sway Sanji's resolve. "You'll love it on the Sunny."

"IF I did.." Sanji hissed slightly as Zoro grumbled in approval into his neck. "Are you sure that your crew will welcome me? I worked in Impel Down after all."

"Against your will." Zoro pointed out, sending Sanji a very unimpressed look. Sanji rolled his eyes as Zoro leant over him, the Marimo supporting himself on his elbows on either side of Sanji's head.

"It doesn't matter, moss-brain!" Sanji argued, making a show of his fake struggling when Zoro nibbled on his neck.

"Come on, cook; I want you to come—" Zoro rumbled into Sanji's neck; he could practically hear the bastard smirking. "—with me, that is."The swordsman added, taunting Sanji with soft kisses.

"If your crew won't accept me, I'll be alone; think about it for a minute!" Sanji argued, leaning away from Zoro's mouth only to expose more of his neck to the swordsman. "Are you sure they will want me to join?"

"Yes. Definitely." Zoro breathed in determination as he pulled away, looking the cook straight in the eyes. It was so hard to argue with someone with such insane resolve.

Sanji grumbled something in annoyance; it had to be nice to be so simple minded.

"Say you'll come with me." Zoro hissed leaning back down and breathing on Sanji's lips.

Sanji didn't respond, thinking the concept over for any flaw that could harm the Baratie.

"The Sunny has a big kitchen," Zoro began tempting.

Sanji tried to keep his interest hidden, chewing on his own tongue defiantly. "How big?"

"It's huge..." Zoro practically purred into Sanji's neck. "And all yours if you join."

Sanji couldn't help but shudder a little; his own kitchen. He'd NEVER had a kitchen all to himself.

"There's a big grassy deck, a tangerine grove, and an aquarium that Luffy and Usopp fill with the fish they catch." Zoro was teasing, tempting Sanji as he rumbled against his lips.

"There's a fish tank? That's genius and would save a lot on food—"

"There's also the crow's nest: that's where I keep my weights. It's nice and private." Zoro grinned seductively as he leant down to whisper into the top of Sanji's jaw line. "There's a swing in the tree on deck and a nice big bathroom with a roomy bathtub..."

"Zoro... stop it..." Sanji groaned painfully, squirming a little from the lack of physical contact. He could just imagine standing in the sunshine, hearing Zoro's muffled footsteps behind him as the salty breeze he missed so much swept away the smoke from his cigarette.

"We'll have barbecues on the beach"—Sanji could hear the homesick tone in the swordsman's voice—"and you can cook up the strange things we hunt and find on the islands."

It sounded so good. No customers, no prisoners; he'd be able to sit and eat WITH them. See them enjoy his meals and talk to them freely. All the strange exotic ingredients of the Grand Line were waiting for him to try them out.

And maybe somewhere out there was the All Blue.

"You'll get to see it all if you just say you'll join." Zoro grinned his adorable lopsided grin. "Cook, come with me." Zoro seemed to have realized he'd won; Sanji's stubborn streak and pride were causing him some slight issues with admitting it, but he was ready to give up his life for the All Blue, ready to give up his life to be free.

"Fine fine, I get it, Marimo." Sanji grimaced a little as he sighed in exasperation. "You can't leave without me, right? I guess I don't have a choice."

Zoro frowned, pinching Sanji in the side to make the cook squirm and dig a heel into the swordsman's back. "Say it properly!"

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Fine! You're such a brat!" The cook huffed a little and pushed Zoro's face away. "I'll... go. I'll co—"

The door to their room flew open, sending both men tumbling over in shock and getting tangled in the sheets. Both completely naked and semi-hard, they aimed matching death glares at the intruders, who happened to be Ivankov and Inazuma.

"HEE-HAW!" Ivankov exclaimed with a perverted grin at the two blushing men. Ivankov hummed something in the back of his throat, eyes darting from the discarded bottle of lubrication and the tousled sheets.

"HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF KNOCKING YOU PERVERT?!" Sanji snapped out, face flushed bright red.

The okama king raised a carefully trimmed eyebrow in amusement, causing both men to awkwardly scowl at him. "I'm sorry to interrupt, candy boy, but there's urgent trouble you need to prepare for."

Sanji's heart sank; he could feel Zoro's body tense beside him. "Trouble?" Sanji scowled unhappily, glancing at Zoro for encouragement. "What's going on? Did someone find out—?"

"Magellan was forced to report Zoro's disappearance, and Headquarters is sending someone over to investigate the whole affair." Ivankov pursed his purple lips. "This shouldn't be any trouble, but I have a feeling you'll be under close watch by this Marine captain, so you'll have to be extremely careful."

"Understandable." Sanji grumbled, leaning into Zoro's chest a little for warmth. He could see Zoro's firsts clench slightly in disapproval. He didn't like being separated either, but it couldn't be helped. They had the rest of their lives or something sappy like that.

"Don't be a baby, idiot Marimo." Sanji huffed at the swordsman, who glanced at him with an arched brow of disbelief. "We'll have plenty of time after the bastard leaves; all I need to do is act inconspicuous, and he shouldn't have a reason to suspect me. It will be over in a few days."

Zoro grumbled reluctantly in approval. Sanji was hoping that the okama king would leave them alone to spend time together before that captain arrived. When the large-headed man stood his ground and didn't move a muscle, Sanji broke the awkward silence. "Who's this captain anyway?"

"Ah. Don't worry; I've heard he's not too good at his job." Ivankov waved it off casually, pink leather gloves creaking. "He probably became a captain with bribes anyway, that Captain Fullbody."

* * *

Thank you all for reading 18 chapters! What did you think about the 'great reveal'?!

The respone for last chapter blew my mind! I'm so glad you guys loved it so much! thank you for your kind words! apparently you guys like lemons, what an interesting fact.

I also have a tumblr

black bar books . tumblr .com

if you guys want to see what happens when I can't write or get an idea for a fanfic but have to stuff it to the side until Impel Down's over take a peek! I have WAY too many stories growing like fungus in my brain! I also sketch and answer questions there if you have some!


	19. Chapter 19 - Grudges

** Chapter 19 - Grudges**

* * *

_"He probably became a captain with bribes anyway, that Captain Fullbody."_

Color drained from Sanji's face in the blink of an eye; there was a long silent second before the cook's clever mind pieced together the information. He could feel Zoro's sharp eyes stare at him suspiciously, yet he could barely feel his hands, though he knew they were resting somewhere hidden under the sheets on Zoro's thigh.

"WHAT?!" Sanji howled in outrage when he finally found his voice, scrambling to his feet only to get caught in the sheet and fall onto the bed. The cook struggled a little, huffing in anger and trying to break free from the warm covers tangled around their bodies. His blood was boiling and his skin was crawling; why did this have to happen? Just when everything was working out perfectly.

Zoro helpfully untangled the sheets around Sanji's ankles before grabbing Sanji by the hips and pulling him backwards into the covers again.

"Boxers, pervert cook." Zoro huffed jealously, sending Ivankov and Inazuma warning glances as Sanji yanked his underwear from Zoro's hand, pulling them on before he jumped to his feet. The air was cold, and the two okama were staring at him in bewilderment.

"Is that really his name?!" Sanji's hackles raised, his cheeks flushed with anger. "That bastard FULLBODY?"

Ivankov raised a pencil thin eyebrow at Sanji, nodding once in confirmation as he crossed his stubby little arms across his chest.

"Oi, cook, this Fullbody—" Zoro began, rising to his feet and taking his place beside him, resting a reassuringly heavy hand on the blond's shoulder. "Is it the Marine from the restaurant—?"

"YES." Sanji hissed between clenched teeth, glaring at Zoro with fury not intended for the swordsman. He noticed that Zoro bristled slightly, his eyes darkening at the sight of the anger on the cook's face. That look was almost identical to the one Zoro sent him seconds before ravaging him against the wall.

"That Fullbody bastard is the reason I'm HERE," Sanji growled out, shaking in anger. "He's the guy who turned in Don Krieg and arrested me!" Sanji brushed off Zoro's hand to grab his cigarettes, lighting one with a trembling hand before he swung a kick at the swordsman's head.

"OI!" Zoro dodged it skillfully, sneering at the cook in annoyance. "What are you—?"

"COVER UP ALREADY." Sanji pointed down to Zoro's naked body. "Don't just stand there semi-erect in the middle of the floor, you idiot Marimo!"

The swordsman rolled his eyes, grabbing the pants from the side of the bed and pulling them on before he sat down on the mattress, bedsprings creaking from his weight. He grabbed Sanji by the hem of his boxers, pulling him backwards and forcing him to sit down on the bed next to him.

Sanji sent a furious glare to the two okama, who quickly averted their eyes. Ivankov seemed amused by the whole thing, and Inazuma's eyes had been shaded by the two-toned sunglasses, but Sanji was SURE the bastards had been looking at HIS swordsman.

The cook scowled, crossing his legs as he contemplated what a mess everything had become. Zoro's hand was still resting at his lower back; Sanji felt one calloused finger run along his skin reassuringly. He calmed down a little, exhaling the anger along with the smoke from his cigarette.

"Fullbody is a bastard; he's probably going to go out of his way to make me look suspicious, and he's going to try to pin this on me." Sanji flicked ashes off his cigarette, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. "That shit-face was furious when I wasn't convicted for aiding pirates; he was arguing how I should get at least three months in jail."

"You'll have to be extra careful, candy boy." Ivankov hummed, fixing his lipstick with a gloved hand. "we*ve fixed the little draft that led you here, there is no way any of the tunnels will be found unless they stumble into them now, so whether you are found out or not is up your actions."

"Tsk." Sanji growled, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward to stare at the floor. "I won't be able to come down here for at least a few days." Sanji had been hoping to at least spend a few hours with Zoro every day, coming down here and being himself after work when everyone was asleep.

Zoro hadn't said a single word, and it was annoying Sanji tremendously. He could feel the disappointment in Zoro's breath, and it was driving him crazy. Sanji gritted his teeth in annoyance; it wasn't HIS fault this was happening!

"Aren't you going to SAY anything?" Sanji snapped at Zoro, who only sent him a dark look without even as much as a frown. His face was completely neutral; it was almost frightening how hollow he looked. Sanji looked away; was Zoro maybe blaming him for the whole thing?!

"SAY something, you bastard!" Sanji hissed at the floor when his temper got the better of him, his cigarette forgotten between his fingers. Was he maybe the only one who'd been looking forward to spending time here every day? He didn't even care that Inazuma and Ivankov were standing in the doorway; he didn't care that he could probably be heard all the way down the hallway.

"Be quiet, idiot-cook." Zoro huffed at him, grabbing his forearm and forcing him to look at him. "It's just another obstacle; we'll pass it." Zoro was looking at him with those unwavering eyes. Just how much confidence did this man have?! It was infuriating!

"It's easy for YOU to say! You just have to sit here and look handsome while I'm—" Sanji tried to pull his arm free, but Zoro's grip was so tight it was borderline painful.

"Do you think it's EASY?" Zoro's voice was calm yet his tone threatening and rough. "To just sit here, not knowing if you will come back? Knowing that there is NOTHING I can do if you are in trouble?"

Sanji paused, staring at Zoro in bewilderment.

"You wouldn't even BE in danger if it wasn't because of ME." Zoro's grip tightened, but it wasn't from anger. "We got this far. There is no way some fucking bastard Marine is going to be able to ruin things now."

Sanji released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, feeling his pulse beating furiously against Zoro's skin.

"I don't like to see you go alone, cook," Zoro continued, his grip easing slowly. "But when this is over, there will never be any trouble you face alone again. Not while I'm around, not while the crew is around."

Sanji swallowed thickly, absentmindedly sucking on the remnants of his forgotten cigarette in embarrassment over his tantrum. Of course it was hard for Zoro too; he'd been acting childishly. He wanted to cover his face in shame, but Zoro still had a vice-like grip on his forearm.

"Start thinking, cook; that's what got us so far." Zoro let go of Sanji's arm, and the blond rubbed at the red marks on his skin. Zoro was right: he needed to keep his head clear. Fullbody wasn't strong; he wasn't very smart either. Magellan and Hannyabal were both a much bigger threat.

"If he tries to start something, I'll cut him," Zoro said plainly, his face utterly serious like it was the most sensible course of action.

"Zoro, it's not going to work that way." Sanji rubbed his temples, feeling his nerves ease a little. "I just have to make sure he can't goad me into attacking him or say anything that could give him a reason to drag me off to some Marine station and jail me."

Zoro's shoulders visibly tensed at the idea of Sanji leaving the prison without him.

"Candy boy." Ivankov cleared his throat with an inelegant cough. "The captain will arrive after noon tomorrow, and Magellan plans to see you shortly after breakfast." There was a squeak of fake leather when Ivankov placed his gloved hands on his hips. "You have seven hours until work, candy boy; I suggest you use them wisely~." There was an obnoxious wink to the two men before both the okama king and his second-in-command left the room.

Sanji sighed in annoyance when the door shut, staring at the ceiling as he let himself fall flat on his back into the covers. They smelled like sex and Zoro; it was a nice smell.

"Oi, cook." Zoro lay down next to him, staring at the ceiling as well. "Sleep with me."

Sanji let out an incredulous guffaw as he was sent into a laughing fit.

Zoro frowned at him; it almost looked like a pout. Almost.

"We JUST had sex, perverted Marimo." Sanji shook his head in disbelief at the other man. "Give me at LEAST a couple of hours before—"

"I don't mean like THAT." Zoro groaned in annoyance, sitting up on the bed with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I mean SLEEP. If I wanted to fuck, I'd tell you."

"Charming." Sanji frowned at Zoro, who frowned back at him. "So you just want to cuddle? I never thought you were a 'cuddly' kind of person; is your body still not fully healed?"

"It's not like that." Zoro climbed across the bed, punching up a pillow and sitting against the headrest."I just want to sleep with you."

"Or maybe you just don't want to admit you're too tired for round two." Sanji leered at the swordsman who visibly twitched from the accusation. "Oh mighty pirate hunter, where is your legendary stamina?"

"SHUT UP." Zoro grabbed Sanji by the ankle, yanking him towards him across the bed. "I could go for a round two if I wanted to! But I DON'T."

"Then what is it that you DO want, moss-brain?!" Sanji kicked himself free, only to be grabbed and yanked up to the top of the bed.

"I JUST WANT YOU TO STAY HERE FOR A BIT." Zoro grabbed Sanji into a vice-like grip, burying his face in the nape of the cook's neck. Sanji struggled for a second but eased into the sorry excuse for a hug. Was Zoro worried about the deal with Fullbody?

"Oi, Zoro..."

"Just shut up and stay like this, you shitty curly brow." Zoro argued, sinking down in the bed and easing his grip on Sanji's torso enough for the cook to rest comfortably against his chest. Sanji listened to the heavy heartbeat, feeling the rough contour of Zoro's scar against his cheek.

The cook glanced up; the rather flustered yet content expression on Zoro's face was adorable. He reached up, seeing Zoro's brow furrow slightly in objection when he moved under his arm. Unable to resist, he grinned against the swordsman's neck, nibbling and sucking on sensitive skin. "This is a LOT like cuddling, Marimo-kun."

"Shut up." Zoro frowned, poking Sanji's smug face with an irritated finger. "Kick the covers over here," Zoro instructed through gritted teeth as he did his best to ignore the nibbling on his neck. Sanji kicked the covers into reach, inhaling deeply as they were pulled over them. He didn't want to admit it, but he was exhausted.

"You look like you haven't slept for days, cook," Zoro grumbled into the top of Sanji's head. "There's an alarm on the nightstand; what do you want me to set it to?"

Sanji hummed thoughtfully, slipping further away into sleep with each second. "Set it to... 5:30 AM; I want to be upstairs before the others get up," Sanji mumbled, dozing off and sinking into the warmth of covers and body heat.

Zoro mumbled something about it being 'way too early' before the creaking of the alarm filled the room.

Sanji sent the clock a glance, checking if it was really on and set correctly. "I didn't know you could set alarm clocks, Marimo-brain."

"Shut up, idiot cook."

* * *

Sanji woke up five minutes before the alarm sounded, leaning over Zoro's body and turning off the alarm so it wouldn't wake the other man. The swordsman's arm was still slung lazily around his waist; Sanji couldn't help but grin. The green-haired bastard was snoring away like an idiot.

Sanji lay still, trying to reach out for his cigarettes on the nightstand without waking Zoro. He'd just have one last cigarette before he went upstairs to prepare for the day. Sanji felt Zoro's breath ghost over his back when he stirred in his sleep, giving Sanji enough leeway to grab his nicotine and lighter.

Last night had been so good. Not just the sex, amazing as it had been, but also the sleep. He'd needed that, despite it being awfully short.

It was the first time for weeks that he had slept completely nightmare free. He wasn't sure why, since if anything, the stress should be causing him MORE night terrors. Maybe it was the sex? Or maybe it was the feeling of someone snoring into your ear all night. Sanji fished a cigarette from the packet, tucking it between his lips as he glanced at the swordsman.

Zoro was sleeping soundly, mouth wide open and producing half-strangled snores that echoed around the room. Sanji didn't want to wake him up, but he really had to get going and he felt uneasy about leaving Zoro alone. He didn't want to leave without as much as a "see you later", since he had no idea how long they would be parted this time.

Should he just write a note? He didn't have pen or paper, and finding them would take way too much time. Sanji lit his cigarette, sitting in bed with Zoro's arm resting across his hips as he thought. He could just wake him up for long enough to say he'd be back later, but the swordsman's body still needed the rest and he'd only been sleeping a few hours.

Sanji hummed at the back of his throat as he thought, running a finger along the massive scar in Zoro's chest experimentally. The swordsman didn't wake up, and Sanji leant down to kiss the idiot's wide forehead. Still no sign of life. Would he have to kick him out of bed to wake him or something?

The swordsman slept like a rock! He'd been wasting his time being careful not to wake him earlier. Wasn't it a bad thing to sleep this soundly all the time at sea? Well, Zoro slept like this around HIM at least; he'd been awfully quick to wake up when others were around. Maybe it was a trust issue?

"Marimo..." Sanji kissed at Zoro's jaw, nibbling slightly on the now shaven skin. He looked much better without all the dirt and grime. He smelled a little like mint or some sort of wild herbs too, probably some sort of natural shaving cream used by the okama down here.

The swordsman didn't seem to be about to wake up anytime soon, so Sanji got up and put on his pants, the cold of the room sending shivers up his back when he left the bed. He could trust Zoro to stay out of trouble with Ivankov and the others around. The biggest danger was that the Marimo could get lost in one of the hallways and accidentally stumble into Magellan's office or something.

Sanji grimaced at the thought, shooting Zoro a glance over his shoulder. The idiot was capable of getting that lost, that was for certain. But the okama would make sure not to let him stumble around anywhere suspicious. Sanji felt a small jealous tinge in his stomach; those okama had better not grope up his Marimo while he was gone.

Those damn okama were awfully aggressive, and Zoro had a wonderfully horrible habit of ending up topless in various situations. Sanji chewed on his lower lip, hands in his pockets as he looked at the defenseless sleeping form of the swordsman.

He'd just leave a TINY love bite. Just a small one to tell the others that even if he wasn't around, the swordsman was still off limits. It would be a little promise to Zoro too; he had enough time for that. Sanji climbed back onto the bed, leaning over and seeking an appropriate spot for his planned marking.

The neck was a good spot, but it would be too noticeable and hard to cover up incase Zoro was bothered by it. The collarbone would take too long, and he wanted Zoro to be able to see it in a mirror. He eventually settled on the dip where neck meets shoulder, easy to hide by wearing anything with sleeves.

Sanji kept a careful eye on the peacefully sleeping expression on the swordsman's face as he began his teasing; the swordsman didn't wake up, and it only took a little while of sucking and nibbling on Zoro's skin to get a visible mark. HE could probably cover him in bites and the bastard wouldn't wake up. He'd have to try that one day.

Sanji pulled back, admiring his work for a few seconds before he got up off the bed, leaving a slightly dark-red hickey on Zoro's shoulder, his 'see you later'. He was sure Zoro would be annoyed by it, but at least now Sanji could tell him that he had TRIED to wake him up before he had left. Besides, as long as the swordsman kept his shirt on, no one else would see it.

He had to get going now; he still smelled like sex and Zoro and he wouldn't want Sadie-chan's animal guards to smell Zoro on him. Time to get upstairs and take a shower and prepare for a shitty day filled with that bastard Fullbody. Sanji sighed as he left the room, looking longingly at the sleeping swordsman as he closed the door. He had a very bad feeling about today.

* * *

"Did you call for me, Warden?" Sanji entered Magellan's office, eyeing the massive demon-man as innocently as he could. It was shortly after breakfast, and, just like Ivankov had warned him, Sanji had been summoned.

"Yes, I did." Magellan's perpetually frowning face was locked on a letter and a few papers on his desk. "Following Roronoa's disappearance, I had to file a report to Headquarters."

Sanji nodded once, standing perfectly straight in the middle of the office. Magellan wasn't looking at him but apparently knew Sanji had reacted, since he kept talking.

"They are sending a Marine captain to look into the incident, and I am certain that this captain will want to question you thoroughly." Magellan sighed poison and looked up at the blond standing in the middle of the room. "I want you to cooperate with this man and do whatever you can to assist his inspection."

"Yes, Warden." Sanji nodded once, trying to keep the contempt from his voice.

"And after he questions you, I want you to relay all information he has to me." Magellan leant back in his chair. "If possible, I would like to end this with Impel Down strength and staff, not through Headquarters."

"Understood." Sanji saluted, turning towards the door.

"Sanji." Magellan's voice was harsh with poisonous breathing.

Sanji stopped dead still in his tracks. Chills ran up his spine and his throat dried up. He waited, trying his hardest to keep completely professional.

"If you hear any rumors about where Roronoa has been—"

Sanji felt every spot the swordsman had kissed heated up in his skin.

"—If you hear anything about who he has spoken to inside this jail—"

Sanji's lips tingled with memory of Zoro's breath against them.

"—or if you find a single clue about what happened to his swords—"

Sanji tried desperately to calm his furiously beating heart.

"—you report it to me immediately."

"Understood, Warden Magellan." Sanji was shocked at how casual and controlled his voice was as he left the office. His nerves were strung tight as he lit himself another cigarette. The pleasant soreness from last night hummed up his spine.

It was time to get back to work, using boring third-grade ingredients to make meals that required as much talent as buttering toast, feeding hundreds of people that he didn't know and did not even get to see eat his mass-produced, unappetizing food. His talents were wasted in this place.

* * *

"I've heard that there is a Marine captain coming here later today with an entire crew of Marines!"

Sanji listened to the conversation happening two counters to the side; the kitchen was buzzing with excitement and annoyance. The Marines were sleeping on their ship, but they would eat at Impel Down, so there was even more work to do for the cooks in charge of staff.

"I've heard the captain is a real snob! They even wanted some special wine to be served; what does he think this place is? A restaurant?!"

Sanji stirred one of the large pots labeled 'floor 2' as he grimaced at the thin texture and bland-looking color. It couldn't be helped; this wasn't really a restaurant. This kind of thin soup wouldn't even satiate the world's least active man, even if it tasted alright.

"He should just be grateful we're feeding them at all! We don't have an endless supply of food, you know!" one of the other cooks complained, wiping his hands on his apron and earning a harsh glare from Sanji.

That Fullbody had been a disrespectful bastard back on the Baratie, and he was probably worse now that he was a captain. Sanji sighed slightly; if that bastard Fullbody spilled or wasted food while he was here, there was nothing he could do.

It had been different back at the Baratie; that was his home ground, Sanji's territory. Now they were in Impel Down; the rules were different, and much more was at stake, like his freedom and Zoro's safety.

"Sanji, when you are done making food for the prisoners, could you help us by peeling the potatoes for the Marines?" The head chef of the kitchen, whose mustache paled in comparison to Zeff's and thus earned him no respect from Sanji, walked over as he awkwardly gestured to the massive pot of potatoes that were barely half peeled.

"Sure, I'm almost done here anyway." Sanji hummed, putting the lid on the large pot and walking to the sink.

"Just throw the peels away when you're done with them." The cook patted Sanji's back a little too hard, walking off to stir soups and melt butter.

Sanji scowled at the pile of potatoes, sliding the peel off the one in his hand with the skill of a veteran chef. The peel was the most nutritious part of the potato, or rather the thin layer of flesh right below the skin was. He made short work of the spuds, him alone managing to peel the entire pot within an hour.

"Great work, Sanji!" The head chef was inspecting Sanji's work, thoroughly amazed. "It's a shame you were put on prisoner-duty; you really are exceptional."

Sanji grinned a little, grabbing another knife and mincing the large pile of potato peels. "It's just something I picked up a long time ago. I had a great teacher." Sanji swiftly added the massive pile of minced potato skins into the pots, dividing it evenly and humming in approval when the smell, texture, and color evened and became much nicer.

"Hey, why are you adding the peel into the soup? Those peels are supposed to go in the trash!" The head chef watched in disbelief, walking to the nearest pot to check its contents. His face softened slightly and his eyes flashed with interest when he saw the thickening soup, and he fished up a spoonful to taste it.

"It´s very nutritious, and if I was going to throw it away, it's better to use it to feed the prisoners." Sanji grimaced, stepping to the side as he tapped the last of the peel into the final pot.

There was a long silence as the head chef tasted the soup, carefully at first, like he was expecting it to taste horrible. His eyes brightened, and his jaw slackened in disbelief when he swallowed. "This is delicious!" The chef proclaimed loudly, and the other chefs gathered around to check to the bubbling pots.

Sanji grinned widely, grabbing his packet of cigarettes from his pocket. "It's healthy too, not bad for a pile of leftovers and a few cheap ingredients, right?" Sanji waved off the other chefs, fitting a cigarette between his lips. "I'm going to step outside for a smoke; stir the pots for me a little."

Sanji had barely managed to light up when the head chef came barging out of the kitchen behind him, his less-than-Zeff mustache stained with soup. Sanji watched the man curiously, raising a curled eyebrow and breathing his smoke away from the man.

"Everything alright?" Sanji questioned as he leant against the wall. He was allowed to take smoke breaks, and he wasn't far from the kitchen.

"I'd like to make a switch," the head cook began, gesturing to the kitchen. "We'll serve your soup to the Marines, and the soup meant for the Marines to the prisoners."

"But my soup is mostly leftovers; besides, I'm only allowed to feed the prisoners." Sanji crossed his arms, shaking his head a little. He was happy with the soup; he'd like it to go to the prisoners who had only been eating slop until now.

"It doesn't matter. It's delicious; I'll go and talk to the Warden about it. It's ridiculous to have someone of your talent work on slop." And with that, the older man stormed down the hallway leaving Sanji alone and staring after him in shock.

So Fullbody was going to eat his soup? Sanji took a deep inhalation of smoke, allowing it to flow through his nose as he stared absentmindedly at the wall. It had all started with that plate of soup the bastard had flipped over; maybe this was some sort of ironic twist of fate?

Sanji couldn't help but chuckle; life had a terribly cruel sense of humor.

* * *

Sanji had no idea how, but the head chef convinced Magellan to allow Sanji's soup to be used to feed the Marines. Sanji watched the Marines carry the large pots down to the dining halls after the regular staff had eaten and around a hundred Marines gathered around, happily eating and chattering casually.

Sanji peeked around the corner of the dining hall as he smoked; everyone seemed to be enjoying his soup, even that Bastard Fullbody who sat by a table in the furthest end of the room. Drinking wine and eating with slow, forcefully elegant movements.

Sanji turned around, planning on trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible before Fullbody would want to see him.

"SANJI!"

Sanji jumped in surprise, turning around as he coughed on his cigarette. The head chef was walking towards him with a large, happy smile. He had just exited the cafeteria.

"Everyone seems to love the soup. I knew I made the right choice." The man patted Sanji on the back again, his palm buried into Sanji's shoulder blade. "The captain even wanted to compliment the chef! Go out there and impress them! You'll be serving the elders in Marijoa in less than a year!"

Sanji struggled, trying to politely back away from the intimidating door even though the older man was practically pushing him into the room. "Come on! Don't be shy, Sanji; it's not like you."

"No, I really don't want to—" Sanji began, the older chef grabbing his forearm and pulling him into the hall. The Marines glanced up, nodded, and returned to their meals, seemingly not paying him too much attention. Sanji's breathing became unstable; he was getting closer to Fullbody's table.

Fuck.

He couldn't run anymore; the pink-haired, suit-wearing bastard was looking at him. Running now would be suspicious and cowardly. He just had to hope he didn't remember him.

"This is the young man who created today's main dish!" the ignorant old chef declared proudly, and Sanji nodded once and then hoped to get away. Sadly, Fullbody gave him a thorough look and paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth.

FUCK.

Sanji couldn't help but glare when Fullbody's eyes widened in realization. A sick grin spread over the Marine captain's face, and his spoon was lowered. Sanji felt his heart beat harder in his chest; he felt the blood surge in his veins. Adrenaline was screaming in his mind; he wanted to kick the smug grin off his face. He wouldn't look as self-righteous without his teeth.

"You." Fullbody said slowly, a sick kind of amusement in his tone. "You made this?" He gestured to the soup, and Sanji testily nodded once. He knew what was coming next. He had to remain calm.

Fullbody casually placed a single finger at the side of the soup dish, slowly and deliberately pushing it off the edge of the table. Sanji's body responded automatically, his foot catching the plate skillfully and sparing it the shatter.

"W-what? I thought you liked it?" The chef seemed confused, looking from Fullbody to Sanji. Sanji fished the plate off his shoe, balancing it gracefully on his fingertips. His hands were trembling with rage.

"That was before I knew that it was prepared by a third-rate chef with no manners." Fullbody smirked under Sanji's death glare. He rose up from the table, leering at Sanji as he hit Sanji's hand, splashing the soup over his shoulder and face.

Everyone in the hall stared in shock, some of them with their mouths slightly ajar and soup dripping out from the corner of their lips. Sanji was frozen in fury, his cigarette soggy from the soup and his skin utterly burning with anger.

"Oh, how tragic," Fullbody said loudly in a sing-song voice. "I was just about to retrieve my plate when I accidentally bumped into your arm!" Fullbody ran a hand through his pink hair; the other Marines laughed awkwardly, turning back to their food.

Sanji's fists twitched, his eyes widened, and fury ran unchecked through his veins. He'd kill him. He'd have the bastard's brains all over the walls. How DARE he!? Sanji's leg twitched subconsciously, his foot leaving the floor and heading towards Fullbody's head when Sanji managed to contain himself.

**_NO._**

_Don't lose control._

_He's not worth it._

_Think about Zoro._

_Think about the All Blue._

_Think about your very own kitchen._

_Think about being free._

Sanji managed to stop his foot before he got a proper swing going, pausing it and fixing his shoelaces casually as he breathed deep to try to regain control of his temper. The entire room was tense and he could see from the corner of his eye that the Marines all had their hands hovering over their weapons.

Fullbody snorted in contempt, taking his seat again and smirking at Sanji when he rose back up. Sanji gritted his teeth, pocketed his soaked cigarette, and turned around, planning on walking out of the dining hall with the remnants of his dignity and self-control intact.

"I didn't realize you were still working here; did your sentence double because of your lack of manners?" Fullbody's tone was bubbly with amusement, but Sanji didn't give him the pleasure of losing his temper, not this time. This time he was playing according to their rules.

Fullbody continued, happily running his fingers along the contour of his wineglass. "I still haven't decided that we're even. You humiliated me back then, and that is unforgivable." Fullbody grabbed a piece of bread from the pile and broke it in two, casually chewing on it as Sanji started walking away.

"Or maybe I should thank you." Fullbody grinned as he took a long sip from his glass. "Thanks to you, I became a Marine captain." Sanji resisted the urge to spit in the Marine's face, pocketing his hands and glancing to the head chef.

"I'm going to go change my clothes." Sanji informed the head chef, pulling at his soup-soaked collar. The head chef nodded in horror, not able to say a single word as the blond stormed out of the cafeteria, ran up the stairs to the chef quarters, and grabbed his pillow.

Sanji buried his face in the soft fabric, not caring if he coated it with lukewarm soup, and screamed until his throat was sore. He felt a little better mentally; his throat was raw and he could taste blood, but he had a great outlet for his anger. That BASTARD Fullbody hadn't even been here three hours, and he had already screwed everything up.

The blond tossed the pillow back onto his bed, grabbed a clean set of clothes from his drawer, and took a shower to rid himself of the sticky remnants of what had earlier been excellent soup. There was very little he hated more than bottling up his anger. He kicked at the walls in frustration and wove together every negative word in his extensive vocabulary.

At this rate, it was only a matter of time before he lost control and painted the walls with Fullbody's blood.

Sanji finished his showering and threw his soup-stained clothes into the wash before he headed downstairs to help with cleanup. He lit himself a cigarette, hands casually in his pockets as he headed to the kitchen.

"Sanji." Hannyabal rounded a corner and entered Sanji's hallway. The blond paused, looking expectantly at the Vice-Warden. The larger man strolled casually over, gesturing over his shoulder. "The Warden wants to talk to you in MY—I mean HIS office; the captain wants to speak to you about Roronoa's disappearance."

Sanji exhaled smoke, flicking ashes off his cigarette. Shit. He'd really been hoping this could wait until tomorrow. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Fullbody's obnoxious face again in such a short time. Sanji nodded to the Vice-Warden, following him down the hallway to the dreaded office.

He shuddered slightly when he saw the Marines littered outside the door, their white pristine outfits making them look like ghosts in the darkness and dirty bricks of Impel Down. Magellan was sitting at the table, in the middle of a conversation that silenced immediately when Sanji entered the room.

Sanji's blood boiled over when he crossed the threshold of the office, his skin heating up in rage. He clenched his fists, cursing under his breath to all the oceans as he walked closer. Fullbody stood there in the middle of Magellan's office, his face sporting a victorious grin and a vial of truth serum splashing in the metal-knuckled hand.

**Fuck.**

* * *

guys. 100.000 words. I can't fucking believe it. seriously. I NEVER would have imagined that I'd EVER write something this long.

I hope updates will be faster now, since we're getting pretty close to the finale. Thank you all for staying with me and reading 100.000 words. seriously. I think I need to bake myself a cake to celebrate.

Thanks to CopperClouds who has been a real champion of spelling! She's a badass-beta!


	20. Chapter 20 - Nostalgia

**Chapter 20 - Nostalgia**

* * *

Sanji watched the truth serum slosh around in the vial resting in Fullbody's palm. He supposed that if he ran as fast as he could, he could possibly manage to hide in a tunnel before Magellan had the sense to follow him. He glanced at the door, swallowing thickly when he noticed multiple Marines close the heavy wooden door.

He wouldn't be able to fight his way through the Marines and kick open the door before Magellan got him. Magellan was strong; there was no way he'd manage to get out now. Fuck. He was done for.

"Sanji was the jailer in charge of Roronoa's torture before the disappearance," Magellan began, and Sanji kept walking, his footsteps ringing loudly in his ears as he trudged like a dead man to the desk.

Fullbody wasn't just smirking; he was GRINNING! The bastard! Sanji's blood ran boiling hot with fury as he took his place in front of Magellan's desk. Maybe if he was going to die anyway, he could kick Fullbody's smug face into a wall.

If he died, he hoped Zoro would have the sense to wait patiently and leave when Luffy came. It would be just typical if the bastard barged into Magellan's office trying to save him and got himself killed too. Sanji's hands trembled slightly, and Fullbody grinned at him victoriously.

"What a coincidence," the Marine captain began, self-righteousness rich in his tone, "that you would be the one responsible."

Magellan growled in annoyance, slamming his hand into the table and rattling the stacks of paper. "SILENCE." The demon man snarled, glaring at Fullbody. "Sanji has an alibi and no motive; his involvement has already been investigated."

Fullbody huffed at that, hand on his slim-cut hips as his grin turned into a frown. "He's aided pirates before; he has plenty of motive. He's a pirate sympathizer."

"Enough." Magellan's breath was as deadly as his tone. "I will not allow baseless accusations of my staff. Even if Sanji has been guilty of aiding pirates in the past, that does not give you the right to ignore the lack of evidence."

Sanji's heart was hammering in his chest. Magellan was on HIS side now. This just might work. He felt a little bad for the Warden, who was so certainly defending him. But then again, it was the world that was wrong, not Magellan.

"We'll have all the evidence we NEED once I'm done." Fullbody placed the vial of truth serum on the table and, with a demanding and rather rude snap of his fingers, called a doctor to the table. Sanji grimaced and refused to offer his hand, anger and fear flooding his senses.

"Why are you so worried?" Fullbody practically sang when they noticed the horrified look on Sanji's face. "You have something to hide?"

There was a long silence while Sanji silently tried to murder the Marine captain with his mind. When it didn't work, Sanji's brilliance kicked in.

"No," Sanji declared, sighing in annoyance and glancing at the vial. "Last time I was injected with this, I felt sick for hours." Sanji added a little awkward grimace to his lie, looking for all the world like a man who was more reluctant than terrified.

The silence in the room that followed was almost suffocating. The Marines around them gave soft chuckles at the absolutely crestfallen expression on Fullbody's face, who looked more like Sanji had hit him in the face with a fish.

Sanji allowed himself to revel in the moment for a second, before Hannyabal spoke in his nasally tone. "He's right," the Vice-Warden declared with a tilt of his head. "The truth serum can in some cases cause nausea, dizziness, headache, and even in some cases a severe migraine. It's why it's commonly only used on criminals."

Fullbody glared Sanji down, waving his hand at the Marines around to silence their soft chuckles. He looked angry, breathing between his white teeth with a shallow hiss. "We'll just have to hope it doesn't happen twice."

Sanji didn't offer his arm. He refused to move it when the doctor drew the blue liquid into the syringe and ran Sanji's sleeve up. He glared at Fullbody and resisted the urge to kick the Marine's smug grin right off his despicable face.

The needle pierced the skin, and the serum rushed through Sanji's veins. Each new molar exposed between Fullbody's slightly curving lips adding to Sanji's hate. He despised this man; how DARE he ruin all that he had been working for? All that he had risked himself for?

Sanji felt the cold from the truth serum creep up his arm, to his chest. He clenched his fist in anger. There was NO way this bastard Marine, who had become a captain purely through luck and the work of other people, was going to get to take Zoro away. Sanji's fury flushed his skin; he wasn't going to let Fullbody win this one.

"So, Cook Sanji," Fullbody began, beaming in joy when the doctor backed away. "Where is Roronoa hiding?"

Magellan was watching them carefully, beady eyes focused completely on Sanji's utterly tense expression.

"I have no idea." Sanji's eyes widened slightly when he realized how fluently the lie had left his lips. He felt the heat of his anger and rush of adrenaline flush through his chest, washing away the cold clutch of the truth serum.

Sanji felt the excitement when he realized he could lie. Apparently Zoro had been able to fight the truth serum back then in the infirmary. Maybe it was anger and adrenaline that flushed the evil liquid out of his body. Sanji felt his resolve strengthen, he'd always been hotheaded and passionate. His fiery emotions were quite literally saving him.

Fullbody huffed in annoyance at Sanji's answer, and refused to look into the Warden's unimpressed face. He leant over, trying again when his confidence returned. "Well then, where are YOU hiding Roronoa?" He grimaced victoriously after his rephrasing.

"I'm not hiding him anywhere. He disappeared." Sanji lied again, cold creeping up his throat threatening to spill out the truth, but the anger at Fullbody's arrogant face shoved it down again.

"He's lying!" Fullbody declared, jumping to his feet and pointing directly at Sanji's face. Magellan, Hannyabal, and the doctor all looked at the Marine captain skeptically.

"He's under the influence of truth serum, captain," Magellan pointed out, looking at Fullbody's outraged expression with slight amusement. "If he was, we wouldn't know. Not unless you had any actual evidence. I have found none despite my efforts."

Sanji watched Fullbody seethe with rage. When his anger subsided he felt the cold clutch of the truth serum creep up his spine. He could imagine that bone chilling fear would only amplify its effects. He had lucked out with this. He was going to be able to shut up the obnoxious bastard.

Magellan rose in his chair, glancing towards the bathroom in his office. "I suggest you begin your proper investigation soon, captain." The warden was intimidating, and Fullbody took a single step backwards. Sanji's skin was crawling with the satisfaction of seeing the man who'd caused him all this anguish squirm.

After a few extremely awkward and victorious moments, Fullbody glared at Sanji's complicit face. "I'm not done with you; you are at the top of my list of suspects," the Marine declared haughtily, snapping his fingers demandingly and calling to his side two Marines. "He's under watch. I want him surveyed twenty-four hours."

Sanji grimaced internally; he was sick of being watched. He couldn't exactly voice his disapproval: it would only strengthen Fullbody's suspicion. He stood still, waiting to be dismissed and sending annoyed glares towards the awkward Marines who had now taken their positions beside him.

Fullbody smirked his smug smile, strutting out of the office like he had just won all his arguments and rudely gesturing to the Marines to follow him. The two assigned to watch Sanji stayed, sending each other tired and rather exasperated glances. Sanji shook his head softly, the cold of the truth serum buzzing in his head.

"May I return to the kitchen?" Sanji turned to Magellan, who was glaring at the back of Fullbody's pink head. After an awkward moment of silence, Sanji cleared his throat slightly, trying to regain Magellan's attention. "Warden, am I dismissed? There is a lot of washing up to do."

Magellan's beady eyes returned to Sanji, giving him a suspicious once-over before shaking his head and sighing. "Dismissed. You are under watch for as long as the captain deems it necessary." The demon man turned to the bathroom, his hand resting on his stomach.

Hannyabal accompanied Sanji and his new guards out of the office, closing the heavy door just as the clatter of a toilet seat rang through the office. Sanji fished up a cigarette, hoping to kill the chill of the truth serum with some nicotine. His hands trembled slightly, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't still them.

"Are you feeling sick this time as well?" Hannyabal asked as the larger man took his position beside Sanji.

Sanji grimaced slightly, lighting up and pocketing his lighter. "Not as much as last time, Vice-Warden." Sanji nodded to the man beside him, who hummed something in disapproval. "I must be getting used to it." Sanji saluted stiffly, heading back to the kitchen with two Marines at his heels.

Unlike the Impel Down jailers, the Marines didn't respect any privacy or personal space. Instead of standing outside the kitchen, they followed Sanji inside, standing on either side of the door like statues and watching Sanji's every move.

Sanji had been prepared not to be able to move freely, but when the Marines even waited outside the bathroom and down the corridor less than five steps away from Sanji's bed, the blond started getting claustrophobic.

Sanji lay in his bed, pretending to sleep while he listened to the soft chatter of his new guard dogs. He hadn't been able to get a full eight hours of sleep for weeks, and it was starting to show in his mood and the telltale bags under his eyes.

He didn't want to sleep here though; he wanted to sleep down on Level 5.5, preferably with Zoro snoring like some sort of caveman into his ear. It had felt nice, knowing that there was someone next to you that would be there when you woke up. Even if it had been one-sided, since Sanji had left before Zoro had woken up.

He was a cook, so he had to get up early. He would probably still do it after they got out of here. Sanji felt the warmth spread through his veins at the thought. He'd wake up next to Zoro, haul himself out of bed, and step into the sunlight for a morning cigarette before he started breakfast.

How long had it been since he had properly managed to relax in the sun? Months?

He'd smoke on the deck and watch the sunrise; Zoro had told him there was grass on the deck. It had been years since Sanji had felt grass under his feet. He was looking forward to taking off his shoes and running around on it. Was there morning dew on the Sunny's grass like on shore?

He'd lived most of his life on a ship, and the Baratie never anchored at any island. They had gotten most of their supplies delivered back then, so he hadn't even gotten to go ashore unless they were running out of spices or things like that.

Ah, and then there were those lovely ladies Zoro had told him resided on the ship. Sanji had been skeptical at first: not many pirate ships had ladies on them for anything other than sex. Sanji grimaced at the idea—it was disgraceful—but apparently this Nami-swan and Robin-chan were a legitimate part of the crew, as a navigator and the scholar and archaeologist.

Sanji rolled over in the bed, trying to picture Zoro sitting on deck and talking to two lovely ladies. Surely they had interest in him? Sanji's curled brow furrowed. Zoro had spoken of Nami more like one would talk about their controlling sister, and that Robin sounded much too refined and mature to show any interest in a simpleminded brute like Zoro.

Not that it mattered; just like he knew Zoro wasn't going to stop being his when he got out, he wasn't going to give Zoro up without a fight. Even if he liked to spoil lovely ladies, he'd always put the stupid Marimo-head first. After all, women were lovely and had to be protected. Zoro wasn't delicate at all, and Sanji needed to know that the person he cared for the most was capable of staying alive when they weren't together.

He knew that the bastards back at the Baratie would be able to take care of anything the East Blue could throw at them. The old man would be able to take care of himself. Sanji had to believe in the crap geezer, just like Zoro did with his nakama.

Once they were out, Sanji knew that Zoro would be able to handle himself; as long as it didn't include reading maps or travelling any distances.

Sanji let out a little groan. He wanted to ask Zoro about the equipment in the Sunny's kitchen. Did they have a pepper mill or a mortar? Maybe they had some coffee-bean grinders. Zoro had mentioned that Robin liked coffee a lot. Sanji's collected exhaustion eventually raised its heavy head, and the blond fell into a fretful sleep.

* * *

If it weren't for the solid nine hours of sleep Sanji had managed to get the night before, someone would have been killed by now, and by someone Sanji was referring to Fullbody. Since breakfast, the bastard Marine captain had insisted Sanji accompany him on his investigation.

Originally, the head chef had objected, but Sanji was under direct orders from Magellan to assist Fullbody in his investigation, so now the blond found himself trembling down in Freezing Hell. The snow was clawing at his borrowed coat, and his ears felt like they were going to fall off, but Sanji stood tall, inwardly grinning at Fullbody's trembling form.

Apparently, Fullbody hadn't understood why it was called "Freezing Hell" and had insisted that Sanji lead him and various Marines down to where Zoro had been kept. Despite the cold and irritation at being dragged from his work to spend time with someone he loathed, Sanji was enjoying himself.

Fullbody's nose and cheeks were frostbitten and red, and his pink hair, that he had refused to cover up, was frozen into thick clumps. It was all rather hilarious, and it only became more fun when Sanji faked being perfectly alright with treading through the thick layer of snow and frost, leading them towards the cells.

"S-so this is where R-R-Roronoa was k-kept p-p-pr-prisoner." Fullbody's teeth clattered. Sanji resisted the grin that was working its way over his lips, instead stopping at the exact spot where it had all begun.

"This was his cell." Sanji pointed at the spot where Zoro had almost without fail been doing pushups or sit-ups when he arrived. There was something nostalgic about it, even if the snow and frost had completely wiped away all evidence Zoro had ever been inside the cell. Fullbody pulled up a ring of keys given to him by the Warden and entered the cell to look around.

Sanji watched silently; he remembered how intimidating the Marimo had looked, balanced vertically in the air on one arm and glaring at him. The heat from his body had formed a mist around him, making him look ethereal while surrounded by freezing, blue-skinned men.

He had looked like a demon back then. He'd literally looked like he had somehow sucked the life out of his cold, dead cellmates to boost his own. Sanji wondered how many people thought Zoro a monster and never got the chance to realize that he wasn't. How had this Luffy had the guts to ask a known demonic pirate hunter to join him?

Sanji was dying for a cigarette. He'd forgotten how unnerving it was to be on the wrong side of Zoro's allegiance. Now that Sanji knew better, Zoro's cooperation had been brilliant. That day, the swordsman had just offered his wrists to the cuffs, knowing that cooperation would make it easier for him to make a break for it when Luffy arrived. Sanji lit his cigarette, turning away from the icy wind to shield the flickering flame.

"W-What are you doing?" Fullbody glared at him, leaving the cell as Sanji gave him an annoyed glance over his shoulder.

"I'm lighting my cigarette." Sanji huffed, the smoke escaping his lips swept away instantly by the gale. He pocketed his lighter and cigarette, only to have Fullbody stuff his hand down his pocket after the items.

"HEY!" Sanji twitched and almost launched into a kick, just before catching himself and backing out of the Marine's reach. Fullbody had his lighter, opening it and flicking it off and on as he squinted suspiciously at it.

Sanji gritted his teeth, reaching out to grab his lighter. "That's mine. Give it back."

Fullbody arched a brow at him, clearly amused. "W-Why are you being so p-p-possessive? It's just a lighter, isn't it?" The marine ran his thumb over the wheel, scraping up a flame that was snuffed instantly in the wind.

"It's my lighter; it has sentimental value to me." Sanji snatched it back, pocketed it, and grimaced at the Marine captain. The Marines standing around them watched in confusion, probably wondering why Fullbody was acting like a five-year-old.

"Oh? W-WHY does it have s-s-sentimental value? Hmm-m-m?" The Marine captain pressed, and Sanji rolled his eyes. "G-Gift from some of your puh-p-pirate friends?" The pink-haired man kept stuttering, his nose red with cold and his shoulders trembling.

"It was the first thing I bought with my own money. It wasn't a gift."

There was an awkward silence as the marines looked at Fullbody, their expressions utterly unimpressed. The Marine captain growled and cursed under his breath, securely locking the cell despite its inmates both being frozen solid and better off inside the cell.

"I-I'm d-done in here. Let's g-go." Fullbody gestured towards the gates, snow crunching beneath his feet as the Marine captain hugged himself for warmth. Sanji rolled his eyes, following the horde of Marines out of the cold.

* * *

"After I retrieved the prisoner from his cell, he was forced to walk the Blade Forest," Sanji declared when they had managed to walk the long winding staircase up to Level 1. The screams and cries of the prisoners echoed through the entire floor. It was visibly upsetting some of the kinder Marines.

Sanji kept his face neutral and professional, standing beside the pit and doing his best not to look at the lifeless bodies impaled on the spikes. "He entered the pit on that side." Sanji pointed casually to the heavy metal gate." He could still remember the determined look in Zoro's eyes when he had stepped onto those spikes, how pain had flashed through his features for a second before it was gone. "And he came up on that side."

Fullbody followed Sanji's finger to the bloodied stairs in the other end of the level, bodies piled up at the bottom as men tried to drag themselves out of the pit, unable to take the last steps. Fullbody huffed, glaring at Sanji's casual expression. "I was told he escaped once?" The captain smugly pointed to the hole in the middle of the forest. "He jumped down there and tried to run? And you ALLOWED it?"

Sanji had to resist the urge to rub his temples tiredly. He let out a small sigh, hoping that none of the other men heard it before he grabbed his cigarettes. "He didn't 'escape'," Sanji began, mumbling a little around the filter. "The hole leads down to Level 2, Wild Beast Hell. He was pushed by other prisoners and fell. Usually, the fall alone is enough to kill anyone stupid enough to escape the Forest that way." Sanji looked at the pit, remembering how horrified he'd been when Zoro had been knocked off the edge and into the pit.

When exactly had he started caring? He could faintly remember caring before that happened, but he couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when Zoro stopped being "the prisoner" and became "Zoro" to him.

"But Roronoa lived." Fullbody huffed, pointing to the floor. "I was told you risked your life to save him?" The Marine captain smirked confidently. "I was told you were quite upset when he fell."

Sanji looked up, for a moment wondering if Magellan had also realized it. He shook his head softly, flicking ashes off the tip of his cigarette. "Of course; I had been tasked with keeping him alive after all," the blond said casually, enjoying the sight of Fullbody's smug glee fading into annoyance.

"I hurried downstairs to at least save his corpse before it was eaten, since it could still be used as bait for his crew," Sanji lied; he'd not been thinking straight back then, and he'd been extremely unprofessional. "He turned out to be alive, so I fulfilled my job of keeping the prisoner alive."

He gritted his teeth, he'd really thought Zoro was dead back then. Zoro should have been.

"Show me downstairs." Fullbody crossed his arms arrogantly.

"It's dangerous." Sanji shook his head, gesturing to the door. "If you want to tour Level 2, then you need either Sadie-chan or Saldeath to accompany you. Otherwise, you will be hunted by the beasts," Sanji explained, seeing Fullbody's skin pale slightly. Maybe he should have just taken Fullbody to Level 2 and let the hippo eat the arrogant bastard.

"I was told both of you worked together to defeat the Sphinx?" Fullbody poked Sanji in the chest, burying his finger in Sanji's shirt, glaring at him. "That sounds like aiding pirates to me."

Sanji nodded once, backing away to rid himself of Fullbody's trembling finger, he didn't want the bastard to soil his shirt. "Neither of us was ready to die at that point." Sanji ran a hand through his hair; he wanted to be back in the kitchen, or preferably, back on Level 5.5.

"Take me to Level 3. I want to see where Roronoa was kept when he disappeared."

"I don't know where the prisoner was kept." Sanji exhaled a thick stream of smoke, looking from one Marine to the other. "I was reassigned to the kitchen at that time."

"Doesn't matter; take me there." Fullbody demanded with the entitlement of a spoiled child.

"You will have to ask Hannyabal to accompany you. I am not allowed to enter Level 3." Sanji eventually breathed out; he felt Fullbody's eyes narrow on him.

"And why not?" Fullbody asked victoriously, leaning over to smirk in Sanji's face.

The blond hesitated. If he told the pink-haired bastard that he was forbidden from entering because he had been aiding pirates, the Marine bastard would win. He'd have something he could use against him.

"I'm a cook. If I could walk in and out of Level 3 if I wanted, it wouldn't be a very secure prison." Sanji held his breath, hoping that the bastard would accept his explanation. There was a long moment of silence until Fullbody rolled his eyes, turning away from Sanji and to one of his subordinates.

"Go get me someone who can show me around Level 2 and 3." Fullbody commanded. Two Marines saluted him stiffly and ran towards the stairs. Sanji pocketed his hands, running his thumb over the edge of his lighter as he waited for Fullbody to turn around.

"If that's all, I'll be heading back to the kitchen." Sanji tried to keep the smugness out of his tone, but either he didn't do it well enough or Fullbody's tightly wrung nerves made him touchy. When Sanji was about to take a step back, the Marine turned on his heel, glaring at Sanji like a man possessed.

"Even If I can't pin this on you, you third class waiter"—Sanji watched spittle gather in the corner of Fullbody's lips as he hissed between clenched teeth.—"I'll make sure you get jailed for the humiliation you've caused me."

Sanji glared back, unmoving and cold to Fullbody's fury. The Marine was too full of himself, drunk with power. He was the kind that shouldn't be allowed to change the world.

"It's convenient you are working here; it will be quick to jail you." Fullbody grinned sickly. "I'm sure a lean blond will be popular in here. Especially a former jailer."

Sanji's fists clenched in his pockets; he could feel the filter shrink to paper thin between his clenched teeth. Fullbody was trying to goad him into attacking him. He wasn't going to fall for it. He wasn't going to allow the other man the satisfaction.

"Maybe I got this all wrong." Fullbody's voice was light with laughter. "After all, I should thank you. You and that disgusting rathole of a restaurant are the reason that I became a captain."

Sanji could taste blood. The Baratie wasn't disgusting. Blood was rushing in his veins; he wanted to kick Fullbody right into the pit. The bastard would probably not even realize he was dead until spikes impaled his stupid smug face.

"And now, you'll get to witness my second promotion-worthy capture this year." The pink haired man grinned smugly, his voice low and sinister. Sanji saw utterly sick glee in Fullbody's eyes. "Imagine the boost to my career when I capture Monkey D. Luffy, right at Impel Down's gates."

Sanji's eyes widened slightly, staring at the Marine captain like he was raving mad. "What are you talking about? Monkey D. Luffy has a bounty of over a hundred million; you aren't the only one who's going to be after him." Sanji didn't even have to fake the skeptic disbelief.

"We'll see. I have great luck when it comes to these things." Fullbody hummed cryptically, his smirk growing by the second. "Luck is a lady after all, and she loves me."

Sanji opened his mouth to speak, but a slight rustle beside his knee and the heavy thumps of fists on brick caused both men to pause and look at the Marine accompanied by massive round creatures, blue and hooded.

"I heard you wish to investigate Level 2?" Saldeath's nasally voice appeared just around Sanji's knees, and Fullbody jumped at the sight of the small man. Or maybe he jumped at the rapid appearance of the three blue gorillas that accompanied the small head jailer.

"Who are you?" Fullbody demanded, clearly assuming that Saldeath's short stature somehow reflected his authority. It was a common mistake, but it was rarely made more than once. Saldeath wasn't sadistic like Sadie-chan, but he was dangerous.

"I am Saldeath." The small man nodded to Fullbody, who didn't nod back. Rude. "I am the head jailer and in charge of the upper levels." The small man folded his hands behind his back, looking up at Fullbody expectantly. "Shall we go?"

"You are still under watch." Fullbody sent Sanji one last look of smug contempt before he walked off with Saldeath and his blue gorillas. Two different guards than the night before left to follow Sanji between places. They traded tired glances when Fullbody disappeared down the stairs.

"Come on." Sanji gestured to both of them casually. "You missed lunch too because of this, right?" Both Marines nodded softly, taking their position on either side of Sanji. "Let's see what's left in the kitchen."

* * *

Sanji spent what was left of his workday thinking in the kitchen, mercifully free of Fullbody's presence, even if he was being thoroughly watched by the two Marines. No matter how much he wished he could completely clear his mind of the pink-haired bastard, Fullbody's statement earlier haunted him. There really was only one way to understand it.

"Imagine the boost to my career when I capture Monkey D. Luffy, right at Impel Down's gates."

This couldn't be just baseless arrogance. The Marine had to know something, something important. No matter how much Sanji thought about it, the only explanation that came to mind was that Luffy was on his way to Impel Down.

His hands trembled in the dishwater, the ashes from his cigarette crumbling into the sink. Was it true or was Fullbody only guessing? It could be that Luffy was on his way, maybe even arriving within the next hours!

Sanji felt nervous; he could feel his stomach churn at the thought that maybe, just maybe, the plan was going to fail before he came up with one. Surely if Magellan knew that Luffy was on his way, Ivankov knew? Why hadn't he been told?

It wasn't like it was completely impossible to get information to him. All the okama had to do was dress up like a jailer and they could walk freely around, leaving notes in the freezer or even in his bed. He really had to get down to Level 5.5; something could be wrong.

Later that night, Sanji lay in bed, pretending to be asleep while he thought. He couldn't sneak out of the room; the two men monitoring him sat chatting not too far from his bed, chairs creaking just on the other side of the half-wall that framed the sorry excuse for a door.

He was about to see if he could creep out of bed and walk on the walls like he had before when the subject changed.

"He's just a normal guy though—it's pretty pointless to watch him."

Sanji froze in his bed, his blood rushing in his ears as he held his breath. The guards were whispering, their voices almost inaudible through the snores in the hall.

"Just bear with it; it'll be over soon."

Sanji felt suspense rush through is veins. Over soon? Why should it be? They had arrived here a day ago; were they really going to just give up? Sanji closed his eyes, straining his ears to listen in.

"Aren't you nervous? It's not going to be an easy fight, even without Roronoa backing them up. I mean, their captain's infamous, and I heard that Devil Child Nico R—"

"Shh... Don't talk so loudly." The second guard hushed, and Sanji could hear the chair creaking as the man peeked into his room. Sanji kept his eyes closed, his breathing deep and regular to feign sleep. He felt the guard's eyes on him for a few moments, until the chair creaked again and Sanji heard clothes rustle. Thank god for stupid Marines.

"Sorry, was he awake?"

"No. Sleeping like a rock. Be careful though; no one is supposed to know they're coming."

"I wonder how they managed to get here so fast though—do you think they somehow managed to enter the current?"

"Don't be stupid. There's no way. I'm going to go take a piss. Don't let the cook out of earshot."

Sanji lay staring at the clock on the nightstand, his heart hammering with nervous excitement in his chest. His mouth went dry, and his skin tingled. He wasn't sure if it was too soon or not soon enough. It was happening though; there was no doubt about it.

Luffy was coming.

* * *

Alright! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews; I can't help but giggle in glee when I look at them all organized in my inbox!

Special thanks to CopperClouds, who is so very very kind to fix my terrible spelling and punctuation, making me a better writer with each chapter!


	21. Chapter 21 - The calm before the storm

**Chapter 21. - The calm before the storm**

* * *

Extra long double special for you patient people~ I'm already halfway with the next double special, so I'll try to get those up as soon as possible! Chapter 22 will be up in less than 30 minutes. ENJOY!

* * *

The tension in the air was almost palpable. Sanji could hear it in the low whispers that passed between Marines when they thought he couldn't hear them. Fullbody even seemed on edge, nervously twitching around the storage room that had once held Zoro's swords.

Sanji looked around; it was almost empty as opposed to when he had been here last. He glanced to the brick he knew opened the secret door, memorizing the location of all the boxes in case they would be able to smuggle the Straw Hat into the tunnels before the crew actually entered the prison

Surely Luffy and the rest of the crew knew this was suicide? Once those massive gates opened and swallowed the ship whole, there was no turning back. Would they really barge into Impel Down just for a comrade?

Of course they would: Zoro would do it, so naturally the rest of the crew was equally foolhardy. Sanji lit himself a cigarette, watching Fullbody wander aimlessly around the room, kicking every box and frowning at every shelf. The jailers in the room with them twitched when the Marine kicked the boxes, letting out silent gasps of concern at every dented side.

"Is this where the swords were kept?" Fullbody demanded, his tone a little more excited than Sanji would have thought natural. The blond straightened his back, looking at Fullbody's oh-so-kickable face and trying his best not to show any emotion.

"I'm not sure; I've never been here before," Sanji lied with a perfectly innocent tone, looking around and narrowing his eyes at the dark surroundings. "I supposed it was, since we were brought here." He was sure he'd remembered the room being smaller; it was probably because of all the boxes it had held back then.

Fullbody gritted his teeth in anger, clenching his iron-knuckled fists so the metal glimmered in the soft light. "You'll regret angering me; you're looking at a future admiral. My star is going to shine the brightest when I capture the world's most dangerous rookie."

"You mean Straw Hat?" Sanji casually brought up the subject, trying to keep his intentions from showing in his voice. Maybe he could trick some information out of Fullbody; information was the key to victory after all.

"Of course I mean Straw Hat." Fullbody narrowed his eyes, his mouth curling up in the most self-righteous smile Sanji had ever had the displeasure of laying eyes on. "Without Roronoa, the crew is crippled. He's one of their ace fighters," Fullbody continued, sauntering around the room. "The two main powers of the Straw Hat crew are their captain and the swordsman after all."

Sanji's eyes trailed Fullbody's movements, not saying a word that could change the subject. He gritted his teeth around the cigarette, waiting patiently for Fullbody to continue his egotistical monologue. The man seemed to be lost in his own world, smiling victoriously to himself and running his fingers through his pink hair.

Sanji sighed, glancing at the door. He was still being followed, the two Marines tasked with monitoring him standing rigid right behind him. He wanted to go down to Level 5.5. He hadn't heard from Ivankov or Zoro for two—almost three—days now, and he wasn't even sure if Zoro knew Luffy was on his way.

He wanted to be the one to tell the swordsman; he wanted to see the idiot Marimo's face light up in joy. He wanted to be there when he cheered so he could cheer with him. Last time he had given Zoro good news, he'd had the best night of his life. Sanji felt soft shudders creep up his spine at the memory.

"If we are done here, I would like to return to my work," Sanji said matter-of-factly, pocketing his hands and running his fingers along the contours of his lighter. Fullbody whirled back to glare at him. Both men exchanged silent death glares before Fullbody snorted and waved Sanji casually off.

"Whatever. You should prepare yourself: when I'm an admiral my power will be indisputable." Fullbody sent Sanji a sickening grin, and some of the jailers around then looked at the Marine captain cautiously.

Sanji knew that Fullbody's lack of respect for all of the Impel Down staff was starting to wear on the jailers. He'd even caught two of the guards cursing out the Marine in hushed whispers in the bathroom when he had walked in. Apparently, Fullbody had somehow insulted Hannyabal, and the jailers weren't happy about it.

Sanji didn't care; it felt nice to know that more people than him hated Fullbody's guts. It also had the added bonus of the jailers being extra nice to him each time he somehow humiliated the pink-haired man. There was a certain gratification in giving snarky comebacks when he could hear jailers snort and stifle their laughter behind him.

Sanji didn't bother arguing this time. He simply gave a very curt nod and walked out of the storage room, stopping just outside the door to light himself another cigarette. The Marines followed him like dogs, pausing as Sanji stared down the hallway that led out of Impel Down. It was dark and narrow and crowded with guards. It would be hard to sneak out, but it was the only exit out of the prison.

He could feel it though, the slightly fresher air that had slipped in when someone opened the massive wooden door. He could even smell the salt from the ocean. The smell was nostalgic; he couldn't wait to get out of the stifling prison. He'd been raised on the ocean, where the horizon seemed to stretch forever in an endless adventure.

Sanji walked back down to the kitchens, his chest tightening slightly. He felt so trapped in these horrible thick brick walls. They didn't make him feel safe at all; they made him feel helpless and lonely. The Grand Line might be cruel and ruthless, but it was also freedom. Freedom he hadn't been able to taste since before he was trapped on that rock.

Would food taste different when he was free?

Sanji knew he had no way of escaping the Marines who tailed him, so he headed back to the kitchen,the narrow brick corridors and dark stairs casting shadows on his features as he thought. He'd have to come up with a plan, something brilliant enough to get both Zoro AND him out of Impel Down.

"SANJI!" Hannyabal appeared around the corner, the jiggling potbelly filling Sanji's frame of vision for a moment before the cook stumbled back from the impact. The Vice-Warden looked down at him, face stuck in the same eternal frown. "I WANT TO BE WARDEN," Hannyabal proclaimed as Sanji straightened out and looked up at his superior. "The Warden wants to talk to you." Hannyabal pointed with his trident towards Magellan's office.

Sanji held his breath for a moment as he wondered what it was that the Warden could want. For a few horrible seconds he thought the worst, until he remembered that the Warden wanted Sanji to report to him how much Fullbody had figured out.

The blond saluted, following Hannyabal to the massive office and steeling himself before he entered. The heavy wooden door creaked ominously as it opened, and much to Sanji's surprise, the Warden was sitting at his desk. The demon man had been doing an awful lot of his job lately. Probably so Fullbody wouldn't be able to report him to HQ.

"You wanted to speak to me, Warden?" Sanji saluted as he entered, taking his stance at Magellan's desk. The two Marines followed, glancing nervously at the massive and bizarrely proportioned man who sat at the desk and still towered over everyone and everything in the room.

"Yes." Magellan glared at the two Marines, who recoiled slightly in fear. "Alone."

After a few long moments, the Marines took a hint and scurried out of the room, taking their position at the door just before Hannyabal stepped inside and closed it. Apparently, "alone" included Hannyabal for some reason. Sanji half expected the Vice-Warden to be kicked out, but Magellan cleared his throat with a loud poisonous cough.

"Hannyabal told me that some of our jailers claimed Fullbody was threatening you."

Sanji jolted and stared up at the Warden, who stared down at him patiently. Sanji blinked a few times, opening and closing his mouth in shock. He hadn't been expecting this and was utterly stunned. Both Magellan and Hannyabal watched him wordlessly, waiting for him to respond.

"I—" Sanji started, not sure what to say. "I can take it. They are empty threats after all." Sanji's voice was a little less steady than normal—it was mostly due to shock, but judging from the look on Magellan's face, it sounded more like he was upset over it.

"Yes, that is the problem." Magellan picked up a paper from the table and glanced over it. "Apparently, he plans on having you locked up, with or without you committing a crime?"

Sanji couldn't find any words; was this really happening? For the first time in a long run, he felt a little flattered at Magellan's concern. When no response seemed fitting enough, Sanji just nodded slowly, playing with his lighter idly in his pocket.

"I have decided that you are no longer obligated to assist in Fullbody's investigation," Magellan declared. "If he still wants you to be monitored, that is his choice—I can't forbid that."

Sanji felt sparks travel up his skin, igniting a brilliant idea in his head. The wheels began turning, churning and processing the small idea into a full- blown plan. "Thank you, Warden," Sanji began, his plan slowly starting to unfold, clear as day in his head. It was a brilliant idea, and best of all was that it was good for Zoro and bad for Fullbody.

"But"—Sanji played the nervous wreck he looked to be, glancing towards the door—"what if he tries to have me arrested?"

There was slight silence in the room, before Magellan leant back in his creaky chair. "Surely that won't happen," the demon man began. "He doesn't have the power to forge any charges against you."

"Yes, Warden." Sanji nodded once, glancing to the floor for dramatic effect. His plan slowly fell in place with a satisfying mental click. "You are—" Sanji hesitated and straightened his back, reassuming his professional mask. "You're right. He doesn't."

Magellan nodded, drumming his fingers on the table. "Do you have any information about the investigation?" the Warden asked, and Hannyabal yawned loudly in the background.

"Marine Captain Fullbody is planning something. I have no idea what it is exactly." Sanji kept his professional stance, saluting shortly.

"Warden, it might be about tomorrow—" Hannyabal began but was instantly silenced by Magellan's raised hand, the digits dripping with corrosive poison.

Magellan gave his second in command a long hard stare, his beady eyes snapping back to Sanji and seemingly piercing into Sanji's soul before the Warden sighed. "Good job; you are dismissed." The Warden waved him off, putting plenty of papers into a drawer and sighing a poisonous breath. "Return to the kitchen and assist the head chef. Your part of Fullbody's investigation is over."

Sanji saluted once more before walking out to the office, trying hard not to grin or skip at the brilliance of his own mind. He lit a cigarette in celebration, humming softly to himself as he turned a corner for the kitchen, with two Marines on his heels.

"YOU. COOK. " Fullbody's voice rang out right before Sanji managed to enter the kitchen. "I changed my mind: I want you to accompany me to Level 2 and talk to some of the prisoners there that witnessed your fight with the Sphinx."

"No." Sanji felt the Marines behind him gasp softly, and the jailers around all turned their heads instantly. Fullbody's shocked face was hilarious, and Sanji was enjoying this much more than he should have.

The Marine stared at him, rage replacing shock almost instantly as he snarled at him. "How DARE you disobey orders!" Fullbody reached out to grab Sanji's arm, but the cook evaded skillfully by stepping out of Fullbody's reach.

"I apologize, captain, but I have orders from the Warden to return to my kitchen duties, as I am no longer obligated to help with your investigation." Sanji smiled politely at the Marine, who was absolutely seething with rage.

"WHAT!?"

Soft chuckles travelled down the hallway: the jailers, Marines, and even some of the prisoners were trying to control their amusement. Fullbody's eye twitched in anger, his iron knuckles tightening enough to make his fingers whiten.

"You will regret this," the Marine threatened, pointing a finger shaking in fury at Sanji's face.

The blond moved his head a little to the side, sidestepping dramatically to get past Fullbody's arm and flicking the ashes of his cigarette. They stood side by side now, and Fullbody hadn't moved a muscle. "I have work to do." Sanji said in an overly polite tone, nodding curtly to the Marine before he opened the kitchen door with his foot. "Excuse me."

Sanji could hear Fullbody stomp down the hallway to Magellan's office, absolutely livid.

Sanji killed off his cigarette over the trashcan, feeling better than he had for days. As soon as he got the chance, he was going to sneak off to see Zoro. The moss-head might be as eloquent as a chair, but at least the swordsman could appreciate a good verbal smack down.

* * *

Zoro woke up in bed alone. He attempted to swing his leg over the edge of the hammock, only to hit his heel on the brickwork on the floor. His eyes opened and he stared up at the ceiling.

Instead of warm wood, there was dark cold brick. Oh yes. He wasn't on the Sunny. When was he going to remember that?

The swordsman sat up, looking at the empty bed beside him with slight contempt. He preferred the strange wooden hammocks Franky had made them. Actually, he preferred the grassy deck, the warm feel of the Sunny's wooden floor, or the poorly padded benches in the crow's nest.

In short, he missed home. It was starting to get pretty bad. He supposed it was because the cook had been gone for almost three days now. Zoro wasn't getting lonely, but he felt trapped in this underground rats' nest of tunnels. It had been alright when Sanji had been there. Hearing the cook mumble and turn in his sleep had been calming.

Zoro wasn't sure when he had started preferring to sleep with people making noise around him; perhaps it had been after Usopp joined? It didn't even have to be much noise at all; he remembered taking a nap in the library with Robin's incessant page-flipping and coffee-sipping occasionally breaching his consciousness.

No, maybe it had even been before then. Zoro remembered that he had liked to sleep with Johnny and Yosaku arguing beside him long before he had met Luffy. He supposed it was because complete silence sounded dead to him. He'd never made a habit out of talking to himself or humming, so when others didn't make a noise, there was too much silence.

There had been a lot of silence then too, the day Kuina had died. Everyone had walked around with blank faces, completely silent. He remembered how obnoxiously loud the river had been and how every single rattle of a leaf and buzz of an insect had echoed in his head.

Zoro reached out for his Wado, leaning over the vacant side of the bed, the side Sanji had claimed two days ago. This bed really was way too big to share with a lover; maybe Franky would be able to make them a double-hammock? Did Sanji even like hammocks? If he preferred them, Zoro could sleep on the couch or up in the crow's nest until Sanji got his own.

He wasn't sure the hammock chains could handle their combined weight—even if they seemed to handle Franky's—at least not if they started moving around in it. He wasn't entirely sure having sex in one of those would ever be an option: they shared a bedroom with all the other men too after all.

Zoro slid the Wado's straight-edged blade out of its white scabbard, running a finger along the polished side. He flipped it over, wondering how a thirteen-year-old girl could have wielded such a long blade as skillfully as Kuina had without losing her balance. Zoro glanced at his reflection, his eyes darting down to the mirror image of a dark red love bite on his shoulder.

Zoro groaned in annoyance. It STILL hadn't faded. The swordsman secured his sword back into its home, placing it carefully on the sheets at his feet before he rubbed at the circular bruise. Damn it; that perverted cook, how dare he do something so perverted without his consent?

The swordsman got up from the bed, pulling his pants on and donning his haramaki. It felt good to be properly dressed again; his own clothes were the best after all. Those okama had even stitched up some of the worst tears in his haramaki, although they HAD tried to talk him into throwing it away.

After the green-haired man secured all three of his swords onto his side, he scooped up yesterday's shirt, pulling it over his shoulders to hide the hickey. He grumbled in annoyance; that cook was going to pay for that.

The morning after Sanji had made that mark, Zoro had woken up alone, mumbling to himself in annoyance at the cook's early disappearance. He'd gotten out of bed to clean his newly returned swords, strolling down the hallway in nothing but those borrowed pants, oblivious to the large purple spot on his shoulder. It hadn't been until Zoro had looked in a mirror hours later after using the bathroom that he had realized why the damn okama had chuckled in glee every time he had walked past them.

There had even been tooth marks! The scratches on Zoro's back hadn't helped either. Hadn't that damn cook been complaining that he never managed to see him uncut and bruise free? Zoro walked down the hallway, making a few wrong turns and walking into an all-too-familiar dead end for almost thirty minutes before he finally managed to get to the dining hall.

"Ah, green boy~," Ivankov sang when Zoro entered the large circular hall and sat down at a table. "Only lost for forty minutes today? You are getting better." There was soft chuckling from the strangely dressed men who shared Ivankov's table, and Zoro grabbed whatever breakfast was left on the table before he sat back down.

"Thirty minutes," Zoro grumbled. "And I didn't get lost." Zoro crunched on an apple, absentmindedly wiping Shusui's grip with a napkin. He was still amazed that Sanji had been able to keep both Shusui and Kitetsu in his possession for that long without incident. Shusui was temperamental and heavy, and Kitetsu was cursed after all.

Sanji had taken so many risks over the last weeks. Zoro felt both pride and anxiousness wash over him at the thought. If anything, Sanji's actions had proved to Zoro more than anything that Sanji had always been a part of the crew, they just hadn't met him.

Sailing the Grand Line without a cook was extremely dangerous, and often the crew had been surviving on fish and avoiding scurvy by eating an occasional tangerine that Nami had divvied out like allowance.

Zoro recalled hearing Luffy and Nami argue about there being no cook on the ship. Nami would shriek and yell and try to rationalize the situation to the captain, who would always just frown and look at her with confusion in his eyes.

"But, Nami!" the young captain would exclaim, and Zoro could hear the whiny tone and slightly nasally voice that always happened when Nami was pulling on Luffy's cheek, "I want a cook as soon as possible too!" Luffy's words would be completely calm and rational, upsetting the navigator even further.

Nami couldn't understand why Luffy had no qualms about asking talking trees, old sickly men, random monsters, and a talking skeleton to join the crew but couldn't possibly offer a single cook a place. Zoro had been wondering about that as well since before they had entered the Grand Line. It had been a terribly hard journey after they first passed Reverse Mountain.

But Luffy was the captain, the captain made the decisions, and for some reason, Luffy hadn't recruited a cook yet. Zoro now understood why; it was SUPPOSED to be Sanji. Luffy had this bizarre talent to turn almost anyone he met into a loyal comrade. Luffy always knew, in some idiotic way, who belonged in the crew.

Even people like Robin, who had been their enemy until she had come aboard—Luffy had simply accepted her into the crew without a second thought. She had turned out the be invaluable and Zoro had grown to care for her just like all his other nakama. But how had Luffy known? Zoro had pondered this since day the no-name rubbery bastard had strolled through that Marine compound and asked him to join his crew.

It was probably the almost demented sense of self-confidence or that damn smile. Zoro remembered how that surrealistically wide and joyful smile had made him unable to doubt the man who out of nowhere had declared he was going to be the pirate king. Even when Nami had stolen the Merry Go and run off, Luffy had refused to let her go.

Zoro stood up, staring at his empty plate as he grabbed his swords. Luffy knew and never gave up; that was why he was coming for him. Luffy was definitely coming, and Zoro was definitely going to make that bouncing idiot into the pirate king even if he had to give up on his own ambitions.

Thinking about all that had to be done and all the struggles they had overcome so far always spurred Zoro into an extremely hard round of training. Since Sanji had left to face that Marine bastard, Zoro had spent almost all his free time in the monitor room, doing pushups and sit-ups until sweat dripped off his body.

He missed his weights; it had been a while since he'd been able to push his limits properly. The furniture wasn't heavy enough: even the large stone cupboards didn't cause Zoro to feel that familiar burn in his muscles that he'd become so used to. Chopper would probably approve of Zoro's body getting some 'rest'.

Zoro watched Sanji's movements on the screen: just like before, the curly-brow was being forced from place to place with the pink-haired Marine. They were currently standing in the storage room where Zoro's swords had apparently been kept before Sanji had stolen them back.

Zoro could only hear the distant gist of the conversation, but every time the Marine opened his smug mouth, Zoro wanted to slit his throat open. He could see Sanji's curled brow twitch in anger and his fists tighten slightly. Zoro averted his eyes; seeing the cook pissed off was very distracting.

How DARE he speak to the cook that way? Didn't he realize that Sanji could kick him across the Grand Line and back if he wasn't holding back? Zoro was slightly relieved when Sanji was excused again, and the blond headed back to where Zoro guessed was the kitchen. How Sanji managed to simply get from place to place in the damn prison was almost irritating.

Zoro sat down on the brickwork, resting his swords on his lap as he started meditating. It was much easier to meditate with at least some noise around, even if it was just the waves hitting the ship or Franky's random guitar strumming.

Zoro couldn't help but wonder, had that talking skeleton joined the crew? Brook had agreed but then decided to pass up on the offer. Zoro's brow lowered slightly; he couldn't imagine that Luffy would allow Brook to decline, and Zoro had retrieved Brook's shadow back on Thriller Bark, so the skeleton didn't have a reason to say no anymore.

Luffy had wanted a musician back before they had entered the Grand Line; it was only natural that the long sought after musician was as strange and hilariously absurd as a talking skeleton with an afro. Zoro's brow eased contently; as long as Brook didn't go out of his way to frighten Chopper, he was alright with the humming swordsman joining.

Zoro watched as Sanji was summoned into the Warden's office; he clutched his sword tightly and stared with his jaw set in a determined scowl as the massive demon man relieved Sanji of his obligation to Fullbody. Zoro could see a strange cunning expression spread over Sanji's face as the blond walked out of the office. What was the cook up to?

Zoro stood up and walked closer to the screen, staring intently at Sanji as the blond walked to the kitchen with a much cheerier spring in his step than Zoro was used to. Fullbody appeared and had his ass handed to him verbally by the cook. Zoro laughed at that; the pink-haired bastard had had it coming. The cook was skilled with his tongue, no doubt about that. In more ways than one too.

When Sanji disappeared into the kitchen, Zoro walked over to the large screens that showed the inside of the Warden's office. The Marine captain practically threw the door open and slammed his hand on the table, clearly angering the Warden. Did that Fullbody lack all sense of self-preservation?

"How DARE you try to obstruct my investigation!" Fullbody practically shrieked at the Warden, who glared at him in response. Zoro sat down, listening intently to the conversation and trying his best not to miss a second of the garbled audio.

"Your constant threats towards Impel Down staff are a hazard to its safety. And as you are aware, we do not need any further danger to our security." Magellan leant forward, and Zoro could see purple haze slip from between the giant man's lips. It almost looked like visible bad breath. "You are forbidden from threatening and insulting my staff further, or I will have to report you."

Zoro knew a look of distrust when he saw one, and even from the flickering screen he could tell that Magellan didn't trust the Marine any more than the prisoners themselves. There was a long staring contest between the two, before Fullbody averted his eyes with a childish 'tsk'.

Zoro watched as the Marine's ego deflated, and the man murmured something under his breath Zoro didn't quite catch. The Marine left the office, and the Warden stalked away to that bathroom of his. Zoro watched as the pot-bellied Vice-Warden glanced around the room and sat in the Warden's chair, spinning and giving hushed fake orders to nonexistent underlings.

He didn't know why, but he felt restless, more so than usual. Zoro turned back to the kitchen monitors, watching Sanji work as he started doing pushups on his left hand. There was something different about the way the cook carried himself, confidence and this slightly attractive secretive look in his eyes.

What was he up to?

* * *

Sanji was up to no good. Well, he was up to the exactly right kind of no good that was going to get both Zoro and Sanji out of Impel Down.

The blond was laying in bed, listening intently and trying to make out the hushed conversation over the deafening thump of his heartbeat. After going over the plan for the fifth time, Sanji opened his eyes, watching the subtle movement of the two Marines sitting by his cubicle playing cards on a nightstand they had swiped from Shukaku's empty room.

"Do you think we'll get to snatch some breakfast before we go?" Sanji held his breath as one of the Marines shuffled in his chair, turning to his larger colleague. "I'd REALLY like to eat something before we ship off."

The smaller man was hushed by his partner, who glanced into Sanji's room and eyed the apparently sleeping blond. Sanji let out a deep peaceful breath, mumbling softly as he pulled in his knees.

"I don't think so; we're supposed to report for duty before breakfast. The captain doesn't want Magellan or the Impel Down staff to be aware until it's too late."

"What if we'll have to wait for hours out by the gates? I'd really like to at least grab some toast."

"I don't understand how you can eat. Besides, Headquarters reported them less than eight hours away from here an hour ago. The captain wants to move out before the backup from Headquarters arrives. So I doubt we'll have to wait at all."

"I just don't think this is a good idea..." the slender marine insisted with a slightly bitter tone. "We really should just wait and let HQ handle it."

"Just be glad you're not on the team that opens the gates. If something goes wrong, those guys are the ones who'll suffer." The larger one rumbled, checking to see if Sanji was awake. The blond didn't move, so the Marine shrugged and went back to playing cards at the table.

Sanji was patient; one had to be patient to be a cook. But the tension was getting the better of him. He could feel the uncomfortable warmth forcing small beads of sweat to form between his toes and on the small of his back. It was natural to be feeling a little hot: he was after all snugly tucked in, hiding all signs of his regular clothes and shoes under the covers.

Fully dressed and wide awake, Sanji lay in bed, his blood rushing with adrenaline and his senses heightened with his rattled nerves. Soon the Straw Hats would be at Impel Down's gates, and he knew about it all thanks to Fullbody. He'd have to make sure to thank him next time he got the chance.

"Since we're not going to get anything to eat before the fight, I'll go snatch us some post-midnight snacks from the kitchen." The slimmer Marine stood up after a short while of silence. Sanji's heart rate picked up. FINALLY.

"It's stupid," the larger Marine said and folded the deck of cards and began playing solitaire. "If someone catches you away from your post—"

"Awww, can't you watch the unarmed, sleeping chef all by yourself?" The slimmer man cooed almost teasingly, causing his partner to snarl at him.

"Of COURSE I can," the larger man snapped, breaking his own rules of silence. "Just GO already. Get me something too while you're at it."

"Yes, sir." The other man mock saluted his partner, rushing to the door and his soles clattering against the steps as he went. Sanji waited, listening to the calm humming of the lone Marine guarding him. It took five minutes to get to the kitchen from the sleeping quarters; that would make it ten minutes for a round trip.

Sanji kept still, watching the minutes click on his alarm until he was certain that the smaller man wasn't going to change his mind halfway. Sanji slipped soundlessly out of bed, hands lowered at his sides as he crept towards the Marine who had his back turned to the doorway of Sanji's room.

Despite the rough brickwork of the floor, Sanji snuck behind the man with practiced ease, something he'd mastered while sneaking across the creaking wood of the Baratie at night. Holding his breath as he got within attack range, Sanji shifted his weight to his left foot, raising his right one slightly. He had ONE chance: if he messed this up, it would upset all of his plans.

In one smooth motion, Sanji brought down his heel into the back of the man's head, holding his breath as the dull thud seemed to echo through the entire prison. The Marine fell forward on the table, limp like a doll.

Sanji waited for a few terrified seconds; apparently no one had woken up from the noise, so he lowered his leg, inspecting the man. He brought a finger to his throat, breathing a little easier knowing the man was alive. No blood dripping from his nose, no broken teeth, no visible damage. Excellent.

Sanji inspected the uniform, relieved when he realized there wasn't any blood on it, and sat the man up in his chair. He positioned him with one hand under his jaw, his eyes closed like he'd nodded off. After setting up his diversion, Sanji tiptoed over to Shukaku's empty room, hiding behind the half wall.

Almost seven minutes later, the smaller Marine arrived, clutching a towel full of leftover bread and meat from dinner. Sanji waited until the Marine had fully entered the room, mumbling something to his partner through the bread bun in his mouth.

Sanji didn't wait for the smaller man to approach his knocked out comrade and slipped out of the cubicle the moment after he passed him. The blond held his breath as he raised his leg vertically, bringing it down into the back of the Marine's head and knocking out and catching the man's body with his leg before it made a sound.

Sanji hurriedly yanked the smaller man up, checking for life and damage to the uniform. It was a little dusty, but the man wasn't bleeding. His teeth had bitten completely through the bread on reflex, and Sanji gingerly slipped the saliva-coated bread out of the man's mouth to prevent him from choking.

Sanji hurriedly grabbed the towel that covered half of the bread and meat the man had brought, gathering all the evidence and tying the towel corner to corner. He tossed it into his bed, dragging the smaller man into his cubicle and out of direct line of sight in case any of the other chefs decided to use the bathroom.

Sanji tore up his sheets as silently as he could, flinching at every shriek of fabric between his hands. He tied the Marines up, tying together their wrists and ankles like a wild boar before gagging and blindfolding them securely. He felt slightly perverted and extremely accomplished, looking down at the helplessly bound and unconscious men at his feet.

Now it was time for the second suicidal part of the plan. Sanji placed both men on his only whole sheet, wrapping it around them and bundling them up before hoisting the incredible weight onto his shoulders. He could feel his knees buckle slightly, but he wasn't weak, no matter how anyone would like to tell him different.

Sanji didn't have the same superhuman upper body strength as Zoro did; he wasn't about to wrestle down a dinosaur or toss a house with his bare hands. Regardless, Sanji was stronger than an average human, thanks to long days of carrying giant barrels of water up and down stairs in the Baratie. He straightened his back, grabbing the bread and meat wrapped in the towel and adding the few apples and beef he had swiped from the kitchen earlier.

Slowly and silently, he began making his way down the stairs, praying to whatever god might be listening that his fellow chefs would stay asleep. He placed the men down on the stairway before he left the safety of the arched opening, leaning out to glare at the den den mushi that shimmied along the walls and monitored the hallway.

Sanji was craving a cigarette but wouldn't risk lighting one at such a crucial moment of his plan. He swallowed thickly, pulling out the bundle of food and carefully tossing it into a down the staircase at the end of the hall. The towel practically exploded, sending bread and apples rolling and tumbling into the cells below. He held his breath for a few terrified seconds as he listened. The den den mushi turned to look at the sound, slowly creeping its way towards the cell whose inhabitants were now arguing and cheering in delight.

Sanji waited until the surveillance creature made its way to the cell, slowly and securely listening to the men who were fighting over scraps of solid food. Sanji watched the back of the creature's shell, hauled the bundle of men onto his shoulders, and ran for his life to the nearest secret tunnel.

Sanji could hear the loud echoes of nearby guards coming to investigate the commotion in the cell and started cursing himself for ever thinking that this plan might work. He was dead; he would have to kick every single jailer in the face and knock them all out, making all this sneaking business completely pointless.

He could hear the guards running towards him, their long shadows flickering on the wall as they were about to round a corner to enter Sanji's hallway. The cook started breathing feverishly, the adrenaline and fear coursing through him. Everything slowed down as Sanji pressed the secret button, the door creaking open almost painfully slowly as the jailers rounded the corner.

Sanji tossed the men inside, practically kicking the bag into the darkness before diving in after them, pulling the door closed the moment before the guards came into direct line of sight. Sanji collapsed on the floor, dust twirling up around him as he listened to the guards pass the door.

Sanji cradled his face, trembling as the rush of adrenaline subsided, leaving him drenched in cold sweat and cursing his own foolhardy stupidity. How could he have been this stupid? What if he'd been caught!?

Sanji lit himself a cigarette with a trembling hand, letting the smoke ease his nerves and calm his shakes. He supposed the worst of it was over now; he could move freely inside the tunnels. He'd be with Zoro soon, and the bastard Marimo would probably laugh at him for taking such a huge risk.

Or maybe not, Sanji mused to himself as he dusted off his clothes and got up. After all, the green-haired idiot had been the one to say, "If I fail, that was just how much of a man I was."

Sanji smiled a little to himself as he checked the bag of unconscious men for damage. They looked alright: a little scuffed and maybe a bruise or two, but nothing broken and nothing bleeding. The uniforms looked like they were in a perfectly fine condition too.

Sanji hauled the bag onto his shoulders, delighting in his smoke as he moved as fast as he could down a hallway and down numerous twists and turns. He huffed slightly as he checked the small hole next to one of the exits; two guards were talking and standing right next to the secret door.

"What was the commotion about?" One of the men asked the other, boredom in his tone.

"Someone tossed some food to the prisoners, probably trying to start a fight between them."

"I thought Magellan banned those fights? Think someone's still using them for betting?"

Sanji frowned, making his way down a hallway and reaching the intended destination, the secret door that was in reality the back of a large broom cupboard. The blond wiped some sweat of his brow, dropping the bag onto the floor carefully before he started untying the large sheet that covered the men.

Suddenly, there was a large hand gripping Sanji's shoulder, startling the nervous blond enough for him to scream out. Another large hand slammed over Sanji's mouth, muffling the scream and causing Sanji to jerk away in horror. He fell over the bundle of Marines, landing inelegantly on his butt.

"Shhhh! Idiot cook." Zoro growled, holding a finger to his lips with an annoyed expression. Shukaku appeared around the corner, looking ashamed and holding a torch. Sanji's heart was beating madly, and the blond stared at Zoro and Shukaku in terror before he realized what was going on.

"SHITTY SWORDSMAN." Sanji hissed between his teeth, kicking towards Zoro's head. The hallway was narrow, and Zoro barely managed to dodge, stumbling backwards and almost knocking Shukaku over. "How did you get back here?"

"That's MY line" Zoro hissed back, regaining his balance and stomping over to Sanji. He looked angry but at the same time relieved; the soft light of the torch made Zoro's silhouette almost fill the hallway, three golden earrings glimmering eerily in the dark. "What is that?" The swordsman pointed at the elbow poking out from the ruffled sheet.

Sanji regained his composure, dusting off his behind before he pulled the knot loose. "It's our ticket out of here." Sanji couldn't resist revealing the men with some flare, dramatically yanking the sheet away to expose the extremely unimpressive pile of Marines.

"... Dead Marines?" Zoro grumbled, kneeling down to examine the shorter younger of the duo. The man stirred slightly; his blindfold had become loose in the hassle, and the Marine stared up at Zoro's imposing silhouette with wide, terrified eyes.

Sanji quickly kicked the back of the man's head, sending him off to dreamland before he retied the cloth. "Not DEAD," he hissed, untying the smaller Marine to make it easier to strip him off his uniform. "Help me strip them."

Zoro stared at the cook, blinking in confusion at the request.

Sanji rolled his eyes, folding the standard Marine shirt and placing it on the dusty floor. "I'll explain later; hurry up and get their uniform."

Zoro grimaced slightly, moving aside so Shukaku could hold the light over their heads. A few minutes later, the Marines were tied up, robbed of all but their underwear. Shukaku blushed slightly, looking away and covering his eyes with widely parted fingers.

Sanji made sure the gags were tied carefully and secured all the ties before he opened the secret door. He waited for a moment to make sure no one was inside the rather large janitor's closet before he grabbed the smaller man and placed him inside. "Put the other one in here too," he instructed, and the suspicious swordsman did as he was asked.

The door closed again, and Sanji leant against the wall, breathing a little easier and lighting himself a cigarette.

"Care to explain what the hell that was about?" Zoro crossed his arms, frowning at the blond, who just chuckled lowly.

"Sure, moss-brain; let's get downstairs. I have a LOT to tell you." Sanji peeled himself off the comfortably cold wall and started walking, making sure Zoro was within reach so he could stop any and all wrong turns the idiot might try to make.

"Uhm, Sanji-san." Shukaku nibbled on her lip as she tugged on Sanji's sleeve. "I'm not sure Ivan-sama would appreciate that you brought two Marines into the tunnels—"

"There was no other way." Sanji grimaced around his half-smoked cigarette, shaking his head a little as they got closer to Level 5.5. "I am sorry, Shukaku-chan~, but they were unconscious and I'm sure there was no harm done."

Zoro walked up to the cook, grabbing his elbow and turning him halfway to face him. "If you were going to take such a huge risk anyway, you should have done it from the beginning, idiot cook!"

Sanji glanced meaningfully over to Shukaku, who blushed a little and nodded before she grabbed the clothes and darted down the hallway towards the dining hall, leaving both men alone in the hallway in darkness and silence.

Zoro didn't move, glaring down at the cook with slightly confused annoyance.

Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette, leaning his head back contently and letting the smoke escape his nose. He waited until Shukaku's footsteps faded away before he flicked the cigarette onto the floor and yanked Zoro forward by the back of his neck into a deep, hungry kiss.

Zoro's mouth opened in shock at the sudden attack, allowing Sanji to deepen the kiss without much effort. He'd missed the bastard so much it was almost criminal. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, groaning pleasurably when the swordsman eased into the kiss, resting his hands on the cook's hips and trying to reclaim dominance over his own mouth.

Sanji clung to the Marimo, feeling the fear and bottled-up frustrations disappear as he hoisted himself up, wrapping his legs around Zoro's waist and enjoying the feeling of Zoro's arms supporting his weight as they kissed. He could taste metal on Zoro's tongue and something that tasted suspiciously like alcohol.

Sanji groaned in appreciation at the hot breath against his mouth as they parted for air. Finally, he felt secure. He felt like he could be himself again: no more pretending, no more bottling up his anger and watching every word he said. Free, for the moment, to do what his instinct was telling him to do.

For a few long seconds, they stood still, staring into opposite walls in the hallway. Sanji allowed Zoro to run calloused fingers over his lower back, and he occupied himself by running his fingers over the golden earrings, listening to the clear chime.

"Perverted-cook, you still need to explain what's going on." Zoro grumbled, wrenching his neck backwards to catch a glimpse of Sanji's utterly content expression. "If you were planning on beating everyone up and coming down here to wait, then you should have done it sooner."

Sanji looked down at Zoro's expression. The Marimo was agitated, but Sanji somehow had the feeling that it wasn't because of his risky plan, but because he'd left him alone for two days just to sneak back here with two bodies in a bag.

"That's the thing." Sanji grinned widely, running a hand under Zoro's shirt and looking at the still-dark bruise he'd left on Zoro's shoulder. "We're not waiting anymore." Sanji smirked deviously when he realized Zoro didn't know who was practically at Impel Down's gates. "Come on; I need to tell you about my plan." Sanji slid down, grabbing Zoro by the shirt and dragging him down the hallway.

Zoro grimaced, trying to coax some information out of the cryptic blond. It didn't work; Sanji merely responded with variations of "You'll see" and "You're going to love this."

* * *

Chapter 22, coming up!

I know pressing the button down there is tempting, but I would love to hear your opinion on this chapter before you move onto the next!

Thanks to CopperClouds, my beta, who works so hard to juggle her job and life along with this story.


	22. Chapter 22 - Luffy Arrives

**chapter 22 - Luffy Arrives**

* * *

Ivankov and the rest of the okama kingdom were waiting in the dining hall when Sanji and Zoro arrived; Ivankov looked agitated, and Shukaku stood beside at table, shamefully dusting off the folded pile of clothes and avoiding eye contact with them.

"Candy boy!" Ivankov pointed with a squeaky, pink-clad finger at Sanji when they entered. "You brought Marines into our tunnels?"

"Two blindfolded and unconscious Marines, yes." Sanji nodded, and watched the okama whisper and mutter amongst themselve. "They're bound and gagged in the janitor's closet now thought, so you don't have to worry about it." Sanji brushed off the annoyed glares of Ivankov. Inazuma sipped his glass of wine; Sanji wondered for a minute if that glass ever emptied.

"I see; I won't let you do anything so foolish again, candy boy," Ivankov began, raising his hand to signal the start of a lecture, but Sanji simply grinned at him.

"You don't have to. We'll be gone before noon."

There was complete silence in the room: all chatter and even the echoes seemed to have stopped completely, and everyone, including Zoro, stared at the cook. Sanji reveled in the attention, lighting himself a cigarette with great theatrics and shooting Zoro a victorious smirk.

"In about six hours, the Straw Hat crew will arrive."

The jaws of every okama in the room dropped to the floor comically, all of them screaming in shock as Zoro's eyes lit up in almost childish joy. Sanji watched as the swordsman's mouth cracked into a lopsided grin that grew until Sanji couldn't contain his laughter.

Zoro started laughing merrily, his voice bubbly and his pure joy obvious in the sound. "LUFFY'S HERE! HE'S FINE! THEY ARE ALL FINE!" Zoro grabbed Sanji by the shoulders, shaking him in glee before hugging him close.

Sanji just grinned into Zoro's shoulder, embracing the swordsman and enjoying the sound of the man's laughter. He could feel the man's chest convulse happily, his voice sending a rhythm of vibrations into Sanji's skin. Would he get to hear Zoro laugh like that all the time when they were free?

Ivankov stepped in, leaning over and filling Sanji's field of view completely. "Is it true, candy boy?" The giant-headed okama practically sang, his eyes fluttering with amusement. "Strawhat-boy is here?"

"He'll be here before breakfast." Sanji pushed back from the swordsman, not pulling away from him entirely but enough so he could turn around. "There is a lot of information I've been able to gather the last few days, thanks to our dear friend, Captain Fullbody."

Zoro growled a little at the name, his hand still resting on the small of Sanji's back, rubbing soothing circles.

Sanji flicked the ashes off his cigarette, humming contently at the contact before he continued. "Somehow, the Straw Hat crew has made it all the way here without being caught. This is probably being kept secret from the staff, possibly so Zoro wouldn't hear about it if he was still here." Sanji kept talking as he twirled the cigarette between his fingers. "Or maybe I'm the only one who doesn't know, but the bottom line is Fullbody's an idiot."

There was slight silence while the others waited for Sanji to keep talking, not sure if Sanji was going to bother to explain why the Marine captain was stupid or not.

Sanji tucked the cigarette between his lips again, grinning to Zoro, who was looking at him with interest and impatience. "He plans on opening the gates to catch the Straw Hats alone, getting all the credit."

Sanji felt Zoro tense beside him, and the swordsman let out a very condescending snort.

The blond paused dramatically and pointed at the uniforms on the table. "Me and Zoro, we'll dress up in that and infiltrate Fullbody's ship," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, feeling the eyes of all the okama resting on him before they darted to the pile of clothing on the table. "We'll wait until we can meet up with the Straw Hats, beat Fullbody into pie-filling, and get out before Magellan has the sense to close the gates."

"It's risky," Ivankov said thoughtfully, stroking his bizarre, arrowhead-like chin. Sanji half expected him to cut himself on the sharp edges. "But it might just work."

"We'll join the Marines through the storage room tunnel, blend in, and lay low until we're far enough from Impel Down so the warships can't catch us," Sanji continued. "We'll need to get dressed and wait until all the Marines are called back; It could happen within the next two hours."

Sanji walked across the hall, grabbing the Marine uniforms and handing the larger set to Zoro. "Come on, shitty-swordsman; we need to get dressed." Sanji's expression had lost its smugness and was now pure determination. Zoro's expression hardened as well; he nodded once and accepted the uniform.

The okama watched them both walk off to Zoro's room. Inazuma took a loud sip from his glass, and Shukaku sat with her legs crossed and watched both of them walk off regretfully. There was a long silence in the room, and everyone was thinking the same thing.

No one had escaped Impel Down since Shiki.

* * *

Sanji dropped the stolen uniform onto Zoro's unmade bed, staring at it as he went through his plan in his head. He ran a finger over the edge of the white-collar top. The plan was perfectly sensible. Sure, it was suicidal and crazy, but it was still perfectly sensible. There wasn't anything that could upset it, or well, almost anything.

"Cook." Zoro's hand on his shoulder startled him again, causing the blond to jolt a little. Zoro's brow fell, and he watched Sanji's face turn from apprehension to awkwardness. "Something wrong?"

Sanji shook his head, batting Zoro's hand off his shoulder. "Just nervous," he mumbled, killing off his cigarette in the makeshift ashtray and pulling off his shirt. Zoro did the same, sleek ridges of muscle bunching up and smoothing out as he moved.

Sanji tossed his shirt aside, walking within reach of Zoro's chest and running his finger along the huge scar. "Where did you get it? Skypiea?" Sanji hummed, enjoying the feeling of Zoro's hot skin under his fingertips. He caressed every valley, noting how the scar was almost deep enough to fit his entire fingertip.

"Mihawk." The swordsman rumbled, looking down at Sanji's hand.

The blond froze in horror, staring up at the swordsman apprehensively. "WHAT?!" Sanji practically howled, stepping back and pointing. "YOU ALREADY FOUGHT THE WORLD'S GREATEST—YOU!?" Sanji tried to voice his shock and anger, but failed to do it, letting his outraged face and wild gestures to the talking.

"I fought him, probably just after he defeated Don Krieg." Zoro's voice was calm, almost soothing. "He gave me this and told me that I should challenge him again when I had trained more."

Sanji was at a loss for words; he felt cheated. Zoro should have told him this before. The bastard had almost died once for his dream; wasn't it enough!? He shouldn't be standing here! He shouldn't be breathing!

"You—! So, all that bullshit about being ready to die for your dream?" Sanji was fuming, his hands trembling at his sides. "Was that just because you've died once?! A human doesn't get slashed like THAT and lives!" The cook pointed to the scar splitting Zoro's torso with a trembling finger.

"No." Zoro shook his head softly, his earrings rattling. "It has nothing to do with that. I was just as ready then as I am now." The swordsman paused, frowning a little. "And I didn't die. I'm right here."

Sanji was at a loss for words; Zoro was too determined to die for his taste. He let his eyes trail the scar on Zoro's chest. That scar that looked like it had practically split him in two. How dare that Mihawk leave such a large mark on his swordsman? He shuddered to think of the blood, how close to death Zoro had been that day. He was almost glad he hadn't witnessed it.

Zoro shed his pants, grabbing the Marine-blue pants on the bed and sticking one foot down the leg. Sanji watched, his mind wavering to Zoro's practically impossible dream. "Oi, Marimo."

Zoro looked up, zipping his pants. He waited.

"You already lost to him once." Sanji could see Zoro's jaw set dangerously. "Why haven't you given up? Why wasn't your dream shattered?"

There was a long pause as Zoro stood in the center of the room, breathing calmly and contemplating the question. Soon the swordsman looked up, his face much calmer than Sanji had thought it would be. "Because, I'm still alive to pursue it."

Sanji's voice cracked slightly, his face torn between anger and heartbreak. "WHY!?" Sanji practically gasped, his fists trembling with anger. "Explain to me, you stupid bastard! WHY is it so EASY for you!?"

Zoro's brow raised slightly, and he stared at the blond, as if he hadn't contemplated this at all. Again, the room fell silent, Sanji practically trembling with anger. Zoro seemed to reach a conclusion and reached out for his swords.

"I made a promise." Zoro held out the white sword, his eyes falling affectionately on it. "When I was young, I made a promise with a friend: that either one of us would become the best and fight for the title."

Sanji stared at the sword, remembering how mournful and sad it had felt, how warmly it had reacted to his touch.

"She died the next day." Zoro lowered the sword, placing it back on the bed where it clattered next to the other ones. "This is her sword. I'm not doing this just for myself but for her as well. Besides"—Zoro turned back to Sanji, his face a little more human than normal—"if I don't become the best, Luffy will be in trouble when he's the Pirate King."

Sanji watched as a small smile spread across Zoro's face; it was reassuring and heartbreaking at the same time. Sanji inhaled deeply, calming his nerves before he opened his mouth. "Ah— A..." Nothing but stutters came out, and Zoro frowned a little in confusion. Sanji blushed; he'd had sex with the man, he'd survived fights and falls beside him, and yet he couldn't share this?

"Zoro, have you..." Sanji bit on his bottom lip, looking up at the ceiling in regret. "Heard of the All Blue?"

There was a long silence, not the sudden laughter Sanji had been expecting. When he dared to glance at Zoro, the swordsman was looking at him, his face perfectly calm. "Is it your dream?" Zoro's voice was so understanding and free of all mockery it hit Sanji like a fist.

He nodded once, unable to say it out loud. "It's... an ocean. A magical ocean, where East, West, South, and North Blue all collide; it has all kinds of fish." Sanji was watching Zoro for any sign of incredulity, but the man didn't even arch an eyebrow in disbelief.

Sanji swallowed thickly and continued. "No one has ever seen it, but I'm SURE it exists!" Sanji practically gasped out, spreading his arms and staring Zoro down like the swordsman was mocking him. "I'm going to find it! I'll prove to everyone that it's not just a legend!"

Zoro grinned: it wasn't a mocking grin; it was an approving grin. Sanji looked away in embarrassment; saying things like this would have had most people laughing him out of the room. Why was Zoro so different?

"Luffy would love that." Zoro stepped closer, stuffing the Marine hat on Sanji's head and running a thumb over the blond's bottom lip. "You better be prepared, cook. When you find it, you'll have to work hard to keep up; our crew eats a lot."

Sanji stared in shock, not sure how to react to this. No one but Zeff had ever spoken about the All Blue without chortling like an idiot before. Since he had been a child, he'd never heard from another person that he'd find it. He didn't know what to do, so he just walked into Zoro, resting his forehead on his collarbone as he let the stress and fear seep from his limbs.

"Why didn't you laugh?" Sanji managed to sigh after a while of silence.

"Did you want me to laugh?" Zoro wasn't hugging him, he wasn't touching him, he was just there.

"No! But, everyone else laughs—!" Sanji fumbled in frustration into Zoro's chest. "Everyone else thinks I'm a fool for chasing a fantasy."

"Not in this crew, idiot cook." Zoro gave Sanji a reassuring pat on the back, forcing him to look up at him. "Your dream will fit in nicely. The crazier, the better."

Sanji sighed; he didn't understand. Why was there suddenly someone, possibly a whole CREW of people, who understood him? Someone who'd be willing to fight and support him all the way as long as he did the same? Someone who wouldn't mind chasing fiction, just in case it was true.

Sanji pulled back, running a finger along Zoro's scar again before leaning in to kiss the man on the mouth. He pressed a hand against Zoro's chest, feeling the heartbeat beneath his palm as he leant forward. Lips crushed against lips for a few moments, both men simply enjoying the feeling of sensitive skin on skin.

Sanji backed away without a word, yanking off his pants and grabbing the dark blue uniform pants on the bed. Zoro turned to the shirt, pulling it over the haramaki and giving Sanji a defiant look when the blond was about to object.

They both had to keep their shoes: Sanji's shoes were custom-made to amplify his kicking power, and Zoro's feet were just too big to fit into the Marine's shoes. Neither of them said a single word until they were both fully dressed. Sanji donned the hat, tucking most of his hair under the cap and smudged a bit of makeup onto his forehead to attempt to hide the curl of his eyebrow.

Zoro was trying to fasten the blue necktie, frowning at the fabric as it refused to look professional. "I'll do it for you." Sanji broke the spell, walking to the swordsman and undoing the cloth. "If you do it wrong, they'll get suspicious."

The swordsman grumbled something in approval, resting a hand on Sanji's hip as the cook properly fastened the tie. He took a step back, looking Zoro over with appreciation. It was a little bit too tight, the uniform practically stretched across Zoro's chest, but not enough to give him away.

"It looks good on you." Sanji complimented, unceremoniously slapping Zoro's hat on his head. "You'll have to keep your earrings in your pocket thought; they'll give you away."

Zoro started loosening his earrings and tucked them deep in his pants pocket. "Don't you have to tuck all your hair up?" Zoro smirked, watching as the blond shook his head.

"No way." Sanji grimaced, pointing to Zoro's swords. "What do you want to do about those? You can't carry them all; it will be too obvious."

Zoro thought for a moment and then handed the Wado over to Sanji. "You carry one for me then."

Sanji stared at the white sword that meant so much to Zoro. He hesitantly reached out, staring at Zoro before he touched it. "Is it really okay?"

Zoro nodded, dropping the precious weapon into Sanji's hand. "You'll give it to me when we start fighting. It's the only one that I'm sure won't try to kill you."

Sanji rolled his eyes, tying the sword onto his back. It was partially because he didn't know how to walk with a sword at his side and more so because the sword was famous and he didn't want anyone to recognize it too easily. He lit a cigarette, knowing that he'd have to resist smoking until they were in the clear.

"Ready?" Zoro asked, two swords at his side, and he looked like he felt naked.

Sanji chuckled at the sight, letting smoke escape his nostrils as he did so. "Let's get upstairs. We'll have to wait until the Marines are all called back." Sanji tucked the cigarette between his lips, leaving the room only to encounter the okama screaming a tearful goodbye. Both men grimaced; there was so much smudged mascara.

After an emotional farewell and a long, soaking hug, they managed to struggle away, waving at the group as they ran up the hallways and stairs to the storage room. Adrenaline started pumping heavily as they got closer. Sanji made sure Zoro was right behind him; it wouldn't do for the bastard to get lost.

"Sanji-san!" Sanji stopped dead in his tracks; Zoro ran into his back, almost toppling him over. Sanji ignored the string of curses from the swordsman as he turned to look at the lovely woman standing in the hallway.

"Shukaku-chan!" Sanji walked over, ignoring the annoyed objections from Zoro as he swooned over the former man. "I'm leaving now; I was hoping you'd stop by to say goodbye."

The woman looked sad, glancing at her hands and picking at her nails. "Are you sure that's what you want, Sanji-san?" Shukaku eventually asked, avoiding Zoro's glare like the plague. "It's so dangerous, and you could just stay here—"

"Ah, you are very lovely when you worry about me!" Sanji shook his head in disbelief. "But I need to go; this idiot Marimo will just get lost without me."

"I WILL NOT!" Zoro argued, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Thank you for bringing Zoro to me earlier; the bastard would have been lost forever." Sanji smiled reassuringly, his natural instinct to cheer up women kicking in.

"Hmm? No, I followed HIM." Shukaku tilted her head in confusion.

"Shukaku-chan, are you feeling well? No one in their right mind would follower the marimo anywhere-"

"He just said something was wrong and took off, eventually tracking you down."

Sanji stared at her in disbelief and glanced back at Zoro's annoyed expression. The swordsman was tightening his grip on his swords, waiting impatiently.

"The All Blue could just be a legend," Shukaku began but was interrupted by a disapproving snort from Zoro.

Sanji shook his head, taking a step back.

Shukaku sighed, petting Sanji's shoulder. Her shoulders slumped a little, and she shook her head, defeat in her posture. She dropped her hand limply to her side, meeting Zoro's stare with her own. "Then go." The lovely woman smiled sadly, taking a step back. "I hope you find what you are looking for."

"See you around, Shukaku-chan! Thank you for babysitting this idiot!"

"OI! SHUT UP, COOK!"

Sanji grinned happily, turning his back to Shukaku and waving over his shoulder to the woman, who didn't wave back.

When the duo reached the door to the storage room, Sanji paused to have one last smoke before they went out. He flicked the lighter, watching as the dancing flame's light flickered over Zoro's features before he lit his cigarette. They stood in silence, listening to each other's breath.

"We'll need to go out there; we can't hear the Marines through the door AND the storage room," Sanji mumbled, leaning against the wall and enjoying his smoke.

Zoro crossed his arms, stretching the white Marine shirt as he watched the blond thoughtfully. "Tell me, cook." Zoro's expression was heavy, and Sanji couldn't bring himself to look Zoro in the eye. The swordsman's silhouette was barely visible in the faint light from the cigarette, while Sanji's face was almost half illuminated. "Why didn't you just 'disappear' with me?"

Sanji's steady stream of smoke was interrupted as the blond looked at the swordsman, shuffling uncomfortably under his gaze.

There was a long while of silence, until Zoro broke it, grabbing Sanji's forearm tightly. "Tell me."

"Can't this wait until later?"

"No. Tell me."

Sanji practically groaned, pulling his arm away out of Zoro's grip with surprising ease. "Because," Sanji began, taking a long breath of smoke before he continued, "back then, the only way I knew to get you out was by staying behind."

Zoro was close enough for his face to be illuminated by the cigarette, the soft yellow glow on his features contrasting with the hard look in his eyes. Sanji leant against the wall, avoiding eye contact as much as he could.

"I'd thought about thousands, hundreds of ways I could try to get out of here with you. But until I heard about Fullbody's plan... they all ended in me waving goodbye to you from the walls." Sanji hummed sadly, almost thankful when the last of his cigarette burned up and the light on Zoro's features was snuffed.

"I see." Zoro's voice came from the darkness in front of him; he could still feel the warmth coming from Zoro's skin on his arm.

Sanji sighed, reaching out to touch Zoro's hand. "Let's get ready. We're trying to escape from the most secure place on the Grand Line; we can't get distracted." Sanji pushed the secret door open, halfway expecting there to be an army of Marines waiting for them.

The storage room was empty, only a few boxes and stacks of barrels in the furthest corners. They took their places at the door, crouching down behind a crate and listening intently, waiting for the telltale clatter of Marine feet.

Sanji felt the weight of the Wado on his back: it felt warm, reassuring almost. It was going to work; it was probably going to work out perfectly fine. There was no flaw in his plan, well, except that one.

For an hour, they sat, glancing at the watch Sanji lit for brief seconds with his lighter. It was almost breakfast; it should be happening any minute now. Both held their breath; the tension was unbearable.

Sanji could hear his blood rush through his veins, the beat of his pulse humming in his skin. He wanted a cigarette but couldn't risk it. Zoro's face was determined, calm; the only hint of his tense state of mind was the set jaw and almost rigidly straight neck. Like a predator, stalking a prey.

Almost two hours after they arrived in the storage room, there was a low rumble. It vibrated through the floor, and the dull echoes of a hundred feet on the brickwork seemed to rattle Zoro's swords. Sanji untied the Wado from his back, pushing it into Zoro's chest.

"They're here." Sanji stared at the man, who refused to accept his dearest possession. "Get going, I'll just have to make sure they won't be able to close the gates, then I'll be right with you."

Zoro didn't accept the sword, staring at Sanji like the man was threatening to slit his throat. It was a dangerous glare, one that Sanji had only seen Zoro give those who wronged him. "No." Zoro rose up, the footsteps getting closer. "If I take it, you won't be sure to come with me."

"You're being an idiot. Come on; just grab it and get going. I'll be right behind you." Sanji could swear the entire room was shaking from the loud thud of marine footsteps. If they passed them and went far enough, they wouldn't be able to blend in. "Zoro, please just—!" Sanji argued, his tone a little more desperate than he'd ever confess to. "Zoro, Fullbody will recognize me; you need to go."

The swordsman wouldn't have it. He grabbed Sanji by the forearm, twisting a little as he got closer, their faces flush together. "Cook." Zoro practically hummed, his voice barely audible over the deafening steps of the Marines. "Say you'll come with me."

Sanji froze in shock; Zoro stared him down. The blond squirmed, trying to free himself from Zoro's grasp. It didn't work; if he struggled too much, he'd break his arm. For a split second, Sanji thought about kicking Zoro in the solar plexus and making a run for it.

"Say it."

Sanji couldn't hear anything but the Marines now; they were almost at the door. Soon they would run past, and the only chance they had would be gone forever.

"I'll come. I'll join the crew," Sanji managed to whisper; he wasn't sure if Zoro could hear him over the footsteps, but the swordsman let go, grinning victoriously as the blond tied the Wado to his back.

"Come on, cook." Zoro stepped to the door, opening it a fraction as the Marines ran past. The Marines were fewer now, a big group of them heading towards the source of the wonderful ocean air. "The All Blue isn't in here."

Sanji paused in shock, watching the determined and encouraging grin on Zoro's face. That's right; the All Blue wasn't in here, one less place to look in. The cook smiled, crouching and taking his place just in front of the green-haired man.

"Stick with me, Marimo," Sanji mumbled as he watched the last Marines run past. He swung the door open, and both of them rushed out, joining the Marines for their run to the ship. Adrenaline rushed through their bodies, and they had to hold back to not overtake the entire group.

They caught up with the main horde, mixing themselves into their midst and heading towards the giant open door. Sanji felt each breath become saltier, fresh air and the smell of sunlight on the sea greeting him for the first time in months.

The main door was opened wide, welcoming them with a salty breeze and a few cloud-smothered rays of sunlight. Sanji could barely suppress his delight when he left the door, standing in the open, looking at the sea as he ran.

So close to being free; so close.

He shot Zoro a look; the swordsman grinned a little at him, and both of them ran into the Marine ship. The Marines piled onto the ship, standing straight and staring at their captain, who was towering over them on the second floor on the deck. Fullbody looked over the group, leaning over to ask a fellow Marine something. The man seemed to do a headcount and nodded to the pink-haired man.

"RAISE ANCHOR!" Fullbody shouted when the last of the Marines scurried onto the ship. Zoro and Sanji backed up a little, not wanting to be in direct line of sight of any of the smarter Marines. Sanji felt the ship push away from the dock, the soft rise and fall of an ocean bound ship almost making him tear up in joy. He'd forgotten how good it felt, being cradled by the ocean like this.

"We'll sail up to the gates!" Fullbody yelled over the group when they had sailed a few kilometers from the prison. Sanji couldn't resist looking over, watching Impel Down distance itself until it looked like it fit in his palm. He was out. Zoro was out. They were BOTH out of that place! They had DONE it.

"When we are close to the gates, my men in the control room will open them. There will be a great battle, and we will come out victorious!" Fullbody yelled, raising his arm, and the Marines did the same. Zoro and Sanji followed suit, hoping no one would notice their lack of enthusiasm and incredulity.

"Without Roronoa, they are only five people and one pet! WE don't need backup for that, do we?!" Fullbody screamed into the crowd, causing plenty of Marines to laugh and raise their weapons triumphantly. "Of COURSE we can take on three men and two women! Prepare for glory!" The crew cheered loudly and laughed in delight.

Zoro mumbled something under his breath, and Sanji couldn't help but smile. That doctor was the one they thought was a pet, and then there was Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Robin, and Franky. Zoro had mentioned some skeleton, but Sanji couldn't remember if Zoro had said he had joined or not.

The Gates of Justice loomed overhead, imposing as always, and Sanji realized how terrifying they had been to the thousands of men who had passed through them and never been heard from again. They had been terrifying to him when he had first arrived, opening merely a fraction and swallowing him whole.

"ALRIGHT MEN!" Fullbody yelled into the Marine-issued den den mushi, talking to his inside men in the control room. "Open the gates!"

For a long minute, everyone, including Fullbody, waited with their breath caught and eyes trained on the giant doorway that looked like it wasn't about to budge. For a long moment, Sanji was sure his blood didn't run. This was the main flaw; if the jailers refused to open the gates, this was all over. They would return to the prison, the Straw Hats would either run away or be captured by Headquarters, and there would be no turning back.

Then, almost as if it was shy, the gates started moving. The massive doors, thicker than anything man should have ever been able to build, creaked as they came closer to the Marine ship. The metal began parting slowly, the current pushing the ship back as the ocean flooded the bay of Impel Down.

The blinding sun on the other side sent a ray right onto the cheering Marines on the ship, the door parting further by the second. It was only a ship wide now, but Sanji felt Zoro tense beside him. He glanced over; the swordsman had an almost childlike grin of joy on his face and eyes trained on the doors.

Sanji followed his gaze and noticed it at the same time the other Marines did. Right there, in the center of the gap, heavily silhouetted and casting a shadow on the ocean before it, was a ship.

"Sunny..." Zoro breathed in between his teeth, his hands trembling with excitement. Sanji smiled widely, seeing the lion-headed ship grin at them, mouth open wide in greeting and light gathering at—

For a second, it was like the sunlight was sucked into the ship, the horizon turning a dangerous shade of blue.

**"GAAAOOOOOOOOOON CANNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"**

There was a giant explosion of light from the lion's mouth and a beam of energy erupted almost far enough to hit Impel Down itself. The gates were sent flying at least three ship-lengths further open. The power from the blast split the ocean right next to the Marine ship, rocking the boat and almost tossing them overboard.

Sanji clutched Zoro's arm, since the swordsman had somehow braced for this and stood grinning like an idiot around at the collective flood of Marines who had lost their balance. Fullbody screamed something as he fell onto the railing, grabbing hold and pointing to the gates.

"GET THEM!" The pink-haired captain roared, raising his iron-fists as the Marines got up. The Sunny came closer to the Marine ship, which instantly sent a barrage of cannonballs towards it. The giant metal spheres whistled through the air, threatening to rain down onto the mast and side as the ship got closer.

Sanji stared in horror as the cannonballs headed for the Sunny, glancing at Zoro, who still stood in place, smiling widely like a child on its birthday. "Idiot!" Sanji hissed, grabbing Zoro by the shoulder. "What are you smiling about?! The cannonballs will sink the—"

There was some noise from the Sunny, some suspicious movement, and then the cannonballs all came flying back. Sanji stared in bewilderment when multiple hands tossed the explosives back, and something jumped into the air, expanded like a balloon, and sent other cannonballs flying towards them so they exploded the ocean around the Marine ship.

The Marine ship splashed around on the wild ocean like a toy in a bathtub, sending the Marines off balance and falling over again. Sanji lost his balance at the sudden return fire and caught Zoro's shoulder for balance. The strange way the cannonballs had been reflected didn't seem to have surprised the swordsman in the slightest: his smile was the same and he stood still and firm in his place.

**"ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** A rather high-pitched scream seemed to rip the air, and Zoro ran to the side of the ship, hands clutching the wood.

**"LUFFY!"** Zoro screamed back, but his voice was luckily drowned out by the crackle and BOOM of a cannonball begin fired right below them. Sanji's ears were ringing, and he couldn't hear anything happening around him. He couldn't hear the ocean or explosions of returned fire; he couldn't hear Zoro, who was staring at the Straw Hat's ship, but that was probably because the idiot wasn't screaming out anymore.

Sanji followed Zoro's gaze, silence around him and the world seemingly a little more blurry as salty ocean water hit his face. They stared at the red and blue distant silhouette of a man standing on top of the lion's head, screaming towards Impel Down.

**"GIVE ZORO BAAAACK!"**

Cannonballs whizzed through the air, cracking the silence buzzing in Sanji's ears as Zoro looked just about ready to jump overboard and swim to his crew. Sanji grabbed the swordsman's Marine collar, pulling him backwards.

"Don't do it, you idiot," Sanji hissed, a little wounded at the accusing look in Zoro's eyes. "The current from the door will pull you under; you'll drown right in front of your loud and irrational captain!"

Marines screamed in pain as the Thousand Sunny passed; multiple pale arms spawned from their backs and grabbed their necks and arms, wringing their guns out of their palms with a twist of their wrists and bending their backs until their spines let out a loud snap. The sound was quite deafening really, so loud and creaking that it was sickening.

Sanji recoiled in horror, letting go of Zoro's arm in shock when delicate, silk-skinned fingers wrapped around the swordsman's jaw and forearm. Other armed Marines screamed in horror as hands wrapped around them as well, multiple lovely hands with well-tended nails.

There was a moment of pure horror as the Marines were bent backwards, screaming in shock and pain as their spines bent unnaturally and they collapsed in on themselves. Sanji heard it all happen and noticed it from the corner of his eye in the chaos. Why wasn't he being attacked as well? because he was unarmed?

The cook couldn't take his eyes off Zoro, who was struggling, an annoyed look in his eyes as he bent forward against the arms. He stared wide-eyed as Zoro struggled, moving his tanned hands against he bouquet of pale ones that struggled to hold them, until the hands seemed to pause. Zoro let out a muffled sound through his forcefully clenched teeth, but one delicate hand sprouted from his shoulder, a single finger sliding under his shirt and seemingly trailing the scar on his chest.

Sanji was seething in rage, and he tried to bat the hand away and free Zoro of the nightmarish chains, but Zoro raised an arm to stop him, shaking his head as much as he could in the silken hold. Sanji huffed jealously, raising his arm to grab onto the nearest hand extruding from Zoro's chest when a few pink petals appeared in the palm and an eye seemingly bloomed from nowhere.

A lovely eye with a strange calmness about it glanced around. The hand raised it up to Zoro's face, and the eye widened slightly; suddenly, the arms had all disappeared in a flutter of flower petals. Zoro gasped a little for breath, leaning over with a devious smirk.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Sanji screamed, probably a little louder than he should have as he grabbed Zoro's necktie. Zoro opened his mouth to explain when a young Marine from the inside of the ship ran onto deck screaming for the rattled Fullbody.

"CAPTAIN!" The younger man howled in horror, waving his hands frantically as he paled by the second. Both Zoro and Sanji stared, just like pretty much everyone else on deck did. The constant barrage of cannon fire slowed slightly as the man screaming looked about ready to throw up.

"MAGELLAN JUST CALLED. TWO OF OUR CREWMEN WERE FOUND BOUND AND STRIPPED IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET!" There was a loud gasp, and Fullbody shrieked in outrage, practically throwing himself over the railing to look at the messenger.

Sanji cursed himself, he'd wanted the men to be found before they went hungry, but maybe he should have asked Shukaku to toss them out when they had escaped.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN—?" Fullbody's face paled slightly "WE COUNTED! EVERYONE WAS ACCOUNTED FOR!"

"THEY SAID THEY SAW RORONOA!"

Both Sanji and Zoro flinched; the Marines he had captured had seen Zoro's face or at least his telltale glimmering earrings in the tunnel. The jailers would be here, and it was only a matter of time before the gates were closed again.

The assembled Marines fell silent, looking around at each other suspiciously, knowing that there was a pirate among them, even two. Sanji glanced over his shoulder, watching the Sunny come to a halt on its journey towards Impel Down. He could see jailers arrange in droves into the multiple warships at the prison and realized time was running out.

"MAGELLAN IS ON THE DEN DEN MUSHI!" the marine screamed out. "HE TOLD ME TO PUT HIM ON SPEAKER!"

Fullbody looked absolutely sickly: he was pale and looked like he was about to throw up, but at the same time, the Marine was trembling with fury and unbridled anger.

"DON'T PUT HIM ON! I REFUSE! I AM IN CHARGE HERE, NOT THAT—"

The insult died in his throat when the communications officer ran back inside; the pink-haired Marine glanced up to the Straw Hat's ship, hands clenched tightly on the railing. Fullbody must have realized that Zoro had to be hiding on his ship, dressed as one of his underlings.

It was made more obvious that Zoro was on that Marine ship, because the Straw Hat's ship seemed to have changed their objective.

The lion head was slowly turning towards Fullbody's ship. The pirate vessel struggled against the waves and came closer with each second, aided by something that looked like paddle wheels.

**"ZOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRO!"** Luffy screamed again; this time it was louder and clearer, and Sanji could see the outline of the young man in the distance.

"WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS RORONOA!?" Fullbody was fuming, pointing from each and every face of his underlings with desperation. "IF HE'S ON THE SHIP, I WANT HIM FOUND. NOW!"

Sanji casually untied the Wado, handing it to the swordsman, who smirked in approval. The Marines all looked up and stared at them, giving them a wide berth and forming a horrified circle around them. Fullbody hissed and pointed, his eyes wide with fury.

"Y-YOU!?" the Marine screamed, his voice thick with anger and hatred. Sanji lit himself a much-needed cigarette, wiping the remnants of the makeup off his brow before tossing his Marine hat into the corner carelessly. Zoro discarded his hat as well, green, wild hair becoming tousled in the wind as the swordsman drew his blades with a threatening leer.

The Marines backed away in horror, leveling their weapons towards the duo with trembling hands. Fullbody howled in anger, jumping down from his platform to see eye to eye with Sanji. "I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS! YOU WILL HANG. YOU WILL SUFFER. YOU WILL—"

Sanji's foot connected with Fullbody's chest, sending the man flying backwards into the captain's cabin. The wooden boards of the wall crumbled, clattering loudly as the shocked Marines gasped in fear. Fullbody struggled out of the wreckage, wiping blood from his mouth with his tailored suit.

Sanji lowered his leg, feeling the smug pride radiating from Zoro's body right behind him. He felt so powerful; the swordsman had his back, and the Marines were trembling in fear. The ocean was splashing around him, the salty wind in his hair and slipping into the horribly tacky Marine clothes.

It felt good to suck in the ocean air with every smoke. He felt like nothing was impossible; the Thousand Sunny was coming closer: he could hear the loud bombardment of the cannonballs hitting the ocean around them.

Zoro drew his swords: Sanji could hear the Wado clatter between Zoro's teeth and the screams and cheering of the Straw Hats when they noticed Zoro's familiar posture from the distance. Sanji's body was humming with power and life from seeing the blood of the Marine bastard who had agitated him so and feeling the terrified stares of the lower class Marines around him.

This was where he belonged. This was home. He should have been here a long time ago. He shot Zoro a devious smile that the swordsman returned.

"I'm sure I can get more of them than you," the swordsman challenged, contently, almost joyfully to the cook.

Sanji hummed something in disapproval, loosening the Marine tie around his throat. "We don't have time to play around, Marimo." Sanji hummed, taking a step towards Fullbody with his hands in his pockets. "Fullbody—" the blond almost hissed.

Zoro turned around, watching Sanji's back as the pirate cook continued.

_"—YOU WILL REGRET ANGERING A COOK OF THE SEA, YOU SHITTY BASTARD."_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

Thanks to CopperClouds. She works hard to beta my story!

finally I can write Luffy doing things! Yay for Luffy doing things! how did you like the entrace? was it explosive enough? *gigglesnort*

I'd love to hear your thoughts on the plan and your favorite from the chapter, it's my favorite to write so far~ (not counting the smut chapter)


	23. Chapter 23 - Breakthrough

**chapter 23 - Breakthrough**

* * *

"—YOU WILL REGRET ANGERING A COOK OF THE SEA, YOU SHITTY BASTARD."

The ocean splashed around the Marine ship as the endless barrage of cannonballs were returned; the mast shattered above Sanji and Zoro, raining splinters down on the Marines, who screamed in horror and evaded the mess of pole, lines, and sails as it toppled.

Neither Zoro nor Sanji moved; more debris covered the deck as the mast cleaved it between Sanji and Fullbody, causing the Marine ship to creak and lean sideways. The sails began to sink into the dark possessive currents, trying to pull the ship down under and away from the Gates of Justice.

"I knew it!" Fullbody howled, getting up and stumbling towards Sanji. "YOU ARE AIDING PIRATES!" Fullbody spat out, blood dripping down his lips.

Sanji exhaled a long, thick stream of smoke, enjoying the clatter of swords around him and wind of the Grand Line on his face. "You were going to accuse me of that anyway, weren't you?" Sanji held the cigarette still between his lips as he chuckled. "We'll see just how high and mighty you are when I'm allowed to kick your ass!"

The swiftness of Sanji's barrage of kicks would have thrown Fullbody off balance even without all the power. The Marine barely managed to block the first kicks as he stumbled backwards, trying to shield his face. He barely got a single punch in, his iron-knuckles banging uselessly against Sanji's dress shoes.

Sanji barely paused as he jumped in the air and tucked his precious hands in his pockets as he pummeled Fullbody's face and upper body into a bruised and bleeding mess. He finished it up with an even double jump to Fullbody's face, standing still and lighting himself a cigarette as he waited for Fullbody to fall.

"You haven't gotten any stronger than you were back in East Blue, CAPTAIN." Sanji jumped backwards, the crowd of shocked Marines watching their captain call to his knees in front of the blond. "Too bad there wasn't a shichibukai to win this fight for you too."

The pink-haired Marine fell forward, his fingers twitching pathetically as his face lay flat against the splinter-coated deck.

"CAPTAIN!" Some of the Marines ran over to sit Fullbody up and shake him.

"IS HE DEAD?!" One of the Marines screamed in horror, flailing with tears dripping from his eyes in horror.

"He's not dead." Sanji lit himself another cigarette, turning away from Fullbody and the other Marines as he slowly walked towards Zoro. " After all, we should be thankful. We couldn't have gotten out without his help." Sanji grinned sadistically at the Marines as he jumped to join the swordsman at the other end of the ship. "I can't kill someone who was nice enough to aid pirates!"

"You're horrible." Zoro grinned when Sanji landed next to him, kicking away and disarming a few trembling Marines who had had the courage to aim their guns at Zoro's turned back.

"It was too cool not to say." Sanji huffed a little, jumping up and balancing vertically on Zoro's shoulders. "Let me use your shoulders, pirate hunter; the deck is covered in splinters."

"Go ahead, curly cook."

Sanji grinned as he breathed smoke down Zoro's neck.

"PARTY—"

The swordsman crouched, grinning around the Wado as Sanji swung his long, deadly legs over their heads.

"—TABLE!" The sudden force of Sanji's storm of kicks sent Marines flying across the deck, screaming in shock and colliding with their crew mates. Those unlucky enough to collide with the walls busted through in a shower of wood slivers. Sanji jumped down, admiring Zoro's form.

There was something almost hypnotic about how Zoro seemed to be able to send Marines flying across the deck with just the wind from his blades and the joy that shone from the swordsman's face as he fought. Sanji couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Zoro was truly in his element; it wasn't hard to see why they thought he was a demon.

"ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ARE YOU OKAY!?" Luffy's voice seemed to bounce off the giant Gates of Justice and spring back towards the prison, echoing in the distance between the Sunny and the Marine ship. "WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU. DON'T GET LOST."

Sanji couldn't help but laugh at that; he keeled over and guffawed until he almost choked on his cigarette. He couldn't stop howling as Zoro started yelling at him, telling him to stop laughing while his face reddened up to his green hairline. The Marines stared at them in confusion, not sure if they should attack or run away in terror.

After regaining his senses, the cook glanced over his shoulder, seeing the young man who was supposedly Luffy stretch out, like he was about to throw something over to them. Sanji peered at the ship, trying to see what Luffy was about to throw across the massive gap between ships, when the high-pitched whiz of a cannonball split the air, interrupting Luffy's aim.

Multiple ship-tall splashes of water obscured the Sunny from view. Luffy yelled something in the distance as the Sunny jolted on the ocean. The waves around the Marine ship rose and fell, the ship swaying dangerously as the water came pouring down. Sanji grabbed onto Zoro, his soaked cigarette forgotten between his lips as he peered through the thick spray of seawater raining down onto them.

Both soaked to the bone, the duo glanced to the rear of the ship.

There, in the distance, barely close enough to be within firing range, were the twelve warships that had been moored at Impel Down. Standing at the front of the first ship was a dark silhouette, surrounded by a giant gelatin-like demon form and a cloud of poison. They could smell it on the air; Magellan was on his way to the battlefield with an army of gas-masked jailers.

Sanji felt his hackles raise; twelve warships were coming for them, and Magellan was leading the fray. It was like someone had called a buster call on them. If Magellan got within firing range, he'd rain poison down on them, maybe even use his venom road and grab the Straw Hats by their necks.

" Lieutenant Commander " One of the underlings screamed out for the ship's second-in-command, breaking Sanji's trance and turning his head.

A large man, considerably more threatening than Fullbody, answered him confidently, raising his sword towards Zoro.

"M-Magellan wants to speak with the captain!" The underling shrieked, clearly terrified of the cannonballs raining down upon them. The Straw Hats hadn't fired a single cannonball themselves; all they had done was return the fire. "But he's knocked out; what should I—?"

"Put him on the speakers! We need backup!" " The vice captain growled, withdrawing his sword just to clash against Zoro's Wado again. "Do what the Warden says; we're losing this fight!"

"Y-YES, VICE-CAPTAIN!" The underling saluted in horror, flicking a switch on the den den mushi with a trembling finger. There was a loud crackle from the speakers and then a booming sigh that overpowered the roar of cannon fire. Sanji felt chills run down his back; Magellan was absolutely livid.

"FULLBODY." Magellan boomed over the speakers, his voice loud enough to even reach the Straw Hats through the constant barrage of cannon fire. "YOU FOOL. WE'RE CLOSING THE GATES YOU SO FOOLISHLY OPENED. BACKUP WILL ARRIVE SOON."

Sanji glanced over to Zoro, who nodded shortly to him in return, pushing the Marines back with an expert swipe of his swords as he made his way to the upper deck of the ship. Sanji followed, not sure how they were supposed to manage to get across the angry ocean and onboard the Sunny before the warships arrived.

The warships carrying an angry Magellan. A Magellan he'd tricked and betrayed. Sanji almost felt bad: Magellan had trusted him, even defended him around the last days. But this was the price of freedom. He'd chosen his side in this private war against the world.

"Warden Magellan!" The vice captain screamed at the speakers, wiping blood off his mouth and clutching his injured arm. "WE NEED BACKUP! CAPTAIN FULLBODY IS KNOCKED OUT! RORONOA ZORO IS ON THE SHIP AND ALSO THAT BLOND COOK!"

Sanji's blood ran cold when he was mentioned. Magellan's rage was terrifying when it wasn't directed towards him; he wasn't sure he could handle being the target. There was a loud rumble and the crackle of speakers in return, until the Warden spoke.

"Hold your position; we are on our way. Do NOT allow the pirates to escape." Magellan snarled into the receiver, the speakers popping in response. "The gates have almost closed; keep them stalled for a little while longer."

Sanji tensed up, whipping around to stare at the giant gates, the massive doors slowly closing. If those doors closed completely, there would be no way out and the entire Straw Hat crew would be trapped here; Magellan would win. The Marines would win. Sanji could feel Zoro's reassuring grip on his shoulder. The ship was creaking loudly, cannonballs breaking the hull and shattering the tip of the broken mast.

"SANJI." Magellan's booming voice almost destroyed Sanji's eardrums. He felt horrible dread seep into his bones as he froze mid kick. Was he feeling guilty? Once again, he felt like he'd let someone down. Just because he was doing what he wanted, what felt right to him.

"Cook!" Zoro grabbed his shoulder and pushed him backwards, out of harm's way as he blocked a blow with Shusui. Sanji turned to look at the speakers. The air was thick with tension, the sound of blade on blade fading into the background.

"There is no reason for you to do this. Bring Roronoa here." Magellan's voice was sharp with acid, yet calmer than it had been before. "We'll capture the Straw Hats in the name of Impel Down. You'll be rewarded."

The Marines paused, staring up at Sanji, who swallowed thickly, his breath seeming colder than usual.

He knew there was no way he'd be able to return without consequences. Not that it mattered to him even though the situation was pretty hopeless for the Straw Hats right now: the gates were closing, the warships were almost within proper firing range, and the backup from HQ quite possibly had an admiral or even a vice admiral with them.

"SORRY, WARDEN!" Sanji yelled to the speakers. Even if the Warden was telling the truth, he couldn't possibly imagine turning his back on Zoro, on the Straw Hats, or on the All Blue "BUT I WOULD RATHER GO DOWN FIGHTING THAN BE LOCKED UP FOR SOMETHING I NEVER DID!"

If this was indeed a losing battle, he'd lose while fighting for his ideals. No regrets. Die a free man.

"SANJI! Why are you going this far?!" Magellan roared as Sanji kicked an airborne cannonball at the communication pole.

"Because I am alive to fight for my ambitions!" Sanji grinned as the metal hit the speakers. "Tell the kitchen staff I said 'Hi'." The pole shattered, scattering the den den mushi across the deck, breaking the connection with the Warden, and ending that part of Sanji's life for good.

It wasn't Magellan who was wrong, it was the world.

The world Luffy was at war with.

The war he'd just joined.

"Oi, cook!" Zoro yanked on Sanji's forearm, pointing down to the center of the deck, towards the creaking and half-shattered mast "Stop standing around yelling at nothing and move! We're leaving!"

"LEAVING!?" Sanji shrieked indignantly as the Marimo yanked him off his feet and down to the center of the deck. The blond stumbled slightly, kicking a Marine away as they charged their way past the few Marines capable of standing.

A flutter of arms captured the Marines in their way, twisting them backwards and rendering them unable to move. There was an empty path towards the mast now, the warships and poisonous cloud surrounding them coming closer each second.

"ZORO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LEAVING'!?" Sanji shouted out over the sound of cannon fire, running along the mast with the swordsman. Zoro sheathed his swords, running along the wood and ignoring the giant plumes of water threatening to pull them off the slippery wood and into the ocean below.

"How do you think we'll escape now, you idiot?!" Sanji yanked his arm back from Zoro, running up to join him at his side. The mast was creaking, the water soaked their hair and clothes. Sanji could feel his heavy dress shoes slide uncomfortably on the soaked wood.

"Shut up and stick close to me!" The swordsman kept staring in the direction of the Sunny, barely paying attention to the fight. "Your plan got us this far; let us handle the rest."

Some of the Marines attempted to follow them, braving the horizontal mast. Bullets whizzed past their heads, occasionally burying themselves in the wood at their heels. Sanji glanced over his shoulder to see how many Marines were following, when something passed by his head from the opposite direction.

_"TABASCO-STAR!"_

Suddenly, the Marines firing at them howled in horror, red splatters blooming on their faces."SPICY! MY EYES!" One marine howled, while others were falling over and rubbing their eyes frantically.

"What was—?" Sanji was about to ask Zoro what was going on when the swordsman stopped running. They were at the broken tip of the mast, the ocean threatening to pull them under as the wood under their feet swayed dangerously. "O-OI! We're cornered! IDIOT!" Sanji yelled frantically, yanking at Zoro's Marine shirt as he gestured to the approaching warships.

Zoro was grinning, his eyes lit up with excitement as he stood still, staring at the distant Sunny through the endless rain of returned cannon fire. His swords where sheathed still, and his posture was relaxed—Sanji didn't understand any of this.

Then the cannon fire ceased for a second, for just that one second as the warships got within firing range and adjusted their aim for maximum damage. it was just a moment, maybe two, but the silence and clear view to the Sunny seemed almost surreal in its brevity.

Sanji could see Luffy stretch again, looking like he was about to throw them a rope or something heavy; even if he assumed he could get a rope all the way across the vast black hole of currents, they'd never survive being hauled over.

There was nothing in the world that Sanji could possibly imagine would be able to help them at that exact moment. Sanji could smell Magellan's poison on the wind; it was just a matter of seconds before poison would be raining down on them, and the gates were almost fully closed. But, well, at least he had Zoro.

"ZOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Luffy was calling out again. A cannonball reflected from the Sunny exploded in the ocean around them. Sanji didn't know what the captain wanted, but Zoro seemed to.

Without warning, Zoro wrapped his arm around Sanji's waist. Sanji struggled slightly in Zoro's grip, uncomfortably off-balance with his body held so snuggly against the swordsman's. "Oi! let me go, you bastard; we're in the middle of a FIGHT-" Sanji glanced up, his arguments fading out in his throat when he saw the almost insane look in Zoro's eyes.

"We're going!" The swordsman grinned childishly at Sanji as he yanked the lighter man off his feet; the blond unconsciously grabbed onto Zoro's arm, screaming in horror when the swordsman jumped off the edge of the mast. The world slowed down as Sanji felt gravity do its work, pulling them towards the swirling currents below.

The barrage of cannon blasts began again, shattering the mast they had been standing on seconds ago into a cloud of splinters around them. Sanji closed his eyes to shield them from the wooden shrapnel, clutching onto Zoro's shirt in hopes of shielding his hands. When Sanji opened his eyes again, he was almost certain he was dreaming or dead, probably dead.

Sanji stared, eyes wide as Luffy stretched out towards them, his hand somehow extending across the considerable distance between the ships.

"LUFFY!" Zoro extended his hand, fingers spread wide as the swordsman reached out for the freakishly elongated arm. Sanji watched in shock as the hands met, Zoro's calloused hand grabbing hold of the extended forearm like a vice, while the hand wrapped itself twice around Zoro's wrist and grabbed hold of the swordsman's thick forearm.

Sanji stared in bewilderment as they kept falling in silence, gritting his teeth as their legs hit the choppy surface, making splashes in the enraged ocean that threatened to claim their toes. Suddenly, the rubber arm was stretched taut, and Sanji's eyes opened wide in horror as he was hauled forward through the air.

Flying through the blurry colors, Sanji saw the Thousand Sunny come at them at insane speed.

Cannonballs hitting the ocean around them sent large columns of ocean spray into the air in front of them. Sanji gasped and coughed as they were pulled through one of the plumes, robbing him of his breath as the ocean became a blur below them. He was soaked to the bone, and he could feel Zoro's muscles twitch under the wet cloth beneath his fingers. The blond hung onto Zoro's shoulders with both hands; his fingers were slipping on the fabric.

Zoro turned around in the air, his back breeching the jets of ocean as his grip around Sanji's waist tightened. Braving the speed and trusting in Zoro's grip on his waist, Sanji moved one hand down from Zoro's shoulder, securing the rattling swords at Zoro's hip with his hand as he held his breath.

The Sunny was getting closer; Sanji could see the scrapes on the hull and the grass on the deck over Zoro's shoulder now. He could see the swing in the tree and the tall tangerine bushes. He would see the screaming and overjoyed faces of the Straw Hat crew as they pointed and cheered as they came closer.

Sanji expected there to be a massive impact as they hit the mast, but suddenly a net of lovely, delicate arms blossomed across the deck and cushioned the impact, sending both men tumbling to the deck with a loud thump. The cannon fire had begun full force, and the ship rose and fell frantically as the ocean rained down on them.

Sanji landed on his side on the deck, Zoro's body collapsing in a groaning heap besides him. For a moment Sanji lay still, listening to the distant voices through the fog in his head as he tried to get the world to stop spinning. The green grass felt nice on his face; it smelled like gunpowder and the sea.

As soon as he was able, Sanji turned his head around. Zoro's face was buried in the green grass beside him. Sanji chuckled a little to himself; it was like camouflage. He reached out to touch the green head, to thank him for getting him out of Impel Down, but then the swordsman turned his head to him, panting and staring him straight in the eyes.

They grinned to each other, the yells and thumps of footsteps around them almost deafening as they were swarmed. The footsteps got closer but eventually came to a stop before they reached them; as the voices cleared in Sanji's head, he started telling the words apart.

"What IS THAT!?" a lovely voice, belonging to a young woman Sanji realized had to be Nami sounded across the deck. Both Sanji and Zoro raised their heads, watching the large purple gelatin-coated cannonball come flying at them.

"Luffy! WAIT—!" Zoro yelled as he scrambled to his feet, the crew's attention snapping towards the black-haired captain that was currently sailing through the air.

"I'LL BOUNCE IT AWAY!" Luffy yelled and inhaled deep, expanding into a giant target.

"Luffy, wait!" Robin yelled out, losing her balance as a cannonball right beside the ship angered the ocean and shook the Sunny like a rattle. Sanji scrambled to his feet before Zoro managed to, jumping up at the captain Zoro had so much faith in. That captain had come even when a normal man wouldn't have. The man who had just jumped in front of a giant cannonball of Magellan's poison.

"IT'S POISON!" Sanji roared, raising his leg and kicking Luffy on the top of his head. The force caused Luffy to deflate, sending him flying across the deck and face down into the grass. The massive ball of poison clipped Sanji's leg and landed on the deck by the mast with a wet hiss as the grass started withering.

There was a sharp pain in Sanji's leg, and he felt a horrible burning sensation crawl up his leg and to his chest, threatening to burn him from the inside out. The world blurred a little as he hit the deck, the pain in his leg incredible enough to make him instinctively arch his back .

"THEY ARE FIRING POISON BOMBS! WE NEED TO GET AWAY!"

"HOLD ON! We're making a SUPER escape from this place!" There was a loud snarky voice coming from the helm, and the ship jolted as it paddled backwards and out of range of Magellan's attack.

Sanji felt soft hands on his neck, supporting him as he groaned out in pain. He could feel Zoro there too and see something green at the corner of his eye as little hooves tore the leg of his pants to get rid of the excess poison.

"His leg was hit!" Sanji could hear the little voice shriek out. "Keep him as still as possible! Apply pressure to his femoral artery!"

"FRANKY! WE'RE FULLY LOADED! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Someone joined them at the deck, it was hard to make out through the blur, but he looked like he had a long nose. Usopp? "Zoro! WHO IS THAT?!"

"NO TIME! I'LL TELL YOU LATER!" Zoro growled and Sanji felt Zoro's arm wrap around his shoulders. There was something happening; he could feel the ship rumble under his body.

Sanji coughed as he grabbed onto Zoro, staring up with blurred vision as the Gates of Justice closed. There was only a tiny strand of bright blue sky left between them. A small sliver of hope that was rapidly dying. There was barely an opening fit for a single warship. By the time they reached it, it would be too late.

They had been so close, so close it hurt. Zoro leant down to inspect his face, entering his narrowed field of vision. Sanji's face eased into a gentle grin at the swordsman. They had almost been there. He'd almost been free. Zoro grinned back, but his grin was wider; it was victorious.

"WE GOT ZORO!" Luffy yelled out from beside him, and Sanji could see the shadow of poison cannonballs soar over them and hit the water with a loud splash. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"AYE, CAPTAIN!"

There was a moment of complete silence when Sanji could swear the air around them crackled. The pain was starting to subside a little, and the world became marginally clearer. The young man from the poster, the poster Sanji had suspected was a fake, turned around to smile a giant smile at Zoro and maybe even Sanji as well.

**"COUP DE—"**

It was almost like the dripping purple cannonballs froze in midair on their way as the entire crew lunged for the nearest solid anchor. Sanji could feel Zoro grab his arm, yanking him backwards to the side of the ship's main mast and holding onto it. "HOLD ON, COOK. WE'RE GOING."

**"—BURST!"**

Sanji held on; he held on for his dear life, one hand gripping the grass on deck and another clinging around Zoro's shoulder. The damn Marimo looked so happy as the world became a blur; there was an explosion of some sort, and the sound of the ocean became distant. Sanji watched in horror as the Gates of Justice came closer by the second.

The Sunny flew in a massive burst of power across the waters, right in between the barely open gates. Sanji heard the sides of the ship creak and moan as the doors lightly scratched the hull as they flew through them. Suddenly, the gates were gone. The bright light and sunshine on the other side blinded Sanji; the mist around Impel Down dissipated.

He held his breath and screwed his eyes shut. They were flying. He heard the gates close with a massive thump behind them; he heard the world come whirling back. The entire crew was cheering loudly and relentlessly around him. They had done it.

Barely opening his eyes, Sanji watched as the blurry waters of the Tarai current came closer by the second. The Sunny hit the water with a massive splash and loud creaking of wood, and they were out. Sanji could barely breathe as the realization washed over him. They escaped from Impel Down. If luck was a lady, she was a part of the Straw Hat crew.

"FRANKY!" the lovely voice of a young female sounded like a screeching angel to Sanji, " We need another Coup de Burst to get out of this damn current! They will be assuming the Tarai will take us to the Marine HQ! Usopp, refill the cola tank, we'll need to get away, FAST."

He felt little hooves on his leg and chest, something stabbing through the skin on his leg and injecting into his veins. He felt the pain in his leg ease a little and groaned in thanks. The stress was seeping from his system, the adrenaline racing in his veins. He clung to Zoro's shirt; the crew was gathering around them. Their faces were blurry, but all of them smiling.

They were all smiling just like Zoro was. It was that wide contagious grin that Sanji had first seen on that wanted poster in Magellan's office. Did all pirates smile like that?

"ZORO! YOU'RE BACK!" Sanji's grip on Zoro slipped as Luffy wrapped his long rubbery arms and legs around the swordsman, nuzzling into his chest as he laughed loudly. "Shishishishi!" Sanji watched with a smile as Zoro struggled to get out to the rubbery confines of Luffy's hug.

"O-OI! LUFFY! GET OFF ME!"

The cook had expected to feel jealous, but he didn't. He just smiled as he watched the slightly blurry group of people gather around to yank Luffy off the grumbling swordsman. Sanji watched Zoro leaning backwards and struggling to push Luffy's face further away than would normally be humanly possible.

Sanji rolled his head to the side, watching the little doctor inject him with something strangely colored. Chopper was the name, the only doctor Zoro could completely trust. If there was anyone who could combat Magellan's poison, it was him.

"Can you hear me?" the little doctor asked in a concerned tone, waving his little hooves across Sanji's field of vision. "What's your name? Can you remember?" Sanji realized he was getting dizzy again, sleep was creeping up his body.

"Yes, I'm Sanji, cook of the sea." Sanji's voice sounded a little raspy, even to him. The blond could feel the eyes of everyone in the crew on him as they leant over him. "Nice to meet you." They were saying something, talking to each other in frantic tones, but he couldn't tell all the words apart. He focused on listening to Chopper.

"I just injected you with sedatives, please try to relax-"the doctor began, the world becoming slightly more blurred as the doctor spoke. "I need to bring him into the infirmary right now, we're racing against time-"

Zoro was talking, but Sanji couldn't hear the idiot's concerned rambling. The cook leant backwards, enjoying the feeling of the grass on his face. How long had it been? Why did the air smell so wonderful? Why was the sun so much warmer now than it had been before?

"Calm down Zoro, I need to sample and analyze the poison to make an antidote-"

Chopper's voice became a little distorted, and the world grayed out little by little. Zoro sat there at the edge of his vision, looking at him with a strange mix of relief and worry. There were wrinkles forming between the swordsman's eyebrows. He'd have to talk the swordsman out of frowning like that all the time.

Then the world went black.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

Okay, we're getting to the end here. A few more chapters will settle this, I'm almost sad to be ending it! TT_TT

I decided before i wrote the first chapter that didn't want the Strawhats to burst into the prison itself and beat everyone up. Because even if that is SUPER awesome, it's not very true to the actual threat of Impel Down in the cannon and would be disrespectful to Ace and Luffy's struggle.

so, tell me what you thought of this chapter, I think the crew managed to escape with a DON! -and in a rather realistic way compared to the actual setting of the story. Do you think that this escape was in the spirit of one piece? Did you enjoy this chapter?

Thanks to CopperClouds, my beta. She is honestly the best fact checker ever, I can just picture her with the fine tooth comb and a Wikipedia page going over my story! Thank you!


	24. Chapter 24 - Downtime

**Chapter 24 - Downtime**

* * *

**This is the penultimate Chapter guys! Get ready!**

* * *

"Get SUPER ready everyone! We're going to get out of this current!" Franky yelled across the deck, turning the wheel to set the course outside of the Tarai Current.

**"COUP DE—"**

The Straw Hats braced themselves: those that could held onto Sanji's body, trying to prevent him from moving around too much and spreading the poison.

**"—BURST!"**

The Sunny flew across the waters, leaving the possessive triangular current behind as they soared through the sky. Zoro held Sanji's body close, breathing heavily as he tried to listen to Sanji's muffled groans. The Sunny hit the calmer waters with a splash, ocean raining down on them as they cheered.

"Chopper!" Zoro watched Sanji's consciousness fade away; it was rather upsetting, watching the blond slowly go limp in his arms. "He's passing out!" Zoro stared at the little doctor, concern engraved on his face.

The rest of the Straw Hats stood around them, worried and mumbling to each other as the stranger's blond head brushed against the grass as his body sagged.

"O-OI! COOK!" Zoro gathered Sanji up, his expression pained. "We're finally out! Hang in there, you stupid bastard!" Zoro raised the other man out of the grass, arm supporting his neck as he held his shoulders and shook him gently.

"Calm down, Zoro; I need to sample and analyze the poison to make an antidote." Chopper pointed to the infirmary, "Hurry up and bring him inside." The little doctor made his way across the deck, the rest of the crew clearing the way as Zoro carried the cook over to the infirmary.

The crew followed to the infirmary door, concern on their faces as Zoro placed the man on the sickbed. Not caring who in the crew could see, Zoro picked a few splinters out of the blond hair and wiped a bit of crystallized ocean salt off the cook's subtle goatee.

"He's lucky the poison hit his shin." Chopper patted Zoro's hand, lots of understanding in the large round eyes. "If it had hit his chest, there wouldn't have been any way to delay the spread to the heart."

Zoro grimaced. "He's going to be fine, right?" He could see Chopper gather samples of poison and blood from Sanji's leg. If there was anyone he could trust with Sanji's life, it was Chopper.

"I'll be doing my best, but I need some peace to work." Chopper strapped Sanji's body down on the sickbed, making sure the leather belts weren't causing discomfort. "I want to see you later and give you a checkup, but for now, I need to focus on making an antidote." The little doctor pushed the back of Zoro's knees as he rushed the entire crew out of the infirmary and into the dining room.

Zoro gritted his teeth as the infirmary door slammed shut at his heels, and he glanced up to the faces of his crew, the one group of people he'd always been able to count on.

"Zoro." Nami walked to the swordsman, her delicate hand resting on the soaked Marine shirt Zoro was wearing. "Who is that? He said his name was Sanji. Is he a Marine?"

Zoro smiled a little; he'd missed that damn she-devil. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of the Sunny's creaking wood walls. Home. "He's the idiot cook who helped me escape that place," Zoro began, looking to the kitchen. It looked empty now, even if it hadn't before. "He's the one who came up with the idea to sneak onto that Marine ship and meet you halfway."

"It was a brilliant Idea," Robin mused aloud from the dining table, coffee in hand. "If you hadn't, we'd all be dead or tortured right now," the archaeologist said cheerfully, the morbid phrasing slipping from her lips like honey. "Cook-san seems to be very clever."

"I-it wouldn't have been any trouble!" Usopp declared, wrapping an arm around Zoro's shoulders and squeezing a little. "I would have just kicked open the door and said, 'I have come to reclaim my nakama. It is I! CAPTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN USOOOOOOOOOOPP!'" The long-nosed man said with a dramatic hand movement. The group laughed; Zoro's laughter was the loudest: he could almost imagine it.

It felt nice; he hadn't laughed so carelessly for a long time.

"But more importantly—!" Nami frowned, hitting the laughing captain over the head and sending Luffy's head flying into the floor. "If Sanji-kun hadn't kicked you out of the way, you could have DIED!" Nami hissed, and Luffy whined in response and clutched his head.

"But I didn't! So why did you hit me!?" Luffy frowned, rubbing the massive bump on his head. Zoro's heart stung a little; Luffy could have died breaking him out of there. His adrenaline started flowing at the thought. He'd have to get stronger, much stronger.

"Think a little before you act!" Nami shrieked into Luffy's ear, causing the captain to take a step backwards and ignore her completely. Nami kept raving about something as Luffy turned to Zoro, grinning at him wider than any human could possibly do.

"Hey! Zoro!" The captain wrapped a long rubber arm around Zoro's shoulders, shaking him a little. "Is Sanji a good cook?!" There was excitement in Luffy's eyes; they almost shimmered. Zoro noticed it, that look Luffy had had when they had first met. He felt warmth course through his chest, chasing away the cold from his wet clothes and warming him to his fingertips.

"He's pretty good." Zoro grinned to Luffy, "Maybe even better."

"WOO!" Luffy's arm retracted from Zoro's body as the captain threw his hands up in the air. "I've decided! Sanji's going to join us!"

Zoro grinned wider, looking towards the empty kitchen. The whole dining hall seemed warmer now.

"W-wait a minute, Luffy!" Usopp let go of Zoro's shoulders, grabbing Luffy's vest. "We don't know anything about him! He was working for the Marines!" Usopp was joined by Nami, who pulled on Luffy's cheek.

"Usopp is right! We need to question him first!" Nami argued. "You've never wanted to recruit a cook before, so why now!?"

Zoro didn't even flinch as the two more paranoid members of the crew tried talking the laughing captain out of his decision. Zoro knew exactly why he wasn't worried. This was the captain's decision; Luffy knew how to choose nakama.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Luffy laughed through his stretched mouth. "Sanji's a good guy! He's going to be our cook!" Luffy flailed his arms. "When he can cook, we're going to have a FEAST! WITH MEAT!"

"But Luffy!" Usopp whined, shaking Luffy's shoulders. "We don't know if he can be trusted—"

"You are all forgetting—" Robin put down her cup and her smooth voice captured everyone's attention.

The raven-haired woman gave them all a soft, knowing look. Zoro felt her eyes fall directly on his face. "If our swordsman trusts him with his life, he must be worthy of our trust." Robin placed her cup on the table, smiling softly. "After all, It took quite a while for me to earn his approval when I joined first."

"SEE! Zoro says he can be trusted! He's definitely a good guy!" Luffy said in his "no-logic-needed" tone, causing Nami and Usopp to sigh in defeat.

Zoro returned Robin's stare, wondering if the woman could really hold that against him. She had been actively working for Crocodile before she had joined after all. The archaeologist was simply smiling, slight mischief in her eyes. No contempt or anger, just mirth.

"Ah... excuse me, Zoro-san?"

He felt something poke his shoulder, and when he looked over to see who it was, he jumped backwards in shock.

Brook stood next to him, bending over so closely that if the musician had still had his facial features, their noses would have brushed together.

"D-don't do that!" Zoro huffed, breathing deeply as he grasped his chest. The entire crew laughed at Zoro's outburst, causing the swordsman to snap at them in annoyance. "Stop laughing!" Even Brook laughed, and eventually Zoro eased up and turned back to the other swordsman.

The skeleton raised his hat, laughing his distinct yo-ho laugh as he rose up to his full height. "I became a part of the crew; I hope you do not mind." The undead put his hat back on, his afro bouncing happily.

Zoro grinned at the musician, shaking his head a little as he crossed his arms. "Is that so? Well, you've got bad luck then." the crew was all staring at Zoro with confusion. He didn't even bother to hide the affection in his tone. "This is a pretty crazy crew, you know."

Brook laughed at that, the others in the room joining in and laughing softly, smiles wide on their faces. They were all together now; it felt so good. It was a crazy crew, the best crew. Only a crazy crew would brave Impel Down for nakama.

"Yohohoho!" Brook's skeleton face was beaming, the smile was audible even though it wasn't visible. "It seems that way; I'll do my best until I die!" Brook bowed a little, almost as if he was apologizing. "But I seem to be already dead!"

"So, Zoro, what really happened on Thriller Bark?" Usopp asked when the laughter had died down;

Zoro put his earrings back in their place as he looked at the curious long nose. He could feel the tension in the room; how much did they all know? "Nothing." He sighed and sat down. "Nothing at all."

Usopp frowned at him, sitting right across the table from him. "Come on! You fought the shichibukai, right?" Usopp pressed, reaching out to pull on Zoro's elbow. "Why did he only take YOU away?"

"Nothing happened. Understood?" Zoro grimaced, moving out of Usopp's reach.

The long nose gave him a suspicious look; Usopp knew a lie when he heard one. He'd need a little more than that to be convinced.

Zoro sighed and ran his fingers through his green hair; it was sticking together and rough from sea salt. "I was knocked out; don't ask me about things I don't remember."

Zoro could hear Robin's subtle humming and feel Brook's nonexistent eyes on his skin. The rest of the crew seemed a little concerned. He didn't want them to feel worried, but it was better than them knowing what he'd done. His eyes met Luffy's across the table, the younger man seemingly staring into his soul.

"I'm going to wash up before Chopper's checkup." Zoro stood up, ignoring the concerned gazes of his nakama. "And put on some more comfortable clothes." He pulled at his collar, stretching it out so the damp Marine shirt threatened to rip off his back. The swordsman pulled the shirt off over his head, tossing it carelessly into the trash before he walked out of the kitchen.

"Yo! Zoro-bro!" Franky met Zoro as the swordsman closed the kitchen door. Zoro glanced up, grinning and opening his mouth to greet the cyborg before he was pulled into a SUPER hug. Zoro groaned in pain and gasped for air as the shipwrights massive metal forearms cracked his lower back in the bone-crushing hug.

"F-Franky!" Zoro gasped out, his arms tightly pinned to his sides. "L-let me down! I can't breathe!" Zoro struggled to remove his face from the older man's metallic chest, only to be covered in tears.

"WAAHHHH!" Franky wailed, sniffling uncomfortably close to Zoro's hair. "I thought you were dead! It proves true once again that the pure heart of a man's dream can conquer everything!" he blurted out, finally dropping Zoro down on the deck before he pulled his guitar from thin air and started strumming.

The others came running, opening the door to see what Franky was screaming about.

"Listen! A song about a man's heart and the darkness of Impel Down!" Franky howled, strumming on the guitar to Luffy's cheering. Brook pulled out his violin, declaring he was ready to join in to any form of music, even if it was Franky's seemingly random chords.

Zoro backed away, making his way across the green lawn of the sunny and towards the male sleeping quarters. It felt so good to be home, with the creaking mast and laughter all around him. Zoro passed the dead spot in the grass, where Magellan's poison had hit the Sunny. The grass was withered and brown.

The swordsman paused for a second, glaring at the spot like it would start changing color before his eyes. Would Sanji maybe lose his kicking ability? What if there had been some permanent damage done? Zoro shook his head firmly. Even if Sanji's attack strength was halved, he was still much stronger than your average enemy.

Pushing away all the uncomfortable thoughts, Zoro continued towards the sleeping quarters. Without putting too much thought into it, he snatched clean clothes from his locker, black pants and one of his open shirts, before he made his way across the ship towards the observation room.

Zoro couldn't help but smile a little when he saw the rest of the crew gathered around the mast with Brook and Franky singing an unrehearsed chorus to something Zoro was sure was made up on the spot. It sounded alright though; Brook seemed to be an excellent musician.

The others didn't stop him or ask him to join as he walked up the stairs to the upper floors, which suited him fine. He was content listening to their fun; he had always been. As he was about to walk along the kitchen, Robin walked out carrying a cup of coffee, smiling to Zoro with her usual hint of mischief.

Zoro was about to walk past her when a pale arm blossomed on the Sunny's railing and caught his wrist. He turned around, looking at the woman whose smile was a little more sincere than he was used to.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, pausing and turning halfway to meet her calm face. For a moment, he wondered if Robin was about to ask for confirmation on his feelings for Sanji. He had no idea why he assumed this; perhaps he was being paranoid? The woman always seemed to know everything that was going on around her.

"I know what happened back then. With the shichibukai," Robin said softly, the disembodied hand dissolving into a pile of flower petals now that she had Zoro's undivided attention. Zoro's eyes darkened slightly as his gaze flicked to the dancing group of people on the lawn below them. Luffy was grinning and jumping around in Usopp's way as he brought some planks from downstairs.

"Captain-san doesn't know," Robin continued, like always seemingly reading his mind. Zoro turned back to her, tearing his eyes away from the others to arch his brow at the archaeologist questioningly. "Brook saw it all, two of the Lola-pirates as well. We asked them to keep quiet about it; no need for the captain to know whose life you traded yours for, is there?" Robin hummed, tilting her head with a warm smile.

Zoro grimaced slightly, shaking his head. That wouldn't do; he'd known Luffy for long enough to know that would not end well. Robin's smile softened even further as she started walking towards the stairs. Zoro turned around to keep walking, feeling a little easier knowing that Luffy and the rest of the crew were none the wiser about his deal with Kuma.

"Oh and Zoro-san." Robin's tone was cheerful without her usual morbid undertone. "Welcome back."

Zoro paused, feeling the warmth spreading through his chest as he let the words sink in, waiting until they stopped lingering in the air before he started walking again. The tortures of Impel Down seemed so far away now as he made his way towards the observation room.

"I'm home."

As Zoro rounded the corner and reached the back door of the infirmary, he paused for a moment at the small circular window. He could see Chopper grinding up some herbs, his little blue nose screwed up in determination as he flipped pages in worn books. Zoro craned his neck a little, trying to catch a glimpse of the cook.

He could see a pale slender arm connected to a IV of blood and a bag of something clear and tinted green. Sanji was topless, his chest rising and falling regularly as sweat washed the salt off his face and neck in tiny rivulets. Zoro could see the slight pain in the blonde's expression, his curled brow lowered and his lips drawn into a thin line.

Chopper jumped from his swivel chair, holding a large syringe in his little hooves. The doctor zipped across the room, adjusting the IV's carefully before he pulled the curtain aside. Zoro frowned, his view completely obscured. For a second he contemplated knocking, but his common sense prevailed. Disturbing Chopper, especially in the middle of giving someone a shot, was a bad idea.

The seconds passed and the curtains weren't pulled back again, Chopper's silhouette barely visible through them. Zoro groaned a little, scratching at his jaw as he turned around. He was acting stupid, standing outside the door like that. There wasn't anything he could do to help Sanji now, so he might just as well go bathe and trust Chopper's skill.

Normally Zoro didn't bother to use the giant tub on the Sunny; he wasn't comfortable spending a long time naked and submerged with his swords and clothes out of reach. The showers were usually enough to clean him off, and he didn't like waiting for the tub to fill when he could be using the time to do something constructive like napping.

He took baths once a week; other days, he mostly used the shower after training or a messy fight. He could see the appeal in having a giant tub though; you could easily fit three people in there. Robin and Nami had once bought some strange bath salt at an island that made the tub into a fake hot spring and had allowed the males of the crew to use the rest of it when they were done. That had been nice; alcohol always tasted best while soaking in a hot spring.

Zoro didn't bother to be careful when he peeled off the damp marine clothes and tossed them in the trash. Such tight pants made it so hard to move properly; he had no idea how the cook had managed to fight in these things. It looked good on him though; Zoro couldn't argue with that.

Figuring he'd do some training when he was done washing the itchy salt out of his hair, Zoro decided to take a quick shower. He'd just shower again when he was done training for the day, maybe have something to drink. Alcohol tasted best after a good workout after all.

Zoro's mind drifted to the events of the day; maybe Sanji would wake up and want to use the giant bath. Zoro eyed the tub through the comfortable stream of the Sunny's filtered water. He wouldn't mind taking a bath if he had some pleasant company. Alcohol tasted best with others after all.

Zoro frowned; how long had it been since he had had a drink? He'd had something like a drink at Impel Down, but it had tasted awful. He couldn't wait until that party around dinnertime; it was still a bit too early to start drinking, at 8 AM.

* * *

The swordsman had only just let go of the staircase to the observatory when he heard muffled voices coming from the infirmary. Zoro turned around instantly, taking the few strides needed before resting his head against the door to try to make out what voices there were. He could hear Chopper talking in his professional tone and then chatting away as his tone became more cheerful. He couldn't see anyone else inside the infirmary, so it had to be the cook.

Without giving it a second thought, Zoro grabbed the handle and forced the door open.

"Z-ZORO!" Chopper yanked the curtains aside, revealing a tired-looking Sanji straining his neck to look at the door. Zoro stood in the doorway, looking the cook straight in the eyes when the blond managed to turn his head on the bed.

He was a little paler than usual and there were dark bags under his eyes, but he was smiling. Slowly but surely, Sanji's smile grew into a grin, brightening the room with each new molar, and Zoro couldn't help but grin back. For a few seconds, they simply grinned at each other, like life was a joke only the two of them understood.

"ZORO! Are you listening?" Chopper jumped from his stepping stool, running over to Zoro to try to push him out, but Zoro couldn't hear the doctor's empty threats of violence.

Sanji raised his arm slowly and clenched a fist in the air triumphantly before Chopper pushed it back down on the bed with a horrified shriek.

"Zoro!" The little doctor sounded serious now, frowning at the swordsman who knew better than to ignore the fuzzy creature when he used his more serious tone. "If I can't ask you to leave peacefully, at least close the door. It's going to be bad if everyone barges in here."

"Why? How is he?" Zoro closed the door as he was asked, glad to get the opportunity to stand beside Sanji's bed. The blond wasn't looking at him anymore, just grinning into the air with his eyes contently closed.

"I already gave him the antidote needed"—Chopper forced a thermometer between Sanji's lips, pushing his chin down with his little hooves—"but he's exhausted; it's like he hasn't slept properly for days."

Sanji laughed weakly around the thermometer, sending Zoro a guilty glance and quickly averting his gaze when Zoro arched an eyebrow at him. The cook chuckled a little more, his chest rising and falling with each joyful gasp as he avoided eye contact with Zoro.

"I'd like you to leave now, Zoro; I'm going to give him some sedatives." Chopper huffed and reached out for a bottle of pills on Sanji's bedside."He needs to rest COMPLETELY for at least the next six hours to get the rest of the toxins out."

"I— It—" Sanji's voice was a little husky; the cook cleared his throat with a loud grunt before he turned to Chopper again. "Seems like the Marimo bastard wasn't lying." Sanji smiled widely to the little doctor, whose fluffy ears perked in curiosity.

"Lying?" Chopper asked with a tilt of his head, the bottle of pills resting on his tiny palm precariously.

"Yes." Sanji smiled deviously, leaning back on the bed and closing his eyes. Zoro could see Sanji's eyelids flutter as he stole a glance at Chopper's excited face through his half-closed lids. "When he said you were an amazing doctor."

Chopper jumped onto the middle of the floor, dancing around in embarrassment and waving the pill bottle around. "D-don't compliment me, you bastards!" the ecstatic doctor shrieked out, covering what he could of his face with his free hoof. "It doesn't make me happy!"

"Oh, great Doctor Chopper," Sanji continued, capturing the attention of the little doctor as soon as the second word left his mouth, thermometer dangling precariously with each word, "I could really use a glass of water to wash down those pills."

"Calling me 'great' won't make me happy, you bastard!" Chopper walked to the door to the kitchen, placing the bottle of pills on the table. "I don't want your compliments. I would have given you water either way, stupid!" The little doctor danced out the door, closing it behind him as the sound of his hooves grew distant.

Sanji rose up slightly, pointing to his stolen Marine jacket with a demanding gesture. "Hurry, Zoro, while he's gone, pass me my cigarettes and—" The man didn't get further with his demands. The thermometer chinked against his teeth as Zoro snatched it away and pushed Sanji down onto the bed with a heated kiss.

Sanji's surprise only lingered for a heartbeat before he properly responded, leaning up as much as Zoro's mouth would allow as his head sank into the pillow. Neither bothered to pause for breath, groaning into each other's mouths as their chuckling breath mingled between their lips.

Sanji's extended hand fell on Zoro's forearm, trailing up his shoulder and neck as they kissed. Zoro felt the slight tug as Sanji's pale fingers played with his earrings, brushing against that one spot at the top of his jaw he hadn't realized he had before Sanji kicked his way into his life.

Their lips tasted of salt, rough and dry as they tried to get as much kissing into the limited time they had before Chopper returned as they could. Zoro tilted his head, licking across the other man's lips, who responded by chuckling loudly. Zoro frowned slightly at that, nibbling on Sanji's neck as the blond was sent into a fit of giggles. He could feel them reverberate against his lips as he kissed down Sanji's neck.

"Zoro! We did it. We're out—!"

Zoro looked up just in time to see Sanji cover his face with his free hand, his other sliding up to bury itself in green hair. The cook's wide grin twitching as his lower lip trembled. Zoro continued to kiss the other man's neck without a word, allowing him to have his moment of weakness in peace.

"We escaped from Impel Down Zoro! No one since Shiki—!" The blonde's voice was trembling a little, and Zoro couldn't help but softly shake his head at the exhausted grin the cook was struggling to keep up. He could feel Sanji's fingers tangled in his hair, holding on tightly.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed with a groan, forcing the blond to turn his head to look at him. "It must have been hard for you." He kept his tone as soft as he could, running his thumb along Sanji's jawline. "Staying alone in that place."

He could see tears gather at the corner of Sanji's visible eye, and the broad grin twitched and threatened to turn into a grimace. The blond removed his hand, sniffling and biting his lower lip as he lost control and his grin turned into a pained scowl.

"But you've got nakama now."

"H…hu…" The cook started laughing softly, covering his face again as he tried to mask his sobs and hide his tears. Sanji's grip on his hair tightened even further, bordering on painful. The cook was holding back his tears, his lower lip quivering and teeth gritted, trying to hide his feelings. Zoro wondered how long it would take for the former jailer to realize he'd never have to wear that cold mask again.

"ZORO!" Chopper burst into the room, pitcher of water and glass on a tray as he glared at the swordsman. Zoro jolted in his seat, his hand retracting from Sanji in fear of Chopper's fuzzy fury. "Get away from him; he's clearly in pain!"

Before the swordsman managed to argue, Chopper had pushed his swivel chair as close to Sanji as he could, climbing up between them to check on Sanji's condition. "Sanji, where does it hurt?" Chopper asked, testing Sanji's bandages for any major cut in circulation. "Do you feel a prickling sensation somewhere?"

The cook let go of Zoro's hair, letting out a soft laugh that barely disguised a sob. He shook his head, using the chance to wipe away any excess tears before he moved his hand away from his face. "I'm feeling fine, doctor." The blond grinned, raising his head slightly, before it was forced back down by a little hoof.

"Lay still," Chopper demanded, passing him a glass of water and three white pills."I want you to take these pills; they will help you sleep." The little doctor patted down the bed around Sanji, soft furry brow lowered in suspicion as Sanji rose up enough to take the glass from his hooves.

The little doctor turned to Zoro, standing at Sanji's bedside as he gave him a thorough once-over. "You don't seem too badly hurt, Zoro; that's unusual." Zoro would have rolled his eyes, but Chopper was currently shining a light into them. "Are you in pain? Any internal damage or bones broken?"

"No." Zoro huffed, struggling to blink as Chopper held his eye open to stare unblinkingly into them. Sanji was sitting behind Chopper, swirling the water in his glass, smiling and watching as Zoro struggled against his examination.

"Strange, you seem to be perfectly fine." The doctor gave Zoro a thorough pat-down, conveniently the swordsman had taken his shirt off in the kitchen earlier. Chopper's little ears flicking as he listened for any kind of pained sound as he checked all bones. "The only things I can see wrong are a few new scars on your back and especially on your feet. You look like you walked through glass…"

Zoro caught Sanji's expression darken as the blond glanced to his feet, a multitude of white scars crisscrossing his skin. Zoro sent the cook a determined look, not about to let Sanji tell the doctor in detail what had happened. Sanji huffed a little, frowning as he tossed the pills into his mouth and washed them down with the water.

"And then there is this strange bruise on your shoulder!"

Zoro tensed up, staring in horror at Sanji as Chopper poked his hickey curiously. The blond sprayed water all over himself in shock, his face turning completely red and his ears glowing in embarrassment as he stared at Zoro with wide eyes. They had both totally forgotten.

"Ah! SANJI!" Chopper turned away from Zoro when he cook started coughing uncontrollably, forcing the blond to lie back down as he pressed a hoof on his forehead. "You're red and burning up!" The little reindeer glanced around frantically, eyes watery with worry. "Where is the thermometer!?"

"This one?" Zoro asked innocently holding the thermometer up. Chopper snatched it from his hand angrily, shrieking something about him being too healthy for the sickbay before Zoro was chased out of the room by flying rolls of bandages and his shirt.

Zoro frowned slightly, blush creeping up his cheeks as he placed a hand on the hickey; he'd totally forgotten about it. He covered his face with his hand in embarrassment; no wonder Robin had been so amused. He'd forgotten he had a love-bite on his shoulder and had taken his shirt off in front of everyone! Chopper was luckily too stressed to think too hard about it, but everyone else would—

"Ah, Zoro!" Luffy's voice and Usopp's laughter caught him by surprise, jolting him where he stood in his embarrassment. He flailed slightly, looking around for his shirt as he tried to get rid of the blush on his cheeks.

"L-LUFFY!" Zoro gasped out in shock, grimacing as he fished his shirt from the deck and put it on, covering the telltale bruise. "Don't surprise me like that!"

"Oh, hey, Zoro," Usopp interrupted, pointing to the observatory with the bucket in his hand, "were you in the infirmary?"

"IS SANJI AWAKE YET!?" Luffy bounced, resting the thick wooden pole he was holding against the wall, eager to go talk to the cook of the crew.

"I was inside… for a checkup." Zoro shrugged, feeling rather self-conscious about lying in front of Usopp. He wasn't really lying: Chopper HAD given him a check-up. "The cook is asleep and probably won't be up until after lunch," Zoro explained, glancing up to the giant fishing pole resting in the captain's arms. "What IS that?"

"Oh this?" Usopp began, successfully changing the topic. "This is Captaaaaaaaaaaain Usopp's legendary super fishing rod! Guaranteed to catch ANY fish! Like this one time, when I was ten—"

"We're going to try to catch a Sea King for lunch! And then maybe another one for dinner!" Luffy grinned, glancing towards the infirmary door. "Nami said that there is a small island close to us where we can lay low for a day or two." Excitement shone from his face. "We're going to have a party! Maybe Sanji can cook for us!"

"And then ANOTHER Sea King ate the first one! And another one ate THAT one! I had managed to catch THREE Sea Kings with ONE bit of bait!" Usopp concluded his story, not realizing that there wasn't a single person listening to him.

Zoro grinned, feeling a little calmer now.

"The Lola Pirates filled our ship with supplies before we left Thriller Bark!" Luffy pointed out. "We have plenty of food and booze. More than enough to celebrate!"

"A party sounds nice" Zoro grinned, amused by Luffy's bizarre definition of 'laying low'. Never the less, they had so many reasons to celebrate; it would be stupid not to have a party! He turned to the observatory, grabbing his clean pants off the deck as the two men walked past him.

"Hey, Zoro!" Usopp grinned, patting Zoro's shoulders as he walked past with his bucket of bait. "Franky's building Sanji's new bunk down on the deck; if you aren't careful, you might end up with a new neighbor!" The two younger men disappeared to the rear of the ship, singing about fishing in a broken chorus as Zoro made his way around to the deck.

"Neighbor, huh?" Zoro leant on the railing, watching Franky's extremely talented handiwork as the cyborg began pounding away at the incomplete wooden bunk. He'd rather share a bunk with the cook, but that might just make things awkward: there wasn't a lot of privacy on the Sunny Go.

When Zoro made his way across the deck to get his weights, Usopp and Luffy were laughing. Chopper was using his grind-wheel upstairs near the infirmary. Franky was hammering. Nami was working on her maps, keeping a careful eye on their heading. Robin was flipping page after page in an old book. Brook was humming softly and playing the violin by the Sunny's figurehead, and knowing Sanji was sleeping in the infirmary made it all the sweeter.

Zoro grabbed his weights and gave them a test swing to see if he'd gotten worse after his stay in Impel Down. He apparently hadn't: the weight was even lighter than he remembered. He began his training, feeling the grass on deck between his bare toes as he listened to the wind in the sails and ocean around them.

All these people, alive and happy around him, watching over him just like he watched over them. Zoro wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even the cook, but he'd had nightmares about Kuma for the first few days after he was abducted. He wasn't frightened of the Marines or the shichibukai, but he was frightened of his power.

He had a bad feeling about that power: it chilled him to the bone. It wasn't the threat of physical pain that got to him; it was the feeling of being separated, the way the shichibukai had sent that rubble flying across the ocean at a mere touch.

He'd do it again in a heartbeat though, giving up his life for Luffy, for everyone on the ship. If defeat was inevitable, he'd want to go down first, giving the others a chance to escape at best. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle the look on Luffy's face if something happened to the crew.

He yawned; from the position of the sun, it was about 10 AM now, around the time he usually took a nap. It felt pretty good, putting down his weights and settling into the grass by the tree. The shadow from the foliage danced on his skin as he watched his nakama work away through half-closed eyelids, the noise and constant murmur lulling him to sleep.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE. I'm sorta sad, this story has been too much fun to write. : (

I've already done writing the last chapter. extra extra long, 9000 words of pure happy as Sanji is invited into the crew proper! Hang on, we're going to hit the end!

What did you think of this chapter!? I know it's a little bit dull compared to the EXPLOSIVE action ones right before it, but it's the end man, don't rush the good things!

Credit goes to CopperClouds for being such an awesome beta!


	25. Chapter 25 - The Party (Final Chapter)

**The Party - Final Chapter**

* * *

Sanji woke up, feeling completely relaxed and a little groggy. He glanced to the side, hoping he had at least a few minutes more to sleep before he had to get down to the kitchen. He was itchy too; maybe he'd take a long shower. He needed to smoke really badly, and that sound he'd been dreaming was still echoing in his head.

He focused on the nostalgic sound. It was the distinct sound of the ocean rising and falling around a ship, the lullaby that had calmed him through his entire childhood and up until he was sent to Impel Down. Calm seemed to wash over his entire body. It felt nice; he'd missed the ocean.

The alarm clock wasn't on his nightstand. His nightstand wasn't there either. This wasn't his uncomfortable Impel Down cot with its rough sheets either. Sanji gasped in shock, sitting up and glancing wildly around the room he was in. His heart was pounding in his chest while his brain caught up.

He'd escaped with Zoro. He was on the pirate ship, Thousand Sunny, with Zoro's crew, the Straw Hats. He was in the infirmary; he remembered Chopper, the little fuzzy doctor tending to his wounds, and Zoro barging in to see him. There wasn't anyone in the room currently, nothing but a sliver of warm sunlight and the faint scent of disinfectant and mint.

He calmed down slightly when he realized where he was. Sanji was dying to look over the ocean and feel the salty breeze on his skin as he smoked; some company wouldn't be bad either. Warily, he pulled the IV's needle out of his arm, rubbing at the puncture wound as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Ouch," Sanji hissed, feeling a sharp pain in his leg when it tangled with the covers. He peeled the sheets off and inspected the neatly wrapped bandages around his shin. That was where he'd been hit by Magellan's poison. Curiosity overcame the cook, and he glanced around the room before undoing the bandages just enough to take a quick look.

The bandages pulled on his wound as he unwound them, causing blazing heat to extend up his leg. He paused for a second, breathing in deeply before he yanked the top of the bandages off. It hurt, not too much, but just enough for him to grit his teeth. The red and pink area on his shin where skin had apparently been burned off throbbed at him. It looked bad, like he'd spilled hot oil on it.

Sanji was tempted to prod at it; the glistening ointment Chopper had applied looked thick and was cool as it lay on his wound like a layer of gelatin. There wasn't any sign of the telltale purple of Magellan's poison, so Chopper had apparently managed to apply a proper antidote. Sanji was impressed; there weren't many who'd be able to do that.

He tested his leg, getting up and enjoying the feeling of his bare toes on the wooden floor. He tied his bandages again, tightening them gingerly before he tried swinging his leg. The wound was just a little warm and uncomfortable while he stood. He smiled; it didn't look like his kicking was affected.

The Marine coat and Sanji's personal effects were sitting on a small chest in the corner furthest away from the bed. His shin stung a little, but Sanji didn't even limp as he made his way across the room, grabbing his only possessions off the small chest: his shoes, the ones custom made for maximum kicking power, and his lighter.

Sanji flicked the lighter open affectionately; it had been so much help through this whole ordeal. He tucked a cigarette between his lips, deciding not to light it until he was outside. He heard distant voices, laughter, and the loud clatter of metal coming from outside. He chewed on the filter and stared at the wooden door in front of him, which looked intimidating. What if he walked out there and the crew didn't approve?

Sanji shook his head to get rid of the negative thoughts. He had gotten this far by putting his faith into complete strangers who didn't know him; no sense in stopping now. He sighed in defeat as he pulled on the handle, opening the door a crack before he stuck his head out the doorway to glance around.

A kitchen.

Sanji's breath caught in his throat as he stared wide-eyed at the large kitchen. He could see a big table, large enough to hold enough food for a royal feast. There was a comfortable-looking couch by one of the further walls and a large service elevator like he'd always wanted for the Baratie.

Entranced, Sanji stumbled into the room. Like a zombie, he walked slack-jawed past the dining table to look at the counters and the huge fridge, trailing his fingers lovingly over the sleek surface of the giant oven. That oven looked like it could cook anything!

He could see crumbs of bread and other various things on the counter. He studied the crumbs; it looked like the crew had eaten sandwiches for lunch? Dinner? Breakfast? What time was it?

Sanji turned around, looking directly at the clock on the nearby wall. It was four hours past noon; he'd been asleep for at least six or seven hours. It had been a good dreamless sleep; Chopper's pills worked wonderfully. Sanji ran his fingers over the counter, absentmindedly dusting the breadcrumbs off the sleek surface as he glanced at the clock again.

How had he known where the clock would be? He hadn't hesitated for a second when he had turned around; it was almost a little scary. But he just figured it was the only sensible place to keep a clock in a kitchen. It was the place HE would have put it: in a good place so he could keep track of time while cooking, while at the same time being visible to everyone who entered asking when the food was going to be served.

"S-Sanji!?"

Sanji froze up, clawing slightly in shock at the counter as the little doctor burst into the kitchen, terror and anger on his little reindeer face. Sanji stood still, embarrassed to have simply walked out of the infirmary without a word to the doctor who had saved his life.

He didn't know what he should say; the little doctor came running to him, worry on his face as he looked him over. "How are you feeling? You can't just walk away—"

"I'm feeling good," Sanji said earnestly, scratching at his itchy hair. "I was looking for you and then I saw the oven and I… " The blond trailed off, watching the little doctor run away to the opposite door and kick it open with a yell.

"Everyone!" The little reindeer clung to the railing with one hoof, little feet dangling from the height as he waved to the others down on the deck below. "Sanji is okay! He's awake!"

Sanji heard the voices outside become completely silent. He could smell the salty ocean air and decided that now would be the proper time to meet this legendary crew Zoro had told him all about. He made his way past the counter, chewing nervously on his filter as he walked towards Chopper.

"REALLY!?"

Suddenly, a young man burst into the room, his smile gigantic and his nostrils flared with glee. Sanji stood paralyzed in the middle of the kitchen floor, watching as the young man jumped over Chopper's head, accompanied by so many others.

Sanji held his breath. There was Luffy, bouncing and grinning excitedly at him as Usopp and Chopper ran to him cautiously, looking at him with slight awe for some reason. Two lovely ladies entered as well—Nami and Robin Sanji presumed—both extremely beautiful and giving him a curious once over.

Sanji squirmed a little, suddenly feeling very self-conscious about his salty skin and hair, his torn and dirty Marine clothes, and lack of overall style. A very loud blue-haired man with massive forearms barged inside; Sanji remembered he was called Franky. The shipwright was accompanied by a super tall talking skeleton.

When they were all inside, the kitchen seemed much smaller, more like a home. Sanji couldn't help but wonder what everyone's favorite foods were and if they had any allergies. Sanji looked from one face to another; they were all staring at him, various sizes of smiles greeting him like a wall of good will.

Where was Zoro?

After a few awkward breaths, Sanji raised his hand casually, taking the abused cigarette out of his mouth. He smiled awkwardly, heat pooling in his cheeks. "Hey there; my name is Sanji. I'm a cook."

"We know!" Luffy bounced happily, walking right up to Sanji's face, blocking his field of view and almost causing him to go cross eyed. Their faces were so close Sanji could feel the brim of Luffy's trademark straw hat rub against his hair. "Hey, Sanji, join my crew."

The blond hesitated in shock and took a step back, trying to distance his nose from Luffy's. Zoro sauntered into the kitchen, taking his place at the back of the group, crossing his arms over his chest, and smirking as he watched the events unfold.

"Can I smoke?" Sanji stalled for time; he wasn't sure how to react since he hadn't expected to be asked to join the crew within a minute of meeting them. They all shrugged, nodding in approval. Sanji lit up feeling more than a little self-conscious. They were all staring at him expectantly; why did his hair and clothes have to be so dirty? He was making a pretty lousy first impression.

He took a long drag of his cigarette, glancing insecurely at the green-haired man at the back of the room. He felt so un-cool standing there, bandaged and filthy in the middle of the beautiful kitchen. Luffy was still looking at him, his eyes practically shimmering and his smile growing wider each second.

"Are you all sure it's okay?" Sanji had to ask; he just didn't understand. He'd heard some pirate crews had a trial or a test of some sort, but the group of people standing in front of him didn't even send each other suspicious glances.

"I have decided!" Luffy urged, puffing out his chest and pouting childishly. "Join us."

There was a slight silence; Sanji sucked on his cigarette, inhaling the smoke deep into his lungs before he let it out again. He glanced to the side, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked back to the group of people.

"Okay."

The moment Sanji let go of the word, the crew cheered loudly, patting him on the back and dragging him out of the door. Sanji was rushed out by a loudly crying Franky and a laughing Brook, feeling Zoro's arm brush against him as he was pushed out the door and into the sunlight.

"We're going to have a HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE party tonight!" Luffy exclaimed, laughing and spreading his arms wide to emphasize the magnitude of partying that would happen. "We're going to celebrate getting Zoro back and Brook and you joining!"

"Sounds great." Sanji smiled. "You can count on me for the food!" He bowed a little, grinning widely as the crew started cheering, excitedly talking about the food they wanted. The cook could barely hear the others over Luffy's screams for meat from the deck. So many dishes they wanted him to make, so much excitement to eat his cooking; he was so happy.

"Sanji-kun, can you make me a fruit dessert with my tangerines?" Sanji swooned a little when Nami caught his hand, smiling at him expectantly.

"I wouldn't mind some SUPER hamburgers to go with my cola!" Franky declared, posing with his forearms together to show off his star tattoo.

"Cake? Can you make cake? Something sweet? Like cotton candy? How about a cake made from cotton candy!?" Chopper was bouncing up and down, looking up at Sanji with shimmering eyes not a single living being could ever say no to. Even if cotton candy cake was quite impossible and definitely not dinner material.

"MEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Luffy barged into the group, drawing them all into a giant rubber-armed hug. Sanji heard Zoro's swords clatter and a groan from the swordsman from somewhere between Luffy's chest and Usopp; he couldn't help but laugh. His heart was fluttering madly; it had been so long since he'd felt so at home. The lonely days in Impel Down seemed so distant now.

"We should be on an island before dinner time." Nami said cheerfully, breaking free of the hug and looking over the ocean with a strangely knowing gaze. "Judging from the weather and humidity, it should be a spring island."

"BARBEQUE!" Luffy declared, throwing his hands up in the air with joy, freeing his crew from his monstrous hug. "SANJI! BARBEQUE! MEAT!" The captain was practically whining, but the giant smile and joy in his tone made him sound more like he was demanding.

"Barbeque and bonfire!" Usopp suggested, only to receive more applause from the captain, who added another demand to his list.

"Sanji! Barbeque! Meat! Bonfire!"

Sanji couldn't help but grin, watching the ocean breeze snatch away the ashes of his cigarette. He could get used to this. Franky grabbed hold of Sanji's upper arm, startling him from his thoughts of tonight's meal with a flashy wink.

"I built you a bunk earlier; come and take a look." The cyborg dragged Sanji with him, the rest of the crew following as Sanji made his way across the vibrant lawn of the Sunny. It had been months, even years, since he had last seen grass and trees.

The men's sleeping quarters were modest: the bunks were like wooden hammocks, complete with a small staircase to get into the top ones. There were a few lockers on the side and occasional dirty laundry on the floor around the beds.

"It's SUPER comfortable." Franky let go of Sanji's arm, flicking the sunglasses up to his forehead as he gestured to the bunk suspended above another one. "You'll be sleeping in the bunk above Brook, since he also recently got his."

Brook bowed a little, tipping his hat and causing Sanji to yelp out in shock. He had noticed the giant skeleton before, but now that the musician had his full attention, it freaked him out. He calmed down after a second, grimacing and clutching his dirty Marine shirt as he wiggled his cigarette between his lips. Brook and the others laughed, and Sanji frowned at them before he joined in.

"This one is mine." Usopp pointed to the lowest one at the edge. "Luffy sleeps in that one, and Franky in this one." The sharpshooter pointed to the respective bunks as he spoke.

"I sleep in this one!" Chopper trotted over to the bottom bunk beside Brook. "I wanted to sleep on the top bunk, but going up and down the stairs to go to the bathroom was a problem," the little doctor added, his ears lowering in slight sadness. "So I traded with Zoro."

Sanji looked up; Zoro stood there, holding onto the top bunk right next to his. The swordsman was grinning, patting the wooden edges teasingly. Sanji grinned back, running his own hand over the edge of his new bed. It was extremely well made, sturdy, and the exact height needed to be comfortable even during a storm.

"Ah, since we're giving you a tour"—Usopp stepped between Zoro and Sanji, pointing down a doorway with an excited expression—"you need to see Usopp's Workshop!"

"And the aquarium bar!"

"And the study!"

"The observatory next!"

One hour later, Sanji's head was spinning; he'd heard Zoro talk about the Sunny, but he hadn't gone into detail about how well it was made. There was so much on the ship Sanji had never heard about on any other ship. It was amazing, Franky had so much talent, even if he didn't look like it.

"Now the crow's nest." Zoro grabbed onto the ropes leading up the main mast, smirking as he hung from them casually. "It's where the gym is. That's where I train and where we stand lookout." The man climbed over to the other side, more agile than Sanji would have thought possible for someone so muscular.

Sanji walked to the ropes, jumping onto the side of the ship before he climbed onto the ropeway, giving Zoro a suspicious glance when he wondered why Zoro wanted him to go first. It would be more natural for Zoro to go up the ropes first, then him. Sanji started climbing, realizing a second too late that by going first he had missed out on a magnificent view of Zoro's rear.

"It's sort of Zoro's territory." Usopp sighed from the deck below him, clearly not in the mood to follow them up the shrouds. "No one else ever goes up there unless they are on lookout." The younger man was shaking his head in slight disbelief, feet firmly on the ground. Sanji looked down to smile at the sharpshooter and then stealing a glance over his shoulder, only to catch Zoro's lopsided grin and those dark eyes flicking from his rear to his face.

Damn, the Marimo was such a sneaky pervert sometimes.

Undeterred, Sanji continued climbing, trying not to think about how much his hips were moving as he scaled the almost vertical ropes towards the top of the mast. Luffy was following them and so was Franky. Sanji felt the rough ropes in his hand as he leant over to open the hatch to the crow's nest.

He pulled himself inside, staring at the extensive collection of weights and training equipment. No wonder Zoro was this buff: there were weights for every single imaginable exercise! Sanji heard Zoro grunt as the swordsman grabbed onto the sides of the hatch, the top of his green head appearing as he pulled himself inside the crow's nest.

Sanji waited until Zoro was halfway inside before he swooped down to kiss the completely occupied man, leaving the swordsman groaning in annoyance when he couldn't pull himself up properly or use his hands without losing his balance.

Sanji pulled back, grinning as he walked across the room and out of Zoro's reach. The bastard Marimo wasn't the only one who could tease. "Can I smoke?" He waved his packet of cigarettes, watching the annoyed swordsman enter the room.

"Yeah, whatever." Zoro huffed as he glanced at Luffy's rubber grip extending towards the inside of the crow's nest. He arched a brow when Sanji lit up, smirking arrogantly. "You'll be having plenty of post-sex cigarettes in here anyway."

"Is that a threat or a promise, you green bastard—?"

"SANJI!" Luffy bounced into the room, landing with a massive grin. "Nami said that you can see the island we're spending the night at through the telescope!" The captain ran to the telescope at the front end of the room, looking around wildly as Franky stuck his head inside the crow's nest.

Zoro walked to the far side of the room, grabbed onto one of the training poles, and started doing one-handed chin-ups with an extremely nonchalant expression. Sanji watched Zoro from the corner of his eye, admiring the sight as Franky's technical talk kept distracting Sanji from the show.

"WOO! Barbeque on the beach!" Luffy was drooling at the thought, staring at the distant island on the horizon. "We'll light a fire on the beach by the ocean! And dance and drink and eat lots of meat!"

"Ah!" Sanji puffed his cigarette, running his hand through his filthy hair. "That reminds me, I really need to take a shower!" The blond walked to the cyborg, getting ready to leave the crow's nest. "Hey, Speedo-man, I want to see the shower room in this ship next."

"SUPER! Leave it to me!"

The trip down the ropes was much easier and less distracting as they took a few good jumps down the ropes and landed on the grassy deck. "Before I start preparing the barbeque sauce for the meat"—Sanji grinned, watching as his new crew's eyes lit up—"I want to take a shower; I can't cook while I'm filthy like this!"

"It's over here!" Usopp pointed towards the back of the ship. "What kind of barbeque sauce are we going to have?! Will it be spicy?"

"I'll make a few kinds." Sanji smiled, hands in his pockets as he walked with his crew to the observatory, surrounded by excited faces. "Oi, Marimo, you can't follow us." Sanji stopped, turning around to point his cigarette at the confused-looking swordsman.

"Oh? Why the hell not, curly bastard?" Zoro frowned, eyes narrowed in annoyance. The others in the crew were glancing between them, some of them confused, others a little shocked, but Robin simply looked amused.

"I'm not going to wear these dirty Marine clothes after I shower! I'll need to borrow your ugly rags, since we're almost the same height." The cook breathed smoke through his nose as the people around them laughed. "Try to find something a little stylish for me and bring it over."

Zoro huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he turned on his heel. "There's nothing wrong with my clothes! Be happy I'm ready to lend you some, idiot cook." The swordsman made his way down to the male bunk room, ignoring the stifled giggling of his crew mates.

* * *

Zoro would have lent Sanji one of his favorite white shirts, but that had been completely torn apart on Thriller Bark, reduced to bloody rags. He rummaged a little further until he reached the back of his locker, pulling out clothes he'd forgotten he even still had. How long had it been since he had worn that blue sleeveless shirt? Skypiea?

He'd stopped wearing it after they'd returned to the blue blue sea; it had become uncomfortably snug, riding up his stomach at every chance. It was still long enough, but just much too tight. He had a feeling Sanji would want to wear a buttoned shirt, but it wasn't like the bastard had a choice. Zoro grinned; it might be the only chance he got to force Sanji to wear something like this.

Figuring that Sanji was in no position to argue about the selection of clothes he would bring him, Zoro grabbed his blue tank top and his tightest pants. If they were tight on the cook, he'd be fun to look at. If they weren't, then they were as close to fitting him as possible; both would result in profit.

The swordsman made his way up to the deck, squinting his eyes against the sunlight as he listened to Usopp and Luffy scream about fishing. Everyone seemed to be busy: Nami was talking to Franky about their heading and Robin was reading, eyeing him joyfully as he walked past.

"Cook-san is taking a shower," Robin murmured, smiling softly. "Doctor Chopper said it was allowed as long as he came for a change of bandages afterwards." She eyed the clothes Zoro was holding, giggling in amusement. Zoro hummed something in agreement, deciding not to ask about it before making his way up to the observatory to get to the bathroom.

"Oi, cook!" Zoro could hear the shower running at the top of the stairs. He threw the clothes up before climbing the staircase that led to the smaller room before the bathroom proper. "Cook, I brought the clothes." He collected the clothing from the floor as he walked to the bathroom door.

"Bring them inside!" Sanji's voice was teasing and a little garbled through the distant flood of water. Zoro grinned, not one to be asked twice to barge in on the blond naked. He turned the handle, shouldering the door open as he stepped inside. The bathroom was rather misty; the shower was running and the cook was grinning at him from under the flow. Zoro could feel the blood in his body heading south; the arrogant look Sanji was sporting was just making him more attractive.

"Lock the door," Sanji demanded, water dripping down his chin in a steady stream.

Zoro smirked, closing the door and letting his fingers linger on the lock. "You're not in any position to boss me around, cook; we're not in Impel Down anymore."

"I'm in an extremely good mood right now." Sanji crossed his arms under the shower as the water beat his hair flat against his head and plastered it to his face. "If you play along, I'll reward you."

Zoro twitched, arousal creeping up his spine. He locked the door, watching Sanji's face carefully.

"Good. Now put the clothes you brought over there." The cook pointed to something behind Zoro, who reluctantly trailed his eyes away from the naked and soaked man to glance at the chair behind him. He took a step towards it, dropping the pile of clothes unceremoniously on the chair.

"Now put the clothes you are wearing on the chair too." Sanji commanded, using the same tone he'd used so often in Impel Down, icy and tinged with authority. The mask wasn't there though: he was smirking through the water. "But make sure to fold them; you're an adult."

Zoro grumbled, rolling his eyes as he put his swords carefully into the corner and started taking off his shirt. He reluctantly folded it with an overly dramatic gesture before he dumped it carelessly on the chair. He kicked off his boots, only to look up at an overly dramatic cough from the blond.

"Put your boots away neatly, Roronoa."

"Don't push your luck, curly-brow." Zoro frowned, pushing his boots against the wall with his foot as he undid his pants. He reluctantly folded his pants and underwear as well, tossing them to the side dismissively as he stood naked in the center of the room. "Now what?"

Sanji laughed softly, uncrossing his arms as he stepped aside in the shower. "Come over here." He gestured to the vacant spot he'd just created. That was an order Zoro would gladly comply with, stepping under the showerhead and sliding his hands down to Sanji's hips.

"So, cook, how does being a pirate feel?" Zoro couldn't resist teasing the blond, licking at the cook's bottom lip as water hammered the top of their heads. Sanji groaned at the teasing, wrapping his arms around Zoro's shoulders and closing the gap between their lips hungrily.

They kissed for a few seconds, hot water flowing over them, pooling in places where their bodies met. Sanji was clawing at Zoro's back, moaning in approval into his mouth. They parted for air, water slipping into their mouths.

"It feels… free." Sanji grinned, tracing Zoro's scar thoughtfully with a finger. "I haven't felt this much control over my life for a long time." The cook licked at Zoro's jawline, sucking up the hot water and nibbling on the spot hidden behind those earrings.

"They seem to like you; I knew they would." Zoro groaned, running his blunt nails along Sanji's lower back as he suppressed a shudder. "You should have joined a long time ago, back on East Blue."

"Mmm…." Sanji moaned in approval, arching his back and teasing Zoro's skin with his teeth. "I like them; the ship is better than you said it was." Sanji breathed against Zoro's mouth, their lips barely touching as he spoke. "The kitchen is amazing Zoro: it's so big… and well equipped…"

Zoro wasn't sure if Sanji's half-suppressed moans were because of him massaging his lower back or from some kind of kitchen utensil fetish. He grinned; both were fine, as long as the cook was happy. Raking his nails up Sanji's back, the swordsman leant down, nibbling on the slender neck, enjoying the way the blonde head rolled back and the soft mouth opened slightly to catch the water from the shower.

"Zoro…" Sanji hissed in a needy tone, grinding his body against the swordsman. "Did you bring lube?"

There was an awkward pause as Zoro mentally cursed himself from East Blue and back. As the silence grew, so did Sanji's agitation. The blond sighed, turning off the shower as he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You didn't bring it?" Sanji snapped, frowning at the swordsman in disbelief.

"How was I supposed to know I was supposed to bring it!?"

"What else did you think was going to happen when I asked you to bring me the clothes,you idiot!?" Sanji huffed, pouting in annoyance as he glanced around the room. "We're going to have to start keeping bottles of lube all around the ship if we don't want to have to carry it on us all the time."

"That's just going to cause trouble," Zoro argued as the moment rapidly slipped away. Even if the water wasn't running anymore, the steam inside the bathroom was keeping them warm. "The others are just going to find them and—" His rambles were silenced when Sanji took his hand, licking at his index finger.

"Since you're a complete moss-for-brains, we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way." The cook slipped out his tongue, taking three of Zoro's fingers into his mouth and sucking on them earnestly, his tongue sliding against the pads of his fingertips as he coated them with saliva.

Zoro's breath got heavier, heat pooling at his groin as he watched the blond work his tongue along his fingers, water dripping from his hair and his eyes half-lidded with arousal. This was different than before; Zoro couldn't help but wonder if Sanji wanted to top this time. If that was the blonde's intention, shouldn't Sanji's fingers be the ones currently coated in saliva?

Just when Zoro was about to ask what Sanji wanted, the blond looked up, staring right into his eyes as he opened his mouth. Zoro fell silent as Sanji pulled back, strings of saliva connecting his lips to Zoro's fingers. It was at that point that the swordsman decided not to bother with asking; it didn't matter at all anymore.

"What are you waiting for, you idiot?" Sanji frowned, stepping closer and guiding Zoro's slicked fingers to his back. "I don't have all day, you know: I need to start making three kinds of barbeque sauce—ah! One at a time, you bastard!" Sanji hissed in annoyance, gripping Zoro's forearm vengefully as the swordsman spread his fingers.

"I thought you wanted me to hurry up?" Zoro whispered, feeling Sanji's back arch and their chests flushing together as he spoke. "Or did I maybe hurt you?" He teased, feeling the tension in Sanji's body melt away as he prepared him.

"No. Don't flatter yourself, you idiot." Sanji hissed as Zoro added a third finger, his breath hot against Zoro's ear. "A little warning would have been nice. You really are a tactless bastard." The cook caught one of Zoro's earrings, sucking on the golden bar as he moved his hips to the rhythm of Zoro's hand.

It was driving Zoro crazy, the hot breath against his skin, the tight grip the cook had on his shoulders and the way the blond was grinding their groins together—the friction was almost painfully good. He groaned, kneading Sanji's backside with his free hand as he worked his fingers inside to the knuckle.

"Ah… Okay, that's enough time wasted on preparation." Sanji pulled back, pushing Zoro forcefully against the wall. "Sit down; I'm not going to let you stall me anymore with your teasing, Marimo." Sanji groaned, running his fingers along Zoro's scar. "I have a lot of food to prepare."

"Fine." Zoro huffed, sliding down to the floor where he sat down, staring up at the blond before him. He ran a hand up Sanji's leg, feeling the coarse hair and strong muscles under his fingertips. Those legs seemed to go on forever, powerful and deadly. The bandages wrapped around Sanji's shin were soaked, the familiar sight of Chopper's minty ointment easing Zoro's concerns.

Sanji crouched, grabbing hold of Zoro's shoulders as he straddled him. Leaning against him with his knees resting on the floor tiles, he arched his back and positioned himself. The blond made sure to shield his injury, the bandages not even touching the floor. Zoro took hold of Sanji's hips, enjoying the sight of the cook's flustered expression as he lowered his hips onto Zoro's.

Zoro groaned loudly, fingertips digging into Sanji's flesh as the tightness pulled at his sanity. The saliva lubricated enough, but the cook was still moving slowly, almost too slowly. Zoro wanted to buck up into the heat, to meet Sanji's hips halfway, but this time the cook was in charge.

"C-cook…" Zoro groaned, leaning his head back as their bodies met with a grind. The man straddling him groaned too, victoriously, smirking at Zoro's overwhelmed expression. Zoro's hands trailed from Sanji's hips to his thighs, feeling the strong muscles twitch under his fingertips.

"You like that, Marimo?" Sanji mused, leaning forward to kiss the swordsman as he gave himself time to adjust. The kiss was hot and wanting, almost desperate. "How about this?" Sanji leant back, letting his arms linger softly on Zoro's hands. His strong legs easily supported his weight without the use of his hands as he rocked his hips, grinding in slow circles in a smooth motion.

"F-Fuck…" Zoro gasped, gritting his teeth as calloused hands clung to Sanji's hips again, fingertips digging into the pale skin as the swordsman groaned loudly. The sight of Sanji's body rising slowly above him as the blond smirked confidently down at him was hypnotic.

Sanji was completely in charge now. The cook had the upper hand when it came to leg strength, and both men knew it. Strangely, Zoro was enjoying the loss of control, knowing that Sanji wasn't about to abuse it in any way he'd resent. What mattered was that the cook was riding him; had there ever been anything as erotic?

* * *

Sanji let out a grunt as he let himself slide back down, feeling Zoro's tight grip on his hips as he arched his back. The swordsman seemed to be enjoying the ride almost as much as he was. Sanji couldn't help but moan at the look in Zoro's eyes: hot and burning, almost reverent. He moved his hips around, making sure to keep the movements flowing and erotic as he tortured the man below him.

The cook was enjoying how vocal he was making the swordsman, lowering and raising his hips slowly to coax all sorts of guttural sounds from the other man. His own need was burning hot inside him, urging him to go faster. He tried to hold back as long as he could, doing his best to touch Zoro as little as possible to torment the swordsman more.

"Z… Zoro…" Sanji hissed between his teeth, moaning protractedly when their hips met again and again, grazing that spot inside him. He could feel Zoro throb against his walls when he spoke, nails digging into his hips as the swordsman groaned in return. "Zoro…" Sanji picked up the pace, not pausing in between thrusts anymore.

"C-cook…" Zoro growled low, arching his back against the wall as he stared up at Sanji, eyes half lidded with arousal as he stared right into his eyes. The eye contact haunted Sanji's senses, sending chills down his spine as he tried to resist the other man's mouth. He felt so full, and the pleasure was tightening inside him like a coiled spring.

Sanji arched his back, letting himself fall down onto Zoro and grinding against that spot that made him see white. Eventually, it was like the swordsman's plentiful patience ran out as Zoro started bucking up to meet Sanji's hips. "Zoro… you.. bastard…" Sanji moaned loudly, leaning onto the tile wall for support as he got closer to his limit with each thrust.

"I'm… coming…" Zoro huffed against Sanji's neck, biting down as the blond clung to the wall and Zoro's shoulder, both men gasping in pleasure as they came. Zoro clinging desperately to Sanji's hips as the blond clawed at his shoulder in turn. Both shuddered as they came down from their high, panting loudly.

"Ah..ha…" Sanji huffed, reaching up to turn the shower on again, laughing when Zoro twitched in shock when the cold water hit. Reaching down to kiss the other man, Sanji groaned in pleasure, letting the water wash away the evidence of their actions as they kissed. They sat on the floor for a few moments, kissing and cursing each other lovingly for minor personality flaws.

"Tactless moss brain."

"Perverted cook."

"Directionless idiot."

"Are you up for round two?" Zoro grinned against Sanji's lips, chuckling softly when the blond yanked on his cheek in indignation.

"No! I told you I don't have endless free time like you!" Sanji poked the side of Zoro's head, getting to his feet and reaching for his cigarettes. "I need to get started on the sauce for the meat and the desert for the ladies~."

"If you start spoiling them, you'll just be made into their servant." Zoro huffed as he got up, scratching his jaw casually. "Nami plays SMART men like Brook plays the violin—she'll make a slave out of an idiot pervert like you."

"That's fine! Lovely women are meant to be served!" Sanji lit a cigarette with a grin, fluttering over to inspect the clothes Zoro had brought him. He examined the pants, pulling them on while carefully shielding the soaked bandages and frowning at how baggy the clothing was around his waist.

"Oi." Zoro grumbled, donning his own pants and securing his swords to his hip before he pulled on his shirt. "I already told you what Nami can be like; just don't let her trick you into anything weird!"

Sanji snickered, pulling the sleeveless blue top over his head. "Are you jealous already, Marimo?"

"Who would be!?" Zoro grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he admired the way his blue top barely clung to Sanji's thinner shoulders. Sanji did have beautiful slender shoulders and right now, there was a bite mark gracing his neck.

Zoro's eyes widened slightly; the blond didn't seem to have noticed it, trying to smooth out the top as he pocketed his lighter and cigarettes. Sanji looked up, arching a curled brow questioningly when Zoro visibly jolted and blushed slightly as he looked away.

"What was that, you bastard?" Sanji frowned, poking Zoro's scarred chest demandingly. "What are you blushing about? YOU were the one who lent me these rags!" The cook frowned, blowing smoke out his nostrils.

"It looks good on you." Zoro grimaced, deciding to NOT tell the cook about the bite mark right above his collarbone. It was revenge after all: Sanji had left a hickey on his shoulder back in Impel Down, so 'forgetting' to mention the mark that the cook had been awake and willing to receive didn't seem like a crime.

"It does NOT." Sanji frowned, dusting off his hip. "But it's better than walking around naked with your grubby fingerprint bruises all over me. I have to go see Chopper; the bandages are soaked."

* * *

The island the Straw Hats decided to lay low on was just barely inhabited. Because the island was located this close to both Marineford and Impel Down, the people of this island felt pretty safe. Despite its size, the island still had a small selection of stores and a population of about a thousand calm and relatively rational people.

The crew anchored the Sunny on the furthest end of the small island, shielded from view from the village. Nami graciously 'gave' Sanji money needed to buy some ingredients and extra supplies for the party, with a little extra to purchase himself clothes or other necessities. Naturally, he had to pay her back with three hundred percent interest at a later date.

"Even if you didn't buy anything and gave her back the money, she would still have demanded that you pay her interest," Zoro argued, pulling a cart full of bizarre ingredients he had never seen onboard the Sunny before.

Sanji was whistling happily, examining the new shirt he had bought. "Ah, Nami-Swan was wonderful enough to lend me money after all!" he sang happily, trying to figure out which of the three ties he had bought would fit with the screaming orange and white flower patterned shirt. It was slowly getting darker, stores were closing their stalls and doors, and taverns were lighting their welcome signs and lanterns.

Usopp was trailing along, carrying a single bag that he was too polite to add to the overflowing cart. The long nose had insisted on tagging along to go shopping, claiming he wanted to buy some new spices to experiment with. It would have bothered Zoro if he wasn't still happy to have the crew's sharpshooter around him again. He'd missed the damn bastard.

"Ah, hey, Sanji!" Usopp grabbed the blonde's arm, dragging him towards a brick wall so the cook almost lost his balance. "Look at this!" The sniper posed dramatically in front of the wall, smirking mysteriously as he gestured grandly to the wall.

Sanji tilted his head slightly, grimacing a little as he adjusted his cigarette. "What am I supposed to be seeing?" Sanji was eyeing multiple posters that decorated the wall; so many wanted posters everywhere, yet he somehow managed to locate Zoro's frowning face and stupid green hair in an instant.

"Take a closer look!" Usopp said in annoyance, patting the wall impatiently. Sanji took a step closer, hearing Zoro come up behind him with the cart as he narrowed his eyes on a poster labeled 'Sogeking'.

"Is that—?"

"Yes, it is." Usopp chuckled darkly, grinning into his fist. "That is the bounty they put on my head as the mighty Sogeking, back after we bravely fought the World Government at Enies Lobby."

"It doesn't look like you at all." Sanji pocketed his hands, tilting his head a little more. "Oh, I see the nose. It IS you." Sanji grinned, only to have Usopp grab onto the blue shirt Zoro had lent him and shake him in indignation, tears streaming down the sniper's face.

"Come ON! It's awesome! It's such a big amount for the first bounty!" Usopp argued, slapping the poster, demanding some respect.

"Yes, yes, it's wonderful." Sanji laughed, walking over and snatching Zoro's poster clean off the wall.

"Oi, why did you do THAT?" Zoro groused, crossing his arms as Sanji folded and pocketed the poster. Sanji sighed and flicked the ashes off his cigarette.

"Because, moss brain, you're WANTED. Standing right next to your poster like an idiot will only ruin tonight's plan for a party." Sanji grimaced, rolling his eyes at his lover as he listened to Usopp do the same to his poster. "It's fine for Long Nose: he doesn't look like his poster at all."

Usopp whined comically.

"HEY! BRATS!" A local police officer, clad in brown overalls, walked over to them with a frown on his bearded face. "Don't rip down the posters unless you're gon' be claimin' the bounty!" The man huffed, snatching Usopp's wanted poster out of his hands and gluing it back on the wall, not seeing any similarities.

Usopp silently cried.

"If you ARE bounty hunters, you should take a look at these; I got some new ones I'm about to put up. Shame it's not gon' be much use to you, since no criminal ever makes it all the way up here!"

"It's okay; we're going." Sanji nodded to the man, eager to get Zoro out of there before the police officer realized who the green-haired man with a perpetual scowl and three trademark earrings and swords was. The police officer shrugged, smacking various posters onto the wall, multiple men smirking at the camera: Trafalgar law, Kidd, XDrake and—

Sanji stared.

"Black Leg Sanji." The blond huffed as his cigarette fell to the ground, staring at the poster on the wall. Usopp wrenched his neck to look over Sanji's shoulder as Zoro's sudden outburst of laughter startled the police officer into a shriek.

"W-what is so funny!?" The police officer chided, frowning at the swordsman who was half buckled over and holding his trademark haramaki as he leaned against the giant cart for support. "He's dangerous; he joined the Straw Hat crew this morning! The Marines just sent me this, said it was vital to get it up immediately! They say he outwitted twelve warships!"

"W-WHY IS HE THE ONLY ONE WITH A DRAWN PICTURE?!" Sanji cried out in outrage, hitting the poster repeatedly as he screamed at the startled police officer, both Zoro and Usopp laughing breathlessly beside him.

Sanji sniffled, pulling at his hair as he stared at the poster; right there between Trafalgar Law and someone called Basil Hawkins was his poster. It was hideously drawn and barely resembled him.

Couldn't those bastards in Impel Down have used a picture from their endless supply of footage!? Was it maybe because he'd been wearing Impel Down uniform the entire time or was this maybe Hannyabal's final cruel joke!?

The large amount of the bounty was little comfort, knowing that everyone on the Baratie would laugh off their asses when they received his poster.

"Hey, old man." Zoro managed to contain himself, walking over to the police officer. "Do you have a copy of that one I can have?"

Sanji snarled, kicking Zoro in the stomach and yanking on his ear. "NO, you Marimo BASTARD!"

"Yes, I do." The police officer nodded, eyeing Sanji suspiciously as he ran his hands through the stacks of posters, flipping casually past Zoro's poster TWICE without realizing anything. "Here you go." He handed the poster over, just to have Sanji snatch it violently away.

"Oi! Cook! Give me that!" Zoro frowned, grabbing onto Sanji's shoulder as he tried to grab the paper without ripping it. The blond lodged his leg in Zoro's chest, keeping him as far away as possible as Zoro struggled to reach the paper.

"NO! NEVER! IT'S HIDEOUS!" Sanji argued, contemplating EATING the poster rather than allow Zoro to keep it. "I'm going to set it on fire!" Sanji rummaged for his lighter, trying to keep Zoro at a safe distance as Usopp laughed uncontrollably in the background.

"Hey!" The police man's tone was suspicious, dark even. "Don't I know you?" He arched an eyebrow at Sanji, and the blond paused, grimacing awkwardly as Zoro snatched the poster out of his hands.

"N-no. We need to go." Sanji huffed, lighting himself a cigarette as he pointed down the trail. "Marimo, get the cart!"

* * *

The entire crew had a roaring laugh at Sanji's expense, passing the poster around as the blond rolled around with his wounded pride on the sand. They all congratulated him on the huge amount for a first time bounty, and Luffy earned himself a kick to the face when he asked why Sanji was so upset, since the picture looked just like him.

While Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp had been gone, Franky, Brook, and Luffy had managed to collect an impressive amount of firewood from the forest. Sanji watched them stack it, taking the best looking logs for his cooking fire and making Zoro cut the wood into the appropriate size.

The fire was burning bright just as it got dark, chasing away the cold air with its crackling. Luffy and Usopp had already begun dancing, with Franky and Zoro were setting up the tables and chairs for the evening as Sanji prodded at the slight flames of his cooking fire with a branch to even out the heat.

"Alright, the fire is almost ready." Sanji declared, earning loud cheers from most of the male crew members as he gave his new crew a thumbs-up. "Who wants to help me carry the extra food from the kitchen?!"

Franky, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all cheered, running to Sanji, who stopped Luffy with a flat palm to his rubbery face.

"Not so fast, captain!" Sanji frowned, flicking ashes off his cigarette. "You're not allowed to touch the food until I've cooked it! I've heard what you're like from Nami-swan and the others!"

"But SANJI! I'm HUNGRY!" Luffy whined, collapsing onto the beach with a pout as he drew disturbingly bad pictures in the sand. Zoro laughed from across the fire, bottle in hand as he watched the scene unfold. Nami and Robin seemed amused, with Brook grinning his perpetual skeleton grin as he played the guitar softly. Sanji smiled, gesturing to the three remaining volunteers to follow him to get the ingredients. This was so perfect in all possible ways.

They got aboard the smaller boat; apparently it was called Mini Merry, and Sanji remembered Zoro talking about their first ship that they had lost just after Enies Lobby. He remembered how Zoro bitterly had spoken about "the fight" and that the subject was very sensitive for Usopp, who was stroking the hull of the small ship absentmindedly.

It hurt a little, knowing that he'd never be able to share that pain with the crew. He felt like he should, and he got a little ache in his heart when he watched the sharpshooter stare distantly at the sheep's head at the front of the small ship.

Franky of course had a special "SUPER" raft to hook onto the back of the Mini Merry, designed to transport food and drink to the ship without making multiple trips, so they only had to pile the massive amounts of food onto the raft and the drinks onto the Mini Merry.

"Before we go, I'm going to change into my new shirt." Sanji hummed, pointing to the bunk room. "Could you get the rest of the boxes I put on the dining table?"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Usopp saluted, with Franky giving Sanji a massive thumbs-up as the blond walked off to the bunk room. He unfolded his shirt, deciding to skip the tie for the night. There was a full-length mirror at the back of the room; Sanji figured it wasn't used very often judging from the clothes hanging off its sides. He yanked Luffy's vest and Usopp's bandana off the mirror, freezing in shock when he looked at his reflection.

BITE MARK?

Sanji stretched his neck out, running his fingers over the evenly spaced bruises as he reddened from the neck up. He'd been so invested in the afterglow he'd completely forgotten that Zoro had bitten him! The bastard! Sanji chewed on his lower lip, realizing that he'd been walking around with the bite mark on display the entire day.

He tore off the blue shirt, tossing it into his new bunk as he pulled the new shirt on, buttoning it up as he stormed to the Mini Merry, which was waiting by the ship. He jumped down, landing on his feet and lighting a cigarette. He was frowning, glaring at the beach as the small vessel sailed onwards.

When in reach, Sanji jumped from the ship, dashed across the sand, and drop kicked the swordsman without warning. Zoro managed to dodge, howling out in outrage and annoyance as he frowned at the cook.

"WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME!?" Zoro demanded, blocking Sanji's second kick with the blunt side of the Wado. Sanji's red-faced anger and embarrassed grimace spoke volumes though, and Zoro quickly caught on, laughing as he dodged blow after blow. Both men enjoyed the now casual fight more than they would admit.

"Get your lazy ass to the Mini Merry and help us carry the food, Marimo!" Sanji growled, resisting the urge to yank the bastard forward and into a kiss. He instead kicked him over the head, which was almost as satisfying. "If you don't at least carry your drinks, I'm not letting you have any!"

* * *

"TO ZORO'S RETURN!"

"TO BROOK!"

"TO SANJI!"

The party began with loud chanting, glasses bashing together with bottles, laughter and arguing overpowering the soft splash of the ocean on the sand. Sanji had never been at such a fun party before, listening to outrageous stories as he cooked with ingredients he'd only read about in Zeff's Grand Line cookbooks.

The food was delicious, made even better by the fresh air and company they had while they ate it. Sanji couldn't stop smiling, preparing plate after plate for his new crew, cherishing every single bit of praise and scream of "DELICIOUS!" he got. Brook and Franky were playing music while Usopp and Chopper danced; somehow they had forced chopsticks up their noses, cavorting like idiots in the sand, kicking and screaming as they stuffed their mouths.

The freedom and warmth seemed to seep into Sanji's bones, and he couldn't stop laughing. He cooked until everyone was stuffed, Luffy's stomach bloated outrageously so Usopp and Franky could roll Luffy around on the sand as the captain screamed for mercy and held his mouth.

Sanji sat on the sand, watching the group of people he felt like he'd always known bustle around and laugh. Zoro was there, grinning and teasing Chopper, looking like he had no cares in the world, and they didn't. There were no worries for the moment, just excitement and a rare moment of relaxation.

Sanji couldn't suppress a weak chuckle; less than twenty-four hours ago, they had been in Impel Down. For the first time, Sanji felt free. He had no idea what the next day would bring, but he welcomed it. As long as he was with these people, it didn't matter. Tomorrow was undecided, an adventure.

Their adventure.

I´m doing it, old man. I'll find it for us both.

"Oi, SANJI!" Luffy screamed, breaking Sanji out of his trance by jumping up and regaining his slim figure in a single sigh. "Hurry up; we're going to break a barrel to celebrate!"

Zoro had rolled a large barrel of alcohol onto the beach and stood it upright as the crew gathered around it. Sanji joined them, grinning with excitement at participating in this strange pirate ritual he'd only heard Zeff describe. He walked up by Zoro's side, glancing over to admire the stupid lopsided grin that seemed to be bigger than ever before.

Zoro felt warm beside him, steady, always there. Each one of his new crew took their place, standing in a circle around the barrel. Chopper had to change to his human form, unable to reach high enough in his normal form. They had to stand close to fit around the barrel, exchanging happy grins as they settled in a circle.

Nami began, placing her foot on the barrel with a big smile. "To make a complete map!"

"To sail my ship to the end!" Franky smacked his foot down, grinning as he pushed his sunglasses up to his forehead with a smirk.

"To become the perfect cure!" Chopper proclaimed, placing his fuzzy brown foot on the barrel.

"To find the Rio Poneglyph." Robin said softly, giggling as she joined in with her slender leg on the barrel.

"To become a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp declared, smacking his foot down and almost losing his balance, catching himself and smiling awkwardly.

"To see Laboon again." Brook said softly, his thin foot taking up almost no room on the barrel.

"To become the world's greatest swordsman!" Zoro grinned, brimming with confidence.

Sanji's breath was caught in his throat; he felt like he was trying to swallow a rock. Tears gathered at the edge of his eyes, his heart at war as he looked at the barrel. They all had such huge ambitions, such outrageous dreams; his dream fit right in. Just like Zoro had said it did.

Was it really okay to just scream out his dream like they did? He clenched his fists in his pockets, raising his uninjured leg and bringing it down with an air of finality.

"TO FIND ALL BLUE!" Sanji screamed out for the first time in years, smacking his leg onto the barrel right next to Zoro's. No one laughed; no one mocked him. They just smiled, and Sanji felt the painful doubt that he'd had since he had left the Baratie fade away.

He was home.

This was where he belonged.

"TO BECOME THE PIRATE KING!" Luffy placed his leg onto the cask, grinning widely as he swore his giant dream on the barrel. "TO OUR NEXT ADVENTURE!"

"AYE!"

They all raised their legs in unison, smiling widely as they smacked them down, shattering the top of the barrel and splashing alcohol all over their grinning faces.

**The start.**

* * *

**Afterword/Credits :**

Thank you all so much for reading the entire thing. I hope you enjoyed it and got that fuzzy warm one-piece feeling now that you are done reading this story.

Special thanks go to CopperClouds, my beta through out almost the entire thing, who has been a great help, done a lot to help me improve my writing and been good emotional support. Thank you CopperClouds.

I have a tumblr. account for those that care, and I'll be posting updates and ideas and answer all questions you might have for me here

- _black bar books . tumblr . com_

**Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed this story, it motivates me like nothing else.**

**I would love to hear your opinion and how you experienced this story as a whole or just on this chapter. If you have the time, please leave a review by clicking the button down there, anonymously or not.**

Thank you so much for sticking around and being great readers.

I'll hopefullly see you on our next great adventure!

**-BlackBarBooks.**


End file.
